Functioning Alcoholic
by Solblight
Summary: Ibuik Suika is a permanent guest at the Hakurei Shrine, but does Reimu know exactly what Suika does when she's not around? Or even when she IS around? Join Suika on her misadventures as she uh... she uh... Hic! What was I doing again...?
1. Ch 1: BrAC 100

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Hello, ladies and gentlemen. This is a brand new story featuring Suika as the protagonist. I believe I did discuss the possibility of writing one in the finale of A Blade in the Grass, for those of you who read that. And so this sprang to my mind. It's a largely humour fic as opposed to romance fic, and I have NO plans on pairing Suika with anyone for the time being. Things may change, but no plans as of yet.**

**Also, take note: I do not endorse excessive drinking. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Ch. 1: BrAC 100**

"Hey, Suika! Hey!" a gentle, dreamy voice at the light at the end of a tunnel called out to her, gently lifting her up, up, up though and out of the tunnel, into a sky filled with candy clouds. A wondrous sense of floating, of freedom, of breeziness. Suika looked down. She did not have her skirt on… So that's why it felt so free, so comfortable. She should go commando more often… Or did that refer to something else? Nghhh… her bloomers felt uncomfortable too. Maybe she should take those off, but she was afraid one of the giant purple crabs around her might just steal it and add it to the giant fortress they were building to conquer Paris and London, as a teleporter maybe… And she needed them, for uh… something… She was sure she would be barred entry into Nirvana with her blouse on too, or was it off? Maybe she _will_ take it off… it was hot… it was so hot… was it always so hot under the sea…?

"Suika!" A clap of thunder boomed off in the distance, followed by an incoming torrential tsunami, carrying with it wave after wave of sparkling sake… Damn, the party was already starting, and she had yet to finish processing her passport… I can't go into the party without my passport… Oh well… Suika opened her mouth to welcome in the wonderful alcohol… she would collect the golden woks later… the final boss could wait…

"SUIKA!"

"Huh? Wha- Gah! Cough, sputter, cough!" Suika's heavy eyelids flew open as she spat out unfamiliar tasting fluid that had somehow flooded her mouth. That was NOT sake! Standing above her was a very cross looking Hakurei Reimu, holding in her hand a pail whose contents she had apparently emptied on Suika.

"Cough, cough… Reimu! What did you just pour on me!" Suika demanded, and attempted to sit up, but then wearily fell back on her back. Her head felt just awful…

"Water…" Reimu replied dryly.

"Water? What's that…? Oh…" Ugh, did water always taste like that? Suika had not drunk it often enough to know. It tasted so devoid of… alcohol.

"Sigh… Suika, lunch is ready," Reimu said the familiar line. "Come find me in the dining room when you've finally got yourself together."

"O-Okay…" Suika finally managed to groggily sit up. How much did I drink anyway? It takes a lot to get me drunk… Oh! Suika pressed her skirt in between and down her legs as she realized that she _had _removed her bloomers…

* * *

"Sigh… How are you feeling, Suika?" asked Reimu, seated on the Tatami at the Japanese-styled table. On it were a few humble home-cooked dishes and steaming rice.

"I-I'm fine…" Suika stumbled and tottered to the table. Her Oni of a liver was already clearing up most of the mess in her blood, but she was still a tad bit tipsy.

"Sigh…" Reimu looked at the Oni slowly fumbling her way to the table. Ibuki Suika was a petite and slender, long brown haired Oni, with two large horns protruding from her head. She was dressed in her usual getup, a small, sleeveless blouse with frayed edges and a red tie. A large, purple skirt. And chains. Chains hanging from her wrists, as well as her one acting as a braid for her ponytail.

Chains that Suika was dangerously flailing around with ease as she made her way to the table. Sitting down, she smiled a little tipsily at Reimu, said "Itadakimasu!" and dug into the meal.

The brunette, red-white miko next to her shook her head disapprovingly. Each day was the same routine. Suika would knock herself out with drink. Reimu would rouse her for meals. Suika would then promptly knock herself out again. And so this alternation of A and B would continue… Reimu sometimes really wanted to chase Suika out of the house, but Suika always claimed she had no place to go.

Just how did Suika end up freeloading in her house anyway? Well, at least she was a low maintenance pet. You just had to make sure the house rules are well enforced. Such as no partying, for instance. Suika's parties were wild, and that was an understatement.

"Reimu," Suika said, gesturing to the food. "Come on! Eat! It's getting cold."

"Heh… Alright Suika…" Reimu started eating as well. At least Suika was a sincere companion. She was funny, and she was honest and straight with everyone. Although those _are _the usual traits of someone whose mental capacity has been retarded with litre upon litre of alcohol… Reimu looked over to the loli oni happily eating away.

"Hey, Suika."

"Yah, Reimu?"

"When are you going to go out and get a life?"

"I would, but you won't let me."

"No, I mean, outside of partying and drinking."

"There's a life outside of partying and drinking?" Suika asked, eyes wide open.

"T'ch… Whatever…" Reimu gave up.

"No, no, no," Suika asked, "Why did you suddenly bring that up, Reimu?"

"Just concerned for you," Reimu said honestly.

"Oh! Ooah?" Suika narrowed her eyes and smiled naughtily at Reimu. "Reimu's concerned for me? Oh, dear Reimu, you could have just asked if you wanted my affection-"

"Shut it, flattie," Reimu dismissed Suika's attempt to jar her.

"Humph! You're always using that insult when you want to shut me up!" Suika said loathingly. "You're not much better!" she fired back, referencing Reimu's by far relatively ample chest.

"At least I require a sarashi…" Reimu responded with ease.

"Grrr… You! Sigh…" Suika rested her head with her heavy horns on the table in defeat. Then she sat up, patted her ironing board of a chest, then started fingering her horns wistfully. "My horns are so large… I wonder if I could transfer some of the mass from them to my chest?" she asked.

Reimu chuckled as Suika continued to stare pleadingly at her horns to somehow do something. This was but one of the many random conversations Reimu rather enjoyed having with Suika. If only she did not constantly free load at her house… and get herself drunk… and utter strange, scary and perverse things while she was drunk…

"Well, Suika, I'll be leaving early morning tomorrow. I have a task to take care of in the human village, so watch over the house and shrine for me, okay?" Reimu asked.

"Okay," Suika replied nonchalantly.

"Suika… Watch over the house for me!" Reimu pressed for a more convicted reply.

"Okay! Okay! I'll look after it," Suika said a little more seriously. "And I won't wreck it, I promise," she added in response to Reimu's gaze.

"Thanks," said Reimu, and the two finished up with their dinner and wrapped up the day.

* * *

**Alright, so that's the first chapter. Largely an introduction of my portrayal of Suika. I hope I made her lively enough (for drunkard standards… heh…) **

**Oh, and just let me clariy something. This does NOT take place in the same universe as my first two stories, so portrayals and pairings and whatever else is subject to change at my discretion. Although I do have several fixed preferences, but who knows? Since this story is about a drunkard, crack pairings may appear…**

…**Or maybe not. I'm not the drunk one…**


	2. Ch 2: The best defence is a lack of

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**A familiar character returns. ****Albeit**** less sensitive than before. **

**Enjoy.**

**Ch. 2: The best defence is a lack of**

"Hey, Suika, I'm heading out now!" came a far off, gentle voice. An angelic voice, a voice that lured Suika deeper into her drunken sleep…

"Suika! Are you listening? I'm going out now!" The angelic voice came louder, and Suika felt herself being shaken by the angel herself.

"Yah, yah, I heard you Reimu…" Suika's mouth and lungs voiced from muscle memory. Wait… that angel was Reimu? Ah… what a nightmare…

"Sigh… whatever, I'm heading out now." Suika heard Reimu walk across the living room space, exit the house and close the door behind her.

"Nghh…" Suika pulled herself up, shook her head and stared around the floor space she had fallen asleep on.

She fell asleep so often on the same spot that her horns were beginning to leave imprints in the floor.

Suika shook her head again. "Man, I must be getting weak if I'm getting hangovers more and more easily," Suika grumbled to herself. "Need a cure for this wretched hangover… or some other form of respite or relief," she muttered to herself.

Suika felt her foot nudge against something solid. Looking down, she saw an object that brought immediate delight to her. She bent down and picked up a large, blue gourd. An ordinary looking blue gourd that hid untold value: It had unlimited amount of sake. Not the best of qualities, for Suika had drunk better, but good enough for even the gods. That was, unless you did not drink it on a daily basis of course. Suika had come to view the sake within like oxygen…

"Glug, glug, glug… Ah…!" Suika said with relief as she easily downed a litre of sake. She could already feel the alcohol flowing through her veins, flooding her system. In a few moments, it would work its magic, and then the hangover would go away.

"There's your problem, daze…"

Huh? Suika turned around only to find Kirisame Marisa seated cross legged on the tatami. The long, blonde-haired witch was grinning widely at her, her golden eyes shining in amusement.

"Drinking sake to relieve your hangover? Hahahaha…" Marisa laughed.

Suika continued to stand completely still and stare at Marisa.

"Uh… Suika?"

"S-Since… when did… you come in?"

"Just now."

"Are you… real?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Of course I am! Hic! Are you, uh, real?" repeated Suika.

"Err… No! I'm not!" Marisa said with an innocent smile.

"I see…" Suika turned her attention away and took another swig of sake.

The blonde witch seated on the Tatami mat looked at Suika in a confused manner. She did not quite know what to make of it, Suika indifferently accepting her as a delusion of her drunken mind. Suika might be trying to trick her… No wait, she could not be, Oni were supposed to be straight up honest, weren't they? Marisa watched as Suika drank more sake, did a spin on the spot as if to look for something else to eat or drink, then take another swig of sake as she apparently decided the search was not worth the effort.

Suika was in the house, drunk, delusional. Marisa was also in this very same house, Hakurei Reimu's house in fact.

Hakurei Reimu…! Light bulb!

"Uh… hey uh… Suika?" Marisa asked tentatively.

"Yah?" Suika eyed her closely.

"I'm Hakurei Reimu."

Suika's eyes slid out of foucs, then she squinted again to get a good look at Marisa. "No you're not," she said, "You have blonde hair."

"You're drunk, Suika," Marisa pressed her luck. "My hair is black!"

"No, no, no! Reimu is the one with- hic- black hair," Suika corrected her.

"Yes, which is exactly why I'm Hakurei Reimu," Marisa crossed her fingers.

"I… I see… sorry about that…hic!" Suika's warped mind agreed with Marisa's warped logic.

"Yes, exactly. So who am I again? Suika?"

"Ha… Hic! Hakurei Rei- hic- mu…"

"Thank you Suika, for remembering me. You've always been one of my closest friends! 3"

"Hic! R-Really, Reimu?"

"Yes! I really, really love you!"

"Hic! I knew that…" came Suika's slurred but apathetic response.

Marisa looked at Suika with slight disbelief. That confession barely jolted her… Just what did this Oni see or think when drunk…?

"Err… right. Okay, um, listen-"

"Wait… weren't you supposed to… uh… Hic! To uh, be at that uh… other place? Hic!"

"Um… Space Time warp thing. Comes with all the holy powers and whatnot…" Marisa glossed over, confident now in Suika's complete lack of mental acuity.

"Real… ly? Hic! That's… AWESOME!" Suika shouted excitedly, and raised her gourd to the heavens in a toast to quantum physics.

"Uh… Yah, awesome. Hey, listen Suika," Marsia began with a little more impatience. Come on, you little drunk Oni! I just want you to cooperate with me, and help me find all of Reimu's little hidden treasures, so that I can get a few souvenirs… Play a trick on Reimu while I'm at it…

"Wait wait wait wait wait… You can… appear at different places at the same time?" Suika sided up to Marisa, a wondrous look in her eyes.

"Uh… yah! Wh-Why?" Marisa asked uneasily.

"Hee hee!" Suika smiled widely with a perverse expression. "Oar. Jee," she mouthed.

Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-What? "Wait what?" Marisa started backing away in complete disbelief. This Oni…!

Suika started crawling after her on all fours, that sick, perverse smile still on her face. Marisa started to back off even faster, but quickly found herself backed to the wall.

No… H-Help me!

Heee…

Ah, ah, ah, ah! HELP ME-

"Got you Marisa!" Suika giggled, her body still on all fours over Marisa's body which was slumped against the wall.

"Gah- Huh? Got me?" Marisa opened her eyes slowly as she came to the realization that Suika was tricking her. "What! Wait! You damn Oni!" Marisa exclaimed embarrassedly, "You were lying?"

"Yep!"

"I thought Oni can't lie!"

"That rule does not apply when we're under the influence. We're not expected to be able to keep our logic then, let alone our integrity…"

"But… you're not! You're faking it!"

"Technically, I am. My blood alcohol concentration is off the charts."

"B-But you're… Ah! You got me!" Marisa relented, and laughed with Suika.

"Haha… so, what dishonest deed were you planning to do?" Suika asked.

"Oh, nothing… Just thought of playing a little trick on Reimu," Marisa said casually.

"Oh? Why didn't you just say so?" Suika said. The two looked at each other and grinned.

* * *

Later that evening at the Hakurei Shrine…

"… Suika?"

"Yah, Reimu?"

"Why do _all_ my bloomers have smiley faces on them?" Wait… what's this? A strand of golden hair-

"MARISA!"

**Feels a bit strange to portray Marisa closer to the fandom version, after my Love Coloured Spark version, but whatever…**


	3. Ch 3: Cold beer, warm beer, sake beats

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**

**Ch. 3: Cold beer, warm beer, sake beats all**

The air in the front yard of the Hakurei Shrine was still, silent. Then, a small creak shivered through the winds. The grass stiffened, groaned, the trees shivered. The birds took flight, in both senses of the word, as the clouds misted and the shadows darkened. A chill wafted through the air, lowering the temperature degree by degree, each degree a steely cold harbinger of what's to come. Before the steps was cast the Frigid, ice blue glow of the very essence of Cold.

"Reimu!" Cirno called out. Where was the miko anyway?

"Reimu! You there? Oh…" The little blue haired fairy squatted down to the ground, huffing out of boredom. Ah… There's nothing to do…

"Cirno-chan!" Cirno looked up as her name was called out to her, to see a green haired fairy running to where she was squatting.

"Cirno-chan…" Daiyousei asked, her side-tail bobbling nervously, "Are you sure we should do this?"

"Who else are we going to duel then?" Cirno said exasperatedly. "All the other fairies are occupied! And I'm bored!"

"Um… But this is Reimu-san we're asking to battle. You know, the, um, frightful, terrifying red-white?"

"Oh, don't be such a tiny little fairy, Daiyousei. What have we got to fear? I've fought her before! I've faced her! I _know _her." Cirno crossed her arms, confident in her strategic wit.

"If you knew her, you would know she could swat you away just like that…" Daiyousei grumbled.

"Come on!" Cirno stood up, ignoring Daiyousei. "Let's head into the house! Maybe Reimu's deeper inside. Or if not, maybe we can find some other insignificant life form to face!" Cirno marched self-assuredly straight into the house.

* * *

"Erm… I think you found your insignificant life form, Cirno-chan…" Daiyousei said, silently laughing at what she saw before her.

"Hehe… Reimu didn't tell me she kept a rock as a pet!" Cirno sniggered and squatted down to prod at the 'rock'. At their feet, in a most clumsy an ungraceful manner lay a sprawled Suika, her clothes rumpled, her mouth wide open. Drunk and snoring.

"Ngh…" Suika did not respond to Cirno's prods and kept on snoring. Suika really, really knocked herself out last night. She could not help it… No matter how much she drank from her 'bottomless' gourd, it would not empty, and Suika was not want to waste good sake when she drinks it.

Wait… Bottomless gourd…? Unlimited sake…? Oh… ngh… silly me… Wait… What keeps poking me? Suika's temple twitched out of irritation. Something… won't stop… They're giggling too… What's so _funny…_

"Ahahaha! Look Daiyousei! No matter how much I poke her, she won't respond!" Cirno said with great glee.

"Hey… Cirno-chan, let me have a go…" Daiyousei pleaded.

"No way! I came across her first!" Cirno hogged the fast wakening Oni.

_Fwoosh! _Suika sat up so suddenly, a blast of air emanated from her. The two fairies that were toying with her startled. Suika's eyelids hung droopily over her eyes, but there was no mistaking the red veins showing in the whites of her eyes. Suika. Was. Pissed. And drunk. And depraved of quality sleep. But pissed.

"Oah! Hahaha! Look Daiyousei! The rock sat up!" Cirno laughed to a now highly nervous Daiyousei.

"Um… Cirno-chan… the rock looks rather upset…" Daiyousei quivered.

"Who… are you calling… a rock…" Suika breathed heavily.

"Who? You of course!" Cirno was still laughing. "I am Cirno! This is Daiyousei! And we challenge you to a danmaku battle!"

"Danmaku…"

"Yah! Danmaku battle! Prepare to be vanquished-"

Cirno was cut short by Sakuya's raised finger. A faint, violet smoke was beginning to sublime from the tip of the finger.

"You will vanquish me?"

"Y-Yah! You got a problem with that?"

Suika smiled wide and then promptly vanished.

"Huh?" Cirno looked around. Where did she go?

"C-Cirno-chan… b-behind you…" Daiyousei pointed out shakily.

"Behind me?" Cirno looked over her shoulder just in time to see a deathly purple mist condense into Suika.

"Heee…. Deep Fog Labyrinth!"

"Wha-" "Cirno-chan!"

Pichu~n.

* * *

"So, kid, what brought you here?" Suika asked, seated cross legged on the floor across a shaken Daiyousei and a fast reconstituting Cirno.

"Ow…" Cirno was rubbing an ice pack made _of _ice, filled_ with_ ice on her head, bits of ice from the ice ice pack being incorporated into her mass as she passed it over her head. Suika had caught her squarely on the noggin… as well as everywhere else. "Ow… You cheated! That was not danmaku!"

"Like I care…" Suika took another swig of sake from her gourd. Was the gourd getting lighter?

"So… Reimu-san really is keeping an Oni?" Daiyousei asked timidly.

"Keeping me? What am I, some sort of pet?" Suika said huffly. "I think it's the other way around…"

"Other way around? What are you to Reimu?" asked Cirno.

"Hmmm… let's see. Uh… burp… she looks after me. Cooks for me. Um… accommodates me… She's my wife," Suika simply reached her impromptu deduction.

"What!" Cirno and Daiyousei exclaimed. "R-Reimu-san is married to you?" Daiyousei asked.

"Just kidding…" Suika laughed drunkenly, and took another swig of sake. I swear the gourd is getting lighter…

"Huh, I knew you were lying… But then, where is Reimu anyway?" Cirno asked.

"Why are you looking for her?" Suika inquired.

"I'm challenging her to a danmaku battle! And I'll be winning it!"

"Yah, right… hic!"

"So, Oni… Do you know where she is?"

"Um… let's see," Suika scratched her head. "I… think she said she was at a marriage in the human village…"

"Marriage! S-So, Reimu's really getting married?" Cirno asked.

"No silly… hic! She's a miko remember?"

"Oh…"

"…"

"Wait, so what does that make her? A married miko?"

Suika looked at Cirno. Aren't I supposed to be the drunkard? Or maybe I'm just a drunken but smarter person… And why is the gourd so terribly light? Suika shook her gourd and heard sake still sloshing in it.

"I… think Suika-san here means Reimu's loaning her services as a miko at the marriage…" Daiyousei told Cirno.

"Services? What sort of services? Marriage services?" Cirno asked.

"Yes, Cirno-chan."

"Marriage services… Does that make them intimate services?"

Pffft- Suika snorted sake back out onto the floor. I-Intimate services! "Hahahaha!" Suika fell to the floor laughing. "Hahahaha!" Opposite her, Daiyousei was blushing very deeply. Suika tipped her gourd to her mouth to compliment her good mood with alcohol, but no sake came out. Huh… she had managed to drink the unlimited gourd empty… guess she had to wait a while for it to refill.

"What?" Cirno on the other hand was annoyed at being laughed at. "What's so funny?"

"Um… maybe you shouldn't have phrased it that way…" Daiyousei suggested shyly.

"Wh-Whatever," Cirno had still not gotten the unintentional joke she made. "Looks like Reimu's not here. Let's go Daiyousei!"

"Wait, kid!" Suika called out, still laughing.

"What, Oni," Cirno whipped around, still in a rather foul mood from the combination of the absence of Reimu and the laughing of Suika.

"You drink?" Suika raised her empty gourd.

"Yah, we drink," Cirno replied. (a/n: They're fairies, remember that.)

"Then come round and join me once in a while, I have plenty to share!" Suika cheerily shook her empty gourd.

"Hmmm… We'll consider it, thanks!" Cirno answered. "We… huh? Reimu! Where were you all this time?"

The trio of fairies and Oni turned around to see the resident miko walk through the door, exhaustion on her face.

"Ah… these ceremonies are always so long… But it is my duty, and I do get paid…" Reimu looked up and noticed the fairies seated on her floor. "Oh! Cirno, Daiyousei, why are you two here?"

"We were looking for you!" Cirno ran up to Reimu. "But never mind that, hey listen Reimu! Is it true, what the Oni said? You were performing intimate services for the people at the marriage?" she asked innocently.

Intimate services… heh… It sounded more and more funny to her each time Cirno said it to Reimu… Wait a minute… Cirno was telling Reimu? Suika looked up to see a rapidly maddening Reimu. No! Wait! Stupid fairy! She's gonna make Reimu misunderstand…!

"Suika. Is this true? That you told Cirno that I was conducting intimate services?" Reimu asked quietly.

"Wait… no! You don't understand-"

Reimu raised her gohei without waiting for an explanation.

"Wait! Reimu-"

Pichu~n. 


	4. Ch 4: Worst case scenario

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**I'm starting to think I need some sort of plot…**

**What? Oh, yah, this fic admittedly has just been guided by random bits of humour up till now. Huh…**

**Maybe this chapter will fix it. Enjoy…**

**Ch. 4: Worst case scenario**

"Reimu Reimu Reimu REIMU!"

"What?" Reimu turned away from staring into the evening sky. She was sitting on the veranda of her house, drinking tea and enjoying the tranquil atmosphere and _oh my heavens… _Reimu stood up at the sight of Suika running towards her.

Suika looked horrible. She was perspiring all over, her hair was ragged, her eyes livid, wheezing and shaking as she ran to Reimu's side. She looked like she had been experiencing a nightmare.

"Reimu! My… my…!"

"C-Calm down Suika!" Reimu grabbed Suika firmly by the arms, and forced her to sit. Kneeling next to her, Reimu patted Suika in various areas, trying to feel if there was something physically wrong with her. "What's going on, why do you look so terrible? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"I-It's not me!" Suika exclaimed. "Ha… ha… listen Reimu… My… my…" Suika hyperventilated.

"Wait, Suika, please relax!" Reimu was really concerned now. "Please, just calm down and tell me what's wrong."

"My… my gourd. It's empty!"

…

"Drink," Reimu deadpanned, holding up a cup of tea to Suika.

"No… Reimu! My gourd! My sake…!"

"Drink."

"Reimu…!"

"Drink," Reimu held up her gohei in conjunction with the cup of tea she was offering Suika.

It is not often one has to choose between death and tea.

"Ha… Ngh… Ha…" Suika bit her lip. That tea… She took the cup and forced herself to down the non-intoxicating liquid, then promptly spat it back up as the hot liquid scalded her throat. Reimu face-palmed, and prepared another cup of tea, then gently and thoroughly blew over its surface to cool it a bit.

"Drink this one. Slowly," she offered the new cup of tea to Suika.

"O-Okay…" Suika took the tea, and slowly sipped the tea. Within a few moments, she began to calm down.

"Now," Reimu began slowly, "What's the matter?"

"My gourd, Reimu, my gourd!" Suika said desperately. "It's… It's empty!"

"Empty? Isn't there supposed to be a never-ending flow of sake?"

"That's just the thing! It's empty! It's not refilling!"

"And there's no sake."

"And there's no sake! Reimu! Have you got sake?" Suika grabbed Reimu and shook her, pleading.

"I've got tea."

"Not good enough Reimu! I need alcohol! I need _alcohol!"_ Suika started frothing, eyes glazed.

"Oh, don't pretend you're having a withdrawal…" Reimu was not alarmed by Suika's display. "You've boasted one too many times how you have an Oni's blood and liver. Too much or too little alcohol won't kill you."

"T'ch…" Suika rubbed the froth from her mouth and then proceeded to de-mist her eyes. "But Reimu! My gourd! It's broken!" Suika held up her gourd upside down, and sadly shook it. Not one drop.

"Sigh…" Reimu took the gourd and glanced at it. "It's a magic gourd isn't it?"

"Yah?"

"You… think the magic may be broken? As in, worn off? Like a seal or a spell?"

"I don't know, maybe?"

"How did you get the gourd anyway, Suika?"

"I… can't remember," Suika said with a far off look in her eyes.

Reimu sighed. "So you were drunk when you got it?"

"I think so."

"Did you just walk off with it when drunk? Did you steal it?"

"Might have… I had never drunk such good sake back then."

"… I can't believe you."

The two continued to stare at the gourd, unsure of what to do.

"Maybe… you should go back to the source, Suika."

"Undergound?"

"Yah, I mean, they're other Onis there right? And this kind of magic is the useless kind only Onis would use."

"Hmmm…" Suika took back the gourd. "It's worth a shot," she shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Drip… Drip… It had been some time since Suika was back down here in the Underground. She had forgotten how dark and dank it was. Not that it was a gloomy place, there were wild parties if you knew where to look. But she somehow had come to prefer the bright warm world of Reimu and her surface dwellers… Had she gotten soft?

Hmmm… she had a 'waifu', who could make her go pichu~n at will… Yah she had gotten soft. Good thing Cirno had not told Reimu she had joked about that…

Tok… Tok… As Suika walked, the gourd uneasily and emptily knocked on her side, each knock making Suika more and more annoyed. She reached for the sake and tipped it into her mouth, but no sake came out… Damn… She removed a flask cold tea Reimu had given her and downed that instead. That would tide her thirst for liquid over… But there had better be something good later on, drink, comedy, anything…

"Who goes there?"

Huh? That soft, cold voice… Was she there already? Suika looked up to see an archway with the sign "Hell Entrance (Please take care of your personal belongings. Safety and security is everyone's responsibility)"

"Who goes there?" the voice repeated.

Suika stopped in her tracks. She could not see the source of the voice, which was a good bet that the person could not see her either, since they were both creatures of the Underground. Mischief crawled up from Suika's gut into her head. Suika took a deep breath, and attempted to lower her voice several octaves.

"It's just me," Suika said in a firm, steady, strong voice, very uncharacteristic of her own.

"Y-You…? What are you doing here!" the voice replied, sounding just a tad bit unsure of itself. "Y-You… You have no business here!"

Huh… I thought I would have received a warmer welcome. Suika changed tack, "I was just passing through," she said in the same deeper voice.

"Passing through, my pointy ears! That's what you always say! And all you do is just stand there with your stupid silly grin and look at me, like some old pervert!" Suika could practically hear the blush in the voice's response. Ooh… tsundere… Is that it?

"I can't help being a pervert," Suika's slyness was running on all gears. "Any old man would go gaga over a cute little princess…" she said, adding sexiness to the deep voice she was using.

"Gah! Enough nonsense from you! You stupid Oni you!" Parsee stepped out from the darkness into visual range, her blue and black skirt bunched up in her hands out of furious shyness. The petite, blonde, elf-like bridge princess's smooth, fair skin was sharply contrasted with the brilliant rosy red of her cheeks and pointy ears. Her eyes were glowing a warm, fuzzy green, a cutely embarrassed sort of green.

"Hoshiguma Yuugi! I…! I…" Parsee trailed off when she saw she had accused, and inadvertently displayed her true colours to, the wrong Oni.

"Hi!" Suika cheerily greeted in her usual voice.

" … Ibuki SUIKA!" Parsee shrilled. "You… YOU…!"

"I'm just passing through, as I said-"

"You will not pass, Suika! Not even if I have to defeat you for it!"

"… Oh?"

"… Not even if I have to burn through five lives and six bombs to defeat you!"

"…"

"…I'll make you jealous. Very jealous," Parsee hissed.

"O-Okay, I'm sorry Parsee, just don't do creepy stuff like that," Suika pleaded, grinning. Parsee may not be the best danmaku fighter, but they do say the deepest level of hell is not one of physical torture, especially if the source of that hell is a woman…

"Look, listen," Parsee nosed up to Suika. "You better not breathe a word of this or I'll make you so jealous, you won't be able to look at even the slightest of comforts without wanting to rip yourself to shreds."

"Alright, alright I get it! I get it!" Suika chuckled. Yuugi was right… Parsee was cute when she was mad. Too bad she was already the target of someone else-

"I told you. Parsee's so cute when she's mad, isn't she?" Hoshiguma Yuugi suddenly appeared behind the two. "Oh, and nice impersonation of me there!" she grinned at Suika. "I saw the whole thing!"

Uh oh…

Suika looked at Parsee, her irises a very, very brilliant green. Not the warm, fuzzy kind either.

"You're dead…" Parsee mouthed.

**And Suika was never heard from ever again. The End.**

**Nah just kidding, read on. **


	5. Ch 5: Object of one's obsession

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Sorry, even romance has managed to creep a little bit into this humour designated fic… Or are you relieved? I think I am myself, personally. At least there's more of a dimension…**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Ch. 5: Object of one's obsession**

"Oh, come on. Forgive her will you Parsee?"

"No I will not, Yuugi! Why is it that all women have jerks for friends?"

Parsee, Yuugi and Suika were seated on a mat laid out on a clearing on one end of the bridge to Hell. Yuugi was seated in between Parsee and Suika, trying to diffuse the tension between them, although Parsee still showed great loath to be anywhere near Suika at the moment. Not that she really had a choice though. Yuugi was one mountain of an Oni. Rather tall for a woman, the one-horned Oni was also of solid build, with a well-framed shoulders and hips. The odd thing was that despite her solid build, Yuugi also had all the curves a girl could desire.

"Yuugi is really well crafted, isn't she…" Suika muttered, venom in her voice.

"Parsee," Yuugi said simply.

"Humph," Parsee stopped applying her powers of jealousy on Suika, and Suika snapped out of her jealousy trap.

"Wha- Did… Did I just think of Yuugi as highly desirable?" Suika asked.

"Heh…" Parsee smirked. "Now, you will know the pain I feel… Each time I look at Yuugi… So fit, so beautiful… So… cheerful…" Parsee started working herself up. Problem with her powers is that it tended to backfire rather easily… "You Oni!" she turned to Yuugi, emerald eyes full of spite. "You… You…! Why are you always so above my league?"

"Oh… Parsee, don't say that!" Yuugi tried to comfort Parsee.

"No… don't you even try!" Parsee was shaking. Suika was stifling her laughter. Yuugi was grinning. She had been through this routine several times. "Why do you keep coming after me anyway? Why don't you go for someone much better? Like this drunken chibi for instance!" she pointed at Suika.

"Drunken chibi?" Suika raised an eyebrow out of amusement.

"You're right, Parsee, you're absolutely right," Yuugi threw up her hands in forfeit. "I am much better than you. But that doesn't matter," she placed her hand under Parsee's chin and lifted up Parsee's pretty face to hers. "I came down here, all the way down to this miserable level, just to be with you." She brought her face closer to Parsee's and breathed the finishing blow, "I chose you."

"Hah... Yuugi…" Parsee found herself starting to get drawn in. "No! Stupid Oni! I said stop those kinds of things before, haven't I!" Parsee tore herself away from Yuugi and looked away, furious and heavily blushing at the same time.

"You're jealous of my smoothness, aren't you?"

Parsee whipped around, her eyes completely betraying her captivation. "You really know me don't you?" she uttered. Suika and Yuugi exchanged glances, and Suika gave a look of being impressed. Parsee's a much easier girl than she thought.

"So…" Yuugi turned to Parsee, grinning confidently. "Wanna start a relationship with me?"

"No."

"Guess I judged her a little too early," Suika chuckled.

"T'ch, you're just playing hard to get," Yuugi rubbed her head sheepishly at her umpteenth rejection.

"So what if I am?" Parsee grinned. "My hand, my rules."

"Ah… I am so jealous of the two of you…" Suika muttered. "And that's without Parsee's intervention."

"Which reminds me… Why are you here?" Yuugi turned to Suika and asked, as Parsee proceeded to serve out sake into three dishes, and took a dish for herself.

"Hang on…" Suika hungrily grabbed another dish, and downed the sweet sake. "Ah… sake sake sake… The drink of the gods… And if it's not, then there are no gods… no sane ones at least…"

Hmmm… Are there sane gods in Gensokyo? That's a good question.

"You looked like you're starved of sake," Yuugi said, as she watched with slight irritation as Suika grabbed her dish as well, and drank its contents too. "Don't you have an unlimited gourd of sake?"

Suika unchained her never-ending gourd from her side, shook it silently, then tossed the feather light object to Yuugi. Yuugi caught the large blue gourd with one hand and shook it to her ear. The infinite gourd of sake sounded infinitely hollow.

"It's empty," Yuugi stated the obvious.

"It's empty," Suika confirmed the obvious.

"It's not supposed to be empty, is it?" Yuugi clarified the obvious. "What's happened to it? Where did all the sake go?"

"That's just it, Yuugi," Suika shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. It was there one second, then it was gone the next. The gourd stopped refilling itself. And now I have no sake."

"Wait, wasn't that gourd one of the treasures of the Oni? The one that contains wine worm extract?" Parsee asked.

"Yah, it is but…" Suika stopped. That would mean…

"That would mean you drank the extract dry…" Yuugi looked at Suika in disbelief. "Suika, you drank the extract of a wine worm dry…"

"Oh my gosh… Reimu was right… The magic did wear off…" Suika jumped to her feet full of pride and punched the air, "Hah! I did the impossible! I drank the extract of a wine worm dry!"

"Suika!" Yuugi stood up with her in celebration, newfound admiration in her eyes. "Suika, you beast! You drank it dry!"

"I drank it dry!"

"Congratulations, Suika. I always knew you were one of the more impressive of our kind! Man, just wait till the rest of the Oni community hears this!"

"I drank it dry! I can't believe I actually drank it dry!"

"You go girl! Hah, the chibi of DOOM! Suika! The Ironing Board that drank the extract of a _wine worm _dry!"

Parsee looked on like a disappointed girlfriend looking at her girlfriend with her jerk of a buddy. "You Oni are just stupid. What's so impressive about drinking unlimited sake dry?"

"You're just jealous, aren't you?" Suika stuck out her tongue at Parsee.

"Yah, and you're feeling great about having no more sake right?" Parsee pointed out, immediately cutting the Oni's celebration short. "You know what, I am jealous. Sometimes I wish I could be this idiotic…"

"Well, guess what! You're…" Suika slumped to the ground mid-retort defeated, "You're right. Ah… My gourd…!"

"Still, it's an impressive feat," Yuugi complimented. "Problem is I don't know where to get more of that extract."

"Nor do I," Suika said dejectedly. "Don't tell me I'm stuck with Reimu's tea for the rest of my life…"

"Wine worm? Where would you get that?" Parsee asked.

"The wine worm is another legendary Oni," Yuugi explained. "The issue is it's _legendary. _It's not around anymore. That's why that gourd there is a treasure."

"Then how did Suika come to own the gourd anyway?" Parsee asked.

"Well… wait, Suika how did you get the gourd anyway?"

"I don't know, Yuugi, I was drunk."

"Huh… That's some luck right there, chibi."

"Wait, Yuugi, you're just going to dismiss it just like that?"

"Oh, don't worry so much Parsee. A little drunken shop-lifting hurts no one," Suika and Yuugi said in nonchalant unison.

Parsee stared at the two in greater disbelief. Why does she ever put up with Yuugi and her kind anyway…?

"Well, what are we going to do?" Suika asked.

"Sorry girl, I can't help you," Yuugi said. "Maybe you should try looking for an alternative extract? You could try to recast the magic using a substitute," Yuugi suggested.

"Like what?" Suika asked. All of a sudden, a drop of water fell from above and splashed onto Suika's nose rather audibly. The three looked up. The drop had come from condensation gathering from the tip of a plant's root protruding through the ceiling of the underground.

"The old fashioned way? Fermented plant extract?" Parsee offered.

Hmmm… Suika continued to stare at the cavern ceiling. Looks like the search for sake had just moved back above ground.

* * *

**Apologies if I portayed Yuugi and Suika a bit too much like those jerks your girlfriend, I mean boyfriend, sorry, this isn't Gensokyo reality… Those jerks your boyfriend brought over. Although to be honest, they're pretty nice guys… when your boyfriend's not around…**

**And that's it for now. I have the general feeling that this fic isn't as gripping as the first two, maybe it's just me. But I haven't really developed its plot yet, I'm just writing it on the side. So I'll just let this sit here for now, and come back whenever I have new developments. Maybe it'd ferment into something better, or maybe it'll spoil… heh, you see what I did there? …Never mind.**


	6. Ch 6: Ume Ume

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Suika continues on her quest to find a substitute extract for sake. Now… what is sake made of anyway? **

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Ch. 6: Ume Ume**

"Hmmm… is this it?" Suika said, looking up at a tree heavy with green, unripe fruit. Suika was back above ground, and had tracked the root she saw before to this plant. "Now what?" Suika asked herself. Parsee had suggested using fermented plant material to create alcohol, but to tell the truth, Suika had not the smallest idea how to brew sake. She only knew how to drink it…

All around her, spring was in full force throughout the land, and was fast drawing to a close. Fields of flowers stretched about her and the tree in all directions, all competing aggressively for space and pollination rights, before their season ended and the summer season began. Suika turned away from the tree, it was of no help to her, and squatted down to examine the flowers. Sniff… the flowers had a nice fruity scent, kind of like quality sake… Suika brutally rooted out a bunch of them for closer examination. Maybe they would provide the extract needed to recast the unlimited sake spell?

"No…" Suika tossed them aside disappointedly. They did not quite have the same smell. She again forcefully uprooted another bunch, and tossed them aside when they too did not quite satisfy her. She repeated, bunch after bunch after bunch, and the sky got progressively darker and darker and darker… A menancing round shadow had now swallowed up the patch of grass Suika was squatted over.

"My… my…" a seductive but venomous voice licked at Suika's ear. "Killing innocent flowers now are we? And when they are in their most vibrant part of their lives no less..." the voice crooned with sadistic pity for the Oni squatted before her.

…! Such powerful killing intent! Suika quickly grabbed a spell card from her pockets and whipped around and- Wham!

… Was greeted by the sight of a certain Kazami Yuka sprawled on her back, her giant pink umbrella thrown out of her hand by some blunt force.

"Yuka! Y-Yuka?" Suika's panic was replaced with confusion. "What are you doing?" she asked the short green haired lady, still splayed out on her back.

"Y-You whacked me with your horns, dammit…" the flower youkai slowly pulled herself out while rubbing her head, her face showing a red imprint that coincided with the shape of Suika's horns. "T'ch… you totally threw me out of character…" the normally terrifying youkai pouted.

"Haha… Sorry," Suika apologised grinning.

"Whatever…" Yuka dusted her clothes, straightened her red chequered waistcoat over her rather shapely body, and picked up her umbrella. "So, why are you killing my precious darlings?" she asked, anger still reverberating in her voice.

"Was I? Sorry, I'll stop," Suika apologised again sheepishly. "But I was looking for sake… or rather, something to make sake out of."

Yuka blinked her eyes in confusion, and stared puzzled as Suika stood up to survey the fields around her for a suitable sake-making candidate. Suika had come to a field of flowers, in search of mash to make sake, and not a single rice stalk in sight…

"Suika."

"Shush Yuka, don't disturb me."

"Suika…"

"Fine, what is it?"

"Do you know where sake comes from?"

Suika stood up from squinting at the horizons, and wiped the sweat off her brow. Sigh… This was tiring… "Where does sake come from you asked?" Suika addressed Yuka's question. "Doesn't it come from gourds and bottles?"

"That's… not what I was asking about, Suika."

"Shops then. Sake comes from shops."

"… Try again."

"Breweries? Sake comes from breweries?" Suika tossed up, now feeling highly unsure of whether she was capable of making sake.

"Suika, why are you even here?" Yuka asked.

"I don't know! It was Parsee that suggested using fermented plant extract or something…" Suika said exasperatedly.

"Well, Parsee got that part right… which makes her smarter than you… no big surprise…" Yuka said under her breath. "Well Suika," Yuka spoke up, "Parsee's right. You can make alcohol from fermenting certain plant material, like grain, or fruits, or even flowers," Yuka gestured towards the fields before her. "But the plant you're looking for is not here. And besides, don't you have an unlimited gourd of sake? Why do you want to make more?"

For the second time today Suika unlatched the empty gourd at her side, and tossed it to Yuka sadly as a response. Yuka took the gourd and examined it. "It's empty," she observed. "How's that possible?"

"I drank it dry, apparently," Suika boasted.

"Huh… impressive…" Yuka looked at Suika with a bit more respect. She did like her women to be able to hold their alcohol… Unfortunately she also liked women that were a bit taller and fuller. And wiser.

"So, what are you trying to achieve?" Yuka continued.

"I don't know. Maybe the gourd just needs to be recharged? Like, given a shot?" Suika shrugged her shoulders. "I'm hoping that's the case. Maybe if I just squeezed some extract into it, the sake will come back?"

"Yah, but the problem is there's nothing here to make sake out of," Yuka pointed out. "The only thing that comes closest to a sake ingredient here is…" Yuka looked up at the tree full of unripe green fruit that she and Suika were standing close to.

"Hmmm… yah, but," Suika looked unsurely at the fruit. "Will that give me exactly sake?"

"What sort are you looking for?"

"Premium quality, pure sake."

"… Will you be terribly upset if something else other than sake is produced?"

"Yes."

Yuka looked at the _plum tree_ again. Premium quality, pure, unadulterated sake made of polished rice huh?

"Yes, you would get sake using this fruit," Yuka said deviously. Wanton herbicide had to be duly punished, after all.

"Really?" Suika asked, a little doubtful. This green fruit will give me sake?

"But of course," Yuka said with convincing conviction. "Where else do you expect sake to come from? Paddy fields?"

Suika scratched her head. As much as she hated to admit, Yuka probably knew a lot more about brewing alcohol from plants than she did. Suika aimed an expertly precise kick at the tree, and shook loose a few plums on the lower branches, catching them before they hit the ground. She sniffed them. They smelled rather sour. She bit into them, and then promptly spat the chewed bits out. They were sour!

"Are you sure these fruits will give me sake?" Suika turned back to Yuka. "They don't even taste ripe!"

"Look," Yuka advised, "Alcohol comes from fermentation, the breaking down of sugar. Things change during the process," she said matter-of-factly.

"Sigh," Suika stared at the fruit long and hard. If Yuka was right, then she could be drinking sake right here and now. There was no time to waste. Suika crushed one of the plums in her hand, and squeezed the juice into the gourd. Hopefully whatever magical properties the gourd had, would take the juice and make it into sake. Unlimited sake.

Yuka watched on with great curiosity. Would simply doing this produce unlimited drink? "So… how can you tell if it's worked?" she asked.

"I don't know," Suika shrugged. "Maybe we should just wait for a sign-" All of a sudden, the gourd began to glow with a warm, greenish yellow, and a strong, fruity smell emanated from the gourd. Suika took a big whiff of the vapours now gushing out richly from the gourd. "Hah… it's sake alright!"

"Really?" Yuka said, knowingly skeptical of Suika's diagnosis.

Suika turned the bottle upside down, and a faintly greenish yellow liquid poured out onto the ground. After a few minutes, the bursting river of alcohol was still going strong. "Ha! The magic has returned!" Suika celebrated.

"Congratulations!" Yuka said, smirking. "Go ahead and drink it!"

"Thank you! I will!" Suika was still holding the gourd upside down. She now brought it above her head, not minding the alcohol splashing all over her body, and tipped her head back and mouth open to welcome her new batch of sake.

"Glug glug glug glug… Pfft!" Suika spat the 'sake' out, and threw her gourd to the ground.

"That was not sake! That was umeshu!" Her infinite gourd of hardcore rice wine had just transformed into an infinite gourd of flavored kiddy liqueur.

* * *

**Hahahaha… oh, sorry, shouldn't be laughing at poor Suika.**

**Might seem a little silly, this chapter, but it was partly inspired by three personal incidents, involving people who thought that rice came from wheat, wheat came from trees, and coffee came from cocoa. Wonder if any of you had come across people like that.**

**Oh, and just to defend myself, in case any of you misread, yes I know Umeshu is not **_**made **_**from plums, it's just alcohol flavoured with plums. Yah, just to clarify. Although you can criticize me on everything else, because frankly I've never drank sake or umeshu before, so I don't really know how they taste. My first hard alcohol was…Surprise! Pure Vodka… It burned…**


	7. Ch 7: Bad Alcohol

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**

**Ch. 7: Bad Alcohol**

"Suika?" Reimu searched the house, a gourd of unlimited plum liqueur in her hand. "Suika? Where are you? What were you doing?" she called out a little crossly. Suika had left her gourd hanging upside down by a rope in the backyard. Alcohol was gushing all over the place to the point where even the grass looked drunk.

Reimu found Suika seated on the front porch of the Hakurei Shrine house, kicking her legs aimlessly. Upon sight of Reimu approaching her with her gourd in hand, she perked up and asked hopefully, "Has it drained itself empty?"

"Drained what?"

"The gourd, Reimu! Is it empty?"

"Far from it," Reimu sat down next to Suika. "Isn't this gourd unlimited? Why are you even trying to drain it?"

Suika sighed and took to gazing at the ground and kicking her legs instead. "Stupid me…" she quietly berated herself. "If I knew it was as simple as just putting some liquid into it as a starter… Argh! I should have just poured more sake into it rather than go through all the trouble of squeezing into it _plum juice_!" Suika pulled at her hair out of frustration.

"What's wrong?" Reimu asked, puzzled.

"What's wrong?" Suika repeated after Reimu dejectedly. "Drink from the gourd and you'll know what's wrong."

Reimu did as instructed, and found pleasant, intoxicating liquid merrily skip down her throat. "Mmm…" Reimu smacked her lips in delight. "It's not sake is it? But it tastes really good! What is it?"

"Umeshu…" Suika grumbled. Damn it! Was she forever to be stuck with this… this… Ah! Where did her precious sake go?

"What are you grumbling about? It's really delicious!" Reimu risked another swig. This was really addictive…

"I wanted something clear, something clean. I wanted sake," Suika complained. "Not some… fruit flavoured wine!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have added fruit…" Reimu pointed out the obvious, and took another swig. Plum liqueur was really, really good…

"Sigh… Stupid stupid stupid!" Suika berated herself, as Reimu continued to take swigs of the sweet and sour happiness.

"Well that's a rare and pleasant sight!" came a strong but feminine voice. "Suika calling herself stupid. Never thought I'll see the day!"

The Oni and happy miko looked up to see another taller, more handsome Oni coming their way.

"Hoshiguma Yuugi, what a rare sight!" Reimu greeted cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, just came to check on the status of my buddy and her gourd here," Yuugi answered. "So…" she turned to Suika. "You've finally come to realize the obvious, huh?"

"Shut up…" Suika let her head sink down to her knees, her long brown hair veiling her pissed face.

"What? What's wrong" Yuugi sat down next to Suika and put an arm around her. "Why were you calling yourself stupid? You looked like you're having a terrible day."

"Sigh… Yuugi," Suika looked up. "Never mind… Reimu, pass me the gourd. You'll see," she said to Yuugi.

"What? Hic!" Reimu smiled cheerily, her front a little soaked with Umeshu.

Suika and Yuugi blinked at Reimu. Was Reimu drunk?

"Give me that," Yuugi snatched the gourd from Reimu, sniffed at the opening, and sampled some of the plum wine within. Rolling the alcohol around in her tongue for a bit to properly savour the flavour, Yuugi then swallowed it down with slight disbelief, stared at the gourd, drank a bit more which enforced her disbelief, than took to staring at Suika with eyes wide open, lips pressed together into a thin line.

"I… I don't want to hear it," Suika muttered.

"Pffft… Okay, you won't… Haha…. You won't hear it," Yuugi kept a straight face for approximately two thirds of a second. Then… "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !"

Suika went back to slumping her head onto her drawn up knees. Yuugi was rolling around, clutching her midsection and laughing, and Reimu, who can now be confirmed to be not sobre, found Yuugi's antics funny, and joined in the laughter.

"Stupid Yuugi…" Suika, cheeks red with embarrassment, muttered into her knees.

"Haha… Oh, what a predicament you've gotten yourself into!" Yuugi rubbed her nose, her face displaying a jovial grin, Reimu doing her best to imitate her. "Let me ask you something… No, wait, I've got an even better idea! Reimu, you're drunk, right?" Yuugi called out to Reimu, who was putting her fingers to her forehead in an impersonation of Yuugi.

"No I'm not!" Reimu slurred and pouted. "I'm just… Hic! I'm just really, really sexy!"

"Hahaha!" Yuugi burst out laughing, and even the sulking Suika managed a smile. "Alright then, sexy miko, c'mon here!" Yuugi patted her thigh. Reimu then jumped onto Yuugi's thigh, leaned into her large frame, and smiled sloppily at her.

"T'ch, you look like a pimp…" Suika grumbled. "And if Reimu remembers any of this after she sobers up, you're dead."

"She won't remember any of this, not in her current drunk state," Yuugi said. "Alright then Reimu," she turned to Reimu, and patted her head, which earned her a happy little grin, "What I'm going to do is play danmaku with you!"

"Ooh… Danma-hic-ku!" Reimu giggled. "I'm really, really good at that!"

"Is that so? Alright then, what I'm going to do is this," Yuugi uncorked the gourd. "I'm going to shoot using this, the Umeshu. You do your best to dodge, okay?" Yuugi lifted Reimu up and set her down on the ground beyond the veranda.

"Okay!" Reimu ran some distance, crookedly, away from Yuugi and Suika, before turning around and declaring in a jolly voice, "Ready!"

"Alright… dodge!" Yuugi worked a little magic on the gourd, and forced the liquid to blast out in front of her in a smooth, unbroken greenish yellow stream. Reimu saw the wine laser come in from the left, and moved to graze it by jumping to the left.

"Ah! Hahahaha…!" Reimu was hit full on in the face by the fruity liqueur, which tickled her greatly as some of the liquid made it through her giggling mouth.

"Haha… Wow! It really is an unending stream of Umeshu!" Yuugi exclaimed, thoroughly amused by both the gourd and the drunken miko out in the front yard, doing her best to dodge by dancing into every stream of alcohol.

"Yah…" Suika said monotonously.

"Guess you're kind of done in, huh?" Yuugi laughed, blasting alcohol left right and centre, each blast catching the darting miko in the face. "How are you going to get rid of it? The unlimited plum wine right here, I mean."

"I don't know…" Suika said sadly.

"Well, I don't know about you but," Yuugi continued to laugh heartily, "I'm having a lot of fun here!" She continued to spray the Umeshu all over the front yard. By now, the miko was on her knees, dazed, drunk, disorientated, laughing.

Sputtering.

Suika's upset face turned to one of concern. "Hey… Hey Yuugi," she pulled at Yuugi's outstretched arm, "You're spraying too much alcohol onto her."

"No I'm not!" Yuugi was still laughing, not paying attention to the status of the giggling and gasping miko. "Reimu's having a ball too!"

"No, I'm serious, she's literally drowning in alcohol!" Suika pulled the gushing gourd out of Yuugi's hand.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing-" Yuugi begun, before being interrupted as Suika tossed the gourd to the side and ran to Reimu's aid. "H-Hey! Suika!"

Suika knelt by Reimu's side and pulled her up by the shoulders. "Reimu… Reimu!" Suika tried to shake Reimu out of her drunkenly weak state. Reimu was still giggling, but her eyes were close, her body was limp, and she was coughing up alcohol through her nose and mouth.

"Oh… Oh no," Yuugi was by now standing by Reimu's side as well. "Oh dear, I-I didn't mean to do that…" she said as she now clearly saw the state Reimu was in.

"Hah… she's swallowed too much alcohol. And she did it while laughing, some of it must have made it to her lungs or something," Suika observed with great urgency, and forcefully patted Reimu's back to make her cough up as much of the alcohol as possible.

"I-It wasn't that much…" Yuugi defended with heavy guilt.

"She's not one of us Yuugi!" Suika looked at Yuugi crossly. "She can't handle this amount of alcohol! But never mind that, help me carry her!"

"R-Right! Immediately," Yuugi cradled Reimu into her arms, and the two Oni made went into the house with the delicate package.

* * *

**Can't believe I actually managed to portray Suika as such a nice person. Problem is that often times, in order to make someone appear good you got to provide them with a nastier contrast… Gratitude goes out to Yuugi for taking the fall in my story.**


	8. Ch 8: Best friends stick with you when

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**

**Ch. 8: Best friends stick with you when you're drunk**

"Well, all I can say is that when she wakes up? She's going to have one hell of a hangover," observed Kirisame Marisa. The blonde witch was seated next to a sleeping Reimu in Reimu's bedroom, Suika seated next to her, looking on with worry as the rather intoxicated Reimu lay weakly snoring on her futon. Some distance back, Yuugi was leaning against the wall, guilt etched in her face, but otherwise keeping calm.

"You sure showed up fast," Yuugi quipped as a compliment.

"Well, Reimu and I are long time friends, so we sort of worked up a system in case anyone of us was in trouble," Marisa looked behind at Yuugi and smiled. "We both carry these holy charms that can magically monitor our status. One of us incites a spell with our own holy charm, and it will glow a certain colour, depending on the other's status," Marisa explained. "Red means 'I'm weakened or injured and in danger'. I regularly check up on her just to be sure, so I can come to her aid when she needs me."

"You sure are good friends with her, are you?" Suika said with newfound respect and a little envy for the witch.

"It's also how I know she's preoccupied at the moment," Marisa continued with a grin. "If the charm doesn't glow, it usually means she doesn't have the other with her, like if she is in the bath or something. Then I can come in to borrow stuff."

"Oh, should have seen that coming…" Suika's newfound respect for Marisa melted away. Behind them, Yuugi chuckled.

"Well, at least she's okay," Yuugi smiled with relief.

"Yah, I guess the best I can do now is to make her some medicine to relief her hangover," Marisa began pulling out more mushrooms and herbs, "Although I'm no miracle doctor, mind you." Next to Marisa already lay several used herbal mixes. There was one she had prepared as an emetic, to force Reimu to throw up undigested, excess alcohol. Then there was another batch of pre-prepared herbal mix that Marisa had obtained from Eintei that she claimed could calm the nerves. That was applied to Reimu as well, hopefully to give her an easier sleep.

"Ah… That was quite the episode, huh?" Suika shook her head and looked at her large blue gourd. Her gourd, once closer to her than even her heart and liver, now seemed so foreign to her. It nearly harmed Reimu, and it gushed something other than sake. But worse of all, she did not know how to fix it. Suika took a swig of the Umeshu to soothe herself, than swallowed definitively and stopped there. Marisa could do all sorts of things for her good friend Reimu, but she could not even fix a little gourd of sake… Suika felt pained, and not just because of the lack of sake. The gourd truly held strong sentimental value to her.

Yuugi watched Suika's various facial expressions flash across her face, then knelt next to Suika with a hand on her shoulder, "C'mon, I'm sure there is some way to fix your gourd."

"How?" Suika asked sadly.

"Hey… If you can break it on purpose, chances are you can fix it," Yuugi shrugged.

"Pffft, since when?" Marisa laughed. "And trust me, it's not that easy to fix things. I know."

"Heh… Thanks anyway," Suika smiled. "Going to need a miracle to fix this though…" Suika turned to Reimu. The miko was still sleeping soundly. "C'mon, let's give the princess here a little bit of space," she said, and the three left the room to let Reimu sleep in peace.

* * *

Suika, Marisa and Yuugi were seated in Reimu's living room, drinking tea. Marisa felt uneasy about leaving Reimu in her current state, Suika practically lived here, and Yuugi was just tagging along for company. From time to time Suika looked at her gourd sadly, and moved as if to grab a cup to tip herself some alcohol, but stopped when the realization that it would not be sake hit her.

"Hey, Suika, Umeshu's not that bad. It's pretty good. Don't torture yourself," Yuugi said, and slid a cup across the table to Suika.

"Don't wanna," Suika slid the cup back. "I know Umeshu's tasty, but its sake I want. Didn't you bring any?" she asked Yuugi.

"Didn't expect to have to bring any," Yuugi replied, and drank her cup of tea, then grew tired of tea and tipped herself some plum wine from Suika's gourd. "Doesn't Reimu keep any around the house?" Yuugi asked.

"Won't feel right to raid Reimu's larder when she's out like this," Marisa said.

"Really? That's so unlike you Marisa," Suika.

"Hey… I'm noticing that you're not up and about raiding her kitchen either," Marisa grinned at Suika.

"Guess I'm a better person than I thought," Suika grinned back sheepishly.

"T'ch, you guys are so cheesy," Yuugi said. "Ah… but these kind of drinking partners are the best kind of drinking partners!" she declared, toasting to the heavens a cup of Umeshu. "Camaraderie and friendship forever! Too bad we have no sake…"

"We have Suika's fruit flavoured wine there," Marisa pointed out. "Hey, pour me a glass- Oh? Reimu? How are you feeling?" The trio at the table turned to see a stumbling Reimu walk out of the bedroom. Reimu's face had all the signs of hangover misery.

"Horrible…" Reimu croaked. "Need water…"

"Here," Suika took a dish of water and offered it to Reimu's lips. "Drink."

"Thanks," Reimu gratefully said, and sipped the water. "Oh, and Marisa, I saw your medicine for hangover relief next to my bedside. I took some, thanks for that."

"No problem daze!" Marisa smiled. "How was it? Did it help?"

"Made me throw up," Reimu weakly grumbled, eliciting a chuckle from Suika and Yuugi. "Throwing up made me feel better though, so it wasn't all that bad."

"Hey, you really shouldn't be standing," Yuugi said. "Come and sit by the table, at least," she took a cushion and laid it by the empty side of the Japanese-styled table.

"Thanks guys," Reimu said weakly, although one could detect embarrassment at being showed so much kindness in her soft voice. Reimu sat herself at the table, then promptly threw herself back onto the tatami, grabbed the cushion from under her bottom and shifted it to under her head instead.

"Haha… Maybe lying down is best for you after all!" Suika laughed.

"Ah, shut up… Your voice sounds like thunder in my head…" Reimu said snappily, but not even the cushion could hide her grin from the other three.

"Heh… Don't worry Reimu, we love you too!" Marisa said in her sweetest tone possible.

"Oh… I said shut up!" Reimu said even more snappily, her grin widening. The troublemaking trio laughed at Reimu's cute little response.

"Oh, by the way," Reimu began as the laughter started to die down, "How did I get into such a predicament anyway?" she inquired.

The laughter was truncated there and then. Marisa and Suika turned to Yuugi.

"Oh um, hehe… Do you remember any of it?" Yuugi asked nervously.

"Oddly enough, I do," Reimu whispered.

The rest of the evening was oddly still and quiet.

* * *

**Hoshiguma Yuugi is alive. Just to clarify. **

**Also, I've actually grown rather fond of her. Might make her a supporting main in this story. That's all for now. Until next time.**


	9. Ch 9: Conditioned reflex

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**An unending gourd of umeshu takes a miracle to make and a miracle to break. So let's go look for a miracle! Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Ch. 9: Conditioned reflex**

"So… Why are we heading up Youkai Mountain again?" Hoshiguma Yuugi asked. The two had finally set out on a journey to look for a means of repairing Suika's infinitely umeshu spewing gourd, after Suika had agonizingly tolerated three sake-free days.

"To look for a miracle," Suika answered.

"We're going to the Moriya shrine for a miracle?" Yuugi asked sceptically. "Since when can _those _gods help?"

"The girl, the girl," Suika replied. "Not the gods, the girl." Suika was referring to Moriya shrine's resident miko, Kochiya Sanae. The green haired miko was a distant direct descendent of Moriya Suwako, a curse goddess. Although young and sometimes a little silly, she had a knack for performing miracles during emergencies. And seeing as this is an emergency, Suika figured the soft-spoken miko could do something about it.

"You honestly think…" Yuugi began slowly, "That they are going to help you fix your gourd? Why? Why should they help you?"

"I offer them faith," Suika said reverently.

"Yah, right… Oh… Who's that up ahead?" the Oni duo stopped. They were midway up the mountain, and before them was a wooden Torii, a Japanese-styled archway, under which stood a small girl with a huge shield and sword, and a pair of dog's ears protruding from her white, short hair. It was apparent that she had been resting, for next to the archway was a small table and stool with steaming tea and buns.

"Who goes there?" the white wolf-tengu asked in a soft and high, but oddly commanding voice.

"Inubashiri Momiji…?" Suika squinted. "Is that you?"

"Oh… Ibuki Suika?" Momiji lowered her raised sword. "You used to live here, don't you?" the leader of the patrol guard of Youkai Mountain recalled.

"For a short while… but I had to pay for my own expenses…" Suika said. "Hey! How's it been-"

Suika stopped short her advance towards Momiji. Momiji had raised her sword again. "Wh-What? Don't tell me you don't welcome me?" Suika asked.

"No," Momiji said. "I've got nothing against party animals, but you're just too much," she said, vividly remembering the kind of societal and collateral damage Suika can do when drunk. "From here on is honourable tengu grounds, and I will not let you desecrate it further," she declared.

"Hahahaha!" Yuugi laughed at Momiji's statement. "Oh, poor Suika, ever so popular!"

"T'ch, this world's got its priorities wrong, I tell you," Suika complained. "Marginalising the people who actually know how to have fun…" she pointedly said to try to persuade Momiji to relax.

"There is a limitation to how _much_ fun, however," Momiji said, her sword still pointed, "And at what cost."

Yuugi shook her head at Suika's success, and muttered to her, "Let me handle this." She then confidently swaggered over to Momji's side. "Hey there," Yuugi said with a generous smile.

"What?" Momiji did not lower her guard.

"Must be tiring for you to have to guard the mountain all the time," Yuugi said, maintaining her smile. "How about you relax for a bit, you know, just this once. Treat yourself," she continued smiling, "If you want, you could even ask me for a favour to help you, if I feel like dispensing one…" she said confidently, as if she were the one who held all the chips.

"Huh! Ask _you _for a _favour_? You and your sweet-tongued, swindling kind," Momiji immediately denounced Yuugi's attempt to appeal to her. "Always think you're so charming huh?" she said with loathing and irritation, her thoughts turning to a certain crow-tengu she did not exactly get along well with.

Behind them, it was Suika's turned to laugh at Yuugi's success. But Yuugi was far more experienced then she let on, considering Parsee was her unofficial girlfriend… Inubashiri Momiji… An apparently uptight, stringent, rule following but otherwise not unfriendly person…This was the exact sort of response she was looking for.

"I'm terribly sorry…" Yuugi said, voice suddenly sounding genuinely defeated and dejected, "I guess you're a harder girl to chase after than I thought."

"Yah… you got that right- wait…" Momiji paused unsurely. Did Yuugi just call her… hard to get?

"She's seen right through me Suika," Yuugi turned sorrowfully to her now face-palming partner.

"Y-You bet I did!" Momiji gloated, blushing slightly. Behind them, Suika was shaking her head at the terribly inexperienced wolf-tengu. Her lips were already on the bait…

…Time to reel in the line. "So…" Yuugi turned back to Momiji. "Um, we're just passing through, to visit the Moriya shrine, we mean no harm. With your permission…"

"Oh… well… why didn't you just say so?" Momiji said immediately, an additional layer of blush of embarrassment being applied on top of her cheeks. These Oni were for once just going about their business, not actually breaking any rules, and she unnecessarily kicked up a fuss… How unprofessional and embarrassing of me... "Please, go on," Momiji flourished her sword towards the Tojii as a sign of welcome.

"Thank you very much, Momiji-san," Yuugi dragged a now eye-rolling Suika up with her along the mountain path. After some distance however, Momiji called them back.

"Hey, wait," her voice rang out.

"Yes?" Yuugi turned around. Suika looked expectant.

"Um… sorry for the misunderstanding," Momiji apologised, bunching her skirt in her hands.

"No problem," Yuugi smiled, and headed back up the path with Suika, whose expectations were fulfilled.

* * *

" 'Sorry for the misunderstanding' she says," Suika said with slight disgust, referring to their encounter with Momiji moments ago. "Wow… you actually got that guard dog to apologise and make up with you," she turned to her taller partner.

"It's all in a day's work," Yuugi dismissed casually.

"Parsee's going to scream green if she ever hears of this," Suika said. "You know, society has a way of looking down on flirtatious people…" she muttered.

"Oh, don't get jealous just because I'm better than you in this regard," Yuugi said. "And since when did you care so much about societal norms and beliefs, anyway?"

"Never did," Suika admitted. "Never had to. I'm practically invincible!" she exclaimed proudly.

"Even when sober you still manage to be drunk…" Yuugi smirked.

"Well, it's true!" Suika insisted. "Ever tried charming _me _before, beautiful?" she goaded her partner.

"…" Yuugi looked long and hard at Suika, then sincerely gave up. "You're right. You're a whole different ball game."

"Hah! Told you so…" Suika taunted happily as she put her arms behind her head and smiled at the sky.

"But that's not because you're 'hard-to-get', it's because of your lack of sanity or possession of normal behaviour…" Yuugi commented quietly.

"Whatever… Hey, look sharp, we're here," Suika said as they arrived at the first steps leading to the Moriya shrine. "We're about to ask the priestess and her gods for a favour."

"Right," Yuugi said, and the two started the long climb up the mountain face.

* * *

"Oh, by the way Suika, do you… do you think I should go back immediately and apologise to Parsee?"

"For what, Yuugi?"

"My uh… my previous behaviour…"

"Now you're feeling all loyal and devoted? Come on, this is not the right time…"

* * *

**Is it just me, or am I painting Yuugi more and more like a pimp?**

**Also, my exams are very close now, the day after tomorrow in fact. So I'm just getting all these chapters out first.**


	10. Ch 10: Reverse food chain

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**

**Ch. 10: Reverse food chain**

Ibuki Suika and Hoshiguma Yuugi were climbing up the long, winding steps carved into the mountain side. Next to them, beyond the sheer cliff face, was visible a grand freshwater lake cratered straight into the mountain. Story was that the shrine and the lake had initially come from the outside world, beyond the borders of Gensokyo. How they managed to transport an entire shrine, let alone an entire lake, was beyond Suika and Yuugi. It certainly was impressive, and added to the mystical flair of the resident goddesses and miko.

When they had reached the top, a long, paved courtyard with generous, mountain foliage on either side, the heavy scent of wise pine in the air greeted them. At the end of the weather-aged paving stood a Japanese-styled shrine not unlike the Hakurei Shrine, except that it appeared a little less worn down. Whether it was because the occupants had slightly more generous maintenance budgets was hard to tell.

But one thing was for sure: the Moriya shrine was not short on faith. The whole mountain it stood on worshipped it, or at least acknowledged its existence. In a way, it was fitting. For within resided some of the most ancient occupants of Gensokyo, and indeed throughout the land. On a boulder to the side now was seated one of them. A delicate, petite figure, with flowing shoulder length blonde hair, wearing a baggy purple pinafore and white blouse that billowed like the wind. On top of her head sat a strange hat, one that had eyes that seemed to gaze unblinkingly at your soul. But most noticeable of all was her fair, childlike complexion that defied the tests of time, motherhood and war. An ancient, dignified goddess…

"Hey, loli!" Suika greeted the seated figure. Introducing your standard, lolified deity, Moriya Suwako.

"Look who's talking…" Suwako answered cheerfully.

"Haha… always good to know that there are people older than me that don't look older than me!" Suika replied back just as cheerfully. Suwako was always one of the more jolly goddesses, having a sunshine bright cheerfulness that belayed a fearsome arsenal of potent curses, some strictly irreversible… A paedophile's worse nightmare.

Suwako and Suika shared a laugh, while Yuugi was left standing at the side, rather amused at this exchange. Oh well… everyone needs a clique…

"If you guys are done, we do have an agenda on our hands…" Yuugi smiled, shaking her head.

"Hi Yuugi! I don't see you that often," Suwako greeted. "So, what brings you Oni here?"

"We're here to ask Sanae for a favour," Yuugi replied.

"My gourd of sake is ah… sort of broken, and we need a miracle to help fix it," Suika explained.

"You've come to ask our dear little miko a favour?" asked another deep but feminine voice, not unlike Yuugi's. The two Oni turned to see Yasaka Kanako coming up the shrine steps.

Yasaka Kanako was another rather good looking goddess. Few people could match Yuugi's physique, but Kanako was one of those that could, and maybe even possibly exceed hers. She had short, blue dark hair, and red blouse over a generous chest paired with a black skirt, and had a large Shimenawa, or braided rope, tied around her waist to form a large circle behind her back. Now the odd group was evened out by the presence of two lolis and two handsome women.

"Oh! Kanako-chan!" Suwako greeted happily. "How was it? Did the meeting with the Tengu go well?"

"Oh... it's the usual. Today they offered me their continued allegiance and faith in exchange for good, favourable weather," Kanako looked to the clouds, and instantly a sharp, chilling wind whipped up with a graceful fury. "However, I did warn them that the weather is getting rather erratic. A lot of variables are out of my hands... So," she turned to Yuugi and Suika, "You two come here to ask the shrine of a favour, a miracle. What have you got in return for us?"

"We bring faith," Suika offered though her teeth.

"And umeshu," Yuugi added. Suika raised an eyebrow and looked over at Yuugi.

"No we don't!"

"Yes we do!"

"Umeshu?" Suwako looked quizzically at them. "You're offering us 'faith' and umeshu in exchange for a miracle?" Suwako highly doubted the Oni seriously meant the 'faith' part.

"And exactly what sort of miracle will Sanae be performing in exchange for faith and umeshu?" Kanako had a slight incredulous look on her face.

"We want to conquer the world-"

"Shut up Yuugi! Ehehehe..." Suika rubbed the back of her head, "We just want Sanae to help me fix my gourd."

"Fix your gourd?" Kanako's incredulous look increased a level. "What in the name of- Okay... Firstly," Kanako forcefully calmed herself down. The standing of gods had slipped remarkably since her heyday... "Wh-What is wrong with your gourd?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's Suika that's wrong-"

"_Shut up Yuugi! _Ah... um," Suika searched for the right words to make it sound like a very serious and pertinent issue. "It ah... spews unending umeshu."

"... Thank you, have a nice day!" Kanako beamed, a nerve twitching in her temple, and began showing the Oni the way out of the Shrine grounds as courteously as she could.

"Wait!" Suwako halted Kanako's shoving of the Oni. "You say your gourd has unlimited umeshu?" she asked Suika, amused curiosity peaking.

"Yah..." Suika answered.

"Really? That sounds interesting Kanako-chan!" Suwako turned to Kanako.

"N-No we will not help them, Suwako-"

"Suika, what did your gourd use to do before?" Suwako ignored Kanako and asked Suika.

"Uh... it used to be sake, not umeshu," Suika replied.

Suwako turned again to Kanako. "It sounds really, really interesting! Let's just help them, please?"

"N-No Suwako, this is the reason why our standings as gods have slipped so far. We're seen as handymen! Or charity! Even the tengu negotiate with us on equal terms...!"

"Awww... but fixing a magical gourd would be good experience for Sanae-chan..."

"H-How so, Suwako?"

"Hmmm... it'll let Sanae learn how to fix gourds!" Suwako beamed.

"..." Kanako looked at Suwako with the 'Seriously?' look. Suwako beamed back.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No! I'm the resident goddess of this shrine now! I will not simply do this for the sake of curiosity! There needs to be _returns._"

"Au..." Sanae turned to Suika and Yuugi. "My _hubby's _being all materialistic again."

Suika and Yuugi's cheeks immediately puffed up, almost as if a laugh had just ballooned behind their lips, and was barely being contained. Kanako's face was matching the red of her shirt.

"S-Suwako-"

"Yes, hubby?"

"No- Ah! Stop calling me that!" Kanako straightened her arms down, greatly annoyed. "You _never _call me that except when you want to put me in a spot!"

"Even after two millennia hubby still rejects me ..."

"I. AM. NOT. YOUR. HUB-"

"That's it... I'm not sleeping with you tonight, you take the couch..."

"WE DON'T EVEN HAVE A- OH GOD DAMMIT!" Kanako roared. Just as well. It masked her hearing from the just barely softer, maniacal laughter of Suika and Yuugi.

"Sanae-chan will help you..." Suwako smiled, taking now impotently furious silence of Kanako as consent. "But in exchange, I want real returns, as _Kanako-chan_ said. Please make a healthy donation to the faith of Moriya!"

"Hmmm... fair enough," Suika checked her purse. She had a surprising amount of money in it. Considering she never really spent it on real food... it was drink, drink, drink, and it used to be unlimited and free...

"Okay then! I suppose getting Sanae-chan to practice her art of miracle granting will be useful to her anyway... Shall we go inside and wait for her then?" Suwako gestured to the interior of the house, and the four made their way in.

On the way, Yuugi turned to Kanako, still smirking, and said, "Your _wife_ sure has a hold on you, doesn't she?"

Kanako scowled and grumbled, "Worst part is we're not even married..." 


	11. Ch 11: Miracles are effortless by defin

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**

**Ch. 11: Miracles are effortless by definition**

"Kanako-sama, Suwako-sama, I'm home..." Kochiya Sanae called out. The long green haired miko, wearing braids resembling a frog and a snake, and a traditional shrine maiden's outfit of white with blue linings, had just returned to the Moriya shrine.

"Welcome home!" greeted back Kanako and Suwako. As Sanae stepped into sitting room, she noticed that her goddesses were seated at the table on the tatami, accompanied by two people she rarely saw, one whose name she knew and the other who she just barely recognized by a combination of face and reputation.

"Hello Suika!" Sanae greeted. "And uh... you are..." she tentatively turned to the other Oni.

"Yuugi. Hoshiguma Yuugi," Yuugi extended her hand, and Sanae shook it. What a strong grip...! And what a charismatic look... After having being exposed to Suika, it was easy to think that all Oni took on a cartoonish look in Gensokyo. So there are Oni closer to the Oni of legend after all... minus the charismatic look...

"Um... right," Kanako reluctantly began. "So Sanae, you have already met Suika and Yuugi... they have a... _favour," _she turned to Suwako with a slight scowl, only to be met by an authoritative beam. "A favour," she continued without further resistance, "To ask of you." Kanako then crossed her arms and huffed, as if to signal to Suwako that the entire matter was out of her hands.

"O-Okay..." Sanae continued to look at Yuugi. Yuugi slightly frightened her... "Um... what would that favour be, Yuugi-san?"

"Actually the favour is for me," Suika corrected Sanae. "My gourd is broken, and I'll like for you to fix it."

Awkward pause. "Please," Suika added, after some time.

Sanae looked back to Kanako, whose arms were still crossed, then to Suwako, who was smiling very brightly. "S-Suwako-sama... Am I," Sanae asked, highly puzzled and a little bit put off, "Am I to understand that I am being requested to fix a gourd?"

"It's no ordinary gourd!" Suwako pointed out cheerfully, "And it takes more than ordinary means to fix it! Only people of your calibre have the ability to tackle such an extraordinary situation!"

"Extraordinary..." Even with Suwako-sama's approval of the task, the request to fix a gourd sounded really... menial to Sanae. Wasn't I supposed to be the living goddess...? Sanae looked at Kanako, who was still huffy; she felt her allegiance to the goddesses start to favour one over the other...

"Sigh... if Suwako-sama says so..." Sanae turned to Suika. "Where- Where exactly is your gourd broken... I mean, is there a hole? Or... something else? W-What is made of?"

Suika looked at Sanae with a wry smile. "If only the problem really was that menial..." she said. As a demonstration, she uncorked her gourd and turned it upside down, letting the umeshu spill onto the living room floor, out onto the front porch and off onto the paved courtyard.

"What are you doing?" Sanae cried out.

"Wait and see..." Suika said patiently.

After a while, it became apparent to Sanae that the umeshu was unending; it formed a clean, focused stream, like that of a river, snaking out of the shrine, out of the courtyard, over the mountain step. Not one drop remained in the living room, all of it following the current of alcohol. It was magic Sanae had never seen before...

"Wait... you're saying this gourd has unlimited, um whatever it is?" Sanae said in wonder.

"Umeshu," Suika said. "It has unlimited umeshu as of now."

"S-So what's the problem?" Sanae asked.

"It used to be sake," Yuugi explained.

"And?"

"We want to turn the unlimited umeshu back into sake, Sanae," Suika picked back up from Yuugi.

"Then get rid of the umeshu then," was Sanae's commonsensical response. "Let it drain out."

"How?" Suika smiled regretfully. "It's unending. For the most part..."

"Not entirely true," Yuugi intervened. "Suika, you drank the sake out the last time didn't you?"

"If you think I'm even going to _attempt_ to drink all of the umeshu..." Suika frowned.

"Um..." Sanae turned to Kanako and Suwako, who gave a shrug and a smile respectively. This task was not so menial all of a sudden... "Um... How am I supposed to fix that?"she asked exasperatedly.

"I don't know? You're the miracle worker, not me..." Suika thrust her gourd into Sanae's hands. "Try holding it in your hands? Maybe that ought to work."

"O-Okay..." Sanae took the gourd, but otherwise had no idea what to do with it.

"I'll... just serve some sake in the meantime," Kanako muttered.

* * *

It had been an hour since Sanae was given the gourd to hold. All five of the quintet was still in the living room, except this time there was sake being drunk among them. Needless to say, Sanae was still clueless, the umeshu was still umeshu, Suika was starting to get disappointed, and Suwako was still smiling.

Sanae was starting to feel like a letdown. For once, a task that required a real miracle came by, and yet she was having trouble granting it. True enough, she had performed several miracles throughout her short existence, but the bulk of them were with the aid of the gods, namely the calling upon of the very goddesses in the sitting room right now. Sure, there were a few that were completely inexplicable, but as they were inexplicable, she herself had no idea how to replicate them...

"Hmmm... maybe I should take the gourd back..." Suika was starting to get impatient.

"No wait, hang on," Sanae continued to attempt all manners of channelling her holy powers through the gourd. Maybe she should try to desiccate the gourd, or overflow it with her own powers so that it will choke up and...? But none of it was working. She had tried those two, among other methods, several times already.

"The girl can't do it..." Suika said curtly.

"No wait, please, let me try a little longer," Sanae was starting to feel really upset with herself.

"Oh, don't put so much pressure on her, Suika," Yuugi calmly sipped a dish of sake. "Hey, Sanae," Yuugi grabbed another dish of sake. "Maybe you ought to take a break for a minute, eh?" she offered the sake to Sanae.

"O-Oh... Thank you," Sanae gratefully took the sake. Throughout the last hour, Kanako, Suwako and Suika had contented themselves with just observing Sanae, and although they had offered words of encouragement, especially Suwako-sama, their incessant and expectant staring put a lot of pressure on her. Yuugi-san however, had chatted up with her cheerfully and made her feel at ease. This Oni was not so scary after all... in fact, she was rather humorous and charming... if she wasn't a woman Yuugi could easily pass for some gentleman...

"Ack!" Sanae startled. Yuugi had suddenly propped her face on both her hands on the table and was staring intently at her.

"Hey, Sanae," Yuugi grinned, "I know I told you to take a break, but I didn't tell you to suddenly daydream and smile sloppily to yourself like that."

"Ah... Huh? I-I was?" Sanae looked around the table. Kanako was eyeing her neutrally, Suwako was beaming (does she never tire?) and Suika bore a look of mixed impatience and curiosity.

"What were you smiling so happily about, Sanae?" Suika asked. At this rate, the gourd was never going to get fixed...

"Oh uh, nothing...!" Sanae fumbled. Gah! That one-horned Oni sure surprised me...

"Not thinking about Reimu-chan, are you?" Suwako cheerily said out of the blue.

Wait... R-Reimu? Where did that come from?

"Huh? N-No! I was not!" Sanae started to flail a bit. Suwako-sama, what was she doing? Bringing up my crush all of a sudden!

"Reimu?" Kanako asked. "What about her- Oh... Hehe..." Kanako caught on. It had been long known to her and Suwako that Sanae had fancied Reimu for some time... "Sanae... the umeshu is bubbling out of the gourd..."

The umeshu was bubbling- Ah! Sanae looked down. The gourd was spouting umeshu all of a sudden, even though she was not doing anything.

"I guess that is a positive!" Suika said, amused. "Sanae... you're letting your feelings for Reimu overflow in my gourd..."

"N-No! I-I'm not! I'm not doing anything-"

"It's no good to lie, Sanae-chan!"

"S-Suwako-sama!"

"Who knew my gourd could react this way? Maybe it only does this in the hands of a love-sick miko..."

"S-Suika!"

"Keep going, Sanae. Maybe the gourd will start putting out love potion instead?"

"Kanako-sama!"

"Heh... How do you know the gourd is not overflowing because of my presence?" Yuugi joked.

Immediately, umeshu stopped flowing out of the gourd. All five looked at the gourd, a little surprised by the sudden change in the gourd's mood. Tentatively, Sanae turned the gourd upside down. Not a single sad drop of alcohol trickled out.

"Oh darn it..." Yuugi said in good humour.

"Hahahaha..." Everyone else except Sanae laughed. "I guess you can't charm _everyone _can you? You big playboy..." Suika chuckled.

"Ah... just as well," Yuugi shrugged. "Well... that really was quite the miracle!" she grinned at Sanae.

"I-I don't know how I did it..." Sanae looked puzzled. "I just felt... conflicted and..."

"Never mind how you did it! Give me that!" Suika snatched the gourd way from Sanae. "The sake! A dish of your fine sake!" she called out to Kanako, who slided a dish over to her. Without hesitation or consideration Suika took the dish and poured the sake into the gourd.

"Wait," Yuugi called out, "What if this method doesn't work?"

"Too late now," Suika shrugged. For five, agonisingly long seconds nothing happened. Then all of a sudden the gourd glowed a clear, colourless glow, and sake spouted out of the opening. Suika took another five, deliciously long seconds to drink in with her eyes the sight of unlimited sake once more gushing out of her gourd, then without another moment of hesitation tipped the whole damn thing over on top of her head and into her mouth.

"Haha... glug glug glug... HAHAHAHA!" Suika celebrated in a festive downpour of sake. Sake spilled down her mouth, down her nose, down her shirt, everywhere. Kanako and Sanae eyed Suika with disgust, Suwako clapped happily at the sight, and Yuugi settled for shaking her head, embarrassed for her friend.

"Haha... HAHAHAHA! It works! Glug glug glug... ah! IT WORKS!" Suika elatedly exclaimed. She had never been so happy before. "Oh! How I've missed you! Sake sake sake! Sweet sweet sake!" she brought the gourd close to her chest and hugged it tightly. The gourd was still upside down and uncorked, directly above her skirt...

"Suika, you're an embarrassing sight..." Yuugi stood up and started dragging the still celebrating Oni out of the shrine. "Well, I guess that's it then! The issue's resolved! Thanks a bunch," she said on behalf of her already drunken partner. "Especially you, young lady," she grinned widely at Sanae.

"Ah... um, no problem!" Sanae blushed.

"Don't forget to donate!" Suwako cheerfully reminded her.

"Yah, sure, I'll just ah..." Yuugi unceremoniously stuck the entire of her arm down Suika's drenched blouse, and after some rummaging produced Suika's purse. "I'll just ah... leave this here with you." She presented the whole purse to Sanae. "I don't think Suika will mind..." she whispered to Sanae, referencing the completely high Suika.

"I'm sure she wouldn't," Sanae giggled. Suika was, despite being held by the arm by Yuugi, still managing to perform pirouettes.

* * *

"Well then, we won't bother you any further!" Yuugi said, and started the long and arduous process of dragging a festive Suika home.

"So, Sanae-chan," Suwako said after the two Oni had left. "How did you do it? How did you fix the gourd?"

"I really don't know..." Sanae shook her head. What Yuugi had said... about the gourd reacting to her presence... it really troubled her...

"A true miracle worker..." Kanako said in wonder of her human representative. "So... Is there any way you could make Suwako a little less cheerful...? I guess not..." Kanako trailed off as she noticed that Suwako had a different sort of smile on her face. When you're in this household, you better learn how to interpret Suwako's different smiles... it's the only clue you'll get.

Sanae chuckled. Then after a moment's thought, she asked, "Kanako-sama, Suwako-sama... Is it okay if I go to the Hakurei Shrine tomorrow?" She braced herself.

"Are you going to see Reimu?" Suwako immediately accused.

"Y-Yes, I'm going to see Reimu... J-Just a friendly visit..." Sanae plainly said.

"Ooh... Good luck Sanae!" Kanako and Suwako wished her luck.

Sanae smiled, then got up and left for her room. She knew she had a crush on Reimu, but Reimu did not know it. So is it betrayal if...? Sigh... Tomorrow, she would go to the Hakurei shrine and confirm her feelings.

She is Kochiya Sanae, and her secret crush was Hakurei Reimu. That much she knew.

* * *

"Y-Yuugi... Hic..."

"Yah Suika?"

"Where's my purse?"

* * *

**What is this? A romance development? How did **_**that **_**come about all of a sudden? Must be some sake I drank...**

**Also, as mentioned before, my exams are upon me. So expect a long absence... That's all for now.**


	12. Ch 12: Rekindling the flame that never

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 12: Rekindling the flame that never was**

"Suika... Suika..." came a far off voice. A voice laden with plainness, no-frills, impoverished miko. This feeling... this feeling of being roughly pushed and shoved in desperation, trying to pry drunken eye-lids open, trying to shake a sack of alcohol awake... This feeling...

"Capatain! The ship is sinking!" Suika called out frantically. Damn those giant purple crabs!

"Suika... Suika... wake up!" The shaking and rolling got harder and faster.

"But the ship is sinking! We have to abandon ship now!" Suika looked around, fear and panic and a really painful migraine striking her deep in the heart and right to the back of her head. Fast, shallow gasps and a burning dryness with a hint of vomit came rising up her throat. They were losing buoyancy and sanity fast. The seas were broiling, the skies were spinning, thunder was booming...

A giant yin-yang orb was heading her way-

Smack!

Suika fell out of the seas, through the stars and landed hard on reality. Her eyes slowly opening, she peered out of blood red eyes and droopy eyelids to see one really, really pissed Reimu standing over her, gohei out.

"I think I preferred it when you were sober," Reimu grumbled.

* * *

"Ow ow ow..." Suika sat up, trying to rub dizziness out of her head. Her head really hurt, although to be fair most of the pain was self-inflicted...

"Sigh... " Reimu was seated adjacent to Suika at the living room table. "I see you got your gourd back to normal..." she said with slight disdain. "Going to be costing me a lot of trouble again..."

"Hehe... Ooh, I almost forgot about my gourd!" Suika lightened up at the thought of her now fixed gourd. She took a swig of the unlimited sake from Moriya Shrine no less, and smacked her lips with delighted. "Heee...! Ah... Oh, I've really missed you!" Suika kissed her gourd, all the while feeling another pirate ship adventure creeping up her spine.

"T'ch!" Reimu smacked Suika on the back of her head. "Don't black out now! And give me that!" she snatched the gourd from Suika's hands.

"H-Hey-"

"Don't 'hey' me Suika! We have guests today, and you're embarrassing as is!"

"S-So, why can't you just leave me in the back room or something," Suika made to snatch the gourd back.

"Because," Reimu evaded skilfully, "When you're drunk, you _rarely _stay in the back room, you're _really _loud, and your _decency _sinks faster than that pirate ship you have been shouting about!"

"P-Pirate ship?" Suika cocked her head to the side quizzically, before her insane dream came back to her. "Oh... Hehe, you heard that?" Suika asked sheepishly.

"You think?" Reimu smiled wryly at Suika. Suika can be really funny at times, if she was not so difficult to handle... "Sigh... Well, just promise me you'll be on good behaviour for today okay?"

"Okay..." Suika obliged. "But who's the big guest?"

"Oh, no one big, just Sanae coming over for a visit," Reimu got up to prepare to receive the guest.

Sanae? Kochiya Sanae? Was that not the green haired miko that had a crush on- Ooh... Suika smirked. Does Reimu know? "Hey Reimu," Suika asked, "So... Any idea why Sanae wants to visit you?"

"Not really," Reimu replied without stopping to think about it. "But then again, considering that this shrine receives Marisa, Yukari and Remilia on a regular basis among others, I've kind of given up on barring people entry into the grounds." Reimu prepared the tea with a slightly irate expression at the memories of all the unnecessary hassle her 'guests' had given her. "But it would be nice to have good company for a change," she commented.

"Good company..." Suika repeated. "So you think Sanae is a nice girl?"

"I have no reason not to." Reimu's face was not visible from where Suika was sitting.

"You know she's a direct competitor to your trade, right?"

"It's alright, she's a good girl."

"You fancy her, Reimu?"

"More than you."

"Heh... nice counter," Suika applauded Reimu. Doesn't seem like Reimu knows Sanae likes her, or that Reimu likes Sanae, Suika thought.

"Thank you," Reimu turned around and smiled, tray laden with tea in hand. "Now, help me out a little will you? There are some... huh?" Reimu turned to face the door, and Suika followed suit. There was quite a cheerful commotion outside... What was it?

"Oh, i-it isn't like that!" came a giggling voice.

"Really? 'Cause I heard you were pretty good!" complimented a mature woman's voice.

"Oh no... I'm just a junior, I could never compare to-" Kociya Sanae stepped into the house, accompanied by Hoshiguma Yuugi. "Reimu!" Sanae exclaimed upon seeing Reimu. She ran to grab Reimu's hands just as Reimu set down the tea tray on the table. "Hi!" Sanae blushed. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Ah... H-Hi!" Reimu managed, blushing as well from Sanae's sudden gesture. "You're in pretty good spirits! And Yuugi," Reimu looked at the much taller Oni standing just behind Sanae, "I wasn't expecting you, but welcome anyways."

"Hehe... sorry if I'm bothering you," Yuugi rubbed the back of her head, "But I came here to see Suika. Didn't expect to run into miss Kochiya right here!" Yuugi beamed at Sanae.

"Uh... um, right!" Sanae turned away quickly from Yuugi. "Yah, well, it was a total coincidence, wasn't it?" Sanae explained while looking at Reimu, as though the explanation of why she was with Yuugi was for her.

"Hey, Reimu, check this out," Yuugi grabbed Sanae by the shoulders and shifted the much smaller human in front of her frame. "Sanae's quite the fan girl! This whole time, when we were talking, she kept saying that she was not the best miko around and had nothing but praise for yo- Mmppfff!" Hoshiguma Yuugi suddenly found her mouth covered up tightly by a surprisingly strong hand of a desperate miko.

"Yuugi-san!" Sanae sqeaked. "You promised me!"

"Hehe... couldn't help it!" Yuugi grinned through Sanae's fingers. "But hey, Suika knows too..."

Sanae's eyes widened, and quickly rounded on Suika while still held by the shoulders by Yuugi. "That's right... Y-You... You were there too yesterday..."

"Hey, you can trust me, I won't tell anyone," Suika gave her the thumbs up. "Anyway, I've already known for sometime about your... secret," Suika grinned.

"What secret?" Reimu innocently asked. She had an annoyed expression, which Suika took to be irritation of being kept out of the dark about something.

* * *

"Haha... I'm telling the truth! There was this one time, when Suika actually said that!" Yuugi chortled.

"Eh? Really?" Kochiya Sanae asked a little uncomfortably. It was not that Yuugi-san was not funny, it was just that Suika looked rather annoyed. The four of them, two Onis and two mikos, were seated at Reimu's living room table, where tea was served. To her right sat Ibuki Suika, face flushed and a little angrily embarrassed. To her left sat one very cheerful Hoshiguma Yuugi, who was... haha, oh stop it! I can't breathe! Sanae inwardly laughed. Yuugi-san was being really over the top with her humour today, wasn't she?

And opposite Sanae sat Hakurei Reimu, her... objective for today. That's right... she came here today to confirm her feelings for Reimu. Reimu... Sanae admired her, liked her. But she had yet to confess to Reimu, nor ascertain Reimu's own feelings. Sanae looked across at Reimu. Reimu... looked a little irritated? Why? Is it because I'm here? Reimu caught Sanae's glance, gave her a small smile and a shrug, and resumed her look of irritation.

"So," Yuugi continued, unobstructed by Sanae's mental discourse, "What have you got to say now, hmmm?" she directly challenged Suika.

"Oh, c'mon, you idiot," Suika looked away pouting, "That was DECADES ago! Can you please let that slide?"

"Hard to imagine it used to be Suika bullying you huh?" Reimu added to the conversation.

"Yah, I was really actually smaller sized than her back then," Yuugi admitted. "Weaker too."

"You still are," came Suika's swift retort.

"Want to check that out?" Yuugi stayed her ground. "Maybe a little catching up is in order!"

"Oh yah?"

"Yah!"

"Yah?"

"Yah!"

"Alright, I've had it up to here with you, you lousy big oaf!" Suika got up and rolled her sleeves up. Even when standing, she was still shorter than Yuugi seated though...

"Ahem."

All three guests, Suika included, turned to look at Reimu. Reimu's eyes were closed, a cup of tea in her hands being placidly sipped. Suika slowly sat back down. Reimu's gohei was not in her hands yet, whew... To _her _left, Sanae had a look of awe on her face. That was the one thing that always struck her... Reimu's ability to command people and attention just like that. She was... the person she was supposed to be. Sanae held the title of living goddess, but to tell the truth...

And it was not just admiration for Reimu that Sanae had. Sanae had always wanted to get a little closer to Reimu. To know her more. She did not know what made her feel this way, only that there was something about Reimu that attracted her. Perhaps this was what they called love at first sight... well, not first sight, but you get the picture.

"Reimu..." Sanae unconsciously vocally muttered.

"Yes?" Reimu opened her eyes wide in attention.

"... Uh?" Sanae continued her unintended conversation. Crap... I don't know what to say? Wait... Why am I fretting over something so simple like this?

"Um, yes Sanae?" Reimu repeated most unhelpfully.

"Ah... Oh! I uh... I just wanted to ask, you know... since we're on the topic... W-Were you ever bullied before?"

For those of you who do not know, cicadas don't usually show up in spring. Yet there they were. You could hear them.

"I'm usually the one doing the bullying," came Reimu's casual response, thus lending credence to a long time Gensokyo prejudice of the red-white. The cicadas were still there.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" both Oni's dropped to the floor like sacks of alcohol, clutching their guts to prevent further splitting of their sides, while Sanae had a... shocked expression on her face. Reimu continued to sip her tea tranquilly, then caught Sanae's blue eyes with her own deep brown ones, and smiled mischievously, eliciting a giggle from the other miko. The two mikos then joined in with the Oni's laughter.

Yup, I definitely like Reimu, thought-

"Hey, ever had anyone tell you that you look pretty good when you smile?" casually complimented Yuugi between fits of laughter.

-thought Sanae... Sigh...


	13. Ch 13: Proxies are never a good idea

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**

**Ch. 13: Proxies are never a good idea**

"T'ch, Yuugi what are you doing!" Suika hurriedly pulled Yuugi to one side. Good, the mikos Reimu and Sanae were engaged in light hearted chat. It meant that Sanae could progress with her advances, and that the two would be distracted. Now's the time to address Yuugi's... tendencies...

"Yuugi what are you doing!" Suika hissed again.

"What?" Yuugi asked, perplexed. "I'm being myself."

"Exactly!" Suika face-palmed. "You're flirting! With Sanae!"

"No I'm not!"

"You know why she's here! She's here for Reimu!"

"I know that! And I'm not flirting I swear!"

"You're complimenting her_ all the time_!"

"I'm being nice!"

"That's being, oh damn it!" Suika held her head with its heavy set of horns in slight frustration. "You're a girl and you don't know these things? When a mature woman like you says such things to a maiden like Sanae, it rocks her heart. They. Take. It. To. Heart." Suika emphasized her last line.

"Oh..." Yuugi came to the realization Suika had been guiding her to. "Oh no... Wh-What should we do?"

"I don't know?" Suika glanced over to Sanae. Sanae had stopped talking with Reimu, and the two were now sitting next to each other in awkward silence. Looks like they ran out of general topics to chat about, and judging by the looks of things, there were not a lot of sparks between them...

"Sigh... They're really not progressing are they?" Yuugi observed as well. "Maybe... Sanae just needs a raised profile?"

"You mean we should bring her to Reimu's attention? Like a little advertising?" Suika came to the same conclusion. "Hmmm... Good call."

"Then let's do it!"

"Sure thing, Yuugi- Wait, why are we helping anyway?"

"What else? For the laughs, of course! Imagine, Reimu in a relationship and you knowing every step of the development."

"... I like your thinking, Yuugi! Let's do it!"

* * *

"So um, how's it been?" Sanae asked Reimu gingerly. How's it been. The one question that signals the end of a comfortable conversation. Not bad for an opener but when you use it after five minutes of solid talk, you know you've exhausted all options. It means that Sanae does not know how Reimu's feeling. How Reimu's doing. How Reimu's anything. Sanae does not know Reimu.

And Reimu does not know me too... Thought Sanae. We're not really progressing are we?

"Oh, the usual," came Reimu's nonchalant reply. Moments ago Reimu had seemingly lost interest in their conversation. After chatting almost warmly with each other for a few measly minutes, now Reimu had taken to staring at the tea in her tea cup. We really are not progressing, Sanae mentally cringed.

"Um, tell me more about yourself then," Sanae prodded further. Reimu returned with a simple raised eyebrow. "I mean," Sanae continued, "I haven't been here for a very long time, so I don't know a lot of things about Gensokyo."

"There's nothing about me to need to know," Reimu took to staring at the tea again. Sanae sighed. Was Reimu being shy? No... her face was as stoic a poker face as ever. Then... is she not... interested... in me?

"Hey!" the rowdy Onis returned with a rowdy greeting. "What's up?"

"Why the long face?" Suika asked Reimu.

"H-Huh?" Reimu looked up. I had a long face? "N-No nothing, just not really enjoying so much company in one go. The shrine grounds are usually much quieter, usually..."

"Does... Reimu-san not like me- I mean, us being here?" Sanae asked anxiously.

"Huh? No no no! It's not like that!" Reimu's face livened up as she frantically waved her hands in denial. "It's just I'm not used to it is all," Reimu explained, then took to looking at her tea with an I'm-not-enjoying-your-company-much expression. Either Reimu seriously meant it, or she was horrible with expressing herself...

"Reimu," Suika tsked, "You know you're rather horrible at expressing yourself, right? Come on, relax a little," Suika offered Reimu her dreaded sake gourd. If she could just get her to drink three pints of it...

"No thanks," Reimu flatly refused. That's it, option "intoxicate Reimu to make her more open to Sanae against her will" blocked, Suika and Yuugi noted.

Yuugi looked over to Sanae just as Sanae started to get up from the table. She had a distinct look of disappointment on her face, a look Yuugi absolutely, strongly believed should not appear on the beautiful face of a maiden. The chivalrous and gentlemanly heart within her ribs ached to do something for this poor girl.

"M-Maybe I should go-"

"Wait Sanae," Yuugi stood up and held her back with a firm but gentle grip on her shoulder. "M-Maybe you should just stay a little while longer," she offered with a smile-

"Hey!" Suika tried her best to squeak inaudibly as a warning, earning the quizzical looks of Reimu and Sanae.

"I-I-I mean, all of us here would like you to stay!" Yuugi hurriedly corrected herself. "It would be such a shame if you went so early now!" she said with a much more friendlier smile. Man... At this rate, I will prove Suika right about me being a flirt... but it's not my fault! The maiden was frowning...

"Um, if you insist, Yuugi-san..." Sanae said shyly and sat back down. "I ah... I'm glad _you _want _me_ to stay."

The words were barely out of her mouth before everyone instantaneously wore a different look of astonishment. Below is a rough translation of what each look meant.

Suika: Damn it Yuugi!

Yuugi: Damn it!

Reimu: Did... Did Sanae just...?

Sanae: No no no! I'm getting this all wrong! I'm here for Reimu, for Reimu!

"Right, Reimu?" Sanae accidently let her mental words continue over to her vocal ones.

"Huh?" Reimu snapped out of _her _look of astonishment. "Oh... Ah... Sanae!" Reimu turned around with a rather forced smile. "Um... Er... You like Yuugi don't you?" she half-unwittingly blurted out.

Four fresh faces of different kinds of astonishment replaced the earlier expressions.

"NO!" Sanae lied.

"Y-yes you do," Reimu insisted.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

While this was going on, the Onis were pulling out their hair. How did things come to such a stage so quickly, and within one chapter too? Suika looked angrily at Yuugi, who was looking angrily at herself. Since she had no reflection to frown at, Yuugi settled with simply scowling at her cleavage from under her shirt.

"The plan, the plan!" Suika hissed to Yuugi.

"R-Right, raise Sanae's profile in front of Reimu, got it!" Yuugi chanted determinately. Alright, no more screw ups!

… Wait... does that line sound familiar to anyone?

"Um, Reimu!" Yuugi cleared her throat.

"Yes, future husband of Sanae?" Reimu taunted, her usual snide side recovering and starting to show through.

"Please cut that out!" Sanae pleaded.

"I'm not her future husband," Yuugi said in response to Reimu, "So could you please stop with that mean teasing? Especially since Sanae doesn't deserve it, her being such a pretty and nice girl," Yuugi did her best to highlight Sanae's good points.

… Hang on… Suika scratched her head. Wait a minute... Yuugi doing the profile raising sounds kind of wrong...

"So you like her too, huh you big flirt!" Reimu's goading continued.

"Well, if I didn't know you, you would sound like you're jealous, Reimu!"

"N-No way, Yuugi!"

"Why not? You know she's a nice girl yourself!"

"I-I know she's a nice girl, but it's you who she likes!"

"A-Actually, Reimu-san-"

"You like Yuugi don't you, Sanae?"

"I ah... Well..."

"Gah! Stop being mean to the little lady, Reimu! And just admit she's a nice girl! I mean, she's diligent and gentle natured and kind," Yuugi did her best to advertise Sanae, all the while raising Sanae's heart rate.

"I admitted she's a nice girl," Reimu said. "But what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well…" Yuugi took in a deep breath, readying herself to say a piece of unbeatable logic, sure to convince Reimu to see Sanae in a different light, just as a sudden realization of exactly what was wrong hit Suika. Suika whipped around, hand outstretched, as if to try to physically capture any other word that exits Yuugi's lips to exercise some form, _any form _of damage control. But alas…

"She's a nice girl, so you've got to fight for her! Otherwise she'll really be gone by the time you want her!" Yuugi crossed her arms and declared loudly in her best warrior's tone, designed for those epic fights-to-the-death.

… If we included the latest four different looks of astonishment, we would have a grand total of twelve different permutations all under one chapter. Not bad…

"Are you... Are you issuing a challenge to me for Sanae?" Reimu began slowly. "So... you really intend to respond to her seriously?"

Suika literally just smashed her head on the ground. Yuugi... Yuugi you...! That totally sounded like you were wooing her, oh dear heavens...!

Yuuig's logic finally caught up with her sugar-coated tongue. "Ah... Oh no... NO! It's not like that-"

Slam!

All three occupants at the table, two Onis and one red-white miko turned to see Sanae running out of the house, her hands clutched to her heart, face stricken with a severe blush.

Another maiden's heart had just been felled. 


	14. Ch 14: Fullmast flags

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 14: Full-mast flags

* * *

**

"Sigh... Yuugi, Yuugi, Yuugi..."

"I'm sorry."

"Never mind, doesn't matter..."

Yuugi and Suika sat at the front porch of Reimu's house in uncomfortable silence. They were moaning for the loss of innocence to yet again another of Yuugi's antics. Some distance from where they were, out in the front yard, a lovely Kochiya Sanae, her long green hair flowing with the blades of grass, was seated beneath a tree, her knees drawn up to her chest, absentmindedly and rather nervously twiddling her thumbs.

"Suika... She keeps looking over this way," Yuugi noted rather anxiously.

"I wonder why," Suika mockingly speculated.

"She can't think I'm serious," Yuugi insisted.

Suika looked at Yuugi with an exasperated look, "Are _you_ serious?"

"Of course not!"

"No, what I meant was, did you seriously not know if Sanae thinks you're serious? After all you just did?"

"... Suika."

"Yah?"

"Just... Just give me your gourd." Suika passed Yuugi her gourd, and Yuugi took a good long swig from it. Ahhh... Seriously, a person's one true love should be alcohol and nothing else. It never fails to comfort, and it always willingly accepts a person's true feelings.

Not to mention it also damages one's mental acuity and liver health. (a/n: I do not endorse binge drinking)

Suika looked at Yuugi as Yuugi drowned her sorrows and smiled. Really, it was not this oaf's fault, but... ah...

"Hey, pass me back the gourd."

"Glug glug glug... Here."

"Thanks, glug glug glug... Heee! I hereby swear my eternal love to alcohol and alcohol only!"

"Haha... Suika you clown... Ah! Oh no, Sanae's coming this way... Wh-What should I do?"

Suika got her gourd out of her field of view to see Sanae walking with a decidedly decided expression on her face making a bee-line straight to an extremely anxious Yuugi.

"Yuugi-san," Sanae serenely greeted.

"H-Hi!" Yuugi greeted without her usual confidence or charisma.

"I uh... I'm just going to go back in and talk to Reimu-san for a bit," Sanae explained, "Then I'll be back out to join you," she smiled, before heading back into Reimu's house.

"..." Yuugi stared after Sanae, completely lost for words.

"You're screwed," Suika offered as comfort. Yuugi's anxious face twisted into a fearful one, and her eyes glazed over slightly. Suika studied Yuugi's expression with some worry. Was Yuugi really that traumatized? What was she staring at anyway... oh... oh dear...

Out on the horizon, a tiny green ominous speck that grew all too quickly in size and resolution. Fair skin, complemented with fair blonde hair. Pointy ears. Brilliant emerald eyes. The beauty of anyone's dreams. Of Yuugi's dreams, come to put Yuugi out of her misery... utterly, completely, irreparably...

"Hi," greeted Mizhuhashi Parsee, Yuugi's _de facto girlfriend_. "You haven't come to see- I mean, annoy me for some time. So I figured you'd be here with Suika. What's been going on?"

"... You're really screwed," Suika uttered to an apprehensive Yuugi in a most confidence inspiring manner.

* * *

"Reimu," Sanae greeted a Reimu still seated at the table, dropping the honorific she usually attached.

"Wow, that was quite the turn of events wasn't it?" Reimu responded without turning around to face Sanae. "Who could have guessed Yuugi was attracted to you? Although quite frankly I'm not surprised at all," Reimu spat out the last sentence. Her voice remained calm and smooth, but was there a hint of venom in it…?

Sanae ignored Reimu's words and sat next to her. Reimu startled a little as Sanae firmly placed one hand on her exposed shoulder and turned her to face Sanae. "Look at me Reimu," Sanae said steadily.

"Wh-What?" Reimu turned around, blushing slightly at the sudden gesture and looking a little uncertain.

"I have something to tell you," Sanae lowered her voice.

"Huh?" Reimu became apprehensively. What was going on… Why the sudden…

"I liked you." …seriousness…?

Reimu, in one of those rare instances, forgot to maintain a perfectly stone cold composure as her lips parted slightly and her pupils shrank a little. What was… Wha…! S-Sanae liked me? Wait... _liked _me?

"S-Sanae..." Reimu stuttered a little. "What do you mean by... 'Liked'?" she asked, although her heart already knew the answer.

"That's just it," Sanae bowed her head.

"... H-How long?"

"... For quite some time now," Sanae smiled, tearing a little. "But... I guess it would have never worked between us, huh?"

"Wait…!" Sanae had a crush on her _all this time? _But… but I thought… Were my feelings actually reciprocated all this time without me knowing…? Gugh…!

"It's alright," Sanae continued, "I know I'm not the kind of person you like, so..."

"No… Wait! I-I mean… Yuugi!" Reimu bit harder on her lip. "W-What about Yuugi?"

"I guess she got to me first," Sanae continued smiling. "So... I'm sorry, but I know this way is better for us."

"No..."

"And uh, I just felt you had the right to know," Sanae stood up, "Seeing as you were my very first crush."

"Wait! Sanae..."

"It's kind of silly isn't it? How people can be so afraid of betraying another's feelings when those feelings don't even exist," Sanae's eyes began to tear a little as she looked at Reimu. Even now, her heart still tugged a little at the sight of the red-white miko. "But I really wasn't the right one for you after all, I guess, huh?"

"That's not true-"

"So um, I'm going to talk to Yuugi-san now," Sanae smiled warmly before getting up to walk out of the house. "You're a strong, beautiful girl, so I just know you'll be able to find a more worthy special someone."

Sanae then turned to go meet her newfound love. Reimu may have tugged at her heartstrings, but this particular lady, this Oni had her entire heart firmly in her grasp. Sanae smiled a little bitter-sweetly at the death of the relationship that could have been but never was, but remained confident in having made the right decision. For you… no… For us…

"Wait!" Reimu uttered, her hair flowing after the motion of her turning head as her gazed tried to chase after Sanae as she stepped out of the door and onto the veranda. I... I... I was too afraid to show it... too shy... I actually liked you too... Reimu lifted a hand and pulled her other arm close to her body, her face tilted downwards, her eyes hidden by her brunette locks of hair.

Yuugi... Her grip on her gohei tightened.

* * *

...!

"Yuugi, what are you up to now?" Parsee's eyes narrowed as Yuugi suddenly flinched and slapped a wide palm to the back of her neck, almost knocking Suika off the front porch in the process.

"N-Nothing..." Yuugi rubbed the back of her head nervously. An ominous chill had just crept down her spine... Yuugi didn't really like the prospect of things-

"Hi," Sanae greeted again as she emerged from the house. She nervously but sweetly smiled at Yuugi. "I uh... huh? Parsee-san?" Sanae turned to face the recently noticed third stage boss.

"Sanae-san?" Parsee returned the greetings with identically modest surprise. "And what are you doing here?"

"Well... It's kind of... complicated," Sanae shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, um, first off," she turned to Yuugi and took a deep breath. "I uh," Sanae stuttered a little, "I uh... this is my first time, doing this sort of thing you know... But um, I don't mind," Sanae smiled as she clasped one of Yuugi's large hands in her own small, delicate ones.

In front of Parsee_._

_In front of Parsee_.

IN FRONT OF- PFFFT! Suika spewed out the sake she had been downing, then proceeded to down some more in order to calm her nerves and soothe her guts. Yuugi, who was not in the slightest bothered by her suddenly sake-soaked body, and did not have the luxury of an unlimited gourd of sake at hand, audibly swallowed as anxiety chocked her. Did... Is... No wait Sanae YOU CAN'T I WASN'T SERIOUS PARSEE'S HERE-

"First time doing... what...?" Parsee's voice lowered as she inquired out of curiosity with a tinge of possessive menace, her eyes staring fixedly at the joined hands of Sanae and Yuugi. That last line from Sanae was clearly addressed to _her _de facto_ girlfriend, _not to mention that Sanae was holding _her _de facto _girlfriend's __**hands**__._Bolded. Underlined. Italicised. _**Brought to the attention of Parsee.**_

"So? First time doing… what…?" Parsee repeated her inquest.

"NO WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN-"

"Oh boy..."

"First time being involved in a relationship I mean," were the three lines uttered simultaneously.

To Parsee's ears, Sanae's soft elaboration of what she meant by far drowned out Yuugi's roaring and Suika's nervous quip.

"Re-la-tion-ship?" Blood slightly drained from Parsee's pale face, making her look that much more beautiful. Like an elegant nightshade, or blood-faded, razor-sharp obsidian. Is… is someone challenging me for Yuugi? _For Yuugi?_ As much as she hated to admit... she would never, EVER let anyone else take her-

"YUUGI!" Reimu slammed the doors of her house wide open, feet shoulder length apart, gohei in one hand, yin-yang orb in another. A confused blue-green miko, a furious red-white one, a shaking bridge princess and two Onis, one chocking on sake and cautious, apprehensive amusement and the other on raw dread were assembled on the porch.

"Yuugi..." Reimu panted slightly, her eyes now shining brightly with determination with an added dash of killing intent. "Sanae comes with ME!"

* * *

"... What... the hell...?"

"... Suika, your gourd..."

"... Here Yuugi... You can hang on to it for the rest of your life... sorry about the sake…"


	15. Ch 15: Whatever it is, don't worry…

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 15: ****Whatever it is, don't worry…**

"H-hey girls… listen to me, this is all a misunderstanding-" "R-R-Reimu… W-W-What are you doing? ! Shouting something like that-" "You hear me, Yuugi? _Yah hear me? ! _If you even think I'm going to let you-" "Re-la-tion-ship…? Hehe… hehe… that's a good one… _Yuugi…-"_ "-No seriously it's not what you think-" "-I… I mean, that was r-really mean of you, w-wasn't it Reimu-" "-Just waltz out of here with my crush… _My crush_ just like that-" "-_Yuugi… you'd better have an explanation for this… _And _Sanae… _get away from her-"

"Um guys…?" Ibuki Suika tentatively began. "HEY, GUYS!" Suika shouted much more forcefully. Instantly, three of the four parts of the mess broke off momentarily from their verbal diarrhoea out of shock, although all three looked rather upset at being interrupted.

"-away from her you **slu**-" Mizuhashi Parsee took just a tad bit longer to stop _her _torrent of words, and paused mid-insult to look at Suika indignantly with fiery green eyes. She had _sooo much _to get off her chest. And mind. And tongue.

"Slu…? Slu-?" Hoshiguma Yuugi looked at Parsee a little taken aback. "Wh-What do you mean by- Parsee! T-that's no way to talk to a nice little lady!"

"Shut up!" Parsee whipped back around on Yuugi, shaking rather violently. "I-I see… you favour her now… That's right… Why don't you just go running back to her **you playboy of a whor-"**

"N-Now just a minute, sweetie…"

"YUUGI!"

All five of this rather hob-cobbled drama cast startled once again. This time, the shout originated from Hakurei Reimu.

"YOU!" Began Reimu grandly. "Don't you go ignoring me! I still have much to settle with you-"

"Quiet you **impoverished ingrate!**"

"-…! P-Parsee? Parsee! H-Hey! What's with that insult! What have I ever done to you-?

"Stay out of this Reimu!" Parsee shot Reimu such an icy cold glare that even the usually haughty Reimu was stunned. "This matter is between _me _and _Yuugi._"

"B-But hey… This concerns me too…"

"Look, ladies-" Yuugi feebly attempted-

"**SHUT UP!" ****–** and was double denied by both the uncharacteristically vulgar princess and same-as-usual bankrupt miko.

"… Um…" A gentle voice rang out softly. All heads turned to look at the origin.

"I-If, there's something wrong," began the beautiful, green-haired, well-mannered origin, "We should try to work together to resolve it peacefully," finished Kochiya Sanae a little timidly.

Instantly, two pairs of eyes, the brilliant emerald of Parsee's and the intense auburn of Reimu's focused all of their attention on her, causing Sanae to almost jump and whimper a little.

"_I will not compromise on Yuugi."_

"_I will not compromise on you."_

And with that, the two pairs of eyes continued to stare straight into Sanae's quivering soul.

"… Alright, that's enough!" Yuugi stood up. Her fists clenched, she took a deep breath, sighed, opened her cool red eyes and said determinedly, "This is all my fault, and I am prepared to accept responsibility! So please," Yuugi brought a wide, tough yet smooth palm to her chest and declared, "Whatever the problem is, please resolve it through me!"

The two pairs of eyes instantly flickered over to the one-horned idiot just as Suika screwed hers shut. This was going to be-

"As you wish." "Very well then" Raises finger. Raises gohei.

-nasty…

"W-Wait… Ladies!"

Pichu~n!

* * *

"Hey…! Hey, beautiful...!"

"Nngh…"

"Wake up, sleeping beauty…"

"N'uh…"

Hoshiguma Yuugi slowly opened her eyes to the sight of a wryly smiling Ibuki Suika. Yuugi was propped up against the wall, still on the front porch of Reimu's house. Suika was squatting next to her, her outstretched hand offering her sake gourd once again.

"Here, you'll need it."

"Th-Thanks…" Yuugi grabbed the gourd and took a swig from it. Her body feeling heavy, Yuugi allowed her hand and gourd to simply fall limp at her side as she closed her eyes and breathed out a slow, taxed sigh. Bringing up the back of her other hand to wipe the sides of her mouth of sake, Yuugi than firmly fixed her eyes on Suika's, before asking, half exhausted and half fearful, "Is it safe?"

"See for yourself," Suika shrugged and pointed beyond Yuugi's face. Yuugi slowly, carefully allowed her gaze to leave Suika's, then took her time to bring her field of vision around, all the while expecting the worse.

Instead, she saw three young girls, all rather fair and pretty in their own right, seated rather spaced out away from each other on the veranda's edge, Parsee on the left, Reimu on the right, and Sanae down centre. All three were gazing out into the garden, avoiding eye contact with everyone and anyone. Silent.

"Huh? They're… peaceful?" Yuugi felt a little bit relieved.

"Peaceful… isn't the way I'll describe it," Suika mused, and took a swig of sake herself in a knowing fashion. "You've missed much since your last life."

"Update me."

"Well, basically, you're down to one life, and I think you'll need to beat quite a few spell cards to refill."

"Suika…"

"I've got a few on hand. Wanna have a go at it?"

"That's not what I meant…" Yuugi chuckled a little. The three silent girls ahead of them twitched at the sound of Yuugi's voice and laughter, but otherwise remained mostly still, stoic and soundless.

"Well, basically…" Suika pointed at the middle girl, the living goddess. "She's mad at her", Suika pointed to the girl on the right, "for having blasted the stuffing out of you." At which point the middle girl "hmphed" a little and tilted her head ever so slightly away from the girl on the right.

"And then," Suika pointed back at the girl on the right, the bruiser of a miko. "She's actually abashed at what she's done, since it made her," Suika pointed back to the living goddess, "mad." At which point the defeated bruiser slumped a little. "The other miko's refusing to talk to her, see?" Suika explained. "Sort of ruins her chances," Suika pointed to the right, "of making up with her," Suika pointed back down centre.

"Okay…" Yuugi relaxed a bit more. But then her gaze fell on the girl on the left. The one with blonde hair, pointy ears and fair skin. And a really, really strong murderous vibe. Yuugi tentatively lifted a finger and pointed at her. "What about that one?" she asked.

"Well that? Ah… she's just out to get your throat," Suika downed some more sake casually. At which point, the cheeks of the blonde beauty puffed rather visually, as if jaw muscles had tensed to craft a nice, malicious smile.

Yuugi squinted her eyelids as she painfully surveyed her chances, then snatched the sake gourd from Suika, gave herself a small little confidence booster, thrust the gourd firmly and snappily back to Suika, then walked ahead determinedly, pass the edgily watching two-horned chibi, pass swoony-turned-angry miracle-making-miko, off the front porch and then straight ahead until she was some distance from the whole party. Behind her, even though she could not see it, she could feel their eyes on her.

Reimu, Sanae, Parsee and Suika some distance behind were all staring at her, waiting for her next move as the wind picked up and stirred the restless leaves in the yard. This drama needed a clean, conclusive conclusion, Yuugi thought as she looked at her partly raised fist, her long, blonde hair whipping about her angular face, her red eyes focused and serious. For the sake of the one she loved, for the sake of the one she did not wish to unintentionally hurt any further, and for the sake of the one she did not want to… uh… incur her wrath…

Yuugi looked up, the other four still staring at her straight, solid back. No… this was her mess, and she, Hoshiguma Yuugi will resolve it. Yuugi threw her fist out horizontally by her side while spreading her fingers, before turning around definitively, the warm summer air resisting her movement in vain.

"Parsee," Yuugi said.

"You better have something good, you two-timing idiot," Parsee effortless shattered the charisma.

… Reimu, Sanae and Suika let their heads slip down a little in a sigh.

"Uh… Okay…" Yuugi's bright red face stung from Parsee's words. Man… Parsee was _tough._ But she guessed…

"… Heh, _I _guess," Yuugi smiled bigly, "That's what I like about you."

Parsee's face remained expressionless, but otherwise paled a little. Nope, she's not appalled; it's just her heart's got a bit more blood than usual…

"Listen up!" Yuugi addressed the two miko, "This was all just a misunderstanding. Sanae may be a nice young lady, but she isn't the one I love." Yuugi then softened and spoke specifically to Sanae. "I'm sorry dear, but there has only ever been one person in my heart," Yuugi elaborated. "And that is… Parsee," she turned to the paling bridge-princess. Yuugi then turned to face Sanae again. "I… I'm really sorry for having misled you. Please forgive me." Yuugi bowed deep.

Sanae's eyes widened and began to tear, but she hastily wiped them on her sleeve. "I-I… I knew it, the moment I saw how… how Parsee-san was just all over you…" Sanae sniffed a little, still wiping. "I… I was such a fool wasn't I? Taking your jovial cheerfulness selfishly as signs of attraction to me… Letting my imagination run wild…" Sanae kept wiping. "This is… sniff, my fault too…" Sanae's voice began to crack a little behind her detached sleeve.

"Ah…! It wasn't Sanae…" Yuugi started, but Reimu beat her to it before she could offer her any more words of comfort.

"Hey…" Reimu knelt down behind Sanae and gently placed both hands on her shoulders, "Don't blame yourself Sanae. You were just being innocent hearted, pure." Reimu cupped Sanae's face in her hands and turned Sanae's head to look at her eyes. "You were being the loving person you were."

"R-Reimu-san", Sanae looked up, her face clearly displaying failed attempts to stem the incoming tears, "Reimu-san!" Sanae wept as she buried herself into Reimu's arms.

"I was… such a fool too…" Reimu wept as well as the two mikos hugged each other in a union of hearts and primary colours.

* * *

"Wow… that was fast…" observed Suika, who had by now toddled up to Yuugi's side as the two mikos were embracing.

"Yeeeah…" Yuugi rubbed the back of her head a little disappointed. Man, did Sanae get over her in a jiffy…

"At least Sanae's going to be alright," Suika drank her sake like a good audience as she continued to look on, "I hope- Woah! Well excuse me! I'll just get out of your-"

Yuugi looked to her side to see Parsee push her way past Suika.

"-Your way," continued Suika, backing away. "'Scuse me…"

Parsee stood in front of Yuugi, her face still expressionless and paler than ever, which not-surprisingly made her look that much more exquisite. The only thing that betrayed her emotional state was a slightly reddish neck line, where some of the blood that had drained to her fluttering heart was visible. Parsee closed her eyes, hiding her lovely green eyes from view as she took in a breath, then breathed out and opened them to look contemplatively at Yuugi.

"Bend down," Parsee commanded simply.

"H-Huh?"

"Bend down."

"But…" Yuugi obediently did as told. "…Why- Mmph!"

Parsee tiptoed forward and kissed her on the lips.

"P-Parsee... you- OUCH!"

Parsee planted a dainty foot forward to brace herself as she slapped Yuugi hard across the face.

"P-Parsee…" Yuugi rubbed her pained face and looked at Parsee with confused and teary eyes. "Why?"

"You deserved both… you stupid Oni…" Parsee pursed her lips together, hardly able to hide her satisfaction.

"Eh…" Suika walked up to the two. "I think it's usually the other way around though!" she brought a hand to her mouth as she sniggered at the poor one-horned, one reddened cheek oaf.

"What do I care?" Parsee looked at her through the corner of her eye with a cheery smile. "My hand, my rules."

"So…" Yuugi, now sheepishly grinning, cautiously asked, "Does this mean you'll start a relationship with me?"

"No."

"… Even after all that?" Yuugi looked incredulous. "Aw… C'mon!"

Parsee crossed her arms. "Keep chasing me then, player," she teased. "I like it that way."

All three then broke into laughter.


	16. Ch 16: Sudden

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 16: Sudden-**

"My! You look cheerful!" Ibuki Suika was leaning on her side on the tatami of the Hakurei Shrine house, drinking out of her gourd as usual.

"And why shouldn't I?" Hoshiguma Yuugi was lazily joining her. It was the middle of summer, and things were getting ferocious. The heat, the insects… But not just the nasty things, nice things too, like festivals and parties. And the recent events were an added bonus too…

"You're smiling silly again…" Suika observed as Yuugi stared airily into space. "It's kind of creepy…"

"Parsee agreed to go out with me to one of these festivals, see?" Yuugi explained, not letting her gaze leave her mental image of Parsee's face.

"So? She usually does that." Suika drank her sake.

"It's… different this time…" Yuugi replied dreamily. "I can feel my luck turning for the better, I just know it!"

"How I envy you," Suika smiled for her buddy. Just then, bare feet came pattering slowly across the tatami as Hakurei Reimu came into the living room where the two Oni were, bearing with her a tray laden with the obligatory tea and snacks for guests.

"Hey, Oni," Reimu began a little irritated. "Just how long do you two plan on lazing about the place?" Reimu placed the tea on the table a little roughly. "It's bad enough with one drunkard free-loading around here," she said, seating herself down on the floor.

"What? We were just having a toast to the good times, especially for you," Yuugi placed down her sake dish and picking up a tea cup, raised it to Reimu.

"Good times?" Reimu asked quizzically. "For me?"

"Your successful engagement, that is," Suika elaborated matter-of-factly.

"…! En-Engagement!" Reimu instantly perked up. "Wh-What are you talking about? !"

"Ah don't pretend… I saw that summer yukata Sanae had made for you," Suika hiccupped and beamed.

"A-Ah…" Reimu sat up straight and covered her mouth with one hand as she looked away blushing.

"I just hope she didn't use her own body as a reference for you though…" Yuugi sneakily quipped.

"Huh? Why?"

"Your sizes don't exactly match…" Yuugi prepared to smirk at Reimu's reaction.

"… Yah… She's actually got quite a hard figure to match, doesn't she?" Reimu looked down a bit depressed at her chest. "I wonder if it's really alright for us to be going out together…"

Yuugi and Suika starred at Reimu popped eyed, then exchanged glances and unanimous thoughts with each other. Amazing how being in love can change people, huh-

"Wait…" Reimu narrowed her eyes. "That was an indirect insult at me, wasn't it?"

Uh oh. Look out, danmaku-spewing dragon-of-a-miko still has same scales…

"Guys…"

"We're out, we're out!" Suika and Yuugi grabbed their sake and hurriedly exited the room.

Reimu stared angrily after them, then sighed and laid back a bit on her hands. Ah… Sanae…

* * *

"Haha…" Suika leaned against the exterior wall of the house, clutching her tummy and laughing. "For a moment there I thought Reimu had gone all soft."

"Heh… something tells me she _is _distracted," Yuugi grinned widely.

"Ah… What a strange thing, love is…" Suika mused.

"You sound like you're jealous," Yuugi looked at Suika. "Hmmm… Now that I mention it, you could use some if I might add."

"But I can't…" Suika frowned. "I'm already engaged…"

Yuugi stared wide-eyed at Suika. "Since when?"

Suika pouted, "_You _sound like you don't believe me…"

"I-I'm sorry Suika don't get mad at me," Yuugi chuckled as she held her hands out in front of her defensively. "But ah… who exactly are you engaged to?" Yuugi asked in disbelief.

"Korede! (Here!)" Suika held up her sake gourd.

Yuugi deadpanned and let her hands flop down in front of her.

"Hey! I even go to sleep with the thing…" Suika hugged her gourd and sulked at Yuugi.

"H-hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to question your love for- Hey why the hell am I apologizing? !" Yuugi frowned as Suika giggled. "T'ch… Suika, you really need something other than sake in your life."

"What? My sake and I sometimes even have fun in bed together…" Suika, still hugging her gourd began blushing with a naughty face on.

"Drinking in bed doesn't count as having fun Suika…"

"F-Fine… But anyways, I need something more than sake?" Suika looked questioningly at Yuugi. "Like you have anything more!"

"I have Parsee," Yuugi stated dreamily again.

"… Just a girl? Nothing more?"

"What? That's all I need." Yuugi then thumped her chest. "And as an added bonus, she's one hell of a beauty!" she boasted sneeringly.

"Hmmm… you have a point there…" Suika grudgingly admitted. "But I don't feel like two-timing…"

Yuugi just stared dryly again at Suika.

"I mean… I don't feel like getting committed," Suika said. "Can't you even take a joke?" Suika sighed. "I mean… I enjoy the freedom of being single, roaming here and there and joining random parties without restraint… Sake's really all I need!"

"Well, if you put it that way…" Yuugi scratched her head. "Why don't you get that particular substitute some people get when they don't want or can't get a real relationship with a person or child?"

"What are you talking about?" Suika asked.

"I'm talking about a pet," Yuugi suggested. (a/n: For all you pet owners/lovers out there, I don't mean to offend, I'm just kidding. Can't you even take a joke?)

"Hmmm…" Suika mulled.

* * *

"And so I'm here," Suika explained.

Yakumo Yukari stared at her stunned as Yakumo Ran protectively pulled in a confused and slightly scared Chen.

"You're… here to kidnap my shikigami's shikigami?" Yukari asked in disbelief.

"H-Hey, don't phrase it that way! I'm just borrowing her," Suika motioned to Chen, who, together with Ran, was pulling out a spell card as a precaution (a/n: irony).

"Wh-Why again?" Yukari tilted her head to the side with an incredulous look.

"I just need a cat- Woah!"

**-ly Gapped**

* * *

"Y-Yukari-sama."

"Yes, my dear Ran?"

"Was it really okay for us to appear so briefly in this story?"

"Don't worry, my dear. Some cheap comedy is not the place for us…"


	17. Ch 17: Beware the affection unrequited

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Ch. 17: ****Beware the affection unrequited for some time**

"…Uh…"

"W-Woah, you surprised me there…"

"…! Haaah…"

"Um… S-Sorry, didn't mean to drop by so suddenly, especially on top of you at that…"

"…Surprised…?"

"I mean uh, I was gapped here against my will so if you'll just excuse me-"

"Haaah…!" Tatara Kogasa, who was on her back being straddled by the gapped-in Oni, reached up and grabbed Ibuki Suika around the neck, smiling brightly.

"Wai- Wha- Huh? Ack!" Ibuki Suika, who got caught unawares, was pulled down in to an extremely affectionate kiss on the cheek….

"Chu! Chu! Chu! Chuuu! 3" … and several more.

"Wah! Woah woah woah woah!" Suika managed to sit up through sheer strength, but it didn't help much; she had pulled up the embracing karakasa with her. Suika tried placing a hand in between her and the still-attempting-to-kiss umbrella youkai, but Kogasa simply switched to licking her hand-

"WAH! Okay that's enough!" Suika roughly shoved the Kogasa away. Kogasa hit the ground on her bottom rather hard with a "Yip!".

"Ugh…" Suika examined her saliva-coated hand. "Hey you!" Suika rounded on the umbrella youkai, "That is _just_ _wrong! _You don't just go licking... huh?"

Tatara Kogasa was seated on her knees with her legs around her. The petite, blue haired heterochromatic youkai was decked out in a blue skirt and vest with a white blouse. In her hands was clutched the giant, one-eyed purple umbrella that she had originated from, its huge tongue lolling out of its mouth and on to one side onto the ground. Kogasa was looking at Suika with indignant blue and red eyes, both of which were tearing.

"Uh… Hey… I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Suika began to apologize for her earlier rough action.

"And here I was thinking…" Kogasa began to sniff, "'Why would anyone pounce on me so eagerly like that?'"

"… Huh? I didn't-"

"And then I was thinking…" Kogasa hugged herself and blushed, "'I'm wanted! Someone wants me!'" Kogasa began to run her hands up and down the sides of her arms.

"W-Wait… I didn't- And could you please cut out that action! It's a little creepy-"

"And then… just when I thought after all these years…" Kogasa looked up at Suika blushing and panting rather laboriously, steamy vapour exhaled with each breath, "Just when I thought after _all these years of being forgotten_…" Kogasa began to look a little less aroused and a little more downcast, "Just when I thought I was going to be taken in… You pushed me away!"

"Uh… Hey, this is a misunderstanding-"

"Just as I thought…" Kogasa wiped a tear from her red, left eye, "It's just as always! Everyone wants an umbrella, but… but!" Kogasa whimpered.

"Ah… Oh no… Hey, don't cry! Don't-"

"NO ONE WANTS ME!" Kogasa started wailing. "Waaah! Waaaaaah!"

"Shush! Shush!" Suika kneeled at Kogasa's side and tried in vain to calm down the crying karakasa. "You're making a scene!" Suika referred to the surrounding empty forest.

"Waaah! Waaaaaah!"

"Oh god… I-It's not like I didn't want you," Suika feebly kept trying. "Well, it wasn't like I was going after you in the first place…" Suika said under her breath.

"Waaah! WAAAAAAH!" Kogasa had heard that last line.

"A-Alright, alright! Why don't you follow me?" Suika silently prayed this would quieten the umbrella youkai.

"… sniff… Huh?" Kogasa stopped crying and stared at Suika wide-eyed.

"Yah! Yah! I-I do need someone to show me the way after all," Suika inwardly breathed a sigh of relief and stood up. "I kinda lost my orientation after being gapped here," Suika added truthfully.

"Haaah… Haaah! Okay!" Kogasa stood up as well, suddenly cheery. "I can show you around!" she linked arms with Suika and snuggled into her side, the arm of her umbrella caught between Suika's arm and her own. Now the two were sharing the same umbrella, much to the disgust of Suika.

"So… where are you from, Oni?" Kogasa looked up happily at Suika.

"Uh…" And here I thought I was just going to get myself a cat… thought Suika. And now I end up with an umbrella… "I uh… I'm Ibuki Suika, and I hail from many places… I guess," Suika was leaning to the side, trying to put some space between her and the clinging blue-purple youkai. "But I uh… I currently reside in the Hakurei Shrine. Do you happen to know where that is?" Suika looked at Kogasa, only to see Kogasa looking at Suika in wonder.

"Ha… kurei…" Kogasa's mouth opened wider in awe, "You live there?"

"Y-Yah… why-"

"With that really tough miko?"

"O-Oh… yeah why-"

"You're really strong aren't you?" Kogasa snuggled again into Suika's side. "I can't believe I was picked up by such a person!"

"Th-Thanks…" Suika cheeks reddened with embarrassment. Hmmm… Suika looked at the karakasa currently employing the standard practices of skin-ship on her… For an umbrella youkai, she's rather big-

"But for an Oni, you're rather tiny aren't you?" Kogasa looked at Suika with amazement again.

"… Thanks kid…" Suika's temple twitched. Perspective, perspective…

"Oh! I'm Kogasa by the way!" Kogasa beamed. "Tatara Kogasa! And this place is uh… Um…" Kogasa stared around their surroundings. "Well, to tell you the truth… I'm not entirely sure where this place is. All I know is that there is a temple near here, called Myouren Temple."

…! Myouren Temple. Suika had heard of it from one of Reimu's latest exploits. Maybe if she could get there… she could find someone to help point her home! And take in the karakasa…

"Okay! Nice to meet you Kogasa," Suika smiled. "Could you please take me there?"

"Sure! Here!" Kogasa unlinked arms with Suika and pulled Suika by the hand. "Follow me!" Kogasa smiled back over her shoulder at an awkward and blushing Suika as she took the lead.


	18. Ch 18: Before PDA, check your bearings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Gentlemen, and ladies… If you're having trouble with romance, just get yourself an umbrella. Kogasa will demonstrate what I mean.**

**Enjoy.**

**Ch. 18****: ****Before PDA, check your bearings**

"So can you believe it? My previous owner threw me out over this ugly pink coloured umbrella! Can you believe it?" Kogasa complained, still pulling on Suika's arm.

"Yeeaah… Pink… Urgh…" Suika was doing her best not to upset the little brinjal-umbrella totting youkai. It wasn't too hard. Suika wasn't exactly fond of pink herself. And if she ever needed to muster pretence of disgust at one of Kogasa's tales of ill-treatment, all she had to do was to look at Kogasa's umbrella! …Okay, sorry Kogasa, that was just mean of me, thought Suika.

Ibuki Suika and Tatara Kogasa were still walking hand-in-hand, Kogasa taking the lead, her every step bouncing with happiness as the pair headed towards Myouren Temple, as if she was walking on cloud ⑨. Thanks to an earlier incident involving a certain gap-youkai, Ibuki Suika was now miles away from the Hakurei Shrine, and she was not entirely sure how to find her way back. Also thanks to that same incident, Suika was now stuck with this moe-but-annoying umbrella youkai named Tatara Kogasa.

Well, it wasn't so bad, Suika thought as she secretly stole a glance at the blue-haired youkai wrapped in a blue dress gripping her by a soft, little hand; the girl was rather cute and energetic. However, Kogasa was also under the impression that Suika had adopted her, and now, she just won't leave Suika's side… What to do, what to do? Maybe there's some way I can leave her at Myouren's temple? I mean… I can't possibly bring her back with me to the Hakurei shrine can I? Suika pictured Reimu's stern face at Suika bringing back something unwanted once again. Nope, not possible, Reimu won't put up with another free-loader…

"Yup! It was all translucent too!" Kogasa continued her tale of misfortune, enthusiastic that someone was sympathising with her. "Translucent! Like some indecisive umbrella that can't decide whether to block out the rain or let it in!" Kogasa huffed. "But," she looked over her shoulder at Suika and beamed, "At least I have you to understand me!"

"R-Right…" Suika fretted a little. Yup, Kogasa was showing _no signs _of wanting to leave her side. "H-Hey," Suika began tentatively, "You know that after we get to Myouren Temple-"

"Oh! Don't worry!" Kogasa smiled at Suika again. "The head monk Hijiri Byakuren is very friendly to humans and youkai alike!" Kogasa squeezed Suika hand, "So you have nothing to worry about, Suika-sama!"

"Hey… I'm an Oni," Suika thumped her chest, "Not just some plain, weak youkai okay? So don't lump me with- WAIT WAIT WAIT! Wh-What did you just call me? !"

"What's wrong Suika-sama?" Kogasa looked at Suika quizzically.

"U-Um… N-Nothing…" S-Suika-sama? This is bad, this is bad this is bad…! Suika tried to pull her hand away from Kogasa's grip, but ended up reeling in Kogasa straight into her arms and bringing the two to a stop in the middle of the forest lane.

"…! Suika-sama?" Kogasa asked, a little surprised and all too elated at Suika's accidental romantic gesture. "Is something the matter?" she asked gently and just a tad bit foxily as she stared straight into Suika's eyes, her hands planted on Suika's iron-board of a chest.

"…!"Suika blushed heavily with a stunned expression on her face, her eyes wide open against the gravity of alcohol, but otherwise managed to keep her cool. Good thing I regularly sedate my mind with alcohol, Suika thought a little groggily…

"Do you like it?" Kogasa smiled widely. "The way I address you? I thought it would help seal your ownership of me faster." Kogasa shifted her hands from Suika's chest to around Suika's waist and rested her head against Suika-

"Y-Yikes! K-Kogasa!" Suika quickly grabbed Kogasa's arms and removed them, holding them in her own hands in front of her face to keep them securely in her line of sight.

"…! S-Suika-sama?" Kogasa asked a little downcast. "Do you… not like me?"

"I, ah… No! It's ah…" Damn it! Youkai-moe… "I um, ahem, am just in a hurry to get back home, is all," Suika truthfully told Kogasa. "And uh… That way we can both settle back down quickly," Suika distorted the truth without lying to soothe the umbrella youkai, careful to leave out exactly _where _she thought they each ought to be settling. "So um, could you just bring me over to Myouren Temple as fast as possible?" Suika requested with a nervous smile.

"Hah… Yes! Suika-sama!" Kogasa left Suika's side and started tugging at Suika's arm again down the forest lane while simultaneously fantasizing about the day she would be taken home with Suika.

Whew… at least she's off my chest for now, Suika mentally sighed. Oh? Oh, no pun intended by the way- Woah!

"Kogasa!" Suika's snapped her wrist and smoothly pulled a surprised Kogasa back into her arms, just as the spot where Kogasa was heading towards was peppered heavily with little yellow danmaku.

"Hyah!"

"Kogasa are you- Wah!" Suika pulled down Kogasa into a crouched embrace as the little yellow danmaku reflected off the ground into yellow lasers.

"Whew… missed us… You alright, Kogasa?" Suika looked down to check on the umbrella youkai.

"S-Suika-sama…" Kogasa was looking at Suika all puppy-eyed.

"Oh boy…" Suika muttered to herself. Then, Suika suddenly shifted Kogasa to the side and clutched her with one arm on her shoulder so as to be able to free up one arm. "Stay alert Kogasa! Our assailant is still around!"

"Y-Yes, Suika-sama," Kogasa braced herself against Suika's side, her own umbrella held out in front of her, cocked for danmaku as the two of them stared in the direction the danmaku came from, right into the depths of the forest.

"Well, well? What do we have here?" came a cunning little voice from deep within. "It appears," a silhouette started to form. "That I have you cornered…" the form of a child-sized mouse-youkai emerged.

"Surrender what you have stolen!" Nazrin declared, her dowsing rods held at arm's length, aimed and- "You THIE-ie-ie-ie-ieves?" -ready? Nazrin stopped mid-sentence and let her dowsing rods lower slowly as she squinted at Suika in Kogasa's arms, and then at Kogasa in Suika's arms.

"Oh…" Nazrin brought a hand to her mouth as her face showed signs of imminent blushing. "Squeak! I'm sorry, please excuse me!" The mouse general quickly turned away and ran from the couple she had so rudely interrupted mid-intimacy. Silly, silly me! This is the sort of mistake only Shou-sama would make!

"Huh?" Suika looked after Nazrin, confused. She then looked down at a beaming Kogasa, happy that she had just vanquished a youkai with her master, then looked after Nazrin again. "Oh... dammit."

Misunderstanding.

"Wait! WAIT!" Suika started giving chase, with Kogasa close behind.

* * *

"Oh… so you were just looking for Myouren Temple, huh?" Nazrin nodded, having understood the situation after intense explanation from Suika. "Well you're in luck!" Nazrin grabbed one of Suika's hands and shook it congratulatory. "Although I'm not a part of the clergy… And Shou-sama is just a trainee…"

"Uh… Why are you shaking my hand-"

"But no matter! I think there are a few qualified monks I know that can help you with marriage services!" Nazrin continued to shake Suika's hands in a congratulatory manner.

"…" Suika deadpanned at Nazrin. Nazrin beamed back.

Earlier on, the little mouse leader had mistaken Suika and Kogasa for a couple doing… well, whatever couples do in the middle of a youkai infested forest. It took awhile, but the Oni and Karakasa finally caught up to the mouse youkai. The short gray-haired, red-eyed girl clad in a simple faded brown dress, as it turns out, was a resident of the Myouren temple and knew where it was. Suika also took note that Kogasa and Nazrin already knew each other, which was unsurprising since Kogasa also frequented the area.

"N-Nazrin... I've already explained myself haven't I?" Suika sweat-dropped. "We're not a couple!" Suika indicated to herself and Kogasa next to her.

"S-Sorry Suika-san!" Nazrin grinned mischievously. "I was only joking! Sheesh!"

"How mean of you Nazrin!" Kogasa added on. "We really aren't a couple!" she pouted, to the pleasant surprise of Suika. Huh… Guess Kogasa thinks differently too… That's good to know-

"We're really aren't like that, Nazrin!" Kogasa reiterated, stopping to hug herself. "I'm not her lover! I'm her property!" Kogasa hugged tighter as she broke out into a blush. "Suika-sama _owns me,_" Kogasa's face carried the expression of nearly wetting herself. "I'm _hers now,_" she finished with a quivering voice.

Nazrin stared in complete shock at Kogasa's confession, before turning around at the sound of a thump to see Suika lying on the ground, comatose, finally overdosed and slain by Kogasa's constant showering of affection.

* * *

**I uh… Hmmm… did I overdo it? **

**Nah, I like Kogasa this way, hehe…**


	19. Ch 19: One person's trash

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 19****: ****One person's trash**

"Suika-sama! _Suika-sama!_" Tatara Kogasa shook an unconscious and limp Ibuki Suika by the shoulders. Kogasa then rounded on Nazrin with a glare, "Nazrin! What have you done? !"

"Me?" Nazrin pointed to herself in disbelief. "I didn't do anything! It was you that-"

"Suika-sama! _Suika-sama!_"

"-And… she isn't listening…" Nazrin sighed. She knew Kogasa was queer but… Nazrin watched as Kogasa set up her purple umbrella as shade, then pull Suika up so as to rest Suika's head on her own lap before proceeding to fan Suika's face vigorously with her hands to try to get ventilation going to revitalize Suika. Nazrin knelt down next to the duo, a little touched at Kogasa's devotion.

"Hey… you really love her don't you?" Nazrin asked Kogasa with a small smile.

"Love?" Kogasa stared at Nazrin innocently. "Um… I'm not too sure about that…"

"Oh come on, Kogasa" Nazrin grinned, shaking her head. "Is this about how you two aren't a couple and all that nonsense?" Nazrin crossed her arms. Kogasa is rather cute, Nazrin thought. Lucky Suika… "It's obvious from a third party, no, even a forth party's view," Nazrin held out four fingers to aid in her exaggeration, "That you're all lovely-dovey for her!"

"Huh?" Kogasa tilted her head in confusion. "Lovely… Dovey…? But… But I'm just her umbrella."

Nazrin froze mid-smile, perplexed at Kogasa's explanation. "Eh?"

"I'm her umbrella," Kogasa simply reiterated.

"O-Okay…" Nazrin scratched her head. This wasn't working. "Tell me," Nazrin changed tack, "What draws you to Suika so much?"

"She adopted me."

"What's so nice about Suika?" Tack changed again.

"She took me in."

"If you could choose one person to share the rest of your life with, who would that be?" One last try.

"Hmmm… Suika-sama, I guess."

"R-Really?" On to something! "Why?"

"She's been very nice to me as an owner so far," Kogasa blushed.

Nazrin stared at Kogasa. Kogasa stared at Nazrin. Nazrin confounded, Kogasa secure in her world view and place as a tool that simply required care and fair treatment.

"Ehhh… What do you exactly think of yourself, Kogasa?" Nazrin ventured one final time.

"I'm an umbrella," now Kogasa was starting to get confused over why Nazrin questioning her so much, asking obvious questions no less… "A lost umbrella I guess…" Kogasa said with a saddened expression. "Until I ran into Suika-sama!" Kogasa clasped her hands together and smiled warmly.

Nazrin kept staring at Kogasa, before momentarily frozen reason and logic kicked her mind back into action. "I uh… Never mind, I'm happy for you Kogasa," Nazrin muttered as she turned her attention to the unconscious Suika. "Congratulations on being owned once again," Nazrin fumbled about for her dowsing rods. Guess a youkai born out of an inanimate object would not really understand, huh? Nazrin thought.

Kogasa smiled a little unsurely at Nazrin's congratulations. She had not caught Nazrin's heavy sarcasm, but something else about what she had said made her feel as though she was missing out on something… or as if she did not understand about something. Something… important… However, the sight of Nazrin's dowsing rods interrupted her thoughts.

"Hah! This reminds me!" Kogasa asked a little sternly, "Why did you attack me and Suika-sama?" She embraced Suika's unconscious face protectively.

"Huh? O-Oh… um… Hang on a second," Nazrin held out her two dowsing rods. They were strange, L-shaped metal rods, their tips shaped like the letters representing the four cardinal directions. Grabbing the short ends of the rods, she held them loosely in her hands horizontal to the ground, their long ends parallel to each other. Almost instantaneously however, they converged towards Suika, as if pointing out to something.

"That's strange…" Nazrin mused to herself. "There's no mistake about it… It's pointing to her."

"To Suika-sama?"

"Yup. It's why I attacked you," Nazrin explained herself. "You see, these dowsing rods I have here," Nazrin gave her two rods a little shake, "Can detect treasure, high class treasure. You could almost say deva-level treasures. Like the Jeweled Pagoda of Bishamonten we have back in Myouren Temple."

"Oh! Has Shou-san lost it again, Nazrin?"

"Nah… I would kill her myself if she did, Kogasa," Nazrin said seriously. "Luckily, its kept locked in a safe-box kept in a safe, locked in a safe, off limits to everyone in a special vault, with the key kept in a safe," Nazrin said. "Byakuren-sama gave me the sole responsibility of looking after it!" Nazrin thumped her chest with pride.

"Oh… But then, what are you looking for?" Kogasa asked.

"Haaah…" Nazrin sighed, then rubbed the side of her face in preparation for an epic. "Let's see… Where do I begin…?"

* * *

Story start:

"Y-You see, Shou-sama had the task of delivering a high-level scripture on loan from our Myouren Temple to another within the region for their use and study, right?"

"Right… And she lost it along the way?"

"No, no. I was there with her the _whole _trip precisely to ensure that would not happen."

"Okay… so what then?"

"Then, we delivered it successfully…"

"Uh huh…"

"… And we also stayed there for the few nights it was there to help keep an eye on it."

"Right… and Shou-san somehow got it lost within that period?"

"Nope, we, meaning I, made sure it was always properly handled and stored."

"Okay…"

"Then it was time to return it, see?"

"And Shou-san lost it then?"

"Not yet, not yet. We were attacked by a youkai brigand along the way…"

"And Shou-san lost it _then_?"

"No, no, no, we actually used some of the spells in the scripture to beat them back. And anyway I was there the whole fight to make sure such a thing would not happen."

"Right…"

"Then, when we got back into Myouren temple…"

"Uh huh…"

"And Shou-sama needed to go to the toilet…"

"Yah…?"

"And I let her… let her out of my… m-my sight…"

"Oh no…"

"And then I realized… We hadn't placed the scripture back in the library yet!"

"Oh no she didn't…"

"And then… Then! She _lost it_!"

"Oh dear…" Kogasa clasped her mouth with her hand. This was even worse than how _she _became lost.

"She lost it, Kogasa!" Nazrin was going into shock at the memory of the awful event. "Two whole WEEKS of vigilance… And she loses it in a toilet back in OUR HOME!" Nazrin was rocking back and forth on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry, Nazrin, don't cry!" Kogasa placed a kind hand on Nazrin's shoulder.

"Yah, don't…" Suika quipped weakly from Kogasa's lap, "It's just that it sucks to be you. End of story."

* * *

"Ah! S-Suika-sama!" Kogasa leapt in surprise as Suika sat up weakly. "Suika-sama, you're okay!" Kogasa proceeded to perform a very up-close and personal health check on a resisting Suika's body, patting her down on her back and feeling the temperature of her forehead.

"Thanks, you drunken jerk…" Nazrin frowned at Suika's sympathy. "You know…" Nazrin added thoughtfully as she observed Kogasa fretting over the wellness of her owner, "I just don't get how someone like you can get someone so nice like Kogasa to recognize you as her master."

"Oh yeah?" Suika smiled cheekily, wise-crack prepared. "I guess that makes the two of you who have undeserving mast-"

"Don't insult Suika-sama!" Kogasa immediately and without hesitation jumped to Suika's defence.

"Uh… O-Okay, sorry…" Nazrin startled. I guess I was wrong… Suika is much more undeserving than I thought… "Oh, by the way…" Nazrin got herself back on track, "Do you happen to carry any treasures with you, Suika? Although that's highly unlikely…" Nazrin asked with a slight sneer.

"Oh, you mean this?" Suika held out her gourd.

"Huh? A gourd- Wah!" Nazrin nearly dropped her dowsing rods out of surprise as the two started dancing and coming to life. "Woah… That's… quite the strong reading. Wh-What is that gourd anway?" Nazrin looked at it with newfound amazement.

"Here, have a look!" Suika callously tossed the gourd, before Nazrin caught it and immediately cradled it with the gentlest of care, the kind afforded to priceless artefacts, her face filled with a mixture of wonder at the gourd and incredulity at the way Suika had handled an object that gave off such strong "treasure" vibes.

"This… I know this…!" Nazrin's wonderment increased several more levels as she slowly recognized Suika's gourd, "It's the fabled 'Unlimited Gourd of Sake', isn't it? ! Wow… WOW…" Nazrin began to hyperventilate as her fetish over treasures was being force-fed.

"Yup, nice huh?" Suika smirked with pride. Kogasa looked on with great envy at the object that commanded so much of her dearest master's attention.

"Wow…" Nazrin stared on for a few more moments, before hurriedly returning the object back to its rightful owner. "W-Well… Guess it isn't so good of me to hang on to such a thing, huh? I-I mean… I'm an underling to a disciple of Bishamonten, and such an object of plenty tempts over-indulgence so…" Nazrin's fingers twitched reflexively towards the gourd, "B-But, still, it's a rather precious treasure…"

"Well thank you very much!" Suika smiled at Nazrin's compliments as she hooked back the gourd onto her belt. "It's my number one possession!" Suika patted it happily. Kogasa's eyes widened and both red and blue eyes shined with murderous jealousy, her grip on her umbrella tightening.

"Well then, shall we get a move on?" Nazrin motioned to Suika, much more warmly and with much more respect. "Myouren's temple is just up ahead." Nazrin gave the surrounding forest a sad look, "Too bad I didn't manage to find the scripture today… Byakuren-sama is going to be really disappointed… But guests come first! So this way, please!" Nazrin stood up and took the lead.

"Sure, why not! Come on Kogasa!" Suika got up to follow Nazrin, but then noticed Kogasa still seated, head down, eyes staring blankly at the ground.

"Kogasa… I said come on!" Suika walked up to Kogasa. "Hey… You okay?" Suika pursed her lips and held out a hand. "Come on, get up! I can't just leave you here, can I?"

"Eh…" Kogasa brightened up a bit at Suika's last line. "Th-Thanks, Suika-sama," she smiled a little as she gripped Suika's hand and allowed herself to be pulled up.

"Oh… enough with addressing me as 'Suika-sama' already…" Suika frowned, blushing a little. "Just call me 'Suika'! All my friends call me that!" Suika grinned.

"B-But-"

"I'm your 'Suika-sama', right?" Suika asked, "So… call me 'Suika'! That's an order!" Suika said in jest.

"O-Okay… S-Suika…" Kogasa smiled a bit more, and followed Suika by her hand as the two and Nazrin headed towards Myouren's temple.

But… Kogasa's smile diminished once more. The hand that Suika-sama was holding her own hand with now… It was the same hand that handled that damned gourd…


	20. Ch 20: She says one thing but feels ano

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 20: ****She says one thing but feels another. In other words…**

"You know… you sure you're not tsundere, Nazrin?" Suika asked.

"… Huh?" Nazrin turned around, completely baffled at Suika's sudden suggestion. "Why are you spouting such nonsense right now?" Nazrin snapped out an arm towards the Myouren temple welcome sign.

Ibuki Suika, Tatara Kogasa and Nazrin stood before the grand Myouren temple, formerly a gigantic, magical ship named the "Palaquin Ship". This was no seedy miko's shrine, not the one on the border nor the one on the mountain. This was a truly grand temple.

First off, its welcome sign was beautiful. It was apparently crafted out of one of the smaller ribs of the hull, inverted on its ends. A deep, sharp arch of solid, quality wood, with intricate, flowing semi-cursive script written on its sides, the three most prominent letters right at the top spelling out Myouren temple's name, high, high off the ground.

Second, its flight of stairs leading up to its entrance was most impressive. It was not that it was really long, like some stairs that had the number of steps run into the hundreds. It was moderately long, but it was _wide._ It led up the side of a huge, artificial mound of dirt that surrounded the entire building, and spanned the whole length of Myouren temples's keel.

For call it a temple, but the third and most impressive trait of the temple was that although it was not a grand complex like most other temples, its single building was HUGE. It also largely retained the look of a ship, although the masts had been taken down. This was also the reason for the mound of dirt; an elevated entrance was necessary to access the main floor due to the temple still possessing the schematics of a ship.

"Wow… I've heard stories but…" Suika whistled. Reimu and Sanae in her opinion? Well, they should just hang their head in shame. "But ah… Nazrin? Don't you think it's a little… too grand? I mean, for the faith of Buddhism? Isn't Buddhism supposed to be about moderation and all that?"

"Well… I'll just ask you to reserve your judgement before you see Byakuren-sama…" Nazrin smiled mysteriously as the three started to make their way up towards the entry. "Oh, but about before… What _was _that 'tsundere' nonsense you were talking about?"

"Oh, that?" Suika raised her eyebrows, "Your tail is wagging," she directed her eyes towards Nazrin's behind.

"W-Wagging?" Nazrin stopped and looked at Suika with an sceptical look. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm a mouse! Mice don't wag! It's probably just twitching, it does that all the-"

"Nazu! Nazrin! Is that you? You're back, aren't you?"a gentle voice called out.

"-time…" Nazrin looked up, tail twitching a lot more. The gentle voice, as it turned out, belonged strangely to a tiger youkai. But this particular tigress had a look of civility, of humility even.

Or maybe it was air-headedness, hard to tell.

But Toramaru Shou was far from being a savage beast. Shou had every look as a monk, or at least a monk-in-training. Wearing flowing white robes with a red and orange tunic over it and a lotus-shaped ornament on her neatly kept blonde, which was streaked with black, Shou looked more like a gentle, kind and sincere girl than a tiger.

Or maybe she is just an air-headed girl, hard to tell.

"Wow…" Suika murmured, growing impressed with Myouren temple every second. "That has got to be the tamestlooking tiger I have ever-"

"SHOU-SAMA!" Nazrin launched herself straight up the steps and into the arms of Shou. Suika smirked from the sidelines. From the sound of her complaining, one would think Nazrin was entirely fed-up with her "Shou-sama!". Kogasa on the other hand, was looking very inspired by Nazrin's display of affection. The umbrella-youkai and chibi Oni exchanged glances.

"Suika-sama, I-I mean, S-Suika… can we maybe…?"

"Don't get any ideas, Kogasa…"

"Shou-sama! Shou-sama!" Nazrin was meanwhile pounding her little fists into a sheepish Shou's front, weeping a little. "Look what trouble you have created! I can't find that scripture anywhere!"

"I-It's okay Nazu…" Shou was petting Nazrin's head in an effort to try to calm the little mouse down. "It's all my fault-"

"It is! You stupid tiger!" Nazrin wailed into Shou's front. Shou sweat dropped. "But… But! You're going to be in trouble, Shou-sama!" Nazrin looked up with great concern at Shou.

"It will be fine, Nazu-"

"And I even sent the whole of 4th and 6th division to help me look for it… I'm such a failure as an underling!" Nazrin's eyes started tearing again.

"Nazu… listen…"

"I was asked by Byakuren-sama to assist you, but I can't even do the simple task of watching over a priceless scripture… Shou-sama! Shou-sama!" Nazrin continued wailing.

"N-Nazrin… Oh… I'm so sorry to make you worry," Shou was still trying her best to try to calm down her cute little underling.

"What are we going to do?" Nazrin asked. "Shall I try to look harder? There was this area of the forest I had yet to cover-"

"No, Nazrin," Shou said firmly as she clamped a hand gently over Nazrin's mouth. "_We_are going to look for it _together_ this time, okay?" Shou said as she stooped down smiling to look at Nazrin at eye level.

"… Shfou-shama…" Nazrin's muffled voice came through Shou's hand as she puppy-eyed the tigress.

Kogasa, greatly inspired, looked at Suika. "Suika-sama…" Kogasa ventured, both conversationally and physically.

"The answer is still no," Suika stood unmoved.

"My… how touching it is to see so much love between my dear disciple Shou and my dear little Nazrin," Hijiri Byakuren sniffed into a handkerchief she held in one hand, her other hand clutching an infinitely priceless scripture in the manner of a magazine. "Suika-san, was it? You could learn a lesson or two from them and be a bit more compassionate and less icy."

"Icy? Me?" Suika rounded on Byakuren. "I'll have you know that I can be all warm and fuzzy when I want, but this umbrella youkai sometimes just oversteps the line too much, you know what I mean, er… How do I address you, lady?"

"Byakuren," Byakuren smiled. "Hijiri Byakuren. Just Byakuren will do."

"R-Right, Byakuren," Suika continued. "Wait… B-Byakuren!"

At Suika's alarmed response, everyone turned to see one smiling Hijiri Byakuren standing just shy of the main entrance, waving her hand holding the supposedly "lost" scripture cheerily.

* * *

Hijiri Byakuren. Despite being one of the younger denizens of Gensokyo, at only a little over a millennium in age, she had a distinctly mature look. Perhaps it was because of her rather formal tunic, unsurprising due to her occupation as a monk. Adorned in a black and white layered dress, the white within and the black without, with criss-crossing lace holding the front together, Byakuren also featured a cape, usually pulled together to keep her warm during one of those really long meditations. But second most striking of all was her hair; it was a purple colour that faded into brown at the ends. Really, really mesmerizing.

But Suika noticed something else. Despite her really mature look, there was no doubt that her physical stature was of one that had just emerged from her teens, her face looking like that of someone in their early twenties. Is she… someone with…?

"Oh… Suika-san! What are you staring at?" Byakuren asked, blushing a little out of Suika's incessant gaze.

"Oh! N-No… I just thought how 'zen' looking you were... I-I mean-" Suika accidently let slip embarrassingly. Behind her, Kogasa, Shou and Nazrin were nodding their agreement.

"Why, thank you!" Byakuren smiled warmly. "Well, if you don't mind, shall we not stand around the doorway any further? I'll have Shou prepare you some tea and snacks to welcome you-"

"E-Excuse me!" Suika suddenly interrupted before Byakuren could head inwards. "I uh… couldn't help but notice from the way you look… Do you have like, have any elder siblings?"

Almost immediately, a hush descended upon the other three, and indeed, Shou even attempted to move to chastise Suika.

"No, Shou-chan, it's alright," Byakuren stopped her moving disciple, her face suddenly carrying a little sorrow. "You see Suika-san," Byakuren emerged from the entrance out onto the steps and waved a soft hand towards the immediate vicinity of Myouren temple, "This temple was named in honour of my deceased brother."

"Oh…" Suika, "I'm uh… sorry…"

"Don't be…" Byakuren urged gently. "Well, that being said, that was quite the interesting read!" Byakuren turned her attention to the scripture Shou had lost in the toilet. "Can you believe it? I went to the toilet, and such an amazing philosophical text was sitting just right there!" Byakuren clasped her hand over the scripture and grinned.

Both Nazrin and Shou stared wide-eyed at the book. That… no… It can't be…

"Although I do wonder," Byakuren stared at the text thoughtfully, "Why does this scripture seem so familiar to me?"

"Ah… Byakuren-sama! That…" Shou began.

"That's… the scripture that was on loan to the other temple the other day…" Nazrin continued.

"That I… lost…" Shou pathetically finished.

Byakuren looked over at the her two extremely sorry disciples, then looked at the manuscript in her hand. "Oh, I guess it's a good thing I found it then, huh?" Byakuren smiled. "And at such a convenient time too… That was quite the long time I had to spend in the toilet-"

"Ah-Ah! B-Byakuren-sama!" Nazrin interrupted before Byakuren could continue with her saga on how she found the text in the toilet. Clearly it was making Kogasa and Suika a little uncomfortable that a monk of her esteem would be telling such rather tasteless tales. "Where did you find it? Shou-sama and I spent all day the other day as well as today looking for it!"

"Oh, I found it on the toilet on the second floor, next to the tea room," Byakuren explained.

"That's strange… don't tell me…" Nazrin suddenly rounded on Shou, "Shou-sama! You said you lost it on the _third _floor!"

"Eh… Oops… I may have gotten the floors mixed up?" Shou shrugged her shoulders sheepishly.

Nazrin stared at Shou speechless. Kogasa hugged Suika just to make sure it was her and not Shou who was her new owner. Suika absentmindedly placed an arm around Kogasa's shoulder in response just to make sure Shou would not somehow cause one of them to be displaced. Byakuren smiled, albeit a little awkwardly.

"How… the… E-Excuse me, Byakuren-sama," Nazrin suddenly very politely approached Byakuren, "Do forgive my lack of civility in the coming moments."

"You may be forgiven for the explicit use of light profanity, Nazrin," Byakuren sweat dropped a little.

"Thank you very much, Byakuren-sama," Nazrin turned back to Shou. "Shou-sama… How. The. HELL! Do you mix up FLOORS? !"

"I-I… I was sure it was lost in the toilet next to my bedroom-"

"Your bedroom and the tea room are highly _dissimilar_!"

"I-I… I know, Nazu… I know… S-Sorry-"

"They're even on the _opposite ends _of the building!"

"I know… Sorry Nazu! I really am! Nazu? Nazu-rin?" Shou placed a hand gently on Nazrin's shoulder, who had turned her back to Shou with a huff.

"Hey… I'm sorry okay?" Shou pleaded. "I really, really am." The little mouse youkai remained unmoving.

"Nazrin, as I always say, forgive and forget!" Byakuren placed an even gentler hand on Nazrin's other shoulder. "After all, we do have guests," she indicated towards the observing Suika and Kogasa. "Let's not make a scene, okay?"

"Fine…" Nazrin grudgingly reconciled with her masters. "But please don't let it happen again, okay Shou-sama?" Nazrin pouted.

"O-Okay! Okay!" Shou had to fight back a nose-bleed. Nazrin could be so cute when she threw a tantrum.

"So…" Byakuren turned to Suika and Kogasa, "Shall we finally make our way in?" And the party turned to enter the temple building, a cheery Byakuren leading the way.


	21. Ch 21: Peace without, peace within

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 21: ****Peace without, peace within**

Ibuki Suika, Tatara Kogasa and Hijiri Byakuren were seated about a table on the tatami in one of the traditional tea rooms on the second floor. Yes, the ones highly dissimilar to Shou's bedroom, located next to some toilets. Shou and Nazrin were busying themselves with fetching the tea and the snacks, against Suika's insistence that she was only here to ask for directions to the Hakurei shrine and would not be staying for long.

"Oh, come now, don't tell me you came to such a special place just to ask for directions? A little snobbish, aren't you?" Byakuren had said jokingly, and thus effortless convinced Suika to stay at least for the day.

But it was odd… Suika was never the religious kind. In fact, she hated superstition, what with idiots throwing fried beans out the door during Setsubun, wishing away her kind… It was all too silly for her. In fact, fried beans was one of her favourite things to eat. Sort of like peanuts with beer… However, when next to Byakuren, Suika felt pressured to simply sit quietly and listen to what the soft-spoken monk had to say on her philosophical believes. Perhaps it was because of Byakuren's overwhelming sincerity. Or her respectable belief in peace and harmony. Or because of the vibes of disguised power emanating from within her robes…

"And to this day, I have always been working towards my ultimate goal of achieving a harmonious existence between humans and youkai," Byakuren said dreamily. Suika and Kogasa simply nodded at her words.

… Or maybe it was because half the time, Suika had absolutely no idea what to say to stuff such as the above. Not that she was _that empty _to not spend time thinking about peace and harmony… Haha… -

"It is a shame though…" Byakuren continued. "The number of people, normal humans I mean, coming to this place for worship is growing, and they worship alongside youkai! What a fantastic sight!" Byakuren brightened up, but her expression almost immediately turned to slight sadness. "The thing is, not a single one of them know that the youkai here are actually youkai… I wonder how they would react if they knew? Would they tolerate them? Would they reject them?" Byakuren placed a hand to her heart, "Would they turn on those that were, just days before, best of friends to them all because they are not human? All because they are different?" Byakuren turned to Suika. "What do you think? Suika-san?"

"A-Ah? M-Me? Eh…" Suika thought a little. Man, this stuff is a bit heavy… andwhere ismysake- "I don't know. People have a right to fear right? I mean… People don't really like Oni such like myself, and that makes me a little disappointed I guess," Suika scratched her head. "But that's because there are Oni and youkai that are out to hurt people, so I suppose it's not without… you know… uh… what's that word?"

"Basis?" Kogasa suggested.

"Yeah, right! Basis!" Suika ended.

"The same could be said of humans," Shou said, as she and Nazrin entered bearing tea. "There are plenty of people out to cause harm, and yet youkai are almost universally despised, no matter their nature."

"Well, that's because they're _humans, _so naturally they would be better accepted," Suika pointed out.

"Which must mean the basis for the hatred is the sheer fact that we're different!" Nazrin pitched in.

… Since when was supposed to be a philosophical debate? Suika thought, her head hurting a little. "Ah whatever!" Suika tossed a hand in defeat. "All this stuff about creating a better world, making the place a little less awful… No one would have anything to worry if they would just learn to kick back, relax. You know? Lead a simple life… drink and party," Suika placed her arms behind her head and leaned back a little.

"Hey… people have to make a living too you know?" Shou objected. "That's where all of life's struggles originate from…"

"Heh… People are killing themselves over living? That's rich…" Suika said mockingly. "Oh, oh! You know what?" Suika sat up excitedly. "We should have this really big party and just invite everyone from everywhere! And for a whole day straight, they should just have fun and forget about everything!" Suika clapped her hands together. "And that way, for one whole day, everyone will be equal! Problem solved! Even if it's for just one day…"

"How irresponsible of you…" Narin looked at Suika disapprovingly. "You know what Suika-"

"I think it's a great idea!"

"… Huh?" Nazrin asked quizzically, and the group turned to face Byakuren, Nazrin and Shou a little lost and Byakuren's support of Suika's idea. "B-Byakuren-sama…" Nazrin began.

"Unfortunately, it won't work!" Byakuren smiled cheerily, and the rest of the group sweat dropped. "However…" Byakuren said quietly, more to herself than the others, "I have often dreamed that the world's problems could be solved with such a simple solution… It seems so logical, and yet…" Byakuren muttered, her head hanging down a little, her hair falling over her eyes. The rest of the group had turned quiet as well.

"Ah well, this is the exact sort of dreary stuff I hate!" Suika suddenly stood up. "Ah c'mon! What's the point of walking around with such a heavy heart? What, does it make you feel important that you're able to understand people's pain and sorrow?" Suika said with sceptical tone.

"S-Suika-san!" Shou and Nazrin were indignant. "Byakuren-sama isn't doing this for her ego!" Shou stated.

"Yah, Suika!" Nazrin added. "Byakuren-sama truly feels-"

"Yeah, yeah, all I'm saying is how does adding on to the sadness of the world improve it?" Suika shrugged. "You'd think that since everyone has their own issues, it would be better to be dishing out happiness here and there! Instead of sulking all the time, we should be cheerful so that it catches on to others!" Suika argued. Shou and Nazrin were stunned. Suika was making…

"And a good way to start would be having a gigantic party!" Suika added, "With a lot, a lot of booze!" Suika spread out her arms giddily, as if already drunken on the thought of huge quantities of sake.

… making sense… The tigress and the mouse slumped their shoulders in disappointment. "Suika-san… " they began, sighing, but were stopped short by the sound of giggling. Turning around, the group were faced with the image of a laughing Byakuren.

"Hahaha… If everyone on this world thought like you, then the only problems left would be a lack of mental coherence!" Byakuren continued to giggle.

"… D-Doesn't that lead to many more negative social side effects?" Shou reminded her master a little awkwardly.

"Yeeaah… And I'm not too sure how fantastic world peace with one big hangover sounds…" Nazrin commented sceptically.

"Awww… Don't say that!" Suika thrust her gourd towards Nazrin. "Here! Why don't you give my sake a try! It's premium grade, from the gods no less!" (a/n: see chapter 11)

"No thank you," Nazrin pushed it away, "One of the Buddhist faith is rightfully supposed to refrain from alcohol." Shou nodded her approval, while Byakuren simply looked on at Suika's antics with a smile.

"What a spoil sport… How about you Kogasa! Care to share my happiness?" Suika tried Kogasa next. "It's free! It's not that often happiness in life is for free, you know!" Suika gave her gourd a little shake to produce that sloshing sound of happiness.

"... I-I…" Kogasa had a look of disgust, but otherwise did not react much to her "master's" urges. Shou and Nazrin shook their heads at Suika's attempt to corrupt Kogasa with drinking.

"C'mon! I'm sharing with you my most prized possession!" Suika pushed the gourd forward a bit more.

Kogasa's eyes flew open and her pupils constricted.

"Hey… He-ey…" the gourd touched Kogasa's face.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Kogasa suddenly shouted and leapt to her feet, shocking everyone else in the room.

"W-Wha… K-Kogasa! H-Hey… What's wro-?" but before Suika could continue, Kogasa ran out of the tea room.

* * *

"… Hmmm, still, even though it's a temple, it gets a little creepy being so empty…" Suika murmured out loud, while Shou and Nazrin glanced nervously at Suika.

Dinner at the Myouren temple had just concluded. Present at that meal were Shou, Nazrin, Byakuren and Suika. Suika was musing that such a large temple should have had a lot more people present in it, but Byakuren explained that most of the disciples were either away on errands or occupied with their own meditations and mental trainings, which could easily take up hours if not even days.

"Well, it can't be helped… Although it would be preferred if everyone could find some time to eat together," Shou attempted to continue light conversation.

"Although the lack of my disciples being around is not what's making you feel a little empty, is it?" Byakuren's softly spoken suggestion cut straight to Suika's nerve.

Suika sat up a little straighter. "What are you suggest-" she began, a little irritated for some reason.

"-A-Ah… I wonder when Ichirin and Murasa will get back?" Nazrin quickly cut in awkwardly, trying to pre-empt any awkward moments.

"Well, if its Kogasa you're looking for… she's gone up to one of the empty bedrooms on the third floor," Byakuren interrupted Nazrin's interruption breezily. "I surmise she might be quite glad to see you actually," Byakuren smiled.

"…R-Really, what's with that phrasing?" Suika looked at Byakuren with an uneasy expression. "You almost make it sound like some typical story where the annoying sidelines tell the protagonist to go after the- never mind…" Suika took a swig from her gourd. "You guys have it all wrong. I'm just feeling a little guilty, that's all," Suika took another swig. "After all, I did seem to make her mad… Although I really don't know what I-" Suika paused as she brought the gourd to her lips for a third time. "-did…" Suika stared long and hard at the gourd, Shou and Nazrin following her gaze. Suddenly, something clicked in all three of them.

"Y-You don't think… Nazrin, that gourd…"

"I think you're on to something, Shou-sama…"

"She's… mad about the gourd?" Suika came to the logical conclusion. Kogasa did explode when forced by her to come close to the gourd.

"Somehow, she's jealous of that gourd!" Byakuren cheerfully spoiled the story for the trio. Shou, Nazrin and Suika turned to Byakuren with extremely perplexed expressions.

"… Why?" Suika asked, a big metaphorical question mark hanging over her head.

"Because- Oh!" Byakuren was stopped short before she could start, "Well… why don't I we let _her _explain it _herself?_" Byakuren gestured to an indignant looking Kogasa. Kogasa was standing at the doorway to the dining room, holding on very tightly to the hem of her skirt, her face bright red, as if still rather embarrassed after her tantrum throwing a few hours ago.

"K-Kogasa!" Suika involuntarily stood up. "H-Hey… You okay?"

Kogasa eyed the gourd Suika was holding in one hand. "I-I'm fine Suika-sama," Kogasa reverted back to honorifics rather curtly as she averted eyes. "I'm just-" grooowl… Kogasa's eyes flew open and her face blushed again.

"… Oh! Y-You haven't had dinner yet! Come in, come in!" Suika hurriedly dragged in a highly embarrassed Kogasa to join a smiling Byakuren and a slightly uncomfortable Shou at the table, while a sighing Nazrin closed the door after them.


	22. Ch 22: Paru would have been jealous

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 22: Paru would have been ****jealous**

"Ummm…"

"Yes, Suika-sama?"

"I uh… I don't suppose you would want to have some sake to go with that?" Ibuki Suika kindly offered some alcohol to complement Kogasa's dinner.

Tatara Kogasa nearly pierced the gourd Suika was holding out with her gaze. "No thank you, Suika-sama," she shot down the offer coldly, the revived, icily formal honorifics still in use.

"O-Okay…" Suika nervously withdrew her sake, then turned to the other three, Toramaru Shou, Hijiri Byakuren and Nazrin. "I suppose any three of you would like…?" Suika offered again, trying to re-install a casual atmosphere.

"No thanks, I'm not allowed to."

"I'm going with Shou-sama here."

"Thank you very kindly, but no thanks!" The casual atmosphere got more awkward.

"R-Right… Forgot… Religion and all that…" Suika sheepishly placed her gourd in front of her on the dining table. Boy, did it feel odd to _not _have alcohol during a meal… Suika absentmindedly swung her gourd by its string in front of her, tracing its movement with her eyes. Left, right, left, right, red, right, left, blue…

… Red, blue, red, blue… eh…?

It suddenly came to the attention of Suika that Kogasa had stopped eating, her own heterochromatic eyes tracing the movement of the gourd as well. Shou, Nazrin and Byakuren had taken notice too, and the former two were watching Kogasa's steely gaze a little apprehensively, while the later was simply looking on knowingly.

… K-Kogasa? W-Why was she staring like that? Wait… Byakuren had said- No… Suika mentally scratched her head. Why would anyone be jealous over a _gourd_ anyway? Suika attempted to connect the dots. Kogasa was… Okay, she did not like to admit it, but Kogasa was all "lovely-dovely" for her, that's one. Kogasa also hated her gourd for some reason, that's two… Um… _Um…_

"K-Kogasa…" Suika approached tentatively.

"Yes, Suika-sama?" Kogasa addressed Suika's gourd.

"Uh… ahem," Suika, seeing Kogasa's attention was still on her gourd, swiftly hid it behind her back. Kogasa's eyes followed. "Ah… Ah, crap this isn't going to work… _Would you please cut that out?"_ Suika said a little exasperated, as Kogasa was now staring straight through Suika's navel to the gourd behind her.

"_Cut_… what out, Suika-sama?" Kogasa asked, still staring at Suika's navel, placing particular emphasis on the first word.

"Argh! Stop it! That's creepy!" Suika shuddered a little at Kogasa's growing killing-intent. "F-Fine! I'll do this directly!" Suika grabbed her gourd from behind her and slammed it onto the table, right in Kogasa's face. "Look! Kogasa!" Suika pointed to her gourd. "Is there something the matter with my-"

"Ah ah ah! S-Suika-sama!" Kogasa stood up and backed off, almost as if repelled by the mere sight of some foul archenemy, her face bearing a look of _absolute _disdain.

Suika's jaw came ajar just a little. This was getting ridiculous. Suika knew there were plenty of people who hated her drinking habits and her associated gourd, Reimu and Parsee among them, but Kogasa was just... Seeing Kogasa like this, it was easy to believe Kogasa actually harboured some sort of personal hatred for the thing, and yet Suika remained stumped over Kogasa's illogical reaction. Byakuren… You absolutely sure "jealous" is the word? Because it absolutely...

"Just makes no sense…" Suika uttered from her mind, as Kogasa stood before her, her arms fidgeting behind her back, her eyes looking at whichever way that did not feature a gourd of sake. "H-Hey… Kogasa?" Suika stood up slowly, her arm cautiously reaching out to Kogasa. "Are you… alrigh-"

"Ah! L-Look, Suika-sama!" Kogasa suddenly turned to the window like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "I-It's drizzling! It's a… Hah! It's a light evening rain!" Kogasa happily, genuinely happily pointed out. Rainy weather always warmed her heart, and it would be the perfect distraction.

"Uh… Ah! So it is!" Suika awkwardly followed up on Kogasa, pouncing on the poorly crafted distraction. She'll sort out the issue of the gourd later.

"Shall we… take a walk?" Kogasa suggested sweetly. Stiffly. Forcibly. You-have-no-choicely. "It's always good to walk off a meal!" Kogasa smiled, a tad bit… murderously? ! Ohshi-

"Yeah… I agree, but Kogasa!" Suika was sweating profusely within. On second thought, she wanted to sort out the issue of the gourd now. As in, indoors. Here. Where there are other people…. "It's ah… It's raining!" Suika swiftly pointed out what Kogasa had pointed out. "That won't do, will it?" Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes! "Walking in such weather is, y-you know, bad for one's constitution!" Suika referred to her rock-solid Oni body.

"Then… I guess it's a good thing you have an umbrella, right?" Kogasa's smile was unfaltering. "Besides, the temperature is so nice…" Kogasa threw herself at Suika and linked arms with her. "Don't worry! _Your umbrella_ will keep you _nice and dry_…" Kogasa coiled more snugly up Suika's arm, constricting it ever more strongly.

"I uh…" Suika cringed. Aaahhh! What exactly in the old hells did my gourd do to Kogasa…? ! "Can't we… put it off till later?" Suika gave one last ditch effort to stay firmly in the Myouren bunch's line-of-sight.

Kogasa stared deep and hard into Suika's soul.

"N-Nevermind, nevermind! Let's just ah… Let's just go! O-Okay?"

"Okay!" Kogasa grinned cheerfully, and started pulling Suika away from the safety of the dining room.

"R-Right… Let me just grab my gour-"

Kogasa stared deep and hard into Suika's soul.

"O-On second thought, we'll just leave it here… No good to be drink-walking right? Nyahahaha… haha… ha…" Suika nervously laughed, while Kogasa resumed her disrupted look of bliss. "Ah… Nazrin! Look after it for me, okay?"

"Come on, Suika-sama! Let's go! Let's go!" Kogasa yanked Suika towards the exit, the mood of her heart vastly improving with each step away from the dining table and the foul object sitting on it.

"We'll be back really really soon!" Suika shouted over her shoulder, a smile plastered on her face, which roughly translated to: "Please save me at the nearest damned opportunity!" And the umbrella and her captiv…ated partner were out the door, down the stairs and out towards the gardens under the weeping skies.

... Nazrin grabbed Suika's gourd and hugged it securely as if it were her own child. "Something tells me we should never leave this treasure alone with Kogasa," Nazrin said with an empty expression as she continued looking at the door the nightmarish parasol had just walked out of. Joining her in staring out the door was one Shou wearing an identical expression to Nazrin, and one Byakuren who was still managing a smile, albeit a really awkward one.

"Yeah… You would think she would use the opportunity to find a way to make the gourd come to life just so she could kill it herself…" Shou added.

"S-Shou-chan… That sort of talk is forbidden! " Byakuren nervously reproved her disciple.

"Hey, Shou-sama…"

"Yah, Nazrin?"

"Remember all those yaoi-comics we were talking about the other day?" ("…! Y-Yaoi? Nazu, Shou-chan, what are you two-")

"Yeah, I do Nazrin, why?"("Y-Yaoi! You two haven't forgotten such explicit material is forbidden, right?-")

"I was just thinking, you asked me the other day what could be worse than a Yandere, right?"

"I did, Nazu… I did…" ("H-Hey! Nazu, Shou-chan… Look at me-")

"I think I just found it."

"You mean a person who's Yandere over an _inanimate object?_" Shou turned to look at Nazrin. Byakuren was pouting in the background.

"Totally not worth it," Nazrin met Shou's gaze. Byakuren was pouting in the background.

"Totally not worth it," Shou nodded her agreement as she turned back towards the door the Yandere had just walked out moments ago.

* * *

"Hey! Nazrin! Shou! You two haven't explained to me about this Yaoi thing yet!"

"Eh? Uh oh…"

"It's all Shou-sama's fault! …"


	23. Ch 23: Rainy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 23: Rainy**

"So… uh… You feeling better?" Ibuki Suika nervously asked a downcast, albeit much calmer and tranquil Tatara Kogasa walking next to her. The two were still one-sidedly linked by the arms, Kogasa's brinjal of an umbrella wedged in between them, shielding them from the light, warm summer rain as they walked in the gardens of Myouren temple under the already starry evening sky.

"Um… ah, yeah…" Kogasa was looking away. One could tell that she was still upset about something, although she seemed to be a lot more relaxed.

"Hah… Well, as long as you're calm and feeling fine, that's alright," Suika eased up herself. Just a moment ago, Kogasa nearly went lunatic, but now she was just quietly walking by her side. Maybe taking a walk was the right thing to do…

But still, it left a lot of things unanswered. Like _why _Kogasa went lunatic. Suika's hand absentmindedly moved towards her gourd usually hanging at her side, before she realized she had left it with Nazrin back in the temple. For some apparent reason, Kogasa really hated the gourd… But why…? Suika glanced towards Kogasa just as Kogasa's eyes had shifted away from Suika's side back to staring out at the gardens. Suika's movement towards her gourd had not gone unnoticed.

"… You saw that huh?" That's it. Suika decided to confront this straight up front. "Me reaching for my gourd that is," Suika clarified herself. After all, she could not simply just _not take_ her gourd with her every time Kogasa was around, right? That would be extremely unfair to me, Suika thought.

"Ah…! Ah… yeah…" Kogasa shifted her arms a little uneasily in Suika's. "Hey uh… Suika-sama-"

"I already told you, didn't I? It's _Suika,_" Suika lightly chastised Kogasa.

"R-Right. S-Suika… Um, about that gourd…" Kogasa kept staring away from Suika. "I… You've always had it by your side haven't you?"

"Uh… yeah, I guess?" Suika stuck out her head a little to be able to better see Kogasa's expression. It almost sounded like Kogasa was remorseful about something.

"I see…" Kogasa was biting her lower lip. "And… What's its story?" Kogasa finally turned towards Suika, her face trying its best to maintain a neutral look.

"S-Story?" Suika asked a little confused at the way Kogasa referred to her gourd like some sort of living, experiencing person.

"I've told you mine," Kogasa said. "Now tell me your gourd's story. Its experiences, how it's come to know you… stuff like that," Kogasa smiled a little, "Nostalgic stuff."

"Ah… well…" Suika closed her eyes. That's right… her gourd and her went back a long way…"Where do I begin…?"

* * *

"I still don't really understand though, Byakuren-sama," Nazrin raised a question. "What did you mean when you said Kogasa was jealous of Suika's gourd?"

The Myouren trio were still seated around the dinner table, except this time it had been cleared of dinner and replaced with simple cups of tea. Nazrin, Byakuren and Shou were still at their original positions though, mulling over the recently concluded events, Nazrin still hugging on to Suika's gourd lest harm should come to it.

"Hmmm… Isn't it obvious?" Byakuren breezily pointed out.

"It is Baykuren-sama, but that's not the question," Nazrin looked down at Suika's gourd in her clutches. "Anyone can see that Kogasa was ready to tear it to pieces…" she said with a slight chill up her spine.

"I agree," Shou said. "I think the question we're all asking is _why _Kogasa would be jealous of a gourd?"

"But my dear Shou," Byakuren smiled, "Isn't it because Kogasa's an umbrella?"

"… Huh?" Shou was lost, Nazrin next to her wearing a similar look of being perplexed. "What does being an umbrella have to do with anything? We already know she's an umbrella-"

"Umbrella youkai, or umbrella?" Byakuren asked mysteriously. "The two are highly different! "

"… Huh?" Shou and Nazrin repeated, their understanding not yet improved.

"Simply put," Byakuren sipped her tea, before sighing satisfactorily with her eyes closed. "Well… simply put," Byakuren reiterated, "Kogasa sees herself in the same capacity as Suika's gourd. She's vying for Suika's attention as another possession."

"… Possession?" something struck a wrong chord with Nazrin, Shou looking as if she agreed next to her. "But Byakuren-sama, she's not-"

"In other words," Byakuren half-opened her eyes to stare at her tea with a serious expression, "Kogasa sees herself not as a person, but an object."

Nazrin and Shou were shocked. "…! B-But that's just-"

"And to her," Byakuren continued on, not giving heed to her disciple's reactions. "That gourd is taking up her master's attention."

"But…!"

"Hasn't she always described herself as 'a lost umbrella'?" Byakuren turned to Nazrin and Shou a little sadly.

"But, that's just wrong!" Nazrin stood up, still clutching Suika's gourd. "She's not an object, she's a person!"

"… That is very nice of you Nazrin, but it's always a little difficult with recently born youkai, is it not?" Byakuren mused. "They tend to forget they have acquired a completely new nature… I seem to recall it was the same way with you Nazrin," Byakuren gave Nazrin a small smile. Nazrin slowly sat back down, but her face was still one of indignation.

"To Kogasa, who firmly thinks of herself as an umbrella," Byakuren went on, "Nothing is more important than being constantly utilized, being constantly the centre of attention. The pain of being forgotten and thrown out is probably something she is keen to avoid," Byakuren explained. "And if I were to be so daring as to venture a guess, she was probably thrown out over _another _object," her eyes turned towards the gourd in Nazrin's arms.

Nazrin and Shou followed Byakuren's eyes to look at the gourd as well. Well… if that were the case, chances are Kogasa would extremely hate it if yet another object were to get her thrown out and forgotten all over again.

Shou turned to look out the window. It was still drizzling. Somewhere out in the gardens, Kogasa was carrying out her original duty as an umbrella, happily sheltering her new master.

* * *

"And… I guess that's about it," Suika finished her tale of her gourd. All the way from the ancient lands of the Oni, following the migration of the Oni down to the Old Hells, up to the surface world of Reimu and Marisa, up further still to Youkai mountain and the heavens, and all the way back down again. "Now that I think about it, my gourd and I really are inseparable huh?" Suika grinned. "It's almost as old as I am, give or take a few decades, and it's been everywhere I've ever been-" Suika stopped short and turned to look at Kogasa, afraid she might have tripped something again.

"Inseparable…" Kogasa was… smiling? "That's nice…"

"Uh… Kogasa?" Suika asked apprehensively.

"Huh uh, it's nothing," Kogasa shook her head. "I'm fine, I'm not mad or anything. I…" Kogasa stopped in her tracks and for some time stared quietly at the ground.

Suika, still linked with Kogasa by the arm, followed suit and took a moment to look around at the sky around her. The soft, warm rain around them kept a steady, gentle beat, each drop falling to the ground with a muffled splash, evenly glazing the ground in a sheet of pleasant smelling moisture. The dreariness of rain mixed with the dull heat of summer somehow produced something entirely lovely. Such weather easily compels one to want to take things easy, relax and just enjoy the moment, things close to Suika's heart.

Suika looked down at the glazed ground. Her reflection, wearing a rather heavy expression, shone off it rather clearly. There was some guilt in it, for Suika could tell that Kogasa was upset because of her, or specifically because of something she owned. Because of Suika, Kogasa was upset. She was not able to relax, she was not able to be happy and enjoy the moment, and that was something Suika felt rather guilty about.

It suddenly came to Suika's notice that Kogasa was studying her own reflection in the ground just as Kogasa noticed Suika doing the same thing; guilt too was written in her face. The two locked eyes with each other's reflection, then looked up to look at the real thing.

"…I-"

"…I-"

"A-Ah…!"

"A-Ah…!"

"U-Um, no you-"

"W-Wait, you-"

Suika and Kogasa stopped and broke glances. Well this was awkward.

"U-Um…" Suika started first. "You know, I- Huh?"

Kogasa had suddenly unlinked her arms with Suika's walked ahead a bit before turning around to face Suika. Her umbrella had fallen to the side, leaving both girls standing exposed in the rain. Placing her arms together at her front, Kogasa took one hard look at Suika's eyes, before bowing deeply before her.

"K-Kogasa…" Suika eyes widened with shock, "What are you-"

"I am very sorry for my previous behaviour!" Kogasa said loudly, almost with urgency, her little body remaining bowed, her face hidden behind her blue hair which was starting to get glazed over by the light rain as well. "Please forgive me!" Kogasa's voice cracked a little, rain drops dripping off the sides of her body, her hair, her clothes, her cheeks…

"…! What are you doing? !" Suika took one swift step forward and deftly grabbed Kogasa by her shoulders, dragging Kogasa out of her bow and inevitably closer to herself. "Why are doing this? !" Suika demanded, her heart nearly drowning in guilt at the little Karakasa suddenly apologizing so formerly and- Oh god…

Kogasa's eyes were red and puffy, the moisture under them much too salty for any sort of rain.

"Hey…! Hey!" Suika found herself shaking Kogasa by the shoulders, even though she had absolutely no desire to hurt her further… Why was she doing this now…? "Wh-Why are you apologizing? I don't-"

"I was acting so weirdly just now," Kogasa's weeped, "I must have caused needless worry to you."

Yeah… you were… Suika could not help but mentally agree with Kogasa, but decided to say otherwise. "No you weren't Kogasa," Suika gently said. "I mean, I may really understand your problem, but I can see that you have one, it's understandable-"

"I even forced you to walk out here with me in the rain, when you said you didn't want to," Kogasa sniffed.

"I-It's… It's fine Kogasa. This sort of light rain-"

"And to tell you the truth, I was harbouring so many bad thoughts about your precious, precious gourd," Kogasa painfully and remorsefully admitted.

"I… huh? What are you talking…? What sort of thoughts-"

"Like how I could possibly steal it and throw it away when you weren't aware," Kogasa bit her trembling lip, "Or how I could find some way to break it," Kogasa started tearing most apologetically.

"I uh… It's ah… Okay, that's not fine, Kogasa! This is _my _gourd we're talking abou-"

"I'm so sorry Suika! I'm so sorry!" Kogasa collapsed into Suika's front and cried.

"-About…" Suika glanced down at the truly sorry Karakasa and sighed. Damn, can't get mad over someone in such a state… Suika awkwardly embraced Kogasa with one arm and petted her head a little hesitantly with the other as she turned to look at the rainy sky once again. Rain drops were starting to drench her own ginger-brown hair, the water accumulating into bigger drops and splashing down from the ends of her fringes onto her forehead.

Guess this is one situation sake could not solve, huh?


	24. Ch 24: More

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 24: More**

Nazrin impatiently paced about the tea room, her arms still hugging on to Suika's gourd. Hijiri Byakuren was still seated at the table that now featured a near-empty tea pot and glasses, quietly and patiently waiting. Some distance away, Toramaru Shou had broken off from the table and was seated on the tatami with her legs crossed and her eyes closed, trying to meditate in an attempt to emulate her master's patience.

Tap, tap, tap, tap… Nazrin continued to pace about the room, specifically against the window, pausing occasionally to look out of it. The window looked out over a section of the gardens that surrounded Myouren temple, but it was the wrong section! Evidently, Kogasa and Suika had gone somewhere else.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, pause. Tap, tap, tap, tap, pause.

Shou uncomfortably opened one eye to see Nazrin once again glancing out the window, before closing her eye to try to resume her meditation.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, pause. Sigh… Tap… Tap… T'ch, scurry, scurry, scurry, scurry…

"Nazu," Byakuren called out simply. "You're disturbing Shou-chan."

"S-Sorry Byakuren-sama," Nazrin stopped and bashfully apologized.

"It's fine," Shou stood up and gave all up all pretence of meditating. "I want to know what's going on too," Shou marched up to the window and glanced out at the already darkening and still raining sky. "It's dark already, and the rain has yet to let up. They really shouldn't be out right now…" Shou said.

"Be patient, Shou-chan, they'll come back in eventually," Byakuren assured Shou.

"O-Okay…" Shou replied, but otherwise continued to stand by the window. "Huh? Oh, look," Shou turned her attention to the now night sky. "It's stopped raining," she observed, as the drizzle slowly lifted like a curtain of silk against the darkness.

Byakuren smiled. A sign, perhaps? She thought, as she lifted the near-empty tea pot to refill her tea.

"Oh… we're out? Nazu, would you kindly refill the tea-pot please," Byakuren smiled at Nazrin.

"Oh! Right away, Byakuren-sama!" Nazrin picked up the tea pot and brought it out of the room.

That's right, Byakuren thought as she finally took her turn to glance out the window. Suika and Kogasa might appreciate to have some warm tea waiting for them when they get back.

* * *

"It's stopped raining…" Suika looked out from under the pavilion roof. "H-Hey… maybe we should head back now, Kogasa. Kogasa?" Suika gently nudged a sleeping Kogasa leaning on her side.

Moments ago, after standing foolishly in the rain for minutes, Suika finally decided to haul a crying and apologetic Kogasa to the nearest shelter. As light and warm a rain that was, getting drenched was _not _comfortable at all. Taking shelter in a garden pavilion, Kogasa had yet to regain her composure, so Suika had no choice but to sit and accompany her.

It was then that a soaking-wet Kogasa decided to fall asleep on a soaking-wet Suika's side.

O-Okay, so there were _a lot _of problems with the current scenario, but first and foremost, it really, _really _was physically uncomfortable. I mean, you try sitting around in wet clothes with something wet pressed against you under a humid night sky! Suika shifted around uncomfortably; the moisture was starting to pool in places she really did not like it to pool in…

"N-Ngh…" Kogasa started to stir under Suika's shifting. "S-Suika?" she drowsily opened her eyes.

"Hey Kogasa," Suika greeted her. "Feeling better?"

"W-Wet…" Kogasa a little lethargically squeezed her blouse, water readily escaping through her fingers. Did she really fall asleep like this? Her fingers were pruney…

"Haha… and you were supposed to keep me dry…" Suika chuckled a little, while Kogasa looked at her embarrassed. "Well," Suika left Kogasa's side and got up. "I think we had better head back where it's warm and dry, right?" Suika extended a hand to Kogasa, inviting her to get up as well.

Kogasa grabbed Suika's hand, and Suika pulled Kogasa up. "C'mon now, let's go!" Suika turned to move off, but suddenly found herself pulled back a surprisingly strong force, causing her to nearly lose her balance. Stumbling a bit before recovering, Suika straightened to see an innocent looking and slightly surprised Kogasa still holding on to her hand, anchoring Suika to where she stood.

"Um… Suika? Are you ok?" Kogasa asked, unsure as to why Suika was stumbling about. "You looked as if you were going to fall there."

Suika raised one eyebrow as she stared at Kogasa's hand gently holding her own, fiercely rooting her to the spot. But of course… Suika mentally palmed her face. She had falsely assumed they would walk off _separately_, and thus proceeded as if she were _free _of Kogasa's vice-grip… Suika looked up sighing, was about to ask Kogasa to kindly let go, found herself met with Kogasa's smiling face, then sighed again. N-Never mind…

"Uh… Suika?" Kogasa repeated concernedly.

"F-Forget it Kogasa…" Suika gripped back Kogasa's hand and this time pulled Kogasa along with her. "Let's… just go," the pair started to make their way back to Myouren temple. Before I lose my composure too, Suika added inwardly, Kogasa's little hand in hers making her want to faint yet again.

"Ok!" Kogasa grinned happily and proceeded to rush to Suika's side so as to link arms with her again as usual, causing Suika to once again feel that familiar rush of discomfort, which was further exacerbated by the fact that neither youkai had dried just yet.

"K-Kogasa…" Suika shifted a little uncomfortably, "Is it really necessary to walk with me, you know, like this _every single time?_" she asked.

"What's wrong?" Kogasa returned the inquiry, a puzzled finger on her lips.

"N-No! Nothing!" Suika looked away quickly, her cheeks burning. Kogasa… you really got to stop this…! "It's just… you know," Suika continued, still turned away from Kogasa, "It's admittedly a little hard to walk like this, with someone clinging to me and all…" It really was, although Suika would never admit Kogasa was feather-light to her, so it wasn't difficult to her _physically._

"Mmmm… Okay," Kogasa disengaged from Suika a little, and settled for simply holding Suika's wrist in both her hands. "But, isn't it a little more difficult this way?" Kogasa asked, still a bit confused.

"Ah… No, this is fine, actually!" Suika said with relief as she made the mistake of looking back at Kogasa to see Kogasa holding her wrist cutely with outstretched arms in the shape of a V- Gah! Suika turned away immediately again, her cheeks nearly drunk on blood and heat.

"I don't know…" Kogasa was musing at the side, her lips pursed. "My previous master used to hold me _real tight, real close _all the time!"

… That was wrong in several ways.

"Urk! Ah-ah-ahhh… I-Is that s-so?"Suika faintly and shakily asked, trying her desperate best not to picture Kogasa being embraced in all sorts of lewd- Y-Yah, exactly like tha- Damn it! I'm imagining it, aren't I? !

"Yup! " Kogasa beamed, oblivious to Suika's discharge. "Although, of course, I don't really care much for _her _anymore…" Kogasa gave a little "humph". "Any other time, she would just dump me in the back and forget about me."

"Yeah… that's real bad- Huh?" Suika's nasal faucet finally shut itself off. Dump… her in the back…? "Kogasa…" something wasn't right. "What were you talking about again?" Suika turned to look at Kogasa.

"Huh?" Kogasa had a look of puzzlement. "Oh… my old owner? I was saying I don't really care about her anymore," Kogasa's face had an expression of distaste at her least favourite memories.

"No, no, before that!"

"Huh? Oh…" Kogasa's expression changed to one of bliss again as she addressed her new owner, "I was saying you have to hold me close, silly! I mean, how else would you hold an umbrella?" Kogasa gave a little giggle. "If you don't hold me close, I won't be able to shelter you properly, right Suika?" she giggled again.

"… Umbrella…?" Suika mouthed inaudibly. Why hadn't it hit her before? She had been referring to herself as such all the time… Suika simply gazed at Kogasa took to gazing at Kogasa, a frown slowly knitting itself into her eyebrows.

"Oh! And don't you dare make the same mistake of just throwing me to the side when you're done with me! Not like a certain _someone,_" Kogasa teasingly chastised Suika, unaware of Suika's changing mood.

And the gourd too… I was wondering why anyone would feel like that about a mere object… Don't tell me…

"I mean, if you don't store me somewhere cool and dry, well, I'm going to grow-" Kogasa paused a little, embarrassed to go on. "Well… Let's just say I don't really enjoy mould up my-"

Sh-She still talking about herself like a… Like a…!

"But I trust you, Suika!" Kogasa smiled. "I know you won't- Hyah? !" Kogasa startled as Suika suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Wh-Wha…? Wh-What's wrong?" Kogasa's smile instantly vanished as she finally noticed the change in Suika's expression.

"That's enough," Suika said firmly, her expression one of anger.

"H-Huh?" Kogasa trembled a little. Wh-Why… Why was Suika mad? "Did…" Kogasa was concerned, but also pained that Suika would be unhappy. Did she…? "Did… Did I do something wrong?" Kogasa gently grabbed Suika's forearms, trying to soothe her.

"N-No… You did nothing wrong, Kogasa," Suika could barely get the words out from between her clenched teeth.

Kogasa's… She's a…! Suika's eyes focused on Kogasa's, the fierceness in them reflected in Kogasa's uncertain and hesitant ones.

Kogasa's a _person_!

So… how can she…? How can she think of herself as an _object_…? My object, no less… Suika's forearms tightening their grip involuntarily, causing Kogasa to wince.

"O-Ow!" Kogasa winced. "S-Suika! I-I'm sorry!" Kogasa pleaded. She was not entirely sure what she did wrong, but she desperately tried to get the Oni to calm down.

Her plea only served to increase Suika's guilt and self-directed anger, causing Suika's grip to strengthen.

"O-OW! Nngh... S-Suika!" pain and panic shot up Kogasa's arm to her heart. "Wh-Why are hurting me? ! It's me! Your umbrella!" Kogasa cried out. "S-Suika! It's me- Hyah!" Kogasa felt the pain in her arm subside before even realizing she was just shoved away by Suika.

"S-Suika….? Wh-"

"STOP IT!" Kogasa was silenced by Suika's sudden outburst, her heart stopped, unsure how to react to Suika's sudden rage. Suika's arms were still outstretched as they were seconds ago, Kogasa pushed down before her, her rear on the damp soil, her heels digging into the soft ground from being shoved. Suika looked up, a little stress vented from her outburst, only to be greeted by another wrecking image.

Kogasa, hurt on the ground, wide eyed and tearing.

"K-Kogasa… I-I'm sorry…!" Suika knelt down next to Kogasa. Kogasa inched a little away, still staring wide eyed at Suika.

"K-Kogasa… Listen!" Suika grabbed Kogsa's arm, and Kogasa started to pull away.

"Listen, Kogasa!" Suika forcefully pulled Kogasa closer, and the reaction Suika got from her sickened Suika. It was a look of fear…

"L-Listen…" …but Suika didn't care. It was absolutely vital that Kogasa understand what she felt. Because Kogasa…

"You're not my umbrella! Okay?" Suika tried to say it as gently as she was saying it firmly. I-It was absolutely… absolutely vital… Because…

Kogasa's look of fear turned to horror and revulsion.

"Are you dumping me?" she very steadily whimpered.

"N-No…" for a moment, Suika's determination faltered. I-It was… absolutely…

….

"… I understand…" Kogsa looked down and gave a half-hearted tug of her arm.

"… No… You don't understand-"

"Let go…" Another tug of the arm.

"N-No, Kogasa…!"

"Let… go…" A more furious tug of the arm.

"Kogasa!" Suika tried to move in to embrace Kogasa, fearing Kogasa might just break off without understanding.

"LET GO OF ME!" Kogasa started to struggle violently, to no avail. "LET GO OF ME SUIKA! LET GO! LET-"

"Kogasa," Suika finally managed to secure the furiously struggling Kogasa in her arms. "Kogasa, listen! Ow! P-Please! Just calm down for a moment-"

"LET! GO! P-Please…" Kogasa cried tears. "Wh-Why does everyone do this to me? ! Why are you getting rid of me now? !"

"I-I'm not getting rid of you-"

"THEN WHY DID YOU SAY I'M NOT YOUR UMBRE-"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MORE THAN THAT!" Suika shouted, not realizing her own eyes were red too, the loud yet hesitant words having forced their way out more off their own accord rather than of her own will.

Immediately, Kogasa stopped struggling, her eyes still wide, but now the horror in them gone, replaced with something more shining, the same sort of hope that was in her heart.

"Wh-What do you…?"

"You're more than that… O-Okay?" Suika asked a little overly consciously, afraid she might come across as too aggressive after how she just roared. "Y-You're not an umbrella , Kogasa, not anymore, and you're definitely not 'mine', do you understand?"

"H-Huh…? I…? Hah…!" Kogasa flinched, but did not struggle anymore as Suika clasped her hands on her shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

"Can an umbrella laugh, Kogasa?" Suika asked her earnestly. "Can an umbrella think, or speak, or feel happiness, sadness and pain?"

"… I…" Realization now blooming a little next to the warmth of hope in Kogasa's bosom.

"Can an umbrella cry, Kogsa?" A few tears managing to leak their way out of Suika's eyes against her resistance, "Because to me, you're more than just some stupid object to me Kogasa!" she exclaimed. "To me… You're a person," Suika finished with an awkward smile.

"…" Kogasa's lips parted, the air pushed out by her tightening, beating chest. But… she still had questions though… "Th-Then… what sort of person am I to you?" The little youkai asked, her heart expectant.

… Ack!

"I uh…" Any tender feelings Suika harboured from their recent little moment suddenly drained away. Gah! In my emotional outburst, I said some stupid things! …W-Wait! C-Come to think of it… If you re-read all the things I just said… D-Doesn't it sound like…? !

"… S-Suika?" Kogasa's brightly shining eyes dimmed a little as second after silent second ticked by.

"Ah… Y-You're…" Damn I can't lie, and the stupid umbrella's grown on me… "Y-You're, um… S-Someone special I guess?" W-Well, it's not like I like her _that _way anyways… right…? "S-So um… I guess that settles it! Yup! Y-You're someone specia- Hyah!" Suika's air supply to any further words was cut off as a purple umbrella had just launched herself right into her midsection.

Kogasa was smiling the brightest smile she had ever had as a person, hugging her special someone.


	25. Ch 25: It's not about the journey, it's

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 25****: It's not about the journey, it's about the misadventures**

"…What?" Ibuki Suika asked dryly, a happy little Tatara Kogasa wrapped around her arm.

Staring at her across from the tea table, laid with steaming warm tea, were the Myouren bunch of Toramaru Shou, Nazrin and Hijiri Byakuren, two of which had very nicely done troll faces on. No prizes for guessing which two.

Hint, it's not Byakuren.

… Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that in the background of the last chapter, while Suika and Kogasa were having their small heart-to-heart, Nazrin, out of impatience, had rushed out of the temple to go investigate, her tigress master close on her heels, half disapproving of Nazrin sticking her nose in other people's business and half wanting to stick her own nose in as well?

… Oh yeah, and did I also forget to mention they were just in time to hear Suika confessing that Kogasa was "someone special" while embracing her?

In the middle of the night?

Under a clear, starry sky?

… Too bad it wasn't daylight, because there could have very well been a rainbow after the rain…

"Sigh, I-I'll ask again… What?" Suika repeated herself even more unhappily, yet her expression of unhappiness at being stared at with such faces by Shou and Nazrin only served to feed the trolls.

"Why don't you look down to your right and find out?" Nazrin somehow got the words out of her eye-to-eye wide smile. Troll magic.

Suika had absolutely nothing else to say or do, so she did as she was told and turned to her right. Right there was a warm Kogasa. Kogasa caught Suika's gaze and smiled a warm smile.

Suika looked away, her face flushed and feeling far from warm. Th-This… This was uncomfortable… Exceedingly so….

"Well, I'm happy to see everything worked out," Byakuren smiled airily, a usual glass of hot tea clasped in her delicate hands. "And I'm glad you're looking much better, Kogasa."

"Thanks!" Kogasa turned her head to face Byakuren and dispensed her a smile as well. It was no matter, she had plenty to go around.

After what just happened hours ago, Kogasa felt as if she was living through the best period of her life, ever. Truth be told, Kogasa had never realized it until now. Never realized that after decades of being abandoned, she had grown a spirit, a heart, a soul. Out of an old, cast-aside umbrella, she had become a full-fledged youkai, and yet all this while she had always seen herself as her former self, that of an umbrella. Until before, she was just some other article. But now, she had become aware of herself. And to think! The very, _very _first person to help her realize this, to officially and so emotionally acknowledge her as being a person worth calling "special"! The very first person would be… Would be…!

Kogasa looked up at Suika. To say she liked her would be a vast understatement, Kogasa thought whimsically to herself, a small little grin forming on her lips as she studied her dear Suika's face. Suika was avoiding her gaze, her cheeks bright red, but without even looking, Kogasa could tell Suika was extremely uncomfortable. Suika's heart was beating like mad! Realizing her own soul made Kogasa suddenly much more aware of emotions, of hers and of others… And somehow, with Suika like this, it made Kogasa feel a little empowered as well… Maybe even naughty… Giggle!

Kogasa's eyes caught Byakuren's understanding, knowing ones, and was returned with a small little smile of Byakuren's own. Kogasa smiled back. And somehow, this kindly monk knew it all, even if she was just observing from the sidelines- Oh? Byakuren winked and flashed a thumbs up. Go for it, eh? Kogasa winked back, then turned back to the tomato faced Suika once more.

"I-It's like I said!" Suika meanwhile was doing her best to not feed the trolls, and ended up stuffing them. "You've got it all wrong! T'ch! Look! I was just helping out a friend in distress-"

"Yah, you guys look like friends right about now, yup," Nazrin grinned, her arms crossed at the sight of Suika still weighted down by Kogasa around one of her arms.

"Oh? Did you just call Kogasa mere 'friends'?" Shou tsked. "Because from what _I _understand, she was quite happy to be addressed as someone 'special'."

Gah! "Ah crap! You heard that part?" Suika chastised herself under her breath.

"Yes, we heard that part." Shou and Nazrin had heard what Suika had just said as well.

"L-Listen Kogasa!" Suika panicky turned to Kogasa. Damage control time! "L-Look! I don't mean to say anything to hurt you or what, but when I called you 'special'? I meant it in a, um, friendly kind of manner!"

Kogasa kept looking up at her warmly, understandingly, Shou and Nazrin shaking their heads on the side, a silent 'Just give up!' thought bubble hanging over their heads.

"I-I mean, y-you know! You're someone 'special' as in you're not a stranger to me anymore! You're someone I know! Someone I can talk to! You can understand right? You're a really, really nice person, approachable. Maybe a little clingy on the side but you're someone that I can-"

"It's okay," Kogasa laid a gentle hand on the upper arm of Suika, instantly calming her and silencing the flailing Oni.

H-Huh? Suika was a little confused. Did she… just say it was… "okay"? Whew… I guess she really understands-

"Your heart will be mine someday anyway," a preemptively cheeky smile gave away Kogasa's teasing intention.

"… Gah…!" Suika's jaws dropped, and her chest exhaled without remembering to inhale. "Ga… Ga… GaGaGaGa…!" It seems Suika's forgotten how to speak too…

Kogasa broke into a giggle while Nazrin and Shou roared with laughter, Byakuren sweat-dropping but obligingly showing approval for Kogasa's excellent performance. "Oh silly," Kogasa moved forward and helped Suika manually close her jaws. This was fun! And maybe with a bit more time like this, Suika really will come to fall for her.

Well… Kogasa expected as much. After all, she and Suika had just met. And now that she thought of it, Suika always seemed to show some sort of shyness and resistance when around her. But it was alright, Kogasa thought as she fussed about with Suika's still slack jaw, Suika not showing the slightest consciousness about what was going on around her now, almost as if in a stroke. It was alright. For now, Kogasa just loved to be by Suika's side. And after all, what were a few days or even months compared to a few decades of waiting?

Eventually, Kogasa looked at Suika lovingly, she'll close that gap!

"But of course you're going to have to take me with you now, right?" Kogasa asked a slowly regaining consciousness Suika. "You can't just throw me aside now that you've taken me in."

"I… I guess I have no choice…" Suika slumped her shoulders and sighed. "But Reimu's not going to like this… I mean, she's already letting me stay in for free."

"So I guess that means you're going to have to look for a job to help contribute to the _household_!" Nazrin was grinning that stupid grin again. Suika simply shot her a look, too tired to go "Gah!" for even one more time.

"O-On a much shorter notice!" Byakuren held out a hand to stop the teasing before it got out of control, "Does that mean that Suika-san and Kogasa-chan will be returning to the Hakurei Shrine tomorrow?"

"I-I suppose so?" Suika scratched her head. It was, after all, what they had come to the Myouren temple to do in the first place. Ask directions.

And just exactly _how_ long did it take to procure those directions?

"I'll help guide you!" Shou most eagerly and innocently offered.

"You don't have to go that far to troll them, Shou-sama," Nazrin deadpanned.

"Wh-What? ! But I wasn't-"

"Ah-Ah! But it's really late now!" a slightly embarrassed Byakuren interrupted her two noisy disciples, and turned to them for a moment to hush them up. Really! Sometimes the two would just forget themselves…! "Why don't you stay the night here?" she kindly offered Suika and Kogasa.

"A-Ah… Okay, sure why not?" Suika gladly took the offer. She had _had _a really tiring day…

"Oh, and by the way…" Byakuren's kindly façade peeled off slightly, "We're out of rooms, so the two of you will have to share the same one! "

… Suika's eyes bulged out of their sockets. Byakuren maintained a poker-straight smile.

…G-Gah! ! ! Suika rushed out of the room, unable to tank the onslaught any further. Shou and Nazrin looked at their master with great admiration in their eyes.

"Heh… Nicely done, Byakuren-sama."

"Yes, most nicely done, Byakuren-sama."

"Thank you, thank you! Fu fu fu! You two still have much to learn, it seems- Oh?" Byakuren noticed Kogasa staring at them with a wry smile, arms crossed, feet apart, a mixture of mischief and slight anger at her dear owner being bullied. "Oops! Forgot about the protective girl- Uh, _female _friend there!" Byakuren placed a hand over her mouth and silently giggled.

"T'ch… Really," Kogasa unfurled her arms, "You're going to make Suika regret ever picking me up, and that's not going to help me is it?"

"Ah… Most terribly sorry for my own misbehavior, Kogasa-san," Byakuren rose, smiling, her two youkai disciples doing the same on either side. "But…" Byakuren reached out with a gentle hand and ruffled the young youkai's hair, startling her a little, "Here's wishing you fortune in the coming years ahead!" Byakuren cheerily said, Shou grinning to her right and Nazrin giving her a thumbs up on the left.

"U-Uh! I'll be fine, don't worry!" Kogasa smiled back at the much older trio, before turning to leave the tea room to join what would be an extremely resistant and agitated Suika in the guestroom.

* * *

"Bye bye!" Shou waved cheerily.

"Have fun guys!" Nazrin was mirroring her tigress master.

"Give the Hakurei miko our regards!" Byakuren shouted after Suika and Kogasa.

"Thanks! We will!" Suika was returning the goodbyes along with Kogasa, and the two got one last look at the grounded Palanquin Ship turned Myouren Temple before turning around and heading off back towards the Hakurei Shrine.

"Well, if Byakuren is right, we have some walking to do…" Suika groaned. "Who knew that stupid Yukari had gapped me this far?"

"W-Well, it did take Reimu one entire Touhou game to reach here…" Kogasa suggested.

"And then there's the problem of how to explain to Reimu," Suika sighed.

"Explain… what?" Kogasa asked.

Suika looked at Kogasa pointedly, "What? You of course, silly!"

"Ah… M-Me?" Kogasa pointed at herself.

"Yes! You!" Suika accusingly but teasingly jabbed a finger in Kogasa's direction. "Can you imagine what Reimu would say if I suddenly broke into her house with you in tow?"

"W-Well, just say I'm some random abandoned umbrella you picked up on the side!" Kogasa shrugged.

"H-Hey, that's not funny!" Suika's expression suddenly became a shade more serious.

"I'm joking, I'm joking!" Kogasa sheepishly put up her two hands and umbrella in front of her defensively. "Although…" she narrowed her eyes in Suika's direction thoughtfully.

"… What?" something in the back of Suika's head tingled. Kogasa's expression spelled trouble…

"I don't mind… being called an umbrella," Kogasa began slowly, building up tension, "Because… You're my very dearest Suika-sama! "

… Thump!

Once more, Suika lay slain before a shocked Kogasa. Guilt washed over the purple umbrella, which was quickly washed over by a slightly perverse, joyous feeling. Kogasa grinned.

"Well… I guess I could get used to this role reversal!"

* * *

**How many of you would like to be owned by a loving Kogasa? *Raises hand******Sees people giving weird stares* *Slowly lowers hand***


	26. Ch 26: Cats, wasn't it?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 26****: Cats, wasn't it?**

"Or at least… That was the last thing she was talking about…" Hoshiguma Yuugi was rubbing the back of her head uneasily.

The living room of the Hakurei house found a not-too-strange trio of beings gathered, consisting of the shrine maiden and owner of the place Hakurei Reimu, the emerald-eyed Mizuhashi Parsee, and then the Oni Yuugi herself. Tea was laid, but no one was doing much drinking, and yet again for the fourth day straight the conversation centred on a topic all three would normally not be talking about.

Attention all! We have a missing stubby little chibi of an Oni, about this tall, with two horns and ginger brown hair. Last seen drinking. And before that? More drinking.

Ibuki Suika had been missing from the shrine for eight days straight now, and that caused her long time drinking partner Yuugi unnecessary worry she usually did not like to have. Even Reimu, who could hardly bat an eyelid over anything Suika related, was a bit anxious.

"Well, maybe she's just gone in search of a cat, stumbled into some incident and got herself involved?" Parsee gave a not unlikely suggestion.

"Probably, probably, but dang it! Where is she?" Yuugi was unconscious of it, but she had been pacing up and down the room, her strong steps muffled by the soft tatami.

"Calm down Yuugi! You're making me feel worried too," Reimu urged. "Being all worked up won't help anything. And besides, I'm sure she's fine. She's an Oni, she can take care of herself."

Yuugi stopped her pacing and took one long, hard look at Reimu. "Are you… saying that I'm worried for her?"

"H-Huh? But of course you are! It's understandable, any friend would-"

"I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about what kind of trouble she might be stirring up for others!" Yuugi huffed.

Parsee and Reimu deadpanned. Oh… So this was what Suika's best friend was worked up over…

"No… trust me, you have no idea what Suika can do in her dumbest moments," Yuugi dryly, "And I've been around her a long time."

"Some fine friend you are," Parsee remarked, although quite frankly she agreed with Yuugi.

"Hey, as Suika's number one drinking partner, I have the huge responsibility of buffering the rest of the world from Suika," Yuugi declared seriously.

Parsee and Reimu's deadpan flattened out further.

"If you're buffering Suika, who's buffering you? You drunken hypocrite…" Reimu said pointedly.

"That's where my dearest Parsee comes in!" Yuugi gestured to her to be made de jure girlfriend, with a charming smile. "She's my brain, my logic and my reason!"

"Hah! Th-Thank you!" Parsee felt flattered… "W-W-Wait a minute!"... For approximately a third of a second. "D-Don't ask me to look after you, you big oaf!" Parsee grabbed a nearby cushion and half-playfully threw it at Yuugi.

"Ow! H-hey!" Yuugi grabbed the cushion she was just hit with and playfully threw it back, inciting a lovey-dovey cushion fight with her in-practice right there and then.

Reimu felt like sicking into the tea cup she was holding. R-Really, did they always have to publicly display affection like that? Even when I'm here? And was that really appropriate behaviour of a couple? Always bickering and making noise… Why can't they just do things quietly and peacefully like… like… like me and Sanae… Sanae… Hah…

Yuugi and Parsee paused mid-cushion fight as they noticed Reimu staring in their direction with a faraway look in her eyes, drool slowly inching its way down the side of her mouth towards her tea cup.

Urgh… Yuugi and Parsee felt like sicking at the sight… Yuugi turned to the girl she had so boldly claimed as her "intellect" for an explanation.

"Sanae," Yuugi's intellect answered.

"Oh, that explains a lot actually," the empty-headed Oni shrugged her shoulders.

Just then, light-hearted talk could be heard drifting through the Japanese doors into the guest rooms. Huh? The three, including Reimu who had just snapped out of her daydream, turned their gaze towards the door. There was someone out there, and by the sounds of it, she was accompanied by someone else.

"W-Well… I suppose if you want, I could show you there someday… I-I suppose…"

Yuugi, Reimu and Parsee exchanged glances. H-Hey! It's Suika-

"Really? That would be great! I've been to many places, but I've never been there before…"

-And… Wait… Who's voice is _that_?

"N-Now hang on, I'm not even sure if I'm allowed back there, to tell you the truth… And more importantly…"

Steps on the wooden patio just outside could be heard, proceeded by Ibuki Suika pulling open the door to the living room.

"… J-Just remember what I told you about this place, okay?" Suika turned to a rather rarely seen figure behind her, at least to the party of three already gathered in the living room.

"Sure!" the blue haired, blue clad, heterochromatic eyed petite girl answered enthusiastically, before turning both her red and blue eyes to greet the room of Reimu, Yuugi and Parsee expectantly.

"Hello! Nice to meet you all!" Tatara Kogasa smiled brightly.

… Reimu and Parsee's jaws dropped, while Yuugi pointed a finger at Kogasa and exclaimed what the former two were thinking but could not manage to say.

"Th-That's no cat!"

* * *

It was a cool summer afternoon, foreshadowing the autumn that was just around the corner. Five cups of tea stood untouched on the Japanese table top, filled to the brim with warm, light green, pleasant smelling liquid. But fret not for the tea cups were not unaccompanied. Far from lonely, each tea cup was paired with an awkward girl, all except one. That one got lucky. It was paired with a cute, pleasant little karakasa.

"I uh…" Yuugi reached for her tea cup, then retracted her hand, not entirely sure what to do or say. "I uh… W-Wow…"

"Yeah… Wow…" Reimu echoed, for once ignoring her tea. "That… definitely is much more than just a cat…" Reimu raised an eyebrow at the karakasa.

"Ha ha… Yeah looks like uh… Looks like someone's been busy, huh?" Parsee referred to Suika while staring at her tea cup, a little amused and envious of the moe karakasa, all the while secretly studying said karakasa from the corner of her eye.

"B-Busy? ! I wasn't- It wasn't like I was-" Suika kept stumbling over her words, then grabbed her tea cup nervously and gulped downed the first casualty of this serving. "Ouch! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Suika nearly scalded her throat. Luckily, the teas had been left standing for an adequately long enough time to be marginally tolerable.

"S-Suika! Are you okay?" the karakasa patted and rubbed the back of Suika concernedly.

"A-Ah, yeah, sure! I-I'm fine!" Suika forced down her mild pain and gave the umbrella youkai the thumbs up.

Reimu, Yuugi and Parsee looked on as Kogasa lovingly attended to her Suika. S-Since when was Suika ahead of Yuugi in terms of flirting? And just where and _how_ did she get such a gal? !

"… Nngh… Come to think of it…" Reimu stared long and hard at Kogasa, "I've seen you somewhere before, haven't I?"

"Oh! Oh yes, we've duelled before, actually!" Kogasa answered.

"Huh… So that's where I've seen you- Wait… What is she doing here?" Reimu narrowed her eyes accusingly at Suika.

"Huh? W-Well, if you're prepared for a long story…" and so Suika explained the events of the past eight days in a factual manner, careful to leave out the more sensational drama and gossip out and glossing over the details. "And that's basically it. I got lost, ended up in Myouren temple and somehow, we met and uh… here we are!" Suika shrugged her shoulders.

"Someone's been _really _busy…" Parsee mused. Who knew Suika had Yuugi's blood in her…?

"Hey! Paru! Enough of that, okay? Just what are you trying to imply?" Suika crossly said.

"Well, you did say you two met, and then came back here together…" Parsee reiterated Suika's own words. "So… Why did she have to come with you exactly? I don't think you really managed to explain _that _part."

"I uh… Um…" Suika looked over to Kogasa, with a look that said "this is all your fault, so you explain!"

"Uh… um, Parsee-san was it?" Kogasa tentatively asked Parsee. Hah… this green eyed girl was really beautiful wasn't she? Almost a little frighteningly actually… And that Oni looks really strong, and Reimu is already legendary amongst youkai… Suika sure has some high calibre company, doesn't she?

"Yes?" Parsee was a little pleased at being referred to with what she detected was admiration. It helped ease her jealousy… Man she's cute, man she's cute, man she's cute…

"Um… I guess if I were to explain it… I was picked up?" Kogasa completely used the wrong phrasing.

Parsee's jaw came ajar, Reimu promptly choked on the tea that she had just recently resumed drinking and Yuugi wolf-whistled.

Suika once again found herself bringing her forehead to the table with a swift "smack!" K-Kogasa… What are you saying…? "Th-That's not right at all guys…" Suika sighed, and looked up pleadingly at Reimu and company. "Th-The thing is, Kogasa has no place to go you see… And somehow, I'm in her debt so, or rather, I owe her something… so the situation is rather complex, and I'm not entirely sure how to explain it, but the things is-"

"You owe her something?" Yuugi's eyes flew open. "W-Wait… did I get that right? You _owe _her something? !" Yuugi rubbed the back of her head rather uncomfortably, "So let me get this straight… You need to take _responsibility _for something you've done is what you're saying, right?"

Suika felt the urge to bring her head down on the table once more, while Parsee and Reimu instantly showed hints of sneers forming on their faces. Yuugi may not have meant it on purpose, but once again…

"_Oooh…. _So that's how it is…" Parsee smirked. "Heh… Who knew that we've got an even bigger player here, huh, right, Reimu-san?"

"Absolutely, Parsee-san," Reimu sneered on the same wavelength as Parsee. "So… You've done something horrible to her and now you want me to-"

"Suika's done nothing of that sort!" came the defensive shout of Kogasa. Reimu, Parsee and Yuugi jumped and turned to see Kogasa rushing to Suika's side and linking arms with her protectively. "Suika's done nothing wrong to me! She's just trying to help me out!" Kogasa exclaimed, looking indignantly at the trio of miko, Oni and bridge princess.

For a moment there the trio were actually moved by Kogasa's sincerity. "W-Woah, sorry there Kogasa!" Reimu sheepishly spoke out on behalf of the group. "We didn't mean to-"

"And in any case," Kogasa kept going on, not knowing when to stop. "The both of us are consensual!"

… Let me explain. What she really meant was that Suika didn't force her to come with her, neither did Kogasa force Suika to take her up. At least, that's Kogasa's view. But Reimu, Parsee and Yuugi didn't know that. And right now, Reimu, Parsee and Yuugi were just simply stunned into silence at Kogasa's outburst.

"… Give me your hand, Kogasa…" Suika grabbed Kogasa's hand by the wrist without having even properly attained her permission…

"H-Huh? But why-"

… and proceeded to place Kogasa's hand on top of her head, before smashing her head straight into the table, Kogasa's hand guiding Suika's skull all the way.


	27. Ch 27: Introspective drink

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 27****: Introspective drink**

"… I get it, I get it!" Suika groaned as she waved her hands in front of her, her eyes hurting and her head pounding from the alcohol and from Reimu's nagging.

"Do you really?" Reimu repeated herself with no intention of stopping. It was vital that she drilled this into Suika's head, never mind the jack hammer going off in Suika's brain due to the binge drinking Suika was subjecting herself to now. "Remember, one week is all I've given you!" Reimu bent down and wagged a stern index finger in front of Suika. "One week is all I've given you! After that, you've got to find your… friend someplace else!"

"Ok, ok!" Suika grumbled. "I hear you! I hear you!"

Reimu narrowed her eyes at Suika, doubtful that she had managed to urge any sense of urgency into Suika's fermented mind, then sighed and turned around to leave Suika and her drinking partner Yuugi in the living room, signalling Kogasa to follow her.

It was late in the night. Parsee had long since returned to her own home, and the Hakurei house was lit with little oil lamps in the few room that were in use. Hakurei Reimu was not rich after all, and could not afford to waste precious resources such as oil. Carrying one herself, she walked down the dark corridor, with Kogasa in toll. Reimu looked over her shoulder at Kogasa, who looked back a little meekly, then decided to at least give Kogasa a warm but tired smile, and proceeded to lead Kogasa to the rooms.

It was not as if Reimu did not like Kogasa. She seemed nice enough. But the harsh reality was that the household budget would not be able to sustain yet another youkai. Suika just had to find Kogasa someplace else within a week. But for now, Reimu thought, since Kogasa did not have any other place to go, she might as well provide her a room.

"Here we are," Reimu stopped before a sliding door. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable," Reimu pulled the door open and invited Kogasa in.

"Th-Thank you, Reimu-san!" Kogasa bowed, "A-And very sorry to trouble you!" she smiled sheepishly.

"No problem at all," Reimu replied out of courtesy, "And sorry about the room. I don't have many to spare," she gave a glance inwards.

Kogasa looked inside. It was messy, but in a familiar sort of manner. A futon and blanket was half-heartedly made up, and various clothes were sloppily folded up and stacked about inside an unclosed wardrobe. Various other personnel effects were pushed to the sides of the wall, but other than that, the walls and floor were pretty clean, and everything was in order. A little untidy, but tolerably inhabitable.

"It's not mine by the way," Reimu gave a disgruntled look about the room.

"Haha… I can tell," Kogasa giggled a little. "I don't think a miko's room would look like this."

"Nope," Reimu pursed her lips. "Well… If you want to take a bath, the bath's already prepared, first come first serve in this house," Reimu informed Kogasa. "You should be able to find some spare clothes in there. Don't worry. They're clean, because I personally make sure they are…" Reimu placed her hands on her hips and gave one last discontented glance about the untidy room.

"Thank you very much!" Kogasa bowed again, and Reimu returned the gesture with a small smile, before leaving Kogasa to herself. She will need to purchase more groceries for this week, it seems…

* * *

Suika stared after Kogasa as she followed Reimu down the hallway, before proceeding to stuff her gut with sake once more. For all this time, Suika had actually drunk little alcohol, and now she was starved of it.

The truth was that she had been conscious about Kogasa, although for what reasons she was not entirely sure. Kogasa would still give her gourd the occasional glance, but other than that, it seemed she had gotten over her desire to bodily harm it. And yet, the whole time she was alone with Kogasa on the return trip to the Hakurei grounds, she had kept her sake intake to a sober minimum, and it was only when Yuugi was around as an excuse to binge drink did Suika binge drink.

... Why? Suika groggily and inwardly scratched her head at the revelation her internal monologue brought her.

"Heh… Suika, you look terrible, the way you're drowning yourself now," Yuugi looked with amusement at her drinking partner as she tranquilly partook in her own dish of sake. "You're lucky Kogasa isn't here anymore to continue witnessing this slovenly image."

… Urgh…. Suika's arm suddenly froze as it was halfway through the process of bringing the gourd to her lips once again, then arm and gourd fell limp at her side as Suika gave a large sigh. The appetite for sake was suddenly gone.

"Hmm… So your image matter's that much when it comes to Kogasa, huh?" Yuugi observed, looking straight ahead past her sake dish thoughtfully as she took another swig.

"… Shaddap! Hic!" Suika cried out. "I… I know what you're implying! Hic…"

"Hmph…" Yuugi's lips curled up into a slight smirk. Suika had never been the "melancholic drunk" type before. Something in her has definitely changed…

"… Ah… But it sure is going to be tedious though, isn't it?" Yuugi gave pretence of serious contemplation.

"… Wh-What is?" Suika slurred a little, her eyes narrowing at Yuugi, bracing herself for whatever stupid remark Yuugi was about to-

"Marriage that is."

"-Pfft!" the bracing collapsed. "Cough! Cough! Hack! H-Hic! Feh!" Suika had alcohol dripping all over her chin and on her blouse as Yuugi inwardly chuckled, her eyes shining with mischief.

"No, seriously though," Yuugi quickly continued before Suika's anger could take hold. "Why did you bring her back?"

"Cough, cough… Eh? Why, you ask?" Suika looked up in puzzlement. "Isn't it because… Well, because…"

Kogasa being "jumped" by Suika in the forest. Kogasa throwing herself at Suika. Kogasa clinging to Suika. Kogasa being jealous for Suika. Kogasa sobbing in Suika's arms. Kogasa confessing-

Suika froze, her face a brilliant cherry scarlet. W-Why, you ask…?

"Uh… S-Suika?" Yuugi grew a little concerned at Suika's sudden breakdown.

"I-It's nothing…" Suika slowly recovered, shaking her head and downing a little sake to snap herself out of it.

"Then why-"

"Stuff happened," Suika kept drinking.

Yuugi looked over a Suika a little confused, "I-I see…" and kept drinking herself as well.

Stuff happened, huh? "Th-Then…" Yuugi began a slowly, "It's true, isn't it. You did do something to-"

"I already said it, didn't I!" Suika swiftly interjected. "It wasn't me! It was her that declared she was going, I quote, 'Steal my heart' in front of everyone!" Suika slammed the gourd down on the ground. "Do you have, _any _idea? ! _Any idea _how embarrassing… how… gugh… gugh…!"

Suika was freezing up again, her whole body shaking and blushing.

"… And… Exactly how many people did she do that in front of?" Yuugi calmly continued the conversation in a trivial manner to prevent Suika from breaking down.

"Th-Three…" Suika held up three fingers.

"I see…" Yuugi drank more from her dish, but pressed no more. Wow… She had no idea Suika had _this _on her plate… Nevertheless, Yuugi kept quiet. Any time now… Most drunk plus sad people were like that…

"…" Suika looked at Yuugi, who just kept drinking. Aaany time now…

"You know," Suika looked down, her knees drawn to her chest. "I sometimes wonder why I didn't just shoo her away."

"Uh huh."

"She was the one who followed me back, by the way," Suika looked to the side, pouting. "I just didn't do anything about it."

"I see."

"Why didn't I do anything about it? !" Suika pulled her hair at the sides. "Why didn't I at least just _say _something about it?"

"You should have."

"I should have, right? !" Suika said exasperatedly. "And now I've got a girl who literally declared to _me _that she intends to advance on me."

"I can't imagine how unlucky you must be." Roll eyes.

"W-Well… W-Well…! I-It's not like I don't like her…" Suika squeezed her left arm in her right hand.

"Do you not?"

"W-Well, I mean, she's sweet but… But I…" Suika squeezed on the arm harder.

"You're not ready for such things."

"E-Exactly! And now things are weird, b-because I can't just tell her to go away now, can I?" Suika looked at Yuugi, begging for understanding. "Not after she's followed me after all this time…"

"Yeah, I understand."

"So…" Suika ran out of breath and coherence. "So… ! Ahhh…!" Suika leaned back on her arms, momentarily giving up.

… Yuugi observed Suika out of the corner of her eye. This… was proving to be more than just amusing, Yuugi smiled to herself. Ah… But nonetheless, Suika was troubled, and a true friend would help her.

A true friend Yuugi was. "Why don't you just give it a try?" Yuugi sincerely suggested.

"H-Huh?" Suika turned her head towards Yuugi, confused.

"Love, that is."

"H-Huh? !" Suika suddenly sat up straight, her face blushing again. "N-No, Yuugi! You're not helping!" she fiercely rejected.

"And how am I not?" Yuugi frowned a little at her earnest suggestion being rejected like that. "It's eating at you, this whole thing. You've got a cute girl after you and you won't and can't chase her away now, so why not just give in?"

"I-I can't!" Suika vehemently shook her head.

"And why not?" Yuugi crossed her arms.

"Because I don't know if she's the one person for me!" Suika said. "L-Look, I wasn't even intending to _find _a partner or something, remember me saying that quite a few chapters back?"

"Uh… Yeah I think…"

"And now, all of a sudden, you're asking me to accept some random someone who I'm not even sure is the one for me? !" Suika shook her head some more. "I mean, she's nice and I might even go so far as to call her a friend but—"

"How do you know who's the one for you if you don't try?" Yuugi rhetorically asked.

"I just can't," Suika didn't miss a beat, "Not with _her, _I just can't," then promptly fell silent to signal a conclusion to this argument.

"… Well, then you've got one week to reject her I guess," Yuugi got up and started to get ready to take her leave.

"… Huh?" Suika looked at Yuugi, "W-What do you mean?"

"Since the two of you are obviously not fated for each other," Yuugi stretched her arms over her head, "There really is no reason for her to hang around you anymore. And she can't stay here in this house, Reimu was really clear about that part," Yuugi looked back down at Suika and shrugged. "So… One week. One week to dismiss her as nicely as you can," she nonchalantly said. "That should not be a problem for you, right?" and yet, Yuugi could not hide her smirk.

"W-Wait! Yuugi!" Suika stretched her arm after Yuugi as Yuugi took her leave, "Wh-What do you… Argh! You jerk!" and flung an empty sake dish after her.

"D-Damn it!" Suika groaned as she slumped back down on the ground below her.

* * *

**And thus one week (story wise) begins… Now!**


	28. Ch 28: Store in a cool, dry place

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 28: Store in a cool, dry place**

"S-Suika?"

"Nngh…"

"Suika!"

"Nnn… Hmmm…?"

"Hngh… Hah… Wake up, Suika!"

"Groan… What…?"

Suika forcefully pried her eyes open. Light was streaming in generously, blinding her in her eyes and causing her to hurriedly shut them tight. Argh… My head… Haven't felt like this for some time now…

"S-Sorry to bother you Suika," came that gentle voice once again. "But you really should not be sleeping here."

"Leave me be… It's not like you've ever bothered about me sleeping out here before…" Suika attempted to swat Reimu away.

"No I won't!" Reimu caught Suika's arm in her hands and held it softly. "You're in a terrible state! You need some quality rest!" She then proceeded to put her arm around Suika's shoulders and, with some effort, bring Suika to a more vertical position. "Come on, sit up! I've brought you water."

… Eh… Was Reimu always this nice? "Th-Thanks…" Suika said before a dish of water was brought carefully and tenderly to her cracked lips, pouring refreshing liquid down her dry throat.

"You really need to watch how you drink," reproached Reimu.

"Huh…? Yeah, yeah…"

"No, really, I've never seen you like this before," came Reimu's concerned voice. "I never knew your drinking habits were this bad!"

… Hang on. "What are you talking about?" Suika once again tried hard to open her eyes. This time, she managed to do so, due to the presence of an anxious face directly in front of hers, blocking out most of the light.

Kogasa.

"W-Wah!" Suika stumbled back, surprised, before suddenly swooning due to last night's alcohol.

"Hah…! Careful!" Kogasa reached out and secured Suika by means of an arm around the shoulders and another around the waist.

"W-Where's Reimu?" Suika asked, the shock still yet to wear off.

"I'm the first person you see since last night and yet the first person you look for is Reimu-san?" Kogasa asked a little wistfully.

Suika was dealt a second after-surprise, "…! I-I ah… I didn't mean it like that-"

"Haha… I was just kidding," Kogasa smiled mischievously. "Reimu-san's already left the house."

"What? This early?" Once again, Suika was impressed by Reimu's diligence in her carrying out of her duties and chores.

"Huh? Early? It's already noon," And again, Suika's drunken sloppiness is rediscovered by yet another denizen of Gensokyo.

"Oh… Nngh!" Suika placed a hand on her forehead. Ahh! Felt like a buzz saw was going off in there…

"Ah! S-Suika! Come on, let's go to your room," Kogasa helped Suika up to her feet. "You'll need to lie down for a bit."

"Th-Thanks Kogasa…" Suika mumbled and gave Kogasa a sheepish grin for the terrible display she was putting up.

Suika took a good look at Kogasa as she was helped to her room by the umbrella youkai, one of her arms around the Karakasa's shoulders. Even though Suika was not particularly heavy, and her arms were by no means bulkily muscular, Kogasa still looked as if she was straining slightly under Suika's weight. Maybe it was just Kogasa's physical weakness, or maybe Suika's Oni nature was manifesting itself somehow, creating a feeling of heaviness despite the two-horned Oni's light frame. Still, Suika wondered as she continued to look at Kogasa, just exactly how do I "nicely" tell Kogasa to leave? I mean, she definitely _has_ to leave one day, right…?

* * *

"Hah… H-Here we are!" Kogasa panted slightly as they reached the sliding door of Suika's room.

"S-Sorry to tire you like this, Kogasa," Suika apologetically said, and made an effort to balance herself on her two drunken feet so as to at least stand without having to lean on Kogasa further.

"N-Nah… Hah… I'm fine!" Kogasa, who was bent over with her hands on her knees, looked up and grinned. "Now I at least know how it must feel for you every time I cling to you, hehe…" she said a little abashedly. "Just make sure you get some rest, okay?"

"Sure thing. Thank you very much, Kogasa!" Suika opened the door to her room and stepped in.

…Eh? Suika was greeted by a slight wave of surprise. W-Was her room supposed to be this neat? The blankets and futon were neatly laid out on the floor. Her clothes were tidily folded and stacked in the closet. Things that belonged to the shelves were for once well organized on the shelves. Her articles on the table were also placed in an orderly manner, the little used tea set put aside in the correct manner. It was obvious though that whoever did this was unfamiliar with the room and its contents, for many things were still on the floor, though neatly stacked, as if the person who cleaned it up was being very particular but did not know where those things went or belonged.

"… I-I thought Reimu gave up ages ago…" Suika blinked, making sure it was not some alcohol influenced hallucination.

"Yes, she did tell me that!" Kogasa giggled behind her, and Suika turned around to look at her, puzzled. "Well, she says she only bothers with your clothes now, since she does the laundry anyway," Kogasa continued.

"W-Wait…" Suika's mind clicked as she looked at Kogasa, "Did you...?"

"Yup, I cleaned your room for you," Kogasa smiled. "I thought I might as well do something a little useful around the house. Terribly sorry if some things are not where you want them to be, Suika," Kogasa said.

"W-Wow… Th-Thank you," Suika felt really guilty. Now Kogasa had helped her twice in a row within an hour. "I-I'll try not to mess it up again," she found herself involuntarily, and for once sincerely, saying.

"Hee hee… Just try to love your things a little more, okay?" Kogasa giggled again. "They do need looking after you know?"

"… H-Huh?" Suika glanced at Kogasa, feeling a little uneasy. Was she referring to…?

"Oh! Oh no!" Kogasa blushed and shyly smiled. "I wasn't referring to myself! Although… I don't mind if you do love me a little more-"

"A-A-Ah! M-My head!" Suika quickly rushed to the futon and laid down face first. Ah! The things Kogasa can say! Suika felt her face melting from the heated blood rushing to the cheeks, the futon not aiding things by trapping the radiated heat against her face.

"S-Suika! Are you okay?" Suika felt Kogasa kneel on the futon next to her, concernedly feeling patting Suika's back. "You collapsed on the futon all of a sudden."

"I-I'm fine Kogasa…" Suika managed. "A-And thanks for cleaning my room, really," she mumbled through the layers of cloth.

"Oh please, Suika," Kogasa tsked, "The least you could do is look at me when you say that…" she said teasingly.

"F-Fine…" Suika turned to face up and at Kogasa. "Thank you Kogasa," she playfully said in as sweet a tone she could manage.

"No problem!" Kogasa beamed. "Oh by the way… I hope you don't mind that I borrowed a set of your clothes," Kogasa said.

… Eh? Suika's eyes shifted from Kogasa's face to her upper torso. There, lightly and a little snuggly draped over Kogasa's chest was one of Suika's loose blouses, although this one had long sleeves, being Suika's autumn and winter blouse- Wait…

"K-Kogasa! Th-That's my shirt you're wearing!" Suika cheeks reddened.

"Oh…" Kogasa looked a bit downcast and apologetic, "So you do mind… S-Sorry for not asking earlier," she gave a "I'm sorry!" smile, "But you were totally knocked out last night, and I could not wait since I didn't have a change of clothes after I came out of the bath."

"I-It's fine, Kogasa… I don't really min-"

"And I couldn't borrow Reimu's since her clothes were too loose, and yours just happened to be a rather nice fit."

Suika froze and just stared at the petite girl before her.

… Sometimes, Kogasa just needs to know when to stop talking about something.

"… A-Are you saying I'm small?" Suika's expression turned to one of slight indignation. "Are _you_ indirectly saying I'm small? !"

"I-I'm not saying- W-Well, your shirt's not an exact fit, to be precise," Kogasa hurriedly said, secretly thinking a pouting Suika was really cute. "I-I mean, your shirt doesn't fit well under and around my arms… It's a little tight you see…" Kogasa made an ill attempt to remedy the situation.

"…! And just which part is tight again? ! You ARE saying I'm SMALL, aren't you!" Suika started throwing a petty tantrum, Kogasa giggling on the side from Suika's childish antic.

* * *

"I-I see… So it was _my _room Reimu loaned you…" Suika rubbed the back of her neck, feeling rather uncomfortable. S-So that means, not only is Kogasa wearing my clothes for now… but my futon…

The two girls were inside Suika's room, which was now considerably much neater thanks to the effort of the karakasa. Suika was lying down on the futon, her head propped by a pillow. Kogasa was seated next to her with her legs folded either side, wariza style, a towel in her hand which she was now sponging in a basin of water next to her.

"Here," Kogasa placed the folded and damp towel on Suika's head. "It won't get rid of the hangover, but hopefully it'll provide some comfort."

"Th-Thanks…" Suika mumbled with relief.

"And yeah, sorry about sleeping in your futon too," Kogasa confirmed Suika's suspicions. "There really wasn't any other around."

"I-It's fine," Suika said, making a mental note to pass Reimu some coins later on to acquire another spare futon. "The important thing is that you make yourself comfortable," Suika found herself giving Kogasa an embarrassed smile, "It was I who troubled you by brining you here after all. And now it's you who has to look after me…"

"Oh no… I'm alright actually," Kogasa said, then paused thoughtfully for awhile. "Al… though…" she began hesitantly.

"What is it?" Suika prompted.

"Although…" Kogasa said with a guilty expression, "I really am inconveniencing you, aren't I?" Kogasa clutched her hands together.

…! P-Perfect! Th-This is the opportunity to get her to leave, Suika thought. I mean… She herself wants to leave so… I mean, it's not like it'll be the last I see her, right? Suika decided to pounce on the opportunity…!

"N-No! Not at all! You're no trouble at all Kogasa!" Suika expertly caught and utilized the opportunity to its fullest.

"R-Really?" Kogasa asked happily.

Y-Yes, actually… "N-Nah! Ahem! I mean, you can stay for a bit longer if you want," the words in Suika's head were involuntarily morphing into something else entirely on her tongue. B-But…! There was some logic to getting Kogasa to stay right…? "A-After all!" continued Suika, trying to salvage herself, "You have no place to go at the moment, so why not just stay until we can determine your future plans?" Suika suggested to her own satisfaction. Yes, that was it! Kogasa just needs some place to put up with temporarily. That's all I'm offering her- Oomph! The air in Suika's lungs were squeezed out as Kogasa flung herself at Suika's mid section, wrapping her own thin arms tight around Suika like a loving hug, squeezing the blood up from Suika's diaphragm to her face.

"Thank you Suika!" Kogasa earnestly said, rubbing her cheek against Suika's side.

"N-No problem!" Suika's mouth contradicted the feeling in her head, which was fast losing feeling anyway from Kogasa's nuzzling. "N-No problem at all!" Suika gallantly croaked out.

"I promise I won't be a bother during my stay!" Kogasa said seriously to Suika. "And…!" Kogasa grabbed Suika by the shoulders, "I promise I'll do everything I can to look after you!" she declared most intensely sweetly-

Slump! Suika suddenly fell forward into Kogasa's arms, her body limp and her eyes closed, startling Kogasa. Kogasa glanced to the side at what she took to be an exhausted and sleeping Suika.

"… Wow… I didn't know I was that good at looking after you!" Kogasa innocently said as she patted the "sleeping" Suika's back in a soothing manner, smiling as she did so. Kogasa honestly hoped she would not have to inconvenience Reimu-san and most certainly Suika anymore than she has to, but for now, it seems like I get the chance to look after her! Kogasa thought happily as she lay down Suika on the futon.

* * *

**Suika… Your constitution okay? You seem to be losing consciousness quite often, you really need to be careful of yourself…**

**On an entirely separate note… I think I need to get a different gag… Nah! Suika can faint a few more times, it won't hurt her… Hehe…**


	29. Ch 29: To open an umbrella indoors

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 29: To open an umbrella indoors**

"… Urgh… Wh-What…?" Suika shifted on her side, soft and cosy fabric rubbing against her cheek, a nice and warm comforter weightily but snugly conforming to the change in her posture, hugging her frame delightfully. Suika felt herself steadily drift back to sleep almost as soon as she was awakening.

"… Uh… My… futon…? Oh right…" That's right. I had returned to my room to rest my head a bit, didn't I? Thought Suika, cringing a little at the effort it took to think, what with her severe hangover ringing in her- Wait a minute… My head's… fine? Suika opened her eyes and let out a relaxed breath, the hangover she had the night before gone down the sink without a trace.

Oh… That's right, Suika thought as her memory slowly resurfaced from her no longer groggy mind. Kogasa was the one that brought me here. She was the one that… Eek! Suika rapidly withdrew back into her futon, pulling the covers towards her. Not only had she allowed herself to be spoilt under Kogasa's care last night, but she had effectively asked her to stay! Suika blushed guiltily. Really! When did she get this soft? Ibuki Suika turned her body in the futon crossly. Suika! She told herself mentally. You are NOT going to mess this up, Suika highlighted to herself, rekindling her determination to number one, find a solution to the Karakasa's stay and number two, not give in anymore to Kogasa's seductions.

"That's right! I'm Ibuki Suika, and I'm a proud Oni!" Suika declared to herself in her futon with her eyes shut. "It'll take more than a couple of troubles to fell me!"

"Giggle, that's so cute of you, Suika…"

Suika's heart skipped a beat, fumbled and nearly tripped over her artery. Suika gripped her covers tight, as if to swallow down the shock lest it should come up her throat with her stomach in tow. I… I know that voice… She thought shakily.

"Good morning Suika!" the voice greeted cheerily. "You slept so soundly throughout the afternoon, you were sooo cute! "

Slowly, slowly Suika relaxed her grip and her opened her eyelids in tandem, trying her best to ease herself carefully into wakeful reality. And slowly, the image of Kogasa, lying on her side, smiling next to Suika came blasting into Suika's eyes.

"Oomph!" Suika was mentally winded. "K-Kogasa… D-Don't tell me…"

"Oh? Are you still feeling a bit unwell, Suika?" Kogasa leaned in a little to inspect Suika with bright red and blue eyes. Suika observed that she and Kogasa were in the same futon, and that necessarily meant that they were under the same cover, a cover that formed a nice, white silhouette of Kogasa's bodyline as she lay on her side. Suika gulped. Damn… This petite girl must surprisingly hide quite a bit under her clothes. Not unlike Parsee, and quite different from Reimu…

Or herself, Suika thought a little dejectedly.

"You're pale and shivering a little," Kogasa placed a hand on Suika's forehead.

"You're in the same futon with me," Suika said with as straight a face as she could, seemingly making a casual remark while in actuality providing an answer to what Kogasa was observing.

"W-Well, I couldn't just leave you, could I?" Kogasa looked away and blushed a bit. "I mean… You were so sick, so I decided to stay by your side… And then I got tired, and there was no where else to sleep," Kogasa explained.

"Well… You actually didn't have to do that," Suika sat up in her futon, embarrassed and touched that Kogasa had stayed at her side the whole time. "I used to get drunk like that on a daily basis, so I'll be fine when I wake up and -"

"You mustn't!" Kogasa suddenly sat up and gripped Suika's hand, staring at her intensely in the eye.

"O-Okay-" Suika uttered with slight surprise.

"You'll harm your body like that…" Kogasa interrupted earnestly with a look of deep concern on her face.

"B-But…" Suika stuttered. The deep irises of Kogasa… Suika could start feeling herself losing already.

Kogasa placed a hand on top of Suika's, which she simultaneously held in the other, "Promise me you'll take better care of your health, okay?" Kogasa pleaded. "You know, after seeing you like that last night, I had… I had no idea you could drink yourself to… to such a state…" Kogasa started to break up a little.

"Ah! A-Ah!" Suika started to panic as she saw Kogasa tearing a little. "H-Hey! I'm fine, really!" Suika tried to reassure the little karakasa with a firm grip on her shoulder, but Kogasa just shook her head and sniffed a bit.

"N-No, I… Sigh…" Suika scratched her messy ginger hair. "L-Look, I know I've always said this all the time. And you probably don't believe me, but…" Suika thumped her chest and grinned, "Hey! I've got the body of an Oni and the liver of two, so no matter how much alcohol it is, it can't hurt me!" she said, brimming full of confidence.

"If it can't hurt you, why is it you always get terrible hangovers?" Kogasa asked flatly.

… Suika was stopped short in her thoughts, her eyes wide open at Kogasa. She struggled to combat Kogasa's logic, but failed. Her vain efforts must have shown up on her face, for Kogasa's eyes twinkled and she giggled triumphantly.

"See? You _do _get hurt!" Kogasa stood up and ruffled Suika's hair affectionately. "Don't drink so much next time, okay? " she smiled.

"A-Ah… O-Okay…" Suika found herself complying obediently like a little child.

"Anyways, you must be hungry, so I'll go help Reimu prepare dinner!" Kogasa started heading out the room. "I've got to contribute or Reimu will chase me out. Look forward to my cooking! " she winked and was out the door.

Suika stared after Kogasa blankly, her mouth agape. This… girl _might _just be a bit more troublesome than she thought…

* * *

"Reimu…" Suika called out to the miko, her head slumped on her arms, which were sprawled all about the dinner table. "Reimu…!" Suika repeated, sounding a little listless.

"What! What is it?" Reimu came grudgingly at Suika's beckoning. Counting the previous day as day one, this was day two of Kogasa's stay. Suika had managed to convince Reimu not to count the day before when Kogasa first arrived. So day two it was. Well, that still left Suika with five short days.

"What? Have you finally decided what to do with Kogasa?" Reimu asked.

"I'm working on it, I'm working on it," Suika batted away Reimu's inquiry. "And besides, do you really hate her that much?" Suika asked, "She's been helping you with the chores…"

"Well… She's pleasant, I'll give that, but I really don't have the finances to support the both of you," Reimu said. "Believe me, I'd like her to stay if I could, so don't paint me like the bad guy, okay?" Reimu gave a glance back to the kitchen from which she emerged. In it, Kogasa was happily watching the fire to a pot of soup that Reimu had her prepare. All in all, the karakasa was proving herself useful, definitely more so than the horned bag of alcohol Reimu had before her.

"She certainly is much more useful than you," Reimu said bluntly. "At least she helps me with stuff." Maybe I should keep _her _and get rid of Suika, a little devil miko whispered into Reimu's ear, which the angelic side of her was quick to agree with.

"Well… then let me help you with a little something," Suika dug down into her pocket and held out a fist to Reimu.

"What? What is that?" Reimu asked, stretching out her hand.

"Here you go," Suika let go, and several metallic discs fell with a healthy "clink" sound into the fast wide-eyed Reimu's hand.

"C-Coins? !" Reimu was aghast. "C-Coins? !" she repeated, staring at Suika with disbelief.

"Yup," Suika said simply.

"Coins? " Reimu asked again, as if each time she asked would make the coins more corporeal to her. Suika… Was giving her coins? !

"Yes, I'm giving you coins," Suika confirmed the simple act of giving Reimu coins. "I just need you to help me get something."

"_You're PAYING for something__? !" _Okay… Okay! Something's definitely not right with Suika, Reimu thought, alarm bells going off in her head. Suika _never _pays for _anything _in the house. Something was off. Fishy. Th-That had to be it! Reimu reasoned. Suika is getting me to buy something for her with her own money because…

"You want me to get you something illegal, right?" Reimu asked seriously, suddenly very wary of Suika's coins. "You can't get it yourself so you're getting me to be your unwitting scapegoat, right?" she accused.

"No, I just want you to get me a futon," Suika sunk her head back down on her arms without so much as blinking at the accusation.

"… Eh?" Reimu blinked her eyes, a little confused.

Suika stared at Kogasa ahead of her in the kitchen, now cheerily whistling away as she tended to the rice. "Just… have it put it in my room," she added. The important point was that the futon was a separate one, Suika thought.

"…?" Kogasa turned around for a second and caught Suika staring at her, then smiled and waved back, signalling that breakfast would be ready in a minute. Suika weakly returned the smile, than slumped back down, all hot and bothered about what to do with Kogasa as well as the mere presence of Kogasa itself.

"…" Reimu studied Suika's expression. "You know… If one week is too short…" Reimu started, but Suika quickly shook her head.

"Nah… I suppose you're right," Suika kept her eye on Kogasa as Kogasa started to undo the apron around her waist now that she was finishing with the breakfast preparations. "It'll be… bad if she stays any longer," Suika kept staring involuntarily. Kogasa was now shaking her head, her blue hair cheerily waving about free from the kerchief that was tied around her hair to keep it falling into the food.

Reimu found herself staring at Kogasa too. There was… something attractive about the sight of Kogasa in the kitchen to Reimu too. "Maybe I should really keep her," she unconsciously mumbled out loud.

Suika stared at Reimu in astonishment and Reimu met Suika's gaze. "Oops!" Reimu laughed a little, "I meant she would really make a good pet!" she elaborated dreamily. "A nice little pet that makes your bed and cooks your food…"

"… You shameless bastard…" Suika deadpanned a little and returned to looking at Kogasa, who was now placing the food on the trays to be brought to the dining room.

"Or…" Reimu twirled her hair a little playfully as she stared at Suika out of the corner of her eye, "She _could _make a good… I don't know? _Wife?_" Reimu suggested as innocently as possible.

"Hurgh!" Suika choked on air as she quickly brought down a palm to the table, her reaction causing Reimu to break into laughter. "One week is all I need!" Suika declared as Reimu hugged her sides, laughing out loud. "One week! I'll find her someplace else to settle in!"

"Haha…! Okay, okay!" Reimu was still laughing as Suika looked away, pouting. This was the scene a breakfast carrying Kogasa was greeted with as she entered the dining area.

"Urm… Is everything okay?" Kogasa asked, a little unsure of the reason for such a scene.


	30. Ch 30: Home ground disadvantage

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 30: Home ground disadvantage**

"… What's this?"

"A futon."

"I-I know it is a futon… but…" Kogasa stared at the futon, a little hurt.

"Well then, good night!" Suika greeted cheerfully and quickly flopped into the futon.

"A-Ah… Okay…" Kogasa slumped her shoulders sadly and slipped into the futon as well.

With a day and night's grace given by Reimu, this was the second night Kogasa was to spend in the house. Of course, due to a lack of rooms for accommodation, Kogasa was to still spend the night in Suika's room. But that was fine. Suika had gotten rather comfortable with Kogasa actually.

"G-Good night…" came Kogasa's unenthusiastic greeting from across the room as the two girls lay in their separate futons.

Especially given the fact that they were sleeping with a good four meters between them.

Suika snuggled herself into warm cosiness. Ahhh! Nothing beats sleeping after a good, solid meal topped with several servings of sake. Her belly felt like it had its own personnel warmer strapped to it, and the night air outside was not so bad. It was pretty cool actually, with a nice breeze coming in through the windows. Rustle… rustle… The soft leaves of the trees outside in the shrine grounds, accompanied by the gentle sound of futon against tatami harmoniously sang to Suika a luring lula- Hang on.

Repeat? Futon against tatami? … I know what this means, came a voice from the back of Suika's head, which Suika tried to ignore by squeezing her eyes tight.

Rustle… rustle… ruffle… plomp!

Nnghhh…! Suika kept her eye lids screwed shut. Maybe she could fall asleep before-

"S-Sorry Suika? But do you mind if I shift my futon here?" came the warmth of Kogasa's pleading voice.

D-Damn! She's that close? ! Suika kept still, making sure to keep her breathing steady. A difficult task, considering her heart was drumming like mad.

"… Oh? A-Are you asleep already?" Kogasa asked a little sorrowfully, with enough force to stab Suika in the conscience.

Argh… I-I didn't mean to bluff her like that… Suika thought guiltily as she kept her lips tight, fearing that her Oni nature may forcefully urge her to answer truthfully should she open them. But if she turned to greet Kogasa now, Kogasa would surely see the blood in her cheeks… She musn't see that! For some reason… It'll… It'll look bad on me for some reason…

"Oh… Well then, good night!" Kogasa happily greeted what she thought was a sleeping Suika and flopped into her futon once again, only this time with a mere millimetre between the two.

... Suika's heart was racing as she heard the sound of Kogasa sink into her blankets, but at least for now, she'd have peace and quiet-

"Oops! I almost forgot!" came Kogasa's breath against Suika's cheeks. "Chu! Good night!"

… Rustle… rustle… The sound of the leaves of the trees gently accompanied Suika's rapid crash landing into unconsciousness.

* * *

**DAY THREE**

"Gooood Morning Everyone! ! !" came Kogasa's cheerful voice from the hallway as Reimu and Suika were seated around the table for breakfast.

"M-Morning…" Suika uneasily and a little reluctantly returned the greeting. That was a kiss… Last night's was definitely a kiss, right…? It wasn't just a dream, right….?

"Morning!" Reimu greeted courteously. "I see someone is in high spirits- Woah…"

"Yup! It sure feels good today doesn't it?" Kogasa came bouncing through the doorway. As in, "bounce". Like, "bouncing in a towel" that sort of bounce.

"Hi hi!" Kogasa entered the room, all relaxed and squeaky clean but most importantly, wrapped tight in a full body towel with her wet turquoise hair dangling sexily from a hair towel. "Ahh! A bath in the morning sure is nice, isn't it?"

… Reimu unconsciously put her hands to her body, her face a mixed expression of astonishment and envy while Suika frantically grabbed a nearby robe and rushed to Kogasa's side.

"K-Kogasa! Quick! Put this on!" Suika hurriedly draped the robe over Kogasa's shoulders.

"B-But why?" Kogasa looked at Suika, puzzled. "I'm indoors, aren't I?"

"Y-Yes you're indoors but this isn't your house!" Suika whispered frantically as she fussed over the rooobe OH GAWD! Suika forced a palm to her suddenly highly pressurized nose as she just happened to gaze over Kogasa's shoulders into the delightful valley between the gentle hills and the fluffy towel.

"Th-They aren't that big but…" Reimu uttered with awe, her ego being dealt a soul crushing defeat, for she had always held the impression of Kogasa being petite. "So… She wasn't that slender after all…" Reimu unwittingly thought out loud.

"Y-You shut up!" Suika was momentarily distracted from the valley as her own figure was once again put into question. "At least you have something!"

"U-Urm… Everybody?" Kogasa sweat dropped. "I-I don't know what's the commotion all about, but if you want me to get dressed now-"

"Of course we want you to get dressed now!" Reimu and Suika rounded on her.

"O-Okay...!" Kogasa complied nervously. "Just… H-Hang on a minute…" she began to remove her towel on the spot.

"W-Wait! Right here? !" exclaimed the slim duo.

"Here we go!" the towel came fluttering down to Kogasa's ankles and enlightenment was revealed.

"…! I get it now…" Reimu whispered quietly as Suika could only gape at enlightenment. "I understand… I completely understand…"

"K-Kogasa…" Suika's visual nerves were fried and her thinking box rendered incoherent.

"Suika...?" Reimu began slowly, "I'll bomb you, and you bomb me, okay?"

"Wh-what?"

"I said, I'll bomb you, and you bomb me, okay?"

"Wait… Wait no Reimu!"

"I understand now…"

"No! No Reimu! You're still young! You'll grow-"

"We'll both go pichu~n…"

"No Reimu! ! !You still have much to live for! You have to live! You have to liiivvveee! ! !"

Kogasa stared as Suika shook an empty-eyed Reimu by the shoulders, shouting nonsense desperately with tears gushing from her eyes.

"Urm… D-Do I get dressed now?"

* * *

**DAY FOUR**

"Hello guys!" Kirisame Marisa entered the living room, bringing with her the day's pickings of mushrooms. "Heh… Hope you won't chase me away this time for being uninvited Reimu because look at what I brought-" Marisa stopped short at the sight of Reimu sighing and resting her head on the table, looking every bit depressed.

"Wh-What's up with her?" Marisa asked a tired looking Suika who was seated across the table to Reimu.

"Don't fret about it Marisa, she's been like that since yesterday… Hello Sanae," Suika greeted the blue-white exhaustedly following close behind Marisa, she too bringing with her a small spread of summer food.

"Hello Suika-san! Hello Reimu-chan!" Sanae started off sweetly, but then stopped short at the sight of the depressed Reimu.

"Wh-What's wrong, Reimu?" Sanae quickly rushed to Reimu's side and looked a Marisa and Suika worriedly for an explanation.

"Dunno, she's been like that since yesterday," replied Marisa, as if she were in the know.

"B-But why?" Sanae asked Marisa.

"Yah, why?" Marisa relayed to Suika.

"It's because of Kogasa…" Suika sighed.

"Yah, it's because of Kogasa da ze… Obviously…" Marisa parroted back. "Wait… Who's Kogasa? Why does she sound so familiar?"

… Crash! All heads turned to see a shocked Kogasa stare straight in Sanae's direction, the afternoon tea tray dropped at her feet.

"Ko-ga-sa…" Sanae said, as something came back from memory to her.

"Sa-na-e…" Kogasa similarly mouthed.

"Oh, that's right!"

"Th-That's right…"

"Were'nt you the one I tried to exterminate back then!" "Eeek! She's the one that tried to exterminate me back then!"

A scarred (nope, not a typo) Kogasa ran to Suika's side while Sanae reflexively whipped out her gohei as if to finish unfinished business.

"Nooo! Protect me Suika!"

"S-Sanae! Put that thing away! Don't worry Kogasa, she won't hurt you…"

"Eh, ah! S-Sorry! Wh-Why did I take it out…?"

"Eh… You really need to learn how to control yourself rookie… How you keep making it into the main series as a playable character is anyone's guess… Anyway, I'll just put these mushrooms here, okay Reimu?"

"Reimu?" Marisa repeated, not getting a reaction from the red-white miko. Suddenly, Reimu sat up, her eyes wide and tearing a little.

"R-Reimu?" Marisa was starting to get a little worried, but got cut off before she could ask further.

"Aaarrrggghhh! Where did Kogasa get such a nice body? !" Reimu had the last wail.

* * *

**DAY FIVE**

"I was just thinking…"

"Yes Kogasa?"

"We don't really behave like a couple, do we?"

"Hurp!" Suika suddenly felt her heart block the base of her oesophagus. Kogasa and Suika were seated alone in Suika's room about the tea table, enjoying an afternoon tea while Reimu was out with her miko duties.

"Hey… Heeey… Why are you looking away, Suika?" Kogasa shook Suika by the shoulder as Suika looked away.

"A-A couple?" Suika was feeling highly uncomfortable.

"You remember what I said back then at the Myouren temple?" Kogasa said, "I was being serious you know!"

"… Yah, I remember…" Suika scratched her head and stared out into the trees outside her room. Were they yellowing a little? Oh yeah… autumn's pretty close actually, isn't it…? "Well… I also seemed to remember that you said you were the one who was going to win me over," Suika sneakily brought up.

"Oh… So it's my fault then?" Kogasa crossed her arms with a hint of annoyance in her voice, then lowered her head a little sadly as she looked at Suika out of the corner of her eye. "So you're really content to just be my friend then, huh?"

"W-Well… What's so bad about that?" Suika could feel the air in the room getting heavier. "I- I mean, this whole thing was your idea! You decided on it unilaterally-" Suika paused as she noticed Kogasa look really downcast.

"Ah… Aw c'mon! I-It's not like I don't like you right? A-At least that's got to be something!" Suika tried to get closer to Kogasa to comfort her in some way, but before she could move, Kogasa had already closed that distance with a hand on Suika's upper arm.

"But _I'm _not content!" Kogasa said with a serious look in her eyes.

"… S-So what do you want me to do about it?" Suika asked surprised at how assertive Kogasa could be.

"I want you to fall for me!" Kogasa said unabashedly.

"A-Ahhh… I… don't think that's how it works…" Suika chuckled awkwardly, finding what Kogasa said more funny than weird.

"Hmmm! I'm not joking!" Kogasa pouted, then sighed. "Hah… I'll have to leave soon, you know…" she said quietly, almost to herself rather than to Suika.

"Uh… Yeah, I guess…" Suika was suddenly reminded of the situation too. That's right… I've not thought of how to help out Kogasa yet…

"Well, I don't mind leaving. I don't want to inconvenience Reimu-san anymore than I have to, and I know where to find you anyways…" Kogasa said, "But I thought I would have at least closed the distance between us during this time…" she mused disappointedly.

Suika's heart started to skip beats. Argh… Th-This girl…! How can she talk about such… such embarrassing things so openly? ! At to openly state that she wants to make me fall for her so easily… T'ch… Does she think I'm that easy-

Chu!

E-Eh…?

Suika felt the top of her forehead. It was moist with saliva. Suddenly, she noticed Kogasa right in front of her smiling cheekily. D-Did she…? When I was distracted… Did she…? !

"Do you feel closer to me now?" Kogasa asked, happy about her surprise assault.

Suika buried her burning cheeks in her cool, clammy palms. Urgh… This has been such a tiring week…


	31. Ch 31: The melancholic type

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 31: The melancholic type**

**Day Six**

"Glug glug glug! Hah! Hah… hah… Glug glug glug!"

"S-Suika… go easy on yourself…"

"Y-Yah… You're going to drown yourself at that rate… Not even I drink like that on my worse night…"

"Glug glug glug! Hah! Haaah…! Glug glug glug! Hah… This has been such a tiring -hic- week dammit!" Suika declared with a definitive slam of her gourd on the table.

Hoshiguma Yuugi and Mizuhashi Parsee looked at Suika nervously, then at each other. Something's gotten Suika upset was their unanimous conclusion.

Yuugi was once again at the Hakurei residences, with Parsee tagging along. Reimu had already headed out with Kogasa to the human village though to shop for groceries, and so the de facto (yes, still de facto) couple found only Suika trying to take her sorrows with her in a sea of sake.

"Hargh! Dammit!" Suika followed up her gourd slam with a palm slam, and Yuugi and Parsee jumped slightly at the move. Something's definitely gotten Suika upset.

"I won't lose…" Suika breathed. "I can't lose!"

"Er… Excuse me?" Yuugi was lost. "Lose to… who?"

"Kogasa," Suika said as she eyed her gourd, then brought it to her lips once again to take in more alcohol.

"The next hangover you'll experience will kill you…" remarked Parsee.

"Glug glug glug… So be it!" Suika declared, "Anything can take me, but I just won't lose to Kogasa!"

"Lose what?" Yuugi asked, a bit amused.

"Myself," Suika hissed.

… Even the cicadas have gone silent.

"Uh… huh. I get it," Parsee gestured to the air with a pale, smooth hand and leaned back, her golden hair tracing the movement of her head as she narrowed her emerald eyes at Suika. "Suika's being stuipid. As usual," her lips formed a suppressed smirk.

"Yeah… I'm a fool…" Suika readily admitted, to the surprise of Parsee. "I'm a fool for bringing her back…"

"Hey Suika, what exactly is the problem you have?" Yuugi asked concernedly. "Come on, you can share it with me, right?" Yuugi offered to shoulder some of her buddy's burden.

"Glug glug… glug…" Suika eased the rate of her drinking, then slowly came to a stop and gently put down her gourd on the table.

"Sniff…"

"Eh… A-A-Ah!" Yuugi started panicking. To her left, Parsee looked towards Suika to see what Yuugi was panicking about- Huh? Was… Was…?

Was Suika tearing?

"Sniff sniff…" Suika was biting on her lower lip, her body quivering.

"S-Suika! Oh dear, oh dear!" Yuugi was really panicking now. She had never seen Suika this delicate before. Parsee too was secretly uneasy on the side.

"Yuugi," Suika turned her face up to look at the larger, more handsome Oni.

"Y-Yes?" Yuugi replied nervously.

"Hic! Yuugi! ! !" Suika did something she had never done before and threw herself at the other Oni's bosom.

"W-Wha-!" Yuugi caught Suika in her arms, stunned at what Suika just did. She turned to Parsee to see her wearing a similar expression.

"Hic! Yuugi! Yuugi! ! !" Suika wailed into Yuugi's chest. "Waaah! Yuuugi! ! ! Waaah! ! !" Suika started bashing away at Yuugi's frame with a force only an Oni could stand.

Ah… Ouch! _Ouch!_ P-Parsee! Help me out here! Yuugi mouthed to Parsee, but Parsee, still shocked, could only shake her head wide-eyed to demonstrate that she too was at an absolute lost about what to do.

Not to mention Suika _was _bashing Yuugi pretty hard, which Parsee was rather terrified of getting into.

"What am I going to do Yuugi? What am I going to dooo? !" Suika's cries came muffled amidst Yuugi's chest.

"E-Everything's going to be fine Suika! Everything will be fine!" Yuugi instinctively embraced and rubbed the back of Suika's head like a mother trying to soothe a crying baby. A baby that just happened to have the strength of twenty gorillas.

"No it won't!" Suika broke away from Yuugi's embrace and grabbed the Oni by her shirt. "No it wooon't!" Suika repeated, now taking to shaking Yuugi violently in despair.

"It'll be fine Suika! Truuust meee!" Yuugi was still trying to calm Suika down as she was being rocked back and forth with g-forces enough to kill a mere mortal several times over. "Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah…!" Th-This was bad… Thought Yuugi. I'm already starting to lose feeling in my spine…

"S-Stop it Suika! This is getting ridiculous!" Parsee reached out as she tried to save what was effectively her girlfriend from being rocked to death. "You'll murder Yuugi at this rate!"

Suika stopped at the sound of Parsee's voice and immediately turned to face the now suddenly terrified bridge princess.

"No… No no no no!-" Parsee's pleas were cut off as she now found herself being flung at by Suika.

"Parseeee!" Suika was now wailing into Parsee's shoulder. "You're the smart one! You can help me right? !"

"Y-Yes I can help you Suika, just- Ouch! Just give me some space!" Parsee hurriedly lied.

"R-Really?" Suika stopped and held Parsee at arm's length by the shoulders, her eyes wide and pleading.

"O-Hah… Okay… Just give me a second…" Parsee took several deep breaths as she tried to re-inflate her lungs.

"P-Parsee…"

"Hang on! J-Just hang on!" Parsee gritted her teeth a little. At least the pain was subsiding a bit. "Okay… Okay…! I'm fine… I'm fine…!" Parsee held out a hand to Yuugi to signal she was okay. Yuugi slowly sat back down after having gotten up to intercept and protect Parsee should Suika decide to launch herself at the frail bridge princess again.

"Okay… Just. Exactly. What. Is. Wrong. With. Kogasa?" Parsee asked the question slowly and carefully.

Suika's lips started quivering again.

"Woah! Woah! Easy!" Yuugi placed an arm around Suika's shoulder. "Just… breathe calmly for a moment and start slowly-"

"… Hic… KOGASA'S OPENLY PLAYING ME AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! ! !" Suika shouted exasperatedly.

"… Huh?" went Yuugi and Parsee.

"She teases me! She tries to seduce me! She walks about naked in front of me like it's nothing! She's even kissed me and ARRRGGGHHH!" Suika roared, then quickly grabbed the gourd and started the water torture process all over again.

"Wait… You've seen her naked?- Ouch! I was just asking Parsee, don't get mad…"

"I…" Suika disengaged the gourd and stared at it with hopelessness, "I… have never… _never… _felt _this _powerless in my LIFE!" Suika breathed quick, shallow breaths.

"… So why don't you just give in like I said before?" Yuugi asked, reiterating the advice she had given Suika before the week started.

Suika's eyes shifted towards Yuugi with a shade of killing intent, "That is not an option."

"But why?" Yuugi was confused.

"I-I can't! I just can't!" Suika shook her head.

"But what's so bad about-"

"Don't you get it? !" Suika held out her hands to the skies in frustration, "She _wants _me to fall for her!"

"… Yeah I think you already told us that-"

"No! No! You don't get it!" Suika shook her head some more. "It's like… She's walking all over my head however she likes! If I… If I re-really do f-f-fall for her…" Suika's eyes were widened with terror, "Th-Then it'll be like- I mean... I'll be hers, wouldn't I?" Suika clamped her hands to her head and shook it with her eyes shut tight, "No no no no no! I can't let that happen! It'll…" Suika looked up at Yuugi and Parsee with bright red cheeks, "_It'll be embarrassing!_" she squeaked in an uncharacteristically girly tone.

Yuugi and Parsee stared at Suika, a side of her currently being shown to them that they had never seen before. Then the duo turned to each other and started sniggering.

"Heh… Hehehe…"

"…! W-What's so funny? !" Suika pouted at them indignant.

Yuugi and Parsee ignored Suika and kept on sniggering, and soon the giggles turned to open laughter.

"Heh… Hehehehe… Hahahaha… Hahahahahaha…! ! !"

"S-Stop that!" Suika pounded her fists onto the floor at either side of her body, her face an utter mess of tomato-red embarrassment. "S-Stop that! It's not funny!"

"Ahhh… Hahahaha… Ahhh, Suika…" Yuugi beamed at Suika, "Suika, Suika… Tsk tsk tsk…" she clucked her tongue in good humour. Next to her, Parsee had one hand covered over her mouth to hide the last of her unusually unruly laughter, but she could not hide the twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"Wh-What!" Suika demanded of Yuugi instantly.

"Ahhh… Let me just ask you a quick question, 'kay?" Yuugi leaned in towards Suika, her lips still forming a big, hearty smile. "Just exactly what's so embarrassing about letting that nice little girl- Ouch! You don't have to get jealous every now and then Parsee, sheesh…" Yuugi nursed her forearm that just got playfully pinched by Parsee.

"I was just fooling around…" Parsee was in uncharacteristically high spirits at the moment.

"Yah, but don't interrupt me… As I was saying," Yuugi continued, "Just exactly what's so embarrassing about letting Kogasa own your heart?" Yuugi asked innocently.

… Suika looked at Yuugi as if she had gone mad.

"… What? Wh-What's wrong? !Y-Yuugi! I'm a proud Oni!" Suika declared to Yuugi. "An ONI! Humans tremble in fear! Youkai tremble even more! ! ! I'm strong! I'm tough! I'm one drunken, invincible, rock kicking, butt throwing machine! ! !"the fuming chibi prattled on. "And you want me to just… just hand over my heart to some… someone that…" the thought of a certain karakasa was making Suika lose some of her conviction, "Someone… someone that shouldn't even matter… Someone that makes me really, _really_ uneasy and…" Suika started rubbing her hands together nervously, looking very much like the drunken, invicible, rock kicking, butt throwing chibi that she claimed she- wait, did Suika mess something up?

"Fu… Fu fu fu…" Yuugi and Parsee were giggling again.

"Grrr… What is it this time? !" Suika found the couple increasingly annoying.

"Heh… Your tongue's all tied up…" Parsee smirked.

"Yah… You said 'rock kicking, butt throwing'," Yuugi grinned.

"Ah- I-I did?" Suika's ears blushed, which she attempted to cover up by drinking vaso-dilating sake from her gourd, her face a mix of being pissed and being really shy about something. Or maybe she was being pissed about actually being shy for once.

"Ah… Listen Suika," Yuugi tried approaching Suika who was actively chugging away her sake, her way of giving the cold shoulder.

"Glug glug glug…"

"Aw, c'mon… We were just teasing you."

"Glug glug glug glug… Gulp! Hah…!" Suika placed her gourd on the table firmly with a thud and eyed Yuugi irately. "I'm not some plaything," she said.

"I… get the feeling you weren't just talking about us," Yuugi observed.

"I'm not yours. Not Parsee's. And I'm… hic! Definitely not Kogasa's!" Suika picked up her gourd and started drinking away again, her face looking more pissed then ever-

"Suika!"

* * *

All three underground dwellers snapped their heads towards the source of the voice. Standing there with bags of groceries laden was Kogasa, with Reimu standing behind her, similarly carrying bags of groceries. Kogasa looked rather anxious yet angry, while Reimu was standing a certain distance back apprehensively, like a stranger that knows not to mess with a couple about to quarrel.

"Um… We're back?" Reimu hesitantly announced their return from the human village.

"Suika!" Kogasa ignored everyone else and went straight for her beloved.

"A-Ah!" Suika uttered, rather shocked and confused at Kogasa's outburst, and a little frightened to be honest. Wh-What have I done this time- Suika looked down at the gourd in her hand. Uh oh…

"Suika! You've been binge drinking again!" Kogasa knelt down at Suika's side, her face close to tearing and yet frowning with disapproval. "I already told you to please not do that! It's bad for your health!"

"K-Kogasa, you really should give up on-"

"You look horrible!" Kogasa did not even acknowledge Reimu's words. "Those bags under your eyes! And your complexion! You look like you've lived underground for years!"

"A-Actually, she kind of did-"

"I'm worried for you, Suika!" Kogasa did not even know Yuugi existed. "I'm really worried for you!"

"Well, there's no point in worrying over someone like-"

"I'm worried about you even more than myself Suika!" Parsee's words flew over Kogasa's head as Kogasa grabbed one of Suika's hands in her own two and placed it on the area of her breast above her heart. "So please… Don't do this to yourself okay?" Kogasa pleaded, "Promise?"

Suika just sort of stared blankly at Kogasa, unable to respond while Reimu and Yuugi looked on the scene bewildered. Paru was biting her thumb at being secretly jealous of the skill Kogasa had when it came to displaying her affection.

"U-Uh…" was all Suika could muster.

"T'ch… See? You're all disorientated! Come! I'll take you back to your room! You need some rest!" and immediately, Kogasa started dragging Suika off with the intention of once again spending the night looking after Suika.

"N-No! W-Wait! Wait!" but Suika's conscience had kicked in too late. Oh, how _much _she wanted to say that the alcohol had nothing to do with her disorientation!

"…" Yuugi, Parsee and Reimu stared after the dragger and the dragged down the corridor, feeling as if they had just seen an embarrassing side of Suika she would not have wanted them to see.

"… I… I kind of get how Suika feels now…" Parsee uttered, her logic telling her this was way over the top. Plus, she was still envious of how brazenly loving Kogasa could be.

"You know… Maybe I should bring some of my best sake for Suika tomorrow," Yuugi suggested out of earnest good will, "Make her feel better, maybe…"

"Well… At least Suika's right about not being Kogasa's play thing, because she isn't. She's already past _that_ mark…" Parsee looked to the side, her lips sarcastic.

"What do you mean?" Yuugi asked, but before Parsee could explain, Reimu burst out with the answer.

"G-Geez! Isn't this supposed to be my house? ! And in less than one week, those two have made it _their_ love nest!"

* * *

**Give them your blessings, Reimu, it's your job (:**


	32. Ch 32: Options

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 32****: Options**

"… I have to put an end to this…" Suika grumbled as she lay defiant but defeated.

Right against her back was a peacefully sleeping Kogasa, her face content against the warmth of Suika's booze saturated body, her futon lying empty next to Suika's.

T'ch… Suika tried to carefully pry away the delicate fingers clutched around her midsection, but immediately those delicate fingers tightened like a steel vice. The trap had sensed from the slightest of twitches its quarry's attempt to get away.

"Ah, c'mon!" Suika breathed impatiently, and tried harder to get out of the trap.

"…Nngh…" the trap responded by moving from Suika's midsection to her torso.

"…! C-C'mon…!" Suika breathed erratically, although her efforts to get out were already waning as blood was being drawn away from her muscles to the skin above her jaws.

Slide!

Suika looked up. Reimu was standing in the doorway of her room.

Suika stared. Reimu stared back.

"… H-Help-"

"Well excuse me!" Reimu turned away with a look of disgust and started walking off.

"N-No! Come back! Come back! ! !"

* * *

It was early in the morning, five o'clock to be exact. It was unusual for Suika to be up, sombre and clear headed at such a time. In fact, it was probably the first time she _was _up at such a time. But it would be rather unfair to say that she had woken up when she had not slept at all.

"… Sip… You absolutely sure it's alright for me to be here?" Reimu asked as she drank tea at the table from across Suika. The two were still in Suika's room, with Kogasa sleeping in the futon behind them.

"It's fine, keep me company will you?" Suika sighed and slumped her head on the table.

"Keep you company? You sure those are the words you want to use?" Reimu sipped more tea and raised an eyebrow at Suika.

"What's wrong with them?" Suika looked up wearily and expectantly at Reimu.

"Well… If your mistress wakes up-"

"Shut up."

"Haha… Okay, okay… "

"… Hmph…"

"Sip… What I meant to say was, if your wife wakes up-"

"Shut up."

"Geez, you don't have to get all grumpy in the morning…" Reimu breathed in the delicious scent of green tea, taking great care to relax and slowly steep herself in Suika's frustration. "I mean… I heard being mad affects one's libido-"

"_Shut up._"

"Nnnggh…" Reimu and Suika glanced over to the side. Kogasa was tossing about slightly in the bed, her face bearing an expression of discomfort and anxiety, her hands clutching tight the sheets of the futon.

"Heh… Even in her sleep she thinks about you…" Reimu observed.

A pensive Suika remained silent.

"Oh? Nothing to say to that?" Reimu calmly sipped more tea. "Aren't you going to ask me to shut up or something-"

"Shut up."

"Heh…" Reimu smiled a genuinely warm smile. Sure, it was fun to tease Suika to madness, but it was rather nice to see Suika being more than just a bag of alcohol once in awhile. "You know…" Reimu started, "I think I actually like you better when you're flustered, shows you have emotion…"

"… Sadist."

"Mmmhmm… Hey, you know that you've been looking at her this whole time though, you realize that?" Reimu gazed at the side of Suika's face as it was turned towards Kogasa.

"…! …" Suika recoiled back, grabbed her untouched cup of tea on the table and drank a little irately.

"Hmph… What are you so mad about?" Reimu asked, smiling.

"… I-I don't know…" Suika put down her cup of tea and sighed. "… I-I'm not mad, I'm just…"

"Pissed?"

"… Pissed…"

"Regardless of how _you _feel, _she_ likes_ you,_" Reimu nudged her head in Kogasa's direction.

Suika crossed her arms and looked in the other direction, "Regardless of how _she _feels, _I_ may not reciprocate," she said stubbornly.

"Well, it is completely and utterly up to you on what you want to do," Reimu acknowledged Suika's point.

"You're damn right it is!" Suika muttered, more to herself than to Reimu.

"And on that note, you know it is the seventh day already, right?" Reimu raised the unavoidable topic.

"… You don't really mean to strictly adhere to the deadline and kick her out, do you?" Suika asked, her voice sounding concerned, although her face was not visible to Reimu.

"… Sigh… No…" Reimu finally put down her glass of tea, now empty, and replied. "The deadline was just meant to put some sense of urgency in you, but… Still, as expected, you've not done anything about it, have you?"

"… I'm working on it, I'm working on it," Suika grumbled, but her sheepish blush gave the true answer away.

"P-Please… You don't have to help me out with that," came a quiet and selfless voice, "I'll be fine on my own."

Suika twisted around to see Kogasa awake and seated upright in her futon, her expression an apologetic one.

"I-I can't afford to inconvenience Reimu-san any longer-"

"No! No, Kogasa!" Suika immediately objected. "You can't! I-We can't just let you go off like that, r-right Reimu?"

"You're absolutely right Suika," Reimu got up and walked to Kogasa's side. "Look, it's strange for me to give such advice to the very youkai I'm specialised in taking out but…" Reimu sat back down on Kogasa's side and placed a hand on her shoulder, her expression serious. "You're a young youkai, without any established grounds. If you go out just like that without protection, it's very likely you'll get attacked by other vicious, less civil youkai."

"B-But!" Kogasa looked at Reimu defiant, "I've been fine so far-"

"That's all luck," Reimu dismissed. "It may have been so because you were unknowingly lingering around the peaceful grounds of the Myouren temple. But what if one day you wandered straight into hostile territory, like that of vengeful spirits?"

"Or zombies," Suika brought up.

"Right, that's always a possibility," Reimu concluded her argument. "Plus, you'll need a living right? Or don't tell me you intend to eat off the land?"

"Th-Then?" Kogasa was unsure of what she should do.

Slide!

"This is where we come in-Ow!" the arrival of Yuugi and Parsee was announced by a big slap to the back of Yuugi's hollow sounding skull by Parsee.

"Stop making so much noise so early in the morning!" Parsee chastised Yuugi.

"S-Sorry… But regardless!" Yuugi stepped forth and pointed at a confused Kogasa with a huge grin, "We have come to help you out!" Beam.

Suika looked from Yuugi to Parsee and back again. "Wh-Where did you guys come from?" she asked perplexed.

"We stayed the night," Parsee explained simply. "But the living room was getting chilly and there was quite a bit of noise coming from here…" Parsee complained.

"Oh, don't be so difficult Parsee," Yuugi said, "I told you that you could go back if you wanted, but you were the one that actually voluntarily stayed. Plus, there was warmth offered to you, but you just didn't want to take it-"

"Th-The warmth you offered me was your body!" Parsee hissed to Yuugi under her breath.

"So… What's so bad about that?" Yuugi whispered back.

"This isn't your house!" Parsee squeaked, but declined to elaborate further as she and Yuugi realized that everyone else was looking in their direction with great interest.

"Ahem! Never mind about that!" Yuugi turned her attention back to Suika. "Listen Suika," Yuugi put an arm around her, "We knew all about the issue of Kogasa not having a place to go to, and we also knew that you were the lazy kind of oaf that probably had yet to come up with a solution-"

"I don't want to hear that coming from you," Suika deadpanned.

"So… We've come up with one for you," Yuugi proclaimed- Ow!

"I," Parsee, trying to override her previous shyness with violence, interjected forcefully upon Yuugi's skull, "I came up with the solution."

"R-Right… Ouch… You came up with the solution…" Yuugi nursed the back of her head. Dang… She got me in the same spot too…

"So… What's this solution?" Reimu brought the conversation back in focus.

"Hmmm… But first, how do you feel about moving in with Suika back to the underground?" Yuugi suggested to Kogasa.

"Moving in with Suika underground?" "M-Moving in back with me? !" Shy Blush. Panicky blush.

"E-Eh… Ah…" Suika hesitantly looked towards Kogasa. "W-Well… I don't mind if she moves in into my old premises, I could always just loan her the house-"

"Yuugi meant live together with you Suika…" Reimu smiled, amused. "You expect the poor girl to hold her own down there in former Hell?"

"W-Well… Um… I-It could be considered as a l-last resort if there r-really is no other-"

"Oh! Oh no!" Kogasa had caught Suika's glimpse of her and had her cheeks buried in her hands, blushing badly. "I would love to live together with Suika in Suika's old home but-"

"K-Kogasa!" Suika sounded exasperated.

"-But… I guess I don't really fancy the underground," Kogasa shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. "Sorry Suika."

"N-No! It's fine!" Suika breathed a sigh of relief. "I-I mean… haha… We wouldn't want to force you to live in that dark, dank place right? Ha ha ha…"

Reimu gave Suika a look that said "Shameless".

"Told you so," Parsee said to Yuugi. "Told you she wouldn't like the place."

"Okay, so bad idea," Yuugi admitted. "Then I guess it's your plan then," she looked at Parsee.

"Wait," Reimu thought for a bit, "What about Suika's other old residences?" she purposefully suggested most helpfully.

Suika stared daggers at Reimu. Reimu shrugged, her lips forming a half smirk.

"W-Well…" Suika sighed and gave in, "I know they won't let me go back up youkai mountain," she said after some serious consideration.

"And I think the council of heaven will personally send elite guards after your life if you went back up there," Parsee pointed out.

"Oh yeah… That too… hehe…" Suika rubbed the back of her head guiltily. Well… Heaven learnt an important lesson that day, and that was not to provide an Oni free flow sake. Suika gave a triumphant look towards Reimu, who only tsked at the lost of opportunity to put Suika in a bind.

"Right… So my idea it is," Parsee continued. "Kogasa," she turned towards the karakasa, who had not exactly been following the fast paced conversation, "We underground folk don't have a lot of friends above ground, but there is someone we could try to put you up with," she offered kindly.

"If you're lucky, you might not only get lodgings, but a job as well," Yuugi added. "Plus you'll be living among friends of ours, so we'd know for sure that you're safe!"

"And… Who would that be?" Kogasa asked, curious.

Suika and Reimu glanced at each other. Above ground underground folk? Parsee and Yuugi can only be talking about one person… And that person is…!

"Well… Hehe…" Yuugi rubbed her hands with anticipation, "If there are no objections… then…" she stretched out an arm and gestured to the outside, grinning widely.

"What do you say to a trip to the hot springs! ! !"


	33. Ch 33: Only the ladies get it

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Yay! It's a double date! Well… At least it is to two of the four of them. The green-eyed and two-horned ones will tell you otherwise…**

**Ch. 33****: Only the ladies get it **

"Ahhh… Finally, we're here!" Suika stretched out her aching back. Man… that was a _long _walk. "You know…" she turned to Yuugi standing behind her, "I've heard that this place is pretty famous now, but up till now I've never tried it out before."

"Well, I guess we get to experience it now," Yuugi rubbed her hands excitedly before the main doors of the Earth Spirits Spa. (_Chirei Onsen_). "Hmmm… The name's not particularly outstanding, is it?" she commented as she stared at the main door's sign board. "It's a straight rip off of Chireiden, isn't it...?"

Suika, Yuugi, Parsee and Kogasa were standing before the modest sliding, wooden sliding doors of a hot springs resort. Above the sliding doors, the traditional Japanese wooden sign board, engraved with the name of the place in kanji, featured a rough, unfinished and somehow cosy look.

But that was where the Eastern cultural influence ended, for the front façade of the building to which the wooden doors belonged to was set in imposing, rosy stone. Two storeys high and appearing to be a rectangular-ish compound, there were no windows on the first floor and the second floor windows were small, rectangular openings reminiscent of those in the keeps of Western castles.

And yet, the building looked rather welcoming, for while the walls were undecorated, they were textured, being constructed out of artistic masonry that used non-standard sized bricks that through architectural magic fit together like a simple but eye-pleasing puzzle. From within the compound, lush greenery such as bamboo and other slender plants rose out of what were evidently its gardens and outdoor baths in the courtyard. And not to mention the roof of the building featured chimneys where cheerful smoke rose, smoke which carried the delicious scent of spring water and dinner to the group standing before the main doors.

"Well, I don't know about the sign… But I like this place," Parsee said with a happy look, her face carrying one of her rarely seen warm smiles. "I'm looking forward to it, how about you?" she asked Kogasa cheerfully.

"Oh yes! I'm looking forward to it as well!" Kogasa clapped her hands together and nodded back to Parsee, smiling.

"Well, at least the ladies seem to like it," Yuugi, who had been looking at Parsee, turned back to the door with a grin.

"Aren't we all ladies?" Suika asked awkwardly.

The four continued to stand before the door for some time, just soaking in the atmosphere. "Alright then," Yuugi said, "Enough loathing around. Come on! We haven't seen anything yet!" she beckoned excitedly as she pushed open the main door.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Yuugi called out as they stepped into the dim but cosily lit corridor perpendicular to the main door. From the ceiling hung circular dishes of brass supported by similarly brass chains, the smell they gave off just like the light they put out, subtle but pleasant. Must be scented oil… The long corridor itself was not lavish, but was decorated on either side of the door with the occasional but well placed relief, painting, vase and pedestal table with a flower pot on top, sometimes with one cushioned wooden armchair to the side, sometimes with two.

"Wow… I think this corridor itself has more articles than your house, Suika," Yuugi remarked. "Can't imagine what housekeeping must be like…"

"What do you expect? It is supposed to be a high class resort," came a quietly critical voice down the corridor, "Or do you not think that highly of me?" the voice asked in a mock irritated manner.

"Eh?" Suika and the rest of the group turned to see a short, petite girl walk briskly down the hallway, as if all business, yet not without an air of grace and command. Dressed in a child's attire of a blue frilly blouse and knee length, simple pink skirt, her hair purple hair cut short and held neatly in place by a black hair band, the otherwise smallish Komeiji Satori would have passed for a fifth grader were it not for the sharp and high manner with which she carried herself. And definitely the most sharp aspect of her was the one red eye affixed to the left side of her chest, linked to her body by long red arteries, its glare prying into the mind of whoever that looks at it. Komeiji Satori, the mind reader.

"No wonder Satori's resort is doing so poorly," Suika whispered to Yuugi, completely ignoring the fact that Satori can read her _thoughts, _never mind hear her not-so-subtle whispers, "With a woman that sharp-eyed, who can relax here…?" she continued as Satori pursed her lips unhappily, even more so as Yuugi nodded in agreement.

"Ahem… Hi!" Yuugi and Suika greeted Satori cheerfully, as if they had just successfully talked behind the mind-reader's back.

"… Hi…" Satori replied most unenthusiastically, "And I'll have you know that business is booming, actually," she added.

Parsee gave the Oni duo one look over of disgust, then stepped forward. "Hello Satori-san," Parsee greeted Satori politely.

"Hello Parsee," Satori greeted back warmly, "Just call me Satori, there is no need for formalities," she smiled genuinely. Satori had long since taken a preference and liking towards Parsee. She was one of the few people around that, by her judgement, had sense.

"W-Well then, if you'll excuse us-"

"Oh do not worry Parsee, you're always welcomed here," Satori gave a formal bow. "As long as you're around, I'll have no worries. Not even with _those two_ here," she unpretentiously indicated towards the Onis.

"Hey!" Suika flared up a little. "You call this customer service? ! Me and Yuugi have only just reached here and you start insulting us with that tone already? ! Is this any way to treat a guest? ! I demand a full refund!"

"You haven't even paid yet…" the pale, thin lips of Satori's small mouth formed a perfectly Euclidean dash.

"W-Well! Then I demand an immediate refund once I have!" Suika demanded passionately and logically, then took a moment to think about what she just blurted out before continuing sheepishly, "O-Or I could just walk out right now without paying!"

"But you haven't even purchased any of our services yet…" Satori coolly deflected.

Parsee grimaced, Kogasa was a little lost and Yuugi had a look of being offended yet amused, both by Satori's attitude towards her best mate and by her best mate's own idiocy. Suika opened her mouth to add on, but apparently thought for the wiser and shut it in an annoyed silence.

Satori smiled a little before turning to the group, "Oops. I've kept you waiting in the hallway, how rude of me."

"You're damn right it is…" Mutter mutter…

"Allow me to take you up to your rooms first," Satori gestured her hand towards the bags of luggage that Suika and Yuugi had lugged for the group and almost immediately, two beautiful, large breed youkai dogs (in dog form) bearing harnesses emerged from behind Satori.

"If could just trouble you to help load the luggage on to the harnesses, Yori and Saeko will help bring up your luggage," she explained.

"O-Oh…" Yuugi and Suika helped pile the luggae onto the backs of the strong built dogs, and the two strapped the luggage in place to their backs by pulling on a cord with their teeth, automatically lashing the luggage down securely.

"This way then," Satori gestured up the stairs and led the way, followed by the group with the dogs and luggage in tow.

* * *

"W-Wow… I take it back… I guess you weren't lying about the booming business after all, huh?" Suika observed from the railings of the second floor as Satori continued to lead the way to the rooms.

"Humph. Of course not," Satori replied.

From the second floor, Suika could observe the main bath in the courtyard, a large, swimming pool sized, shallow rectangular stone basin trembling gently with steamy tonic water. Plants, bamboo, grasses and shrubs grew on the sides to form a natural sort of boundary, and nestled within relaxed quite a number of bathers. The courtyard was surrounded by a low palisade on the first floor with periodic gaps in them for bathers to come and go, and along the palisade were tables and stools where bathers, friends and families who had finished with their soak could sit and enjoy light meals and tea.

The holiday makers mumbled chattily in hushed tones so as not to disturb each other, but the sheer number of them, accompanied by the clinking of drinks, smell of food and gentle running water made for a happy din.

"Our main public bath," Satori gestured a hand over the courtyard, "Mixed bathing of course, so the whole lot of you could go in together and just relax and forget your worries," she smiled.

"… Why mention that it's mixed bathing? Aren't we all girls…?" Suika asked uncomfortably.

"Of course, it's supposed to be family friendly, so there is a strict policy that gentlemen ought to behave or they'll be thrown out," Satori informed them.

"I said we're girls didn't I? There really won't be anything happening-"

"Then you may also use our smaller, more quiet baths, or even book a suite. It'll cost more, but each suite has its own tub…"

"Th-There really is no need really-"

"Not to mention complimentary bathing robes and a large, king sized bed in each…"

"Satori!" Suika exclaimed, and Satori stopped her well calculated ramble. "Wh-Who do you think we are? Couples on a honeymoon? !"

"… I was merely describing the resort's features," Satori glanced back at Suika with a sly smile. "Besides," Satori continued before Suika could protest, "Whoever said the recommendations were for you?" she looked over Suika's shoulder, and Suika followed suit.

"Hey… Parsee?" it was Yuugi standing behind Suika, "Wanna go loan a suite-"

"No."

Suika turned back to Satori unamused. Satori mouthed "Didn't even need to read her mind". Suddenly, Suika felt a tug on her wrist. It was Kogasa, pulling at her arm to get her attention, her eyes wide open with yearning.

"Kogasa?" Suika asked, a little startled, "What is it?"

"S-Suika…" Kogasa shyly mumbled, "Want to… Want to go get a suite together?" she looked at Suika hopefully.

Suika deadpanned. Not you too…

"Well then… If it's a suite you want, this way please," Satori smiled and indicated the way, whistling for the dog youkai porters to follow her lead.

Suika glared at Satori. _Why are you suddenly so compliant? ! _She screamed in her head.

"You know…" Satori continued without even looking back, although one could imagine a cheeky grin on her face, "It _is_ our policy that the customer's requests and needs come first-"

"Like HELL it is! ! !" Suika shouted after Satori.

"Ah… but well… You already have booked and paid for your rooms, so unless you're willing to upgrade," Satori said a little while more as she stopped before two adjacent doors, "You're going to have to put up with these normal guest rooms I'm afraid," she unlocked the one of the doors and pushed it open. The four vacationing youkai took a glance inside.

"It's just a modest little room," Satori said with a modest little bow.

"I-It's rather nice actually…" Suika said as she glanced about, the other three nodding in agreement. The room, identical to the next, had a beige, cream and white theme that was easy on the eyes. The room held two simple but deep and soft beds, each with a nice, puffy comforter and two rather large pillows. The floor was done in wooden paneling, and the lights were ceiling lights of simple glass crystal, looking rather like the glass portion of antique oil lamps handing from a wire. The furniture was that of light wood, like rattan and pine, the chairs with white, firm cushions and the table with a couple of artistic candle stands resembling oil lamps.

"Not bad…" Yuugi rubbed her chin in satisfaction, "Not bad at all, considering the amount we forked out… Hey Parsee!" she turned excitedly to the bridge princess, "Let's quickly dump our stuff and head downstairs! I can't wait to soak myself in the hot spring with a nice glass of sake! Ahhh… I can just imagine it now…" Yuugi took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, her eyes closed as she pretended in her mind that she was neck deep in soothing warm water.

"Easy Yuugi," Parsee said, "Let's not forget the real reason we came here," she gave a significant glance towards Kogasa.

"Now now, there will be plenty of time to get the more worrying stuff out of the way later," Satori said in response to Parsee in a rare serene manner. "After all," Satori turned to Kogasa, not unwelcomingly, "What better way is there to learn about the resort than to enjoy it from the customer's point of view? Don't you agree, Kogasa?" she smiled.

Kogasa stared back at Satori, feeling a little intimidated by the involuntarily sharp gaze of her purple eyes, but more so by the unblinking red one on her chest "… Eh… Ah… Y-You mean…?"

"Kogasa," Parsee placed an encouraging hand on the little karakasa's shoulder, "This was the friend that Yuugi, Suika and I were talking about. She's the one that will help you out."

"U-Um…" Kogasa shifted uncomfortably before Satori, the way a little child would before a stern teacher, except that both teacher and child were of the same height, the teacher maybe a little shorter… "P-Please!" Kogasa bowed, "Please take care of me!"

Satori blinked several times at the sudden display of formality, then smiled a little more warmly, "Thank you Kogasa, but that can wait." She pointed at Yuugi and Suika, "You two, help unload the luggage into your own rooms."

"H-Hey!" "Oi! We don't take orders from-"

Satori ignored them and next gestured over the railing to the large open bath one floor down, "Ladies, please kindly join me at the hot spring downstairs, won't you?" And thus, Satori, Kogasa and Parsee left Yuugi and Suika to grumbling under their breaths as they unpacked the luggage.


	34. Ch 34: An earnest attempt to avoid the

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 34: An earnest attempt to avoid the stereotypical hot spring scene**

"Ah… This? Now this… This. Is. The _life!"_ Yuugi reclined against the side wall of stone, her head rested against a comfortable depression in one of the flat rocks lining the side of the hot springs, her hair tied up in a bun. Before her bosom, regrettably hidden beneath the soothing milky water, floated a flat-bottomed wooden tub in which stood a small bottle of sake and a drinking cup, the tub bobbing merrily in the water and the water lapping merrily about Yuugi's smooth skin.

"Ehhh…. Hehehe… Tease me will yah?" Yuugi said to the tub with the sake in the water about her. "With you bobbing up and down like that… Almost like you're saying 'drink me'!" she gave a nonsensical, cheerful grin.

"… Yuugi, will you please stop conversing with the sake?" Parsee, who was next to Yuugi in the hot spring, flatly said. "People will start to think you're mental. Not that you had all the screws properly in place to begin with…"

"Aw…. C'mon Parsee… Relax a little will you?" Yuugi closed her eyes as she reclined her head a little further, "Let you're screws down a little- Eh…? Oops! I meant you're hair, hehe…" her grin widened.

"… T'ch…" Parsee sank deeper into the gently hot water, her own little, grudging smile barely showing above the surface.

Yuugi and Parsee were in the corner of a smaller but still rather large bath to the side of the resort. The main bath was still rather packed, for a bath that is, its walls already lined with bathers just a few feet apart. As such, the two had decided to partake in one of the smaller hot springs, although even here there were quite a few guests. It was further from the eateries and snack bars, but at least there was a bit more privacy and they were in no hurry to eat after their soak anyway. And if sake was the problem? Well, the duo was expecting Suika in a moment, she'd settle the drinks…

"Hmmm? Speaking of Suika…" Yuugi opened her eyes and sat up to look around her, "Where is she, anyway?"

"No idea…" Parsee murmured, her comfortable position within the water unchanged. She had discovered that if she spread out her arms slightly about her, her body would float just a couple of inches above the bottom of the pool, and the water would completely surround and bubble about her, almost like a literal bed of massage. Ahhh… That felt good…

"…! Hngh…!" Yuugi took a glance down into the water next to her and nearly contaminated the pool with nasal blood. "P-Parsee! I can see your- Well… Your _everything_ like this!"

"Go ahead and look then," Parsee mumbled, remaining still and unwillingly to get off her massage bed of bubbly, steamy water. Whether her cheeks were blushing or just red from the heat was anyone's guess, but either way, she did not have the slightest care about her modesty in front of Yuugi at the moment. "Take a good look, Yuugi," Parsee even gloated, "Because this is the one time you'll ever see me like this…"

"…! T'ch…" Yuugi reclined back against the rocks and pouted the other way.

Parsee and Kogasa were sharing the same room, at Parsee's insistence, of course. Speaking of Kogasa…

"Hey! Heeey~!" Yuugi suddenly started calling out across the bath.

"Oh, shut up, you're being noisy…" Parsee mumbled, although to whom she was not entirely certain. Her mind was still bobbing along with her body in her cradle of warm water.

"I'm just inviting the two of them over, Parsee," Yuugi explained, then resumed yodeling across the pool again. "Heeey~! Hey, boss! Heeey!"

Quite a few heads were turning to look at the one-horned Oni, who was now standing up, her pelvis clear of the water to the embarrassment of several guests, and to which Parsee gave a small glance disinterestedly before going back to relaxing in the water. From across the duo, another pair was lounging about on the far side of the hot spring, both neck deep in the water. A blue haired head with ruby-red and sky-blue eyes was turned to her in confusion, but the purple haired one with equally purple eyes was stubbornly looking the other way.

"Heeey! Heeey~!"

"Oh, be quiet will you!"

"But Satori doesn't seem to be able to hear me! Hey! Heeey~!"

The heterochromatic "bluehead" was now tapping the purple haired one on the shoulder, who was still resolutely unable to hear Yuugi's calls. Only after a few guests had gotten up to leave the pool, a few of them still ogling at Yuugi's blatant and abundant display, did Kogasa, leading an unwilling Satori, make their way across the pool to them.

"What… are you doing? !" Komeiji Satori hissed at Yuugi, her towel, which was folded and placed on her head, trembling with anger. "You're chasing the customers away!"

"Awww… But the two of you were all the way on the other side…" Yuugi pouted. She was, thankfully to Satori, submerged once again beneath the water. "I just wanted us to be together. You know, make things more merry…" Yuugi shrugged. "Why _were _you two all the way over there, anyways? Parsee and I were here the whole time, you could have joined us."

"Sigh… You're the reason why I didn't want to be here," Satori whispered under her breath. "Kogasa," she turned to the umbrella youkai, "Lesson one of the resort: We try not to except unruly customers if possible. Do you understand?"

Kogasa gave an earnest nod, "I understand, Satori-san."

"Hey…" Yuugi frowned, "I thought you said you would put off the heavy stuff till later?" she grumbled.

"Yes, but _this particular _policy is important…" Satori starred flatly at Yuugi. It was now confirmed, or at least agreed upon, that Satori would provide lodgings for Kogasa in exchange for Kogasa working here. That was Parsee's idea, to which Satori had agreed. Soon, Satori would be showing Kogasa the ropes of the trade; she already had plans to have Kogasa understudy a certain pet-kasha that was also her right-hand cat. But for now, Satori was letting Kogasa learn of the resort by simply enjoying it. She had taken a liking to the meek and quiet but earnest karakasa…

"Well hey now… You wouldn't chase me away if you came to work here, would you Kogasa?" Yuugi asked in a mock anxious manner.

"W-Well… Yuugi-san is just a really cheerful person so… I mean… It wouldn't hurt…" Kogasa gave a nervous glance towards Satori, whose lips thinned just a tad bit.

"There! See! The girl's good!" Yuugi brought an arm around Kogasa and pulled the startled umbrella youkai in with a friendly grin. Parsee was suddenly bolt upright in the water, her deep green eyes wide open.

"Sigh…" Satori gave a disapproving look at Yuugi, "Stop taking advantage of her trusting nature, will you?" she asked with a tired edge to her voice. Behind Yuugi, Parsee was nodding her agreement vigorously.

"Ahhh… It's not like it's anything bad…? It's all in good will…!" Yuugi filled up a sake cup and presented it to Kogasa, then took one herself. "To a smooth success in your future career!" she toasted Kogasa, her arm still around the poor karakasa who was shaking with fright; Parsee was still stiff as a board behind her and looking rather murderous now.

"Uh… Um…O-Okay…" Kogasa lifted up the glass of sake to her lips, but before she could tilt the contents of it into her mouth, she gave a yelp and leapt back away from Yuugi, her sake splashing all over the one-horned Oni's face much to the amusement of Satori and the glee of Parsee.

"H-Hii!"

"H-Hey! What's wrong?" Yuugi looked over her shoulder. Huh? It was only Suika, approaching the group, wrapped in a towel with her long ginger hair done up in an uncharacteristically elegant bun, not unlike Yuugi's, for hygiene purposes. At her hip she carried a wooden tub like Yuugi's, except instead of a bottle of sake it held her trademark gourd.

"Hmmm? It's just Suika… Eh?" Yuugi, joined by Parsee and Satori, looked on puzzled as Kogasa was shimmying along the pool's walls, away from the group.

"Sorry I'm late," Suika said as she stopped and squatted at the bath's edge. "It's been awhile since I did anything fancy with my hair so it took me awhile to get it right. Plus I was sampling the snacks… And Kogasa," she turned her attention to the frantic looking karakasa as she removed her towel and got into the water, "What areyou doing?"

"I-It wasn't… I didn't… S-She was the one that approached me!" Kogasa jabbed a finger defensively at Yuugi.

"… What _are_ you doing…?"

"… Huh? Y-You're not mad?" Kogasa peered from the water's edge, her body still clinging to the side of the pool although she had stopped shimmying.

"… Why would I be?" Suika had gotten into the pool and was staring at Kogasa in a bemused fashion.

"I… I thought… Well… Yuugi-san had an arm around me, and we were nude and everything…"

"Oh that? Well… Of course you'd be nude! Silly Kogasa, you're in a bath!" Suika laughed a little. Hehe… Sometimes, Kogasa was really worth having around just for moments like- Eeek!

Kogasa had a hand clenched tight on Suika's arm, her expression one of annoyance. Something emerald shone from behind her red and blue eyes.

"You're not mad?" Kogasa repeated the previous yet different sounding question, her lips pursed ever so dangerously faintly. Wrong answer.

"A-Ah… W-Well… well I…" The tub containing Suika's gourd was floating about Suika, enviously ignorant of the atmosphere.

"Psst. I'll give you a hint," Satori leaned in and murmured in Suika's ear. "She expects you to be mad," she helpfully stated most unpretentiously.

Grrr… Suika's temper flared a little. She had had enough of being teased around by Satori! But before she could round on the mind-reader, she was pulled in along with her arm. Kogasa had tugged her in to close the already uncomfortably short distance between them.

"Ahaha… Now now, Kogasa…" Suika found herself putting her free hand up submissively before the cutely fuming little umbrella youkai. Kogasa stared at Suika for a moment, then turned her head to the side, her frown persistent and her grip not slacking. Satori was smiling pleasantly at the scene, Yuugi was at a loss, and Parsee seemed to have calmed down in the presence of someone who, in one of those rare moments, put out more jealousy than even she could.

"Awww… Look what we have here!" a playful voice crooned. All heads turned just in time to catch a black cat at the edge of the water suddenly transform into a red-haired girl in a flash.

"I love the concept of mixed bathing, don't you?" Kaenbyou Rin said dreamily. "Love the drama and the hi-jinxes that come from couples!"

* * *

**So… did I manage to successfully avoid it? Or would you have preferred it if I didn't try? Let me know, and I might just be crazy enough to turn this into a lemon fic- *shot***


	35. Ch 35: Jealousy, love and outright immo

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Wow… Yuugi's stayed out of trouble for quite the few chapters now… Hmmm…**

**Ch. 35: ****Jealousy, love and outright immodesty**

"Orin…" Satori simply called out to the red-haired girl.

"Meow!" Rin, or Orin as she was most commonly known, gave a cheerful cry in response to her master's call. That, and the "drama" she had just witnessed had made her feel good at the moment.

"Everyone, this is my pet cat and close companion Kaenbyou Rin," Satori gestured to Orin. "You can call her Orin for short."

"Heeello!" Orin said in a drawn out manner, stretching out her arms lazily before them as she kneeled at the pool's edge. She was dressed in a loose yukata with a short bottom that that the group had come to learn was the standard uniform for staff around the hot spring pools. But unlike the others' which was blue, Orin's was green, resembling somewhat her usual gothic outfit she wore minus the frills. Her hair was done up in a bun similar to the one Suika and Yuugi were sporting, although one could still see the stubborn curls at the sides indicative of the twin braids she usually had. Her eyes gleamed fiery red with a mischievous passion.

"When I'm not around, Orin's the one in charge," Satori continued, to which Orin shyly blustered, "Oh… I'm not really _that important_ around here… hehe…"

"Hello Orin," Kogasa was the first to greet the Kasha, and the others followed suit.

"Hi, hi everybody!" Orin waved around, but then her eyes settled on Suika. "Hmmm…" she squinted as she leaned in flexibly, stretching her torso clear of the edge of the pool with her arms held straight out behind her at her sides, "Have I… Have I ever met you before?"

"Huh?" Suika gave a scratch of her head. Now that she mentioned it… Orin did look familiar. Oh! That's right…!

"Yup, I've met you before," Suika said, "Although you wouldn't have seen me."

"Oh?"

"I was the voice that accompanied Reimu when she first went down into hell and met you, remember? During the Subterranean Animism episode…"

"Oooh… So that's where I've heard your voice…" Orin grinned. "I was wondering why you were so familiar, even though I've never seen your face before…" She leaned in closer, her body even more parallel and closer to the water's surface. The steam was rising up below her and gently fluttering her yukata, its y-front flapping enticingly. "Heh… You're really cute, aren't you- Oops!"

Orin had drawn back immediately, as at that point Kogasa had made a sound not unlike a cat's hissing. Suika eyed her nervously.

"Orin… Please behave yourself…" Satori lazily reprimanded her.

"I'm just playing around, Satori-sama," Orin smiled sheepishly, then mocked disappointment in her expression as she sulked, "Ah… But I see the two-horned one has already been taken… Perhaps the handsome one-horned Oni-"

Parsee literally did a cat's yowl. Yuugi's expression mirrored the uncomfortable one of Suika's

"Ahhh…" Orin reclined back at the edge of the hot spring with her bare legs to the side, unfazed. Apparently and unsurprisingly, this was all intentional…

"Well… I suppose that's the drawback of couples, isn't it?" Orin airily mused out loud, "The girls always bring their boyfriends, but of course they would be engaged already…"

"Orin…" Satori repeated herself quietly but firmly and said no more. Her message was clear though: Stop fooling around. And just as well, Satori thought, because she had noticed that Parsee and Kogasa were seething hotter than the hot spring. Suika was looking rather offended too, and Yuugi was mouthing "Boyfriends?" to herself in a confused manner.

_Ah… But Satori-sama, they're so cute! _Orin thought, as she looked at her master in the eye, evidently communicating to her via thought alone. In response, Satori tsked in good nature at Orin, then turned to the group.

"Do forgive Orin, she can forget herself at times," Satori apologized, "But truly, if anything bothers you, and I'm not around, you may approach her for help," she said. "Especially during your on-job training, Kogasa," Satori addressed Kogasa, "She'll be the one you'll be paired with."

"Pleased to meet you…" Kogasa greeted, although not entirely enthusiastically.

"Pleased to meet you too!" Orin smiled brightly, then stood up. "Come on! Time to get out of the bath! If you stay any longer you'll faint!" she rallied. "Come on, come on! There are other facilities you can enjoy!" and Orin turned on her heels. Everyone looked at each other, shrugged, and got out of the pool to follow their new neko guide.

"But!" Everyone except Suika, that is. "But I just got in!"

* * *

"So! What do you think of the resort, Kogasa?" Orin said smiling as she looked straight ahead while leading the group back to the main building.

"Erm… I-I think it wouldn't be a bad place to work in…" Kogasa said a little unsurely.

"Personally, I think it's great!" Orin grinned, now pushing open a door that opened into a long, warmly lit corridor. "It's really relaxing here, and the atmosphere's great… Oh, but of course, it'll require quite the bit of interaction with strangers, which quite frankly I think you might have a little trouble with," Orin smiled at Kogasa, though not unkindly.

"A-Ah…" Kogasa looked down and mumbled something non-committal, but otherwise said no more.

"Hey, where are you leading us?" Yuugi quipped from the back.

"Well… I know you've just had a nice soak in the hot spring, and your muscles are all relaxed," Orin headed up to a wood and frosted glass double door, behind which shone a rosy light. "But I don't suppose you wouldn't mind going through an additional body massage, would you?" she pushed opened the door and immediately a faint but pleasant scent hit Yuugi and Parsee's nose. "A little firming of the arms, shoulders and thighs and your body will feel like absolute bliss," she motioned the two in with a wink.

"W-Wow… This is a little too much isn't it?" Parsee peered in nervous. She had never been to a massage parlour before, but her short experience so far told her that everything at this particular resort was good, and she was a little afraid of having too much of a good thing, to be honest.

"Wh-What? Haha… Don't be silly Parsee, sounds great!" Yuugi grabbed the hesitant Parsee by the arm and started pulling her after herself, turning to glance back at Orin.

"Nah… You guys go up ahead, Yuki, that'll be the blonde one, will take care of you two," Orin waved at the two youkai cheerily. "Enjoy yourselves!" and with that, Orin closed the door after the two.

"Wait… I'm not going in with them?" Kogasa was a little surprised. I suppose that means my free sample is over… I'm going to have to work seriously from now on…

"Oh dear Kogasa, don't fret just yet… We're not starting your work shift now," Satori reassured Kogasa, who jumped a little. She had yet to get used to the fact that the mind-reading youkai was a mind-reading youkai.

"Orin, thank you for giving Kogasa and I a little privacy," Satori said.

No problem! Thought Orin, and she gave a little curtsey, transformed back into her black cat form and trotted off back down the way they came.

"Now…" Satori turned her attention to Kogasa, "I decided to hold you back because I have several things to discuss with you in private," Satori pushed open another door to an empty lounge. "In here please," she motioned Kogasa in gently.

* * *

"Ahhh… Ah-Ahhh… Oof! Hah…" Yuugi grunted and sighed as her shoulder blades were being worked on by another cat-youkai (in humanoid form) not unlike Orin. The short, straight black-haired catgirl was having a rather hard time of it though. Yuugi's shoulders were really tough, and for some reason the catgirl was having trouble focusing on her task.

"So… You worked here for long?" Yuugi asked conversationally.

"W-Well… N-Not really…" the catgirl proceeded down Yuugi's spine. Damn… this was one fine looking Oni… Usually, most customers were not that good looking to be honest…

"Heh… Really? I couldn't tell at all!" Yuugi grinned as she lay face down on the massage table. "Your techniques one of the best I've experienced! Mind you… I've not had that many massages before, to be truthful…"

The brunette catgirl blushed and giggled a little, and she found herself involuntarily trying out more advanced massage techniques despite not having really mastered them. A good thing then that each massage booth was separate from the other, with Parsee being attended to by the parlour's in-charge, Yuki, in the next one.

Not that Yuugi was guilty of anything. But then again, Yuugi does not _have to be_ to face _her_ wrath…

"Mmmm… This is the best…" Yuugi continued with her long string of naturally unending compliments.

"Ah…I-It is really that enjoyable?" the catgirl asked, happiness tingeing her voice.

"Yup!" Yuugi said. The catgirl's breath became slightly haggard; strangely, she found herself running her hands along Yuugi's body rather than massaging it.

"I wonder if Parsee's enjoying it as much as I am though…" The massage paused abruptly.

"P-Parsee?" the catgirl's hands had frozen with a slight twitch at the small of Yuugi's lower back at the mention of another girl. Wh-Who the hell is this _Parsee_?

"Yup… My girlfriend, she's right next door," Yuugi continued unawares. "Oh… Have I not told you about her? She's really great! Well… she can be downright feisty too… but she's really great!"

"Feisty, huh…?" the catgirl echoed without thinking, and immediately the massage resumed in a normal, standard manner, although it was a little slower and less enthusiastic than before. She also had to take care not to accidently scratch Yuugi's back, because the thought of a rival was making the claws within her fingers itch. I'll show her _feisty…_

"Oh? Still not done with your massage?" a sharp voice came in from the next booth, which was followed by Parsee walking into Yuugi's booth, her body wrapped in a simple robe. The catgirl looked up, finger tips itching, and was immediately met with the icy cold, deep sea green stare of Parsee. Parsee, catching what must have been a rude and hostile glance from the catgirl, narrowed her eyes coolly.

The neko's claws retreated back up as far up her digits as they could.

"Come on Parsee… Take your time, there's no rush…" Yuugi murmured face down, blissfully unaware of the frost in the air. "It's rare to be able to enjoy such things you know…"

"Well… I suppose you're right but…" Parsee's brilliant green eyes remained trained on the catgirl standing over her.

"H-Hi…" The catgirl said meekly. S-So this is Parsee…

Apparently, Parsee could detect no wrongdoing going on between Yuugi and the unnamed brunette neko, and after awhile she left Yuugi and her alone with nothing more than a "Don't take too long Yuugi… I'm hungry and I don't want to eat alone."

"Okay!" Yuugi replied after Parsee, then turned her head to look up the catgirl. "So… What do you think of her? She's sharp, but she's a beauty, eh? Am I lucky or what?"

The catgirl thought it would be best for one's luck to stay on _her_ good side.

* * *

"Have a seat," Satori proffered a large, cushy armchair to Kogasa, who took it rather hesitantly, unsure what was so secretive that Satori had to discuss with her in private.

"Oh… Don't be so worried," Satori smiled kindly, "It's nothing serious, just some light discussions about your future prospects… Oh, don't worry, don't worry… I'm already prepared to accept you under my employment… Hmmm… Well, it's exactly about _that _that I wish to discuss now, you know? Oh?" Satori forced herself to stop. Kogasa's expression had just gone from anxiety to ease to a strange conflict of happiness and sadness, and now it was coloured slightly with irritation.

Oops… Satori reprimanded herself in her head. I've done it again…

"Heh… Do forgive me Kogasa," Satori said as she seated herself opposite the heterochromatic girl before she had a chance to say anything. "I sometimes forget that it annoys people when I read their minds directly before they can even express themselves. I find it much more efficient and quick, of course, but it doesn't make the act any less intrusive," Satori inclined her head to Kogasa, seeking her pardon and understanding.

"Uh… Um… I uh… I don't really mind so much…" Kogasa nervously clasped her hands together.

"Thank you for your understanding Kogasa," Satori smiled. "Now, about what I wanted to discuss with you. Yes… _That… _That particular conflict of thought in your mind. Your indecisiveness… That won't do Kogasa," Satori said, although not unkindly. "You do realize that if you come to work here, you will have to be away from Suika, right?"

Kogasa's eyes widened at Satori's accurate reading of her mind, then dimmed as she looked down into her lap sadly. "Y-Yes… Yes I… I understand," Kogasa said. "But!" she looked back up again fiercely, "I! I can't… I can't inconvenience her…" Kogasa looked at Satori, unable to go on. Her eyes however, conveyed all that her tongue could not to Satori.

"You… don't want to work here because you can't bear to be away from her, can you?" Satori urged gently, her eyes closed calmly. Unbeknownst to Kogasa, Satori was actually trying hard to stay composed in her presence; Kogasa's mind was so full of conflict now that her thoughts were actually lashing out at the mind-reader. Argh… This girl… She really is rather passionate isn't she…?

"You… You want to stay and work for her sake… But you can't bear to leave her side…" Satori continued, her eyes still closed. "You don't want to throw away all of that effort she and her friends have made to keep you safe… But… Sigh…" Satori opened her eyes a little wincingly and was offered respite. Kogasa before her had collapsed back into the chair, her face upset, her breathing shallow, as if having all her thoughts expressed for her forcibly had exhausted her.

"Kogasa…" Satori tentatively called out, but at the point Kogasa just shook her head.

"No Satori-san," she said sitting up, an even fiercer expression on her face than before. "No, I'll stay. I'll stay and I'll work here," she said with determination. "I won't… disappoint _her_…"

"… Okay," Satori accepted the karakasa's offer, then got up and extended a hand in the direction of the door. "Well then, Kogasa," she said, "Why don't you hurry back to Suika and try to spend a few good days with her?" Satori smiled kindly at her. "Not that you won't be able to go back and visit her, of course… Or we could even… uh… invite her here if uh… if that's what you want-"

"O-Okay! I will, thanks!" Kogasa got up and immediately bounded out of the door to rejoin Suika at her side.

Satori stared after her, then closed her eyes again and sighed… Hah… If only I had the ability to read hearts like you, Koishi… I'll bet reading hers would be something beautiful…

* * *

"… On a side note, I hope she doesn't _really_ invite _her_ here again…"


	36. Ch 36: Into the night

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 36: ****Into the night**

"Suika?"

"Hmmm?" Suika opened her eyes at the gentle probing of voice and hand and turned to her side. "Oh… Kogasa? Wait… Wait a minute! H-How long have I dozed off? !"

Ibuki Suika had fallen asleep within the hot spring. It was late at night now, and most of the guests had retired to the lounges within for song and drink, or else gone to bed in their own rooms. Only a handful of late merrymakers, accompanied mostly by staff cleaning up after the departed guests, remained in the outdoor facilities. Suika stared down at her body. It was red, as if lightly poached by the water, which remained the only energetic force at this hour.

"U…Uh…" Suika moaned in discomfort as Kogasa knelt by the side of the pool, looking on anxiously.

"Suika, are you alright? I had no idea you were in there for so long," she said.

"Ah-Yeah… I'll be fine. I just ah… Nnngh…" Suika propped her hands on the bath's edge behind her, and sat up in a vertical position. Gah… My back… And hot springs are supposed to be good for such ailments…

Kogasa saw the grimace on Suika's face and, guessing her thoughts, chuckled a little, "Suika… You'll hurt _anyplace _if you sleep against rocks."

"Th-That's not the only problem, Kogasa..." Suika said, red faced, the scarlet colour having nothing to do with the heat. Tiny bubbles were issuing before her in a constrained, reluctant manner.

"Huh…?"

"I-I need to pee!" Suika suddenly got out of the pool and rushed off to the nearest bathroom, leaving behind an astonished Kogasa and an omnimous trickle of 0.05% proof water.

* * *

"Ahhh… Woo! That felt good!" Suika came out of the ladies, stretching her hands above her head as she went. Smiling a sheepish smile at Kogasa as she met up with her, Suika remarked, "Hehe… I guess I absorbed almost half the hot spring back there… Hehe…"

Kogasa looked at Suika with more amusement than disgust, then thrust forth a large blue sake gourd back to Suika, "Here! You forgot this."

"Thanks Kogasa," Suika took it back and smiled. She then stared up at the night sky. It was strewn with stars shining bright against the cosy orange glow in the sky from all the warm lights of the resort. The whole image reminded Suika of some sort of sparkling champagne.

"Hey…" Suika turned to Kogasa, her mind full of champagne which necessarily was associated with a festive mood, "I know it's late but… But ah… Is there anything you want to do now?" she asked tentatively. "I mean…with uh… with me I mean…"

Kogasa's eyes widened, her ruby and sapphire irises reflecting the tiny bright lights in the sky, her face glowing a radiant orange like the resort, "A-Are you asking me out?" she whispered, almost in a disbelieving manner. S-Suika's asking me out?

"Ah… Ah yeah, I guess…" Suika scratched her head, her body feeling warm all of a sudden. "I mean ah… I mean what's the point of coming here if we're not going to have fun-Woah!" The warm feeling in her body was suddenly replaced by the now familiar feeling of inertia as she was tugged arm first by earnestness.

"I know just the place to go!" Kogasa said earnestly, a big smile on her face as she dragged Suika along, who by now knew better than to fight the inertia. Suika gave herself a wry grin and let herself get pulled along to whoever knows where by the blue haired karakasa.

* * *

"…Why pizza?" Yuugi asked, scrutinising the thin, hard slice of bread topped with cheese and tomato puree. "However you look at it, it looks like some stale piece of crust topped with whatever leftovers there were from last night… Like some poor vagabond's dinner…" she mused. (A/n: Remember, this is Yuugi's opinion. If you have been offended, please take it up with her, not me. If uh… If you dare, that is… I know I wouldn't… Just sayin'…)

"What are you talking about?" Parsee frowned, annoyed by Yuugi's lack of cultural experience and tact. "It's a widely appreciated dish from a far off foreign land. I know we don't get much of it, but it's supposedly very popular outside," she said. Yuugi across the counter was still eyeing her piece of pizza in an unconvinced manner.

Tonight, Parsee had insisted that they tried something different form the usual Japanese fare and sake, and had forcibly brought Yuugi along with her to a Western café offering the main continental fare, a sort of casual introduction to the tip of the European iceberg. Parsee had immediately taken a liking to it, and the bridge princess, seating pretty in her central european-esque loose blouse and ankle length dress, what with her blonde hair and green eyes, did not look out of place.

Yuugi had stuck to the yukata provided free of charge.

Parsee sighed irately, eyed her de facto girlfriend, then looked to the side and sighed again, dreamily this time. Food from a far off land always had a particularly romantic aura around them, Parsee thought. A sense of romance which Yuugi, Parsee pursed her lips, lacked. Why did I go along with this cultureless brute again? Parsee asked herself. When am I going to get _my _white knight to whisk me away to some romantic sunset over the horizon?

"Well, do forgive me for the lack of class," Yuugi put down her slice of pizza. Its aftertaste seriously disagreed with her palate. Too cheesy… "But everyone's entitled to an opinion," she shrugged. "It's not like I grew up in uh… What's that city with the funny looking lightning conductor you said again?"

"It's called Paris," Parsee said through clenched teeth. "It's one of the most romantic places in the world. And the Eifel Tower's a national icon, not some lightning-"

"Yeah, well, it does lightning conduction remarkably well too, doesn't it? Or was it radio broadcasting?"

Parsee opened her mouth, then shut it and settled with looking at Yuugi with disappointed annoyance.

"Ah come on… What's wrong with this place?" Yuugi gestured around her, referencing the wider region.

"Nothing's wrong," Parsee crossed her arms, turned her head away and said stiffly, "It's just that… You know… It'll be nice to go out and see places…" Parsee sniffed a little. Was it just the trick of the light, or were the rims around Parsee's eyes a little red…?

"P-Parsee…?"

"I'm mostly stuck there you know… that stupid gateway to Hell…" Parsee added in after awhile, still looking defiantly to the side.

"And no one ever comes by huh?" Yuugi said softly.

"Yeah… No one…" Parsee murmured.

"Well," Yuugi lifted up her glass of beer and took a thoughtful sip from it, "Good thing I'm a nobody…" she said musingly after carefully setting the glass down with a clink with her right hand, her left arm straight and clutching the edge of the table in a casual manner.

Parsee's gleaming blonde hair whipped around as she snapped her head to look at Yuugi, her mouth parted slightly and her eyes wide open and perceiving everything in a different light suddenly. Yuugi, her body slightly turned to the side as she continued to casually hold the edge of the table, merely glanced up with a small, knowing grin.

"Y-Yuugi…"

"Ah… Save the talk!" and with one smooth motion, Yuugi, still seated, extracted Parsee from around the table with one firm arm and pulled her all the way round to her lap on the other side.

"Ah! Wh-What are you doing? !" Parsee protested unresistingly as she suddenly found herself seated on Yuugi's lap, braced against her broad chest and strong arm. Yuugi looked down and grinned. Parsee's reaction sure was cute, the way she was curling up as if to try to minimise physical contact.

"P-People will look!" Parsee squeaked. And sure enough, heads were turning to the sound of the commotion.

"Oh? Does my dear Princess have an issue with that?" Yuugi asked, then sat up straighter. Her head was a good head or two above all the other seated diners. "Hey! Mind your own business!" she called out. Immediately, the diners looked back down at their plates, apparently afraid they had riled the Oni.

"See? Problem solved!" Yuugi beamed.

"Th-That was remarkably barbaric…" Parsee said meekly, but found herself now leaning readily against Yuugi, a smile fighting to get itself onto her lips. For awhile, the two just sat there quietly, Yuugi thoughtfully munching on her pizza and Parsee too nervous to eat anything.

"Hey," Yuugi said after awhile.

"H-Hmmm?"

"You know… A long time ago, I used to travel the world rather often…" Yuugi said slowly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah… Well, I've never been to anywhere as far as Paris or something, but I've been to plenty of places outside of Gensokyo."

"Mmmm…"

"I was thinking… Maybe…" Yuugi looked down at Parsee, "Maybe I would take you to one of those places someday soon… You know… Like this outing we're having right now. Of course I can't guarantee the outside world's safe, but I figure it's been awhile since I've seen it myself," she held her breath.

"That… would be nice…" Parsee leaned her head against the crook of Yuugi's neck as a sign of approval.

Yes! Yuugi cried out in her head, and for the first time in a long while, her brain was starting to churn out plans.

* * *

"Hah… Hah…! Wh-What do you think?" Kogasa turned around excitedly and breathlessly, her hand still clutching Suika's wrist. Behind her, Suika was doubled over, breathing just as hardly. Wow… When Kogasa wants to move, she really can move… Suika thought, but forced herself to look up at Kogasa' insistence.

The two were on the top of a hill, and before them was a little nook in the edge of a small forest. The trees were straight, with knobbly but papery smooth bark and a fresh scent. The grass nestled between them was soft and springy with just the right amount of moisture to comfortably sit on.

"Oh? That's quite the nice spot you've found-"

"That's not it! That's not it!" Kogasa said excitedly and pulled Suika right to the little grass patch. "Come on!" she pulled down Suika with her, and the two ended up seated next to each other. The grass patch was located on the other side of the hill just off the top and was rather reclined, so Suika had to take care not to roll down its side.

"Lie down, it'll be easier!" Kogasa exclaimed and promptly flopped herself down onto her back next to Suika.

"Oh?" Suika did as she was told, and settled herself down next to Kogasa. "What am I supposed to see-Ooah! This is nice…!" Above the duo was a band of dark clouds contrasted against a generous splashing of stars in a belt so wide its width was nearly the entire sky. The very centre of the belt held a large, white and hazy light that glowed gently, its radiance complementing the billions upon billions of stars all around it, the dark space beyond them all tempting and teasing, holding the promises and secrets of yet more stars unseen. What was most remarkable was that entire construct, if one looked really carefully, seemed to be moving about in a gentle arc in the sky. The entirety of it in one heavenly orchestrated movement, not one star out of sync.

"Wow… It's pretty clear tonight, huh? The Milky Way…" Suika said quietly, her hand already moving to uncork her gourd. Stargazing was like moon viewing, best served with sake and companions. "It feels like it's been awhile since I've properly taken the time to look at the sky like this…"

"I'll bet you don't see such sights underground, huh?" Kogasa said.

"Nope. I guess that's maybe one of the reasons why I moved back above ground," Suika replied.

"But… That's not what I brought you here to see!" Kogasa said, giggling.

Suika turned to Kogasa raised an eyebrow, "It's not?"

"Nope!" replied Kogasa. "The beautiful night sky… We can see anytime we want in Gensokyo if we took the time," she said. "The sky here's always so clear and free of pollution… Nope! What I brought you to see was this!" she gestured downwards in the direction of her feet.

"Mmm?" Suika and Kogasa were lying at a forty degree angle on the soft grass, so by simply tilting her head, Suika could see past her feet and-Oh!

Splayed out before them was a large lake as far as the eye could see, its rims encrusted with hills sharply silhouetted against the night sky. Its surface was smooth, unbroken and dark, and it perfectly reflected star for star, nebula for nebula the image of the heavens hanging above it. A double chandelier, moving in slow, perfect arcs in opposing directions like clockwork, waltzing out the time for the universe and all of its denizens.

"Hah…" Suika breathed out, her sake gourd next to her open but unneeded. The sight of nature's wonder before her had already filled her to the brim.

"It's really nice isn't it?" Kogasa asked eagerly.

"Yeah… Two heavens for the price of one huh?" Suika mused, "Double the ecstasy… That should be a crime… Hey, where did you find this place?" she asked, still staring at the lake and its reflection of the ecstasy in the sky.

"It was originally formed when the geyser incident happened, or so I was told," Kogasa informed Suika. "Apparently the one near the Hakurei Shrine wasn't the only one."

"What? ! Y-You mean this thing was entirely man, or rather, incident-made?" Suika turned to Kogasa in shock.

"Yup. That's what I'm told by the staff," Kogasa said. "Of course, most of the resulting vein of hot spring water was redirected for the resort, but the lake was left behind, and now it's just a cool, crystal clear lake," she explained.

Suika whistled as she returned to staring at the mirror of water and stars. "Hmph… And Reimu was complaining the geyser was good for nothing…"

"I think there are a couple more lakes right over the hills…" Kogasa said.

"A-A couple more?" Suika sweat-dropped. Wow… That hell raven from the incident before was really busy back then…

The two lay in silence, Kogasa serenely and Suika sipping sake and appreciating the stars alternatively. After awhile, it started to dawn on Suika that something was off…

"Kogasa…" Suika began, turning to her side to see, not unsurprisingly, that Kogasa was already meeting her gaze. "Kogasa, you're not looking at the scenery."

"I know," Kogasa said simply as she calmly continued to stare at Suika's face.

"… U-Uh…" Suika looked back ahead of her and sipped a bit more of her sake, not knowing whether to be creeped out or not.

"Suika," came Kogasa's voice out of Suika's field of vision.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I've agreed to work here," Kogasa said, and for some reason Suika turned back at once to Kogasa.

"I-I've agreed to stay," Kogasa said, her voice determined yet slightly shaky. "I… I might not be able to see you as often once I begin to work here so-" her voice cut off at that point however, and she could do no more except simply stare at Suika with a bravely calm composure.

"She expects you to be mad." For some reason, the words Satori had said earlier came back to Suika. Suika's heart gave a guilty lurch as she stared back at Kogasa. She knew how Kogasa felt, how much Kogasa liked her. But she had no means or words to comfort her. Not without, you know, actually progressing further beyond their current relationship...

But… to just leave her be… That would not be right… Suika hesitated for a moment before she raised a hand to pet Kogasa on the head, a reluctant but genuine smile for Kogasa's sake donning her face.

"I-I'll come see you," she managed. Kogasa's eyes shone a bit, then she closed them and, curling up her body a little on its side, she moved in against Suika without any objection as she tried to lose herself in the sensation of Suika's petting hand, her lips carrying a tiny smile.


	37. Ch 37: Tip of the iceberg

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 37: ****Tip of the iceberg**

"Wake up, sunshine!"

"Nnnghhh… Ah! Shut the curtains dammit! It's too bright!"

"I said… Wake up!" A sudden and sharp rap came down on Suika's skull. And by Yuugi's standards, a rap had the force of cracking concrete.

"OW! ! !" Suika sprang up, tearing with pain and threw Yuugi a punch in the gut ten times the force of the received rap.

"Ooof!" Yuugi doubled over, her pained face brought down to Suika's eye level much to the satisfaction of the smaller Oni.

Morning, Oni style.

"Yawn~… What time is it anyway?" Suika asked, annoyed. The curtains were still wide open, letting in abundant amount of unwanted sunlight. It was a beautiful day outside, what with the blue sky and the sparse, springy clouds, the gently warm sunlight. The air was cool, and the leaves of the trees surrounding the resort were already crisp yellows and oranges.

Perfect weather for sleeping in, Suika grumbled inside.

"Wh-What time? Suika, it's late enough!" Yuugi had by now recovered and placed her hands on her hips. "Come on! We're only staying here for a few days, let us at least make the most of it! I hear the first of the season's foods have just arrived, and I'm hungry!"

"Then go then! No one's stopping you!" Suika said to Yuugi and drew the covers of her bed over her head.

"… Sigh… No choice I guess…" Yuugi was not one for blackmail but... Heh… She had learnt to expect pleasant amusements if she played _that card._

"Sorry for the wait," Suika heard Yuugi open the door of their room and speak to someone standing outside. "But it seems she refuses to get up and go out with you."

"Wh-What? B-But!" a light and pouty voice came from opposite the door. "But she promised me last night she would accompany me!"

Suika screwed her eyes shut. Argh… Whoever it was outside was being really noisy…

"That's just the way it is, sorry," came Yuugi's apologetic voice. "Guess you're just gonna have to go with Parsee and me instead today, Kogasa…"

Kogasa…

Kogasa…?

KOGASA? !

Suika tried desperately to pull down the edges of her covers securely as equally light and pouty footsteps made their way swiftly from the door to the edge of her bed. But alas, the Oni's strength was no match for the pursuer's tenacity. With a smooth "Fwip!" the covers yielded to the karakasa's grip and slid out of Suika's hands and off her body with absolutely no intention to resist, betraying their apprehensive charge underneath them.

No reason to sacrifice themselves for Suika, right?

"K-Kogasa!" Suika looked up meekly to see an annoyed looking Kogasa standing there her arms crossed and her lips pursed. "H-Hi! I mean, good morning! I was just getting up!"

"… Good morning," Kogasa's greeted curtly, "Yuugi-san was just telling me how you _didn't want_ to get up."

"Ahhh, Kogasa… Sorry about that," Suika sat up and gave a sheepish grin. "It's just that I was really tired from staying up last night with you and all that…" she rubbed the back of her head and yawned without thinking.

"A-Ah…" came Kogasa's voice. Suika rubbed her eyes and gave a good look at Kogasa. Eh? Kogasa's annoyed expression had been replaced with embarrassment, and she when she spoke, she addressed Suika's blanket.

"A-Ah… Last night…" Kogasa twiddled her fingers nervously. Suika stared at the conflict Kogasa's fingers were having with each other, then slowly started to realize the burning in her cheeks. Th-That's right… L-Last night…

"Ah! Well… I-I guess it's my fault isn't it?" Kogasa asked Suika's blanket.

"Y-Your fault?" Suika echoed to Kogasa's feet.

"Y-Yeah… I mean… I kept you up and awake, so… so naturally you'd be tired and want to sleep in," Kogasa anxiously and conveniently misunderstood Suika.

"N-No! Not at all! I-I'm not tired!" Suika honestly and guiltily replied. "I'm not tired at-"

"But…! But I hope you'll forgive me," Kogasa looked up from Suika's blankets brightly and held both her hands, "I might just want to inconvenience you like that again, because I really enjoyed our time together last night!" Kogasa smiled.

"K-Kogasa…" Suika's throat went dry and her blood started to pool in her head. Sh-She! Why does she always do this to- Damn! She's cute!

"Ahem..."

Kogasa and Suika were snapped back to reality and turned their heads to see Yuugi, grinning widely, leaning across the entire doorway with a smaller, daintier figure, the source of the sound, standing under her. Parsee had her arms crossed and a somewhat restrained look of mild interest on her face, like a casual watcher of some sort of soap opera.

"Oh, don't mind us, Suika," Parsee glanced away at the walls of the room, her pale lips quivering ever so slightly to stay straight. "Just thought I'd remind you that it's pretty close to ten in the morning now."

"O-Oh! Right! I'll just-"

"If you hurry, you'd make it just in time with Kogasa down to the café at the corner. I hear their having a breakfast promotion for couples for the autumn season," and with that, Parsee walked out of the room with a swish of her blonde hair and a smirk starting to break free across her face. Yuugi gave the dumbstruck Suika and scarlet faced Kogasa a mischievous look, then followed after Parsee and, just beyond the door but far from out of the duo's earshot, started laughing heartily.

Kogasa stood still, blushing and pulling at the hem of her blouse so hard that it was threatening to rip off. Suika was red faced too, but for completely different emotions.

"Y-You _jerks!"_ And a pillow came rocketing out of the door after the long gone shadows of Yuugi and Parsee.

* * *

"So… What would you like to do?" Kogasa asked nonchalantly.

"Eh? Well, we are at the hot springs…" Suika gave some thought, "I was thinking one good afternoon soak, followed by a walk around in the forest? The weather's nice and the season's turning… Ooh! Or we could even have sake outdoors! I wonder what the others think…"

"Ah- I see…" Kogasa continued nonchalantly. "Yes… Autumn festivities would be nice… But ah… But don't you want to eat something first? I mean…"

"Eat something before going into the bath?" Suika asked. "I don't know… Personally, I think it feels much better to eat _after _the bath but…"

"W-Well, I suppose you're right," Kogasa kept up nonchalantly, "But… Maybe something light…?"

"Hmmm?" Suika gave Kogasa a glance as she and Kogasa were walking down a corridor towards the smaller hot spring they had used the day before. Suika was already dressed in a yukata and ready to slip it off for the bath. "Are you hungry, Kogasa?" she asked.

"Um… No," Kogasa murmured truthfully, "But ah! But I was just thinking maybe you were…" she grabbed on to Suika's sleeve and insisted most nonchalantly.

Suika stopped walking for a moment and gave a raised eyebrow at all the "nonchalantly" adjectives tagged to everything Kogasa was saying in the last few sentences.

"… Kogasa, you're trying to steer me somewhere, aren't you?"

"No, not at all!" Kogasa answered a little too brightly and eagerly.

"… We'll go have a dip in the hot spring first, then go eat in that café, okay?" Suika sweat-dropped and started walking off again, Kogasa anxiously trailing her, all pretext of being "nonchalant" thrown to the autumn wind.

"But! But the promotion-"

"We'll relax first, then eat."

"But! But if we don't make it in time-"

"We'll have lunch then."

"I-I'm hungry now!"

"But I'm not."

"But I am!"

"I thought you said you weren't just a minute ago?"

"Yes but I just got hungry!"

"Within the last minute…?"

"Y-Yes!"

… Suika stared at Kogasa, her eyes wide with amusement. Kogasa, under the pressure of Suika's stare, started to fidget nervously and embarrassedly on the spot.

"Right… _Now_ you're just outright lying…" Suika grinned at Kogasa being silly.

"… I… I'm horrible at this sort of thing, aren't I?" Kogasa asked, depressed.

"… Sigh… Haha… Yes, yes you are," Suika chuckled, gave Kogasa a pet on the head and started to lead the way towards the hot springs. "Don't worry! We'll still have lunch together, alright? It's not like we need a promotion to eat together or something…" she said airily.

"R-Right!" Kogasa immediately perked up considerably, and followed after Suika. The pair made it only a few steps forward however before a newly familiar familiar's voice came calling.

"Hello girls!" the voice meowed out, followed closely by Orin as she suddenly prowled around the corner into their view.

"H-Hello Rin-san," Kogasa greeted her soon to be senior in work.

"Nah, nah! That won't do! Call me Orin!" Orin insisted, "No need to be so stiff and stuffy around me!" she flashed Kogasa a smile.

"Hello Kaenbyou," Suika said coldly. Kogasa started at Suika's rudeness, but Orin merely feigned a pained heart, doubling over with her hands over the left side of her bosom while looking at Suika through one closed eye with a mock wincing expression.

"Ouch! Aw… Did I do anything to offend handsome here?" Orin nosed up to Suika, who leaned away uncomfortably, "Maybe I teased the little Oni and her friends a little too much?"

"Um… Rin-san?"

"It's Orin, Kogasa-"

"Rin-san, could you please step away from her?" Kogasa repeated with the same stuffy formality. Orin merely smirked.

"Ah… My bad, my bad…" Orin stepped away with hands raised in defeat, "Let's not let relationships between us sour, eh? Nothing worse than a bad triangle-"

"Th-There is no triangle!" Kogasa exclaimed while Suika looked at Orin unamused.

"A platonic triangle, that is…"

"There is no such thing-"

"Like a harem, except less explicit-"

"If you're finished, can we go now?" Suika cut in, thoroughly annoyed. Safe to say, she did not really like Orin and her flirtatious behaviour. And if this was the person that Satori had put in-charge of Kogasa, then she might consider not agreeing with letting Kogasa stay at- Wait a minute? A-Am I considering taking her back with me?

"Suika?"

"H-Huh?"

"Suika!" Suika snapped out of her thoughts at Kogasa's urging.

"Are you okay? You were sort of spacing out," Kogasa asked worriedly.

"N-Nah, I'm fine!" Suika, for some reason, found it difficult to meet Kogasa's face, "A-Any way…" Suika turned to Orin, "What are you doing here?"

"What? Me? What are you talking about? I live and work here-"

"That's not what I meant," Suika elaborated. "What I mean is, just exactly what do you do here anyway? Satori said you're Number Two, but since she's around, doesn't that mean you have absolutely no business-"

"H-How rude!" Orin exclaimed, and for the first time the pair saw a tinge of real annoyance colour her face. "I'm Satori-sama's right hand and proud of the task she gives me!" Orin declared with surprising fierceness and loyalty. "There's plenty to be done around here! Keeping the resort running smooth requires a lot of work, and most of it is accomplished in the background, which guests don't see!" Orin crossed her arms, looked away and genuinely huffed.

"W-Woah! Sorry there!" Suika actually felt a little guilty, but Orin ignored her and went on.

"But… But it's Satori-sama who really has it tough here…" Orin was now looking pensive, her expression one of deep concern for her master, who now occupied her thoughts. Looking up with at the pair, Orin continued, "You two may not realize it, or even appreciate it, but Satori-sama has a lot of pets working under her, and she takes great care of each and every single one personally," she said, her right hand gripping her left arm tenderly, as if to emulate someone else's touch.

"And then there's the guests, of course," Orin looked the other way now, and her frown deepened, "Satori-sama always tries to keep them satisfied and meet their expectations too. I mean, think about it," Orin glanced back to Suika and Kogasa, "During your stay last night, was there any one time the employees here responded to your needs in more than a few minutes?"

Suika and Kogasa gave some thought, and it was true. Be it the bath, or the eateries, the service was even swift. They did not even need to really beckon for service, they just merely wished or thought and… Thought… Wait a min- Suika and Kogasa glanced up with shock.

"That's right," Orin smiled, guessing the two's conclusions from their expressions. "Satori is always trying to listen in to the needs of her customers. Oh, she respects privacy of course, so she only hears what she needs to… But so long as a customer even _thinks _about anything they may want of us, Satori despatches a pet to deal with the customer."

"Wow… Really?"

"Yup, Suika. Buuut…" Orin smiled sadly, "She's always really, really tired because of this, even if she doesn't show it…"

"D-Does she really have to do this?" Kogasa asked, a hand to her mouth that could not hide her astonishment.

"Well… The resort's doing so well partly because of this… Word spreads about our excellent service, see? But yeah…" Orin sighed, "I sometimes wonder if she's overworking herself. Of course, knowing Satori-sama, she's a little bit compulsive, a workaholic at times… I've told her to rest countless times but…" Orin placed her hands on her hips and sighed again.

"Thank you Orin. It's the care and concern all of you show me that keeps me going," came a serene voice from behind them.

The trio jumped and turned around to see the very person they were talking about, a small smile etched on her face.

"S-Satori-sama!" Orin cried out.

"I'm constantly receiving so many loving thoughts from my pets that it tires me out more, actually…" Satori simply stated, to which Orin ashamedly rubbed the back of her head grinned. "But now is not the time for a heart-to-heart with me, Orin," she continued, suddenly sounding a lot more business-like.

"What? What is it, Satori-sama?" Orin, sensing a change in her master's tone, snapped to attention as well.

"You were talking about my tendency to listen in to the thoughts of my customers, weren't you?" Satori said quietly and not without worry.

"Well... It appears that the entire resort is in an uproar at the moment."


	38. Ch 38: The unruly civilised and the civ

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 38: ****The unruly civilised and the civilised unruly**

"Step aside! Step aside!" cried out Orin as she led Satori, Suika and Kogasa through a crowd of guests standing around the main hot spring. The guests, hearing Orin's call and seeing the owner of the resort come, stepped aside and let them through. Suika noted however that quite a few of them cast displeased glances at Satori. Most of them were mumbling darkly as well, though Suika was sure that Satori could clearly hear their thoughts.

"… Hah…! S-Satori-sama!" a songbird youkai girl with long, light orange hair and a fair complexion, decked in the staff yukata, rushed forth from amongst the crowd towards Orin and Satori.

"Ah! Ayaka!" Orin rushed to meet the girl, and the two stood holding each other's arms in anxiety, "What's going on? !"

"It's terrible, Orin! Terrible!" the songbird shrilled, her folded, soft, peach coloured wings at her waist trembling. "It's… It's! W-Well!" the songbird, temporarily at a lost for words, let go of Orin and turned instead to her employer, seeking to try to convey the bad news directly to the one in charge. "S-Satori-sama!" the songbird managed, but before she could go on, she was stopped by a raised hand from Satori.

"I know," she said, one hand to her temple. Suika surmised that she must have gathered more than she needed form the crowd around them, who were extremely agitated and restless. But neither she nor Kogasa were mind readers.

"S-Satori…" Suika approached the petite lady boss. "What's going on-"

"Excuse me!" a harsh voice sounded, and suddenly from amidst the crowd, an answer to Suika's question burst forth. Three to be exact. Three angry, huffy, middle-aged women.

"Excuse me!" repeated the foremost one of them, her whiskers twitching and her pupils narrowing into slits as she scrutinised Satori. "Are you the owner of this hot spring?" she jabbed verbally.

"Indeed I am…" Satori replied with a grim expression. No one needed telepathic powers to tell exactly what these women were thinking…

"Really…?" she crossed her arms crossly, and the other two behind her followed.

"If there is a problem…" Satori took a silent deep breath, "Then may you kindly voiceit out?" she requested of the three before her.

"Heh…" went the lady to the right of the first woman, her long ears giving a cynical twitch. "Problem? What do you think the whole resort is gathered here to do? Celebrate your huge success?" Her friend next to her giggled at her sarcasm, her long, combed back quills bristling.

"… I repeat, you are welcome to _voice out _any concerns you may have…" Satori said softly, almost hissed. Orin behind her had a look of being heart-broken at her master's plight, mixed with a strong desire to claw the three women to shreds. Ayaka's feathers were standing on end, and Suika's jaws were squared.

"S-Suika?" Kogasa whispered agitatedly. "Can't… Can't Satori-san read their-" she was stopped as Suika laid a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"She can, Kogasa. She can…" Suika murmured, and the frown on her face creased downwards more.

"Voice our concerns out, you ask?" the foremost woman was stroking her whiskers in a hungry manner as she eyed Satori sneeringly, almost as if to consider how best to torment her. "Alright… Then explain to me this!"

She gestured with a flourish to the main pool, and several guests parted to allow Satori and the rest a look. What they saw shocked them all, save for Satori, who no doubt had long concluded what had happened from her mind-reading.

The entire pool was frozen solid. Not just the surface, the entire pool. From the bottom to the top, from rocky edge to rocky edge, the hot spring had become one solid chunk of ice. So frozen and chilly was it that steam previously dancing across the surface had now formed delicate structures like free standing webs of silk. Dew hanging from the plants at the edge had transmuted into unwelcoming little icicles, and even the plants themselves looked frozen with a brittle sheen. The rocks had turned a cold dark blue, and here and there sat stuck the odd wooden tub which showed where the bather's positions originally were.

"Wh-What happened…?" Kogasa put a hand to her mouth in shock, Orin and Ayaka carrying similar expressions while Suika simply stared in amazement. By now, several other guests, faces as equally shocked but also rather displeased, had gathered around the group, having being drawn to the commotion.

"So!" the long eared lady demanded of Satori angrily, "I think you all of us an explanation on how something like this could have happened!" Apparently, Satori's lack of a reaction did not satisfy her, but that did not matter. There was a murmur of agreement through the crowd, and from the back came several shouts also demanding an explanation, and this seemed to compensate the long eared lady enough. "And it's not just this bath too!" she cried.

"Yeah! Every other bath is frozen just like this one!" the woman with the quills testified, "Plus, it could have been worse! _We _could have been frozen along with the water in there!" she shrilled, and the murmur of agreement grew. Orin and Suika started forward as if to object, but found they could not, and both Kogasa and Ayaka had their hands clutched over their hearts.

"… I sincerely apologize for any inconveniences caused," Satori bowed low and apologetically, "And am terribly sorry for any danger I may have put you into." Barely had she finished however, before cries of rejection erupted from the crowd, with some demanding refunds and compensation.

"Hmph!" the whiskered woman vocalized, and suddenly the crowd went silent. She now swaggered up to the mind reader with a vicious look in her eyes, while her other two friends and some amongst the crowd had gleeful looks of anticipation. Satori returned her gaze with a cool stare.

"Ladies," she stood next to Satori and gestured to her with a hand, "I'm not exactly sure if our dear owner of this prestigious hot spring here will even know where to begin to compensate us…" she crooned, "She doesn't even seem to understand exactly what '_hot spring_' means!"

Almost immediately, laughter broke out around from the crowd. The whiskered woman was stroking her whiskers most satisfied, and her two lady friends were chortling. Orins's eyes were predatory, Ayaka's feathers were on end, Suika's fists were clenched and even Kogasa had a look of anger on her face. But before any of them could give in to their emotions, a fifth onlooker did so with a great roar.

"OH YEAH? ! WELL YOU DUMBASSES DON'T SEEM TO KNOW WHAT 'GET THE HELL OUT' MEANS! ! !" Yuugi, followed by a cold-eyed Parsee, burst onto the scene.

* * *

"Wha-Who? !" the whiskered woman and her friends, as well as a good portion of the crowd, jumped at the bellow and turned around just in time to clear out of the way of the bulldozing one-horned Oni. Parsee, following close behind, did not seem to mind Yuugi's brutish behaviour this time.

"Wh-Who…! Wh-What do you mean!" the whiskered woman, having recovered her stance, demanded of Yuugi.

"You know clear as hell what I mean!" Yuugi fired back.

"I don't… Oh…" the woman's eyes fell upon Yuugi's horn, and her lips mouthed 'Oni'. "I see… It's a brute I'm dealing with…" she sneered, "That explains the difficulty of us understanding anything _she _says," she smirked, and again several of the crowd laughed with her, although this time considerably less did so.

"Excuse me…?" Yuugi began, but at the moment a cool, gentle hand laid across her arm, and Yuugi backed down as Parsee stepped to the fore.

"I'll translate for these fools if none of you possess basic hearing skills," she launched her own brand of unrelenting sarcasm with quiet precision and skill. It seemed to hit its mark, for several silently furious frowns had formed on the faces of some of the onlookers, and the whiskered woman's whiskers were bristling.

"What _Yuugi _here means," Parsee corrected the whiskered woman without so much as a care to the reactions she was getting, "Is that some of you took forever to get out of the hot springs, even after the alarms were raised and the staff were repeatedly urging you to get out for your safety. And I seem to remember you," she pointed at the long eared lady, "Having to be dragged out. And you were dragged out protesting and kicking like a baby, even as the water was freezing right before your eyes," Parsee's lips curled and her green eyes flashed.

Some of the crowd shifted uneasily, and the long eared lady was murmuring something that sounded like "Thought it was a false alarm… Or some sort of a drill…"

"The staff did everything they could to ensure your safety," Parsee continued. "They reacted swiftly at the slightest hint of danger, which is only why all of you are out here safely. And some of you, only after reacting like sloths, still have the gull to complain that not enough has been done!" her voice rose just a shade, but its tone was deafening.

"O-Oh yeah!" someone else shouted from the back. "Well, it's all great that we're safe, but the hot spring's still frozen, isn't it! That's spoilt our stay!" And immediately more voices joined to corral around this new argument.

"Only for this moment!" Yuugi countered passionately. "For all those previous happy hours until now, each and every single one of you has splurged to your heart's content, haven't you! And you've all paid happily too! You tell me!" Yuugi singled out an individual with a pointed finger, who backed up nervously, "Exactly which part of your stay was not satisfactory!"

The individual mumbled something uneasily, and was joined by others, all of whom voiced little complaints about "food wasn't that nice" and "the rooms had horrible lighting". But Suika and the others knew they were mumbling because they were not feeling particularly justified.

"I see… So it was Satori here that got your lazy asses out of the hot spring!" Suika strode forth as well, her anger making her eager to have a swing at the pathetic crowd too. "That's right! It was the lady boss that you owe much too!" she gestured to Satori. "It was on her orders that her staff managed to get your ass out of the water before it became frozen for future generations to unearth!"

Satori and Parsee gave Suika a funny look, to which Suika mouthed "What?" Yuugi flashed her a thumbs up.

"Huh… Another Oni…" the whiskered woman commented dryly, "Your kind really thinks they are really amusing, don't they?"

"Oh yeah? Well, at least we're honest by default!" Yuugi proudly proclaimed.

"Yeah… And we know how to appreciate good stuff when we get it," Suika stepped up to Yuugi's side. The two were now between Satori and her group and the mob. "And I'm telling you, Oni hate seeing their benefactors get heckled by others…" she almost growled.

"A-Are you threatening us?" the whiskered woman spat defiantly, but the crowd around her were backing off quite a bit.

"Yeah, so?" Yuugi and Suika took a step forward, but Satori intervened before anything else could happen.

"Enough," she merely said, her voice still quiet but now piercingly sharp. Yuugi and Suika turned back to protest, but Satori simply repeated, albeit more kindly, "Enough…" Yuugi and Suika glanced at each other, then backed down, resenting but respectful.

"Everyone," Satori now addressed the guests. "Please kindly return to your rooms. I think a rest is in order. My staff will tend to your needs free of charge for the following few hours. If you still desire compensation, I am sure we can work something out peacefully. Meanwhile, the rest of our facilities will still be open for your enjoyment, of course," Satori bowed low and apologetically again. "I beg only your patience as we investigate just how every hot spring in the resort could have frozen over, and I promise you we will devote all our efforts into restoring things to normal," she bowed again.

"… Humph!" the whiskered woman went, but apparently, she had nothing to say, and soon she and the rest had turned around and left the scene to retire to their rooms in haughty fashion.

"Yeah, that's right!" Yuugi threw one last pitch after them, "Turn tail and leave with your dignity between your-"

"Yuugi!" Satori urged.

"But-"

"That's enough trouble you've caused me!" Satori exclaimed.

Yuugi and Suika exchanged glances again. "T-Trouble? But…! But we were just-" they were suddenly silenced however, unable to go on as their protesting faces were replaced with looks of shock.

Satori was bowing low before them, her arms straight at her side. When she recovered, her eyes had a brilliant gleam of gratitude shining through the usual cold façade.

"That will be enough trouble, really," Satori allowed herself a small smile at everyone, a small smile that seemed to radiate more warmth than she had ever showed.


	39. Ch 39: Who do you call?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 39: Who do you call?**

Satori, Orin, Ayaka and the vacationing quartet were still standing about the edge of the hot spring, now frozen over like in delicate looking but rock solid ice, its features resembling a still-life of moving water. The mob from before had already disappeared, and now there were only staff moving about, inspecting the rest of the facilities to assess the degree of damage. Satori was standing at the helm of the group, her eyes surveying the glacier before her calmly. Her facial expression however, remained grim.

"So… You uh, you were actually the first one to know about this problem, huh," Suika moved up to Satori's side and asked her.

"That's right," Satori answered, "I was the one who raised the alarm and got the nearby staff to act immediately. Michi who was monitoring the temperatures at the time was really panicking in her head, so there was practically no way I would not have known." Turning to Orin and Ayaka, she said, "Sorry girls, but the two of you were away tending to other parts of the resort at the time, so I did not call upon the two of you."

"Ah! Satori-sama! If only we knew about this earlier!" the two girls cried out in response, self-disappointment on their faces.

"I'm sure you would have carried your duties swiftly and professionally," Satori complimented, and the bird and the cat immediately brightened.

"But… Whooo… No matter how you look at it, it's remarkable," Yuugi squatted at the hot spring's edge and reached out to some delicate ice structures, the results of the steam around the pool depositing immediately into crystal. The brittle-looking structure resisted Yuugi's prod and Yuugi found herself being pushed back. "I mean… The whole thing really is solid…" Yuugi got up and frowned, "I've never seen anything like this…"

Parsee glanced at Satori. "How could this have happened?" she asked. "All the pools are affected. If it was just one or two-"

"… Old Hell's blazing fires…" Satori murmured.

"Sorry?" Parsee asked.

"Our hot springs are powered by the abandoned furnaces back in the former Hell," Satori explained. "I think all of you have at least heard the name 'Reiuji Utsuho'?"

"Ah!" Kogasa responded, and everyone else had a look of familiarity on their faces. "Isn't that your pet raven everyone else was telling me about?"

"The one from back then during the Subterranean Animism events…" Suika continued.

"That's right," Satori nodded. "She's the one regulating the temperatures of the furnaces down there. Such a large scale incident like this must mean something's gone wrong with the furnaces." Satori clenched her hands together nervously, "And if something's gone wrong down there…" she said a little more quietly.

"Ah! Okuu!" Orin suddenly sprang up and ran away from the group.

"Wait!" Yuugi started after her, but Orin had already disappeared. "Hey! W-Where's she going? She… She isn't rushing down there by herself is she? !"

"Utsuho, or 'Okuu' as she is known to us, has always been rather close to Orin," Satori said as she stared after Orin worriedly. "I'm afraid Orin fears harm may have come to Okuu."

"But she can't just go back down there on her own!" Suika exclaimed. "If something wrong has happened, who knows what danger she'll face if charges in there! What if it's some really strong youkai causing an incident again? !"

Satori looked at Yuugi and Suika curiously, and once again her eyes seemed to betray a glimmer of gratitude.

"It… seems I may owe you two an apology," she said simply. "You two are much more gallant and honourable then you seem."

Yuugi and Suika glanced at each other awkwardly. "We uh… We don't think now's the time-"

"My Orin's foolishly gone rushing into danger, which Okuu may already be in," Satori continued. "I must stay to handle the situation above ground," she steadily looked the two Oni in the eyes. "Can I… ask you for a favour?"

Yuugi and Suika glanced at each other again, and in an instance understood Satori's intentions.

"Say no more!" Yuugi beamed and thumped her chest. "We'll go back down there and check things out."

"And if it really is something serious, be it foreign gods fooling around or gap youkai messing things up, we'll take care of it!" Suika said confidently.

Satori breathed a sigh. "Thank you very much, the two of you…" she smiled.

"Wait!" Kogasa suddenly spoke up. "If… If Suika is going, then I'm going too!"

"Don't be silly!" Parsee restrained Kogasa by the shoulders. "If it's real danger down there, we'll… t'ch… we'll just be a liability," she grimaced, wishing there was a kinder way of phrasing it.

"But…!" Kogasa resisted for a moment, before relenting.

"I'll take you down there myself once I've settled things here," Satori said bracingly.

"O-Okay…" Kogasa looked at Suika with concern and anxiety in her eyes, "T-Take care, alright?"

"Don't worry, don't worry!" Suika grinned, "I am the one that smashed the moon out of the sky, after all!" And with that assurance, the two Oni turned to follow the path Orin took out of the resort, Kogasa staring after them completely, not assured at all.

* * *

"So… We'll just be visiting your backyard huh?" Suika said with her arms behind her head as the two Oni made their way through the dark cavern. It took only a short while before they found themselves underground. They had already passed the passage way Parsee usually guarded moments ago.

"Don't joke around, Suika," Yuugi said seriously. "It may be our 'backyard', but even we try to stay out of the Blazing Fires if possible," she said, referencing the rest of the underground Oni community. "In fact, I think only that hell raven would be safe down there."

"Sorry Yuugi, I had no idea you were so serious about this," Suika said apologetically. "And yet… if even that hell raven is in danger, then it must be really serious," she assumed an appropriately sombre expression.

"Yeah… Do you think we'll be back in time for dinner?" Yuugi asked, her face similarly sombre.

"… I knew it! You're not worried about it at all!" Suika grinned widely.

"As if you were!" Yuugi grinned back. "And to think, back up there, Kogasa's worrying her heart out for you."

The grin from Suika's face suddenly vanished. "Let's… Let's get this over with and get back above ground soon, okay?" she picked up the pace just a tad bit.

Yuugi stared at her with wide eyes, before remarking loudly to the side with a smirk, "Just marry her already, alright?" Ahead of her, Suika jumped and looked as if she had hit her head on the roof of the cavern several meters above her.

"I-I'm hungry and I just want to get this out of the way as fast as possible!" Suika exclaimed as she rushed ahead without a glance at Yuugi. Yuugi's smirk widened and she hurried after Suika.

But it would prove to be a quick trip. The two Oni's met little opposition. There were only countless fairies and evil spirits that were easily despatched of, mixed in with the occasional low level youkai. A hop, skip and a jump and the two found themselves before the entrance to the very deepest part of Old Hell.

The Blazing Fires. The original, ultimate high security prison cum torture chamber. At least until the Yamas, or judges of the dead, managed to get the funds to build a shiny new one elsewhere. Originally, when the new Hell was finished, the lease on the former Hell was still maintained. The official word was that due to the overcrowding problem, the Yamas required a back up Hell in the event the new Hell failed.

The whole plot of land was later carved up and sold for tidy little profits when estate prices increased in the following months, and the new Hell got along just fine.

Of course, property prices around the area plummeted with the geyser incident, and ever since then no one has dared challenge Okuu for the claim over the very core of former Hell. The Blazing Fires have ever since been truly abandoned, and they sure looked that way. The entrance, which once bore imposing gateways of heavy wood saturated with majestic carvings and scripture, was now bare rock pork marked with the holes left behind by the support beams.

As Yuugi and Suika walked deeper, they realized that the holding cells were gone too. Only square patches of worn out rock embossed into the ground and grouped in clusters of four showed where the cells were originally were. Once or twice they would come across a pit that was not as ancient as the others, and realize it was relatively new construction. Someone had tried to develop the area before Okuu took it as her own.

The only building that showed even the remotest sign of being kept was a lone little building amongst a group of ruins. Apparently, it was once one of the wardens' chambers, and had housed the gruff guards that kept the inmates in. As Yuugi and Suika drew closer to it, they saw that the building was in fact very well maintained. It was plain, but it had nice little windows with window sills which featured potted plants, and clean, orange-coloured curtains behind the clear glass. The door had a neat little knob on it, and the building even had a small plot of sunny flowers growing to the side of the entrance lane. It seemed homely and out of place in Hell.

"Must be the hell raven's place," Suika observed, and Yuugi nodded in agreement.

"You know, for a hell raven, she sure has a normal, I don't know, girly taste?" Yuugi rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe she _is_just a normal girl…?"

"Yuugi…" Suika tapped Yuugi on the shoulder, and Yuugi turned around. What she saw stunned her. The entire vast cavern before them was frozen solid, the rock swallowed by crystal and the orange glow typical of the rest of hell replaced with a blue aura.

"There! There's the source of the incident!" Yuugi cried out. The two Onis exchanged glances, then dashed forth, their feet quickly transitioning from dusty rock to glossy clear ice.

"Wait…? Do you hear something, Yuugi?" Suika asked as they sprinted.

"I don't know…" Yuugi strained to hear over the pounding of their heavy footsteps. From a distance… sobbing?

"…! Someone's in trouble, Yuugi!"

"Got it!" and the duo made a beeline for the source of the sound. As they moved swiftly, the ice in the cavern grew thicker, jaggier and more rampant. It became apparent to the two that the sound they were headed for was located at the very source of all the ice.

Before long, a small, crouched, greenish black figure appeared in the distance, contrasted against and dwarfed by the vast ice cavern around her. The figure had her face buried in her hands, and was kneeling next to another. This other girl, laid on her back on the ground, had great black wings extended from beneath her. A great white cape sprawled out from beneath the wings. Her raven black hair was spread out luxuriously, and her hands lay clasped together on her chest, which bore a large, dull glass-like orb embedded between her bosom.

It was Orin, sobbing over the unconscious hell raven Reiuji Utsuho.

"Orin…" "Orin!" Both Suika and Yuugi made a dash towards Orin, and as they did so Orin looked up at them, her eyes red and puffy and tears streaming liberally down her cheeks.

"S-She won't wake up!" Orin cried, her body shuddering. Glancing back and forth from Utsuho to the Oni several times, Orin appeared hysterical. "She won't wake up! Okuu won't wake up! S-She's not responding to anything I'm doing! ! !" she wailed.

"Get back," Yuugi gently touched Orin on the shoulder, then moved past her to feel Okuu's pulse on her neck. It was stable. "She's fine. Her pulse's stable. She'll probably be fine," she reassured Orin.

But Orin did not seem to buy her reassurance. "But… But she won't wake up! She won't wake up! ! !" she kept repeating frantically. Orin placed her hands on Okuu's cheeks and tried to rouse the raven by rubbing them up and down, "Wake up Okuu! Wake up! ! !"

"Shush, Orin…" Yuugi pulled Orin back by the same shoulder and restrained her with a firm but light grip on her upper arms, "Calm down. You're not going to help her that way."

"Don't you worry," Suika knelt down next to Orin and looked her reassuringly in the eye, "That's why we're here. We're here to help."

Orin's body kept on shuddering, but she otherwise forced herself to breathe deeply and tried to be calm as the Oni advised. "I… I don't know what happened," Orin hiccupped, "When I came down here… She… She…!" Orin's self control began to break down again and her body shook vehemently. Yuugi instinctively increased her grip just a little bit and stroked the back of Orin's head soothingly.

"A-Alright… It's alright Orin," Suika said slowly. "Do you have any idea who may have done this to her?" she asked, but Orin just shook her head in response and began to sob again.

Suika looked at Yuugi, and both immediately understood what the other was thinking. Someone, or something, has obviously attacked Okuu. The attack also probably damaged the furnaces, hence the reason for the temperatures going whack. Was Okuu a victim because she was the guardian of the furnaces?

"Sabotage?" Yuugi suggested.

"I don't know… Who would want to sabotage the hot springs?" Suika pondered. "I mean, in order to reach the furnaces, one would have to obviously get past Okuu…" Suika looked up at Yuugi seriously, "Hey… You do realize that this person or group we're dealing with are seriously strong if they could do this to Okuu, right?"

"Yeah…" Yuugi agreed. "I guess we had better check on those furnaces, see if they can give us a clue to what's going on-"

"Oh, going to the furnaces won't tell you anything. Nothing was done to them," a voice interrupted.

* * *

**Hi hi, for those of you who have still been following this series, sorry for the delay in these chapters. You have… no idea how many times I've re-written the following stuff… I can't seem to get it right…**

**That, and other ideas for other short series had been assaulting me. Three in total, in fact. I'll leave them in the back for now though, I need to focus on this series…**


	40. Ch 40: Revolution! !

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 40: Revolution! !**

Immediately, Suika and Yuugi were on their feet, ready to defend Okuu and Orin as a tall and imposing figure, the source of the stranger's voice, came strutting over to them.

It was an odd figure. The person, for one, was completely covered from head to toe. Dressed in alien, non-revealing clothing that nonetheless did nothing to hide her gender, the woman sported a svelte and fashionable trench coat. Her hair was pulled back and completely hidden in a mob cap and her face spotted a mask and lab glasses. Her feet were encased in brown, slender boots and her hands sported white industrial gloves.

"… Who are you? And what's with the funny get up?" Suika demanded.

"Science requires proper gear," the lady said, "It would be bad if the entire experiment was botched up due to a problem with hygiene or safety…"

"Experiment…?" Yuugi was confused.

"Hmmm… Don't you know?" the lady asked. "This was no sabotage attempt. This was an innovative, revolutionary experiment, to which your most obliging and supportive friend volunteered for," the lady proclaimed.

Suika, Yuugi and Orin immediately stared at Okuu wide eyed. S-She wasn't attacked? She was… experimented on? !

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OKUU? !" Orin shouted furiously at the lady, but she remained knelt on the ground, paralyzed by fear. Fear not for herself but for Okuu. Fear that something could happen at any time to her dearest friend should she leave her side.

"Well, as I mentioned earlier, she did volunteer," the lady defended.

"DON'T LIE! ! !" Orin roared.

"It's true," the lady reinforced her plea of innocence. "Ah… You misunderstand so many things… But you got one thing right though," the lady suddenly sounded menacing as she gave the two Oni, who were in a battle ready stance, a haughty glance.

"You were right to think that I should be strong."

* * *

"…" Kogasa paced up and down worriedly. The resort had largely settled down by now, but Satori was still busy getting the resort back to as normal a condition as possible. The hot springs were, of course, no longer usable, and since the indoor baths and saunas largely relied on the spring water as well, they too were out of order. Satori's temporary solution for now was to provide firewood heated baths for anyone who wanted to use one, not that there were many guests that were in a festive mood at the moment.

This was evident to Parsee, as she and Kogasa were the few guests that were at the eateries. The two were, in fact, at the very café Kogasa had so desperately wanted to take Suika to just a couple of hours ago.

"Relax Kogasa," Parsee, seated at the table, gently urged, "Suika's fine. It'll take an army to stop her."

"They say that it'll take an army to stop Okuu as well," Kogasa looked at Parsee anxiously, "And she's not fine."

"… C-Come drink this tea with me, Kogasa," Parsee weakly offered, "It's delicious and it's going to become cold if we don't-"

"No thanks," Kogasa refused, and resumed her pacing, her white hands shakily clutching her umbrella, which was trembling in her grip.

"… Kogasa," Parsee said softly, "You know very well that we-"

"I know we won't be of any help!" Kogasa shouted, and Parsee jumped. "I just… I just want to be there in case… in case-" Kogasa choked up as her anxiety was getting the better of her.

"Don't think like that, Kogasa!" Parsee rushed to Kogasa's side and hugged the trembling karakasa, "Yuugi's with her too, so they'll be fine! They'll be fine…" Parsee repeated to herself quietly.

God knows how much she herself wanted to go after the Oni.

* * *

With a casual flick of the trench coat lady's hand, a heavy bombardment of danmaku came blitzing its way towards the two Oni.

"Hah! Get the others out of the way!" Suika cried out to Yuugi.

With a nod, Yuugi kicked back on one foot, scooping Orin and Okuu up in her arms on her way as she vaulted a hundred metres back. Suika charged forth and stuck out a finger. Immediately, all the danmaku started to home towards her.

"Suika! ! !" Orin cried out in warning, but there was nothing to worry about. Before the bullets hit Suika, she had transformed herself into a puff of smoke, and the danmaku passed through her harmlessly.

"… Hmmm… I forgot how difficult you devas are…" the trench coat lady remarked impassively. "Nonetheless," she raised her hand again, readying another attack, "I cannot have you interfere," she pointed directly at Yuugi who had Orin and Okuu in her arms and this time fired an extremely quick and dense array of lasers.

"…! Shit! Lasers!" Suika panicked as she was unable to react fast enough. But Yuugi simply stomped on the ground before her, large chunks of frozen rock to break up and rise before her as a shield, stopping the lasers cold in their tracks and even reflecting a few back towards the trench coat lady. The lady gave another flick of her hand, and her own danmaku hurtling towards her was immediately dispersed.

"… Hmmm…" the lady visibly breathed out deeply, apparently getting a little impatient. "Would you kindly put the raven down?" the lady requested of Yuugi." The procedure concluded just a moment ago, and despite the most incredible of preliminary results obtained, I would prefer to observe whether the modifications have become stable. So please, release the girl. Do not disturb her rest," she said.

"You were the one that disturbed her!" Orin exclaimed as she struggled out of Yuugi's grip. Landing on her feet, she growled furiously at the trench coat lady. "Why are you doing this to her? ! Why are you doing this to _us?__!_ We were getting on fine! The resort was a success! And you… you had to come and interrupt our peace… To harm my best friend? !" Orin's face was twisted with rage and wet with tears, and her claws were completely free of their sheathes in her fingers. Next to her, Okuu still in arm, Yuugi placed a hand on Orin's shoulder to calm her down and restrain her should she do anything foolish.

"… Pathetic…"

"... H-Huh?" Orin went, confusion mixed in with her fury.

"… I said… PATHETHIC!" the trench coat lady spat.

"P-Pathetic…?" Orin's face was ludicrous. "H-How can you say-"

"You have the entire power of the sun!" the trench coat lady shouted. "_The__sun!_ All of it! Stored in the tiny package of a girl! And what do you use her for? Heh…" the lady sneered viciously, "You use her to heat _bathing__water!__" _Her eyes narrowed piercingly, "You ambitionless lowlife…"

Orin's fangs bared, "Why you-"

"Stuff your trap!" Suika beat her to the chase however, and the little Oni rocketed forward like a meteor. The trench coat lady however merely side stepped so swiftly that she appeared to have teleported, and Suika and her fist missed their mark by several metres.

"Uh uh! Spell card rules, remember?" the trench coat lady wagged a finger at Suika.

"Spell card rules…" Suika hissed, "If it were a _real__fight,_ an Oni would always win!"

"And then civilization would go downhill, yeah?" the lady retorted.

"What's up with you and your obsession about furthering society?" Yuugi asked, "Isn't it fine the way it is?"

The trench coat lady sadly shook her head. "Hah… And that is why it lies with gods like us to help elevate society to a higher existence," she solemnly declared.

"Gods…?" Orin's eyes widened with sudden realization.

"What is it?" Yuugi next to her asked.

"Wait… There was someone who gave Okuu her power in the first place… Don't tell me…" Orin crouched with her claws readied once more, "You're…!"

The lady laughed from afar, "Haha… Does it matter who I am? But still, something incomplete does require perfecting, does it not? I… I came here, to finish… what was started back then in this very place…" she looked Suika steadily in the eye. "I came to complete that hell raven," her eyes narrowed.

Suika had a stunned expression on her face, "K-Kanako…?" she tentatively asked.

"Nnngh…" Everyone turned around to the quiet groan issuing from under Yuugi's arm. Reiuji Utsuho stirred, before slowly opening her eyes.

* * *

"… Hah…! Okuu!" Orin rushed to Utsuho's side, all the while calling out her nickname. "Okuu! Okuu! Are you alright?" she braced Okuu up with both arms with some effort as the raven groggily got up to her feet. Okuu was of average height and slim build, but she felt heavy as her great black wings remained slumped towards the ground, her cloak trailing them leadenly.

"I'm… fine…" Okuu barely breathed out, her lips slightly parted, her legs bending at the knees, barely supporting her own weight as she clutched heavily onto lithe Orin, who was doing the best she could to support Okuu.

"Hmmm… You've recovered…" Kanako observed.

"R-Recovered!" Orin glowered at Kanako, "You call this recovered? ! She can barely stand! ! Okuu… Okuu…!" Orin tried her best to support Okuu by the shoulders, only to have her slump back down to her knees. Okuu's shallow breaths came out in cold puffs of vapour, and her heavy black wings were shuddering. "Okuu… Okuu…!" Orin cried out desperately, but was stopped by a raised hand from Okuu.

"O-Okuu…?" Okuu, ignoring Orin by her side, raised herself up onto one knee. Looking straight at the masked Kanako before her, she weakly said, "I'm ready for the next phase."

"H-Huh?" Orin, whose expression was swiftly turning from confusion back to anxiety, asked worriedly, "H-Hey… What do you mean by ready…?"

"Hmph…" A distance away, a triumphant smile could be observed under Kanako's mask. "Told you," she smirked towards Orin and the Oni, "She came aboard voluntarily."

"What? !" Yuugi and Suika startled as Orin stared at Okuu in disbelief. "N-No way…"

"O-Okuu…" Orin implored the unresponsive hell raven next to her, "Hey… Why did you go along with this woman…? Hey… Hey…!" grabbing Okuu by the shoulders, she spun the raven around to force Okuu to face her, but as soon as their eyes met, Orin jumped back with a yelp.

Okuu's eyes were an unnatural, icy shade of blue.

"Wh-What's going on? !" Orin cried out as she looked around desperately, Yuugi and Suika similarly at a lost of what to make of the situation. "Something's… something's wrong with Okuu…!"

Okuu continued to ignore Orin's cries however. Turning her eyes about the cave completely frozen over, she observed with a tone of satisfaction, "So… I did all this… huh? I'm not sure what I did, but it looks powerful…"

"Yes! Yes you did!" Kanako proudly proclaimed. "All of this! It was a great success, our experiment!"

"And what's this supposed to be?" Okuu traced a hand on the frozen floor inquisitively, "Ice?"

"I-Ice- Oh goodness me! Haha… No, silly!" Kanako walked up to the raven and squatted down next to her, a proud gleam in her eye as she stroked the impassive Okuu's head fondly. "That! Well… That's perfectly solidified energy!" she explained excitedly.

"WHAT! ! !" Yuugi, Suika and Orin glanced around the cave in shock. All this was… energy? !

"Er… Kanako…" Suika nervously started, "if all of this that we're standing on is energy- You know, the explosive kind…"

"Sigh…" Kanako stood up and stared dryly at Suika while Okuu kept stroking her work on the ground. "Do you understand what I was trying to accomplish here?" her lips curled under her mask.

"Well… Actually, no but-"

"I was trying to make nuclear fusion safer, more controllable!" Kanako started pacing around impatiently. "In short, a revolution! !"

"Re… volution…?"

"Think about it!" Kanako whirled around and jabbed a finger in Suika's direction. "Nuclear fusion has so much potential, and yet it is dangerous precisely because it is volatile, right?"

"I think 'volatile' is an understatement…"

"Exactly! Which is why to properly harness and perfect nuclear fusion, one just has to remove the 'volatile' aspect of it!"

"C-Can you really just remove-"

"Imagine! What if the energy you produce is in a stable, solid state instead of dangerous, explosive energy? What if you could somehow trap the process of converting matter to energy somewhere in between, so what you get is a near 100% capturing of the potential energy output from nuclear fusion! Can you imagine the potential? !"

"Er… Sorry, you lost me at the first line, could you repeat it again-"

"It would be tremendous! It would mean cutting back wastage, since little energy is lost as heat or light! It would mean greatly improved energy storage! I mean, just look at that solidified energy under your feet! It could be kept like that for eons and not one bit would be lost! Perfect efficiency! Perfect utility! Breaking the boundaries of the greatest technologies ever achieved! And the best part is-"

"H-hang on! Hang on!" Yuugi interrupted Kanako's rant. "I think we all just want you to answer Suika's question, and that is: IS IT SAFE IN HERE, DAMMIT? !"

Kanako blinked at Yuugi several times, before breaking out into laughter, "Haha! Of course it's safe! Weren't you listening? The best part of it all is the perfect control we have over the energy! It won't explode in your face unless the girl wants it to!" Kanako gestured at Okuu. "Right Okuu?" she asked Okuu, who was now standing and smiling brightly, a glowing finger extended towards the group.

… Hang on… "Okuu!" Kanako and the rest jumped back, their faces horrified. Suddenly, it dawned upon everyone that this revolutionary power Okuu wielded or whatever Kanako claimed it was had just one small problem.

Okuu herself.

"So… basically…" Okuu wondered out loud whimsically, "I'm a lot more powerful than before, right?" Her cheery smile brightened.

"That makes me so happy!"

* * *

**Giving off vibes of Flandre there Okuu… I like it!**


	41. Ch 41: Full circle

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 41: Full circle**

Rumble! Mizuhashi Parsee, seated at the outdoor café table, grabbed on to her seat to stabilise herself as the surroundings shuddered, as if a bomb had gone off deep within the earth. "… U-Um…" Biting nervously on her lower lip, Parsee glanced over to the side to see Tatara Kogasa clutching to her chair for support as well.

The only difference was that Parsee was in her seat, and Kogasa was out of hers.

"Er… Kogasa…?" Parsee gently approached the karakasa, whose expression was wide-eyed and wild with fear. "K-Kogasa… I'm sure-" she did not get to even start her sentence though, as Kogasa rigidly pushed off her chair and started shuffling about restlessly once more, just as she did before the earth tremor interrupted her moments ago.

Sigh… Better keep an eye on her, Parsee thought. She knew Kogasa was dead worried about Suika, and… and that earth tremor from before…

"T'ch…!" before she knew it, Parsee herself was subconsciously on her feet, the chair she had abandoned so swiftly now lying on the ground from being knocked over. Startling at her own sudden action, she caught Kogasa's eye, and for a moment the two shared the strongest feeling of wanting to just dash into Hell together.

But…! "N-No! No, Kogasa…" Parsee forced herself to calm down.

"Why not…? !" Kogasa pleaded with her, "Why not? ! That tremor from before… That wasn't natural, it's got to be them-"

"And that's precisely why we must stay here!" Parsee hated herself at times for being overly rational, but for Kogasa's sake, she had to keep the umbrella youkai safe… "If whatever it is that is going on down there is enough to make the earth shake, then going there will just be putting you in danger!"

"But! But Suika-"

"Do you think Suika would want to see you harmed? !" There. She said it. Parsee used every ounce of her will not to flinch from Kogasa's glare now, for it was brilliant and piercing, hateful and desperate. To be blackmailed into inaction by one's own inability to help their loved one… Parsee steadily met Kogasa's glare, hoping that Kogasa would be convinced to stay.

"I'm going," Kogasa said without hesitation and immediately turned on her heels.

Parsee tsked. "Wait… Wait!" she started after Kogasa.

"It's no use Parsee!" Kogasa said over her shoulder as she made her way towards the resort exit, "Nothing you say can stop-"

Bam! The little karakasa bounced off a certain mind reader as she rounded the corner.

"O-Ow… Huh? S-Satori-san? !" Standing above the halted blue-haired youkai was Komeiji Satori, not at all looking pleased.

"And just where are _you _going, Kogasa-san?" Satori quietly asked.

"Nngh…" Kogasa got to her feet, a defiant look in her eyes as she stared into Satori's disapproving purple ones. "You're not going to stop me, Satori-san," she declared.

Satori raised an eyebrow, "I thought I just did?"

"… I meant metaphorically! Geez!" Kogasa exclaimed with a huff and marched past Satori.

"I wasn't going to stop you, Kogasa…" Satori, half smirking, serenely said after Kogasa, causing the karakasa to halt in her tracks a second time.

"H-Huh…?"

"I'm coming along with you," Satori's smirk changed into a small smile. "My work is done here, and I too worry about Suika, as well as the well being of my pets. Naturally," she turned to Parsee, "You'll be following us, right-"

"Of course!" Parsee jumped up immediately. Satori's smile widened just a little. Parsee's head was filled with nothing but the image of a certain one-horned Oni.

"… All right then… Let's go!"

* * *

"To the left!" Yuugi yelled, and both her and Suika jumped in unison to the side, flying about a hundred metres just as the frozen ground next to them glowed white hot and exploded.

"Gah!" Suika groaned as she and Yuugi landed heavily on their feet, their toes digging out a trail before them as the slid, or rather grinded, across the ground. To be honest, both Oni had only sprung to jump fifty metres. The additional fifty metres covered was the result of them being blown away by the shockwave of the blast.

This had been the forty ninth of forty nine such explosions, and Okuu had kept them at this dangerous game of hopscotch for the past half hour now.

Sometimes she would point, sometimes she would merely glance, but that was all the warning the Oni ever got from Okuu. Because a split second later, the spot of frosted rock she had pointed or glanced at would blow up in a brilliant electric blue explosion, the blast reaching up to the cavern ceiling way above them, the shockwave shaking the very earth that surrounded them. The vast cavern would be filled with a fairy-blue light, deceptively captivating and warm, and Okuu's face would light up like a child's on Christmas day.

Yuugi and Suika glared at Okuu as Okuu's face shined. Next to her stood a nerve-wrecked Orin, and behind them stood Kanako, still fully covered in her trench coat and mask, her expression indiscernible.

"Okuu!" Orin grabbed Okuu's arm just as she was about to point it again. "Stop this!" she pleaded for the forty ninth time. But being fearful of Okuu's new power, plus her reluctance to actually hurt Okuu, prevented Orin from doing anything more than this.

"Nnngh! Let go of me, Orin!" Okuu pushed her aside like a little kid not wanting to be separated from her brand new toy. "I just want to play a little more!"

"Th-That's not playing!" Orin cried out, "You're going to kill them!"

"I won't, I promise, 'kay?" Okuu brushed past Orin again, and before Orin could object, pointed a finger and caused the floor beneath the Oni to glow white hot. Reflexively, the two Oni bounded away before yet another explosion rocked the whole cavern and saturated it with its bluish white light.

"O-Okuu…" Orin gritted her teeth in distress.

"Amazing…" Kanako commented behind them, "She's causing explosion after explosion, and yet the rest of the so-called frozen energy around us is completely inert… even those right next to the blast radii… She really is in control of the energy…" she said with a hint of pride.

"Y-You!" Orin turned to Kanako seethingly, "You caused all this! Do something! Stop her!"

Meanwhile, Okuu kept Suika and Yuugi dancing about the cavern, the two Oni having to leap here and there as they attempted to avoid the deadly blasts.

"Damn! I'm so tired of running away from her attacks and playing chicken!" Suika seethed, and as she and Yuugi bounded about the place, she started to gather orange danmaku shots in her hand in such a dense manner, the resulting condensed ball of danmaku appeared black. Dodging yet another explosion, Suika took the opportunity to leap forward, her left leg planting itself outwards and her upper body twisting to the right. Her right hand with the danmaku ball was outstretched and locked in place like the arm of a trebuchet.

"No! Wait! Suika!" Yuugi called out to stop her, but Suika hurled the black danmaku shell, which exploded some distance away to reveal all the compressed orange danmaku shots hurling towards Okuu like a cluster bomb.

"Heh… That again?" Okuu snapped her fingers, and immediately the orange shots froze blue midair.

Of course. Danmaku were bullets of energy, and as of right now, all energy had only one sovereign they answered to. Okuu.

"Hmph…" Okuu smirked, and with a wave of her hand, she sent the now blue missiles back towards Suika, who stood there, her jaws clenched and her fists raised in front of her in stubborn defiance.

"Damn… DON'T JUST STAND THERE SUIKA! GET OUT OF THERE!" Yuugi roared as she dashed forth and tackled Suika out of the way, just as the ice blue rockets completely blanketed the spot she had been holding her ground on in a festival of explosions. Both Oni landed to safety some seventy metres away, with Yuugi on top of the now struggling and pissed Suika.

"Let go! LET GO!" Suika yelled out. "I could have taken her stupid attack on! I could have gathered her shots and returned them!"

"She would have detonated them in your face before you could!" Yuugi shouted down Suika, who's struggle started to lessen before Yuugi's irrefutable argument. "Danmaku's useless against her! Didn't we figure that out ages ago when the fight first started? ! What were you thinking? !"

"But… But…!" Suika protested weakly, before biting down on her lip. Yuugi's right… The first few minutes of the fight were already a clear demonstration that they could not hurt Okuu with mere danmaku, no matter how numerous or how dense… But… "But…!" Suika repeated again as she looked at Yuugi in a vexed manner.

"I know… I hate having to run away in a fight too…" Yuugi stood up to turn to face Okuu, Suika following suit. Okuu had been observing them with interest, like how a child bullying ants would look on as the ants scurried about in panic. "But we can't just pelt her from a distance. We need to close in and make it a physical fight," Yuugi stated.

"Yeah…" Suika clenched her fists once more. "Problem is, how do we close in? Sigh… And since when did this turn into an impromptu boss fight?" she smiled tiredly at Yuugi. "To think, of all the irony, that we came down here to actually save Okuu…"

"Well… I guess this is what they call a 'true boss' in video games…" Yuugi grinned. "That damned Kanako… When we're done with Okuu, I vote we punch her lights out next."

"Agreed," Suika grinned back, and the two Oni charged forth towards the hell raven.

"Hmm…? What were you two discussing back there?" Okuu asked the incoming Oni, "Some futile strategy to defeat me? Hehe… It won't work!" she declared confidently, and stuck out her arm. Cold vapour started to gather around it.

"…!" Suika's intuition kicked in, and glancing towards Yuugi, who had a similar expression of realization on her face, the two halted their advance and instead crouched low defensively, preparing to evade to the side if necessary.

"Heh… You two are pretty sharp!" Okuu complimented them happily as more vapour gathered around her outstretched arm. "You two remind me of a certain pair of humans…" the vapour started to materialize and solidify as her arm disappeared behind it. Something shiny, like aquamarine, took its place instead. Stylistic, softly glowing grooves ran along its length, like beautiful calligraphy recording a poetry of destruction.

Okuu's Hell Cannon version 2.0. A graceful weapon of a more refined age, as a famous copyrighted character once said, or something like that…

"Nnngh… Yuugi, that weapon on her hand…" Suika murmured nervously.

"Ahhh… Looks like her third leg's gotten an upgrade," Yuugi murmured back.

"I'm going to blow you to bits!" Okuu chirped brightly.

"So only the weapon's got an upgrade huh?" Suika groaned, "Seems like the raven behind it is still the same crazy raven as before…"

Yuugi glanced at Suika with mock disgust, "What are you saying? You _want _her to get an upgrade?"

"Yeah, an upgrade to her sanity would be good," Suika grinned back.

"Hmmm… How did that black-white do it?" Okuu scratched her head, as the pulsing arm cannon started humming to life. "I think… It went something… like this?" Okuu held up the cannon with her other hand, and closing her eyes, she poured all her energy into the cannon. The cannon started to whine at an ear piercing pitch, and all around the cavern started to vibrate steadily, as if energy from all over the place was being gathered.

"Not good…"

"Get ready to evade, Suika…"

All around, crystals of energy began to form rampantly from existing energy crystal surfaces, the little blue stalagmites nucleating towards Okuu in the centre, and soon it seemed as if the entire cavern was being drawn towards her.

"Sheesh… That's got to be some ridiculously powerful attack she's preparing…"

"Yuugi, this may be our chance…"

"Eh…?"

Standing with her legs braced apart and her cannon in front of her roaring death, Okuu finally opened her eyes, an expression of elation on her face. Her eyes shined their bluest blue yet.

"You better be ready, little Oni! ! !" Okuu's smile was wide and joyful. This had been one extremely fun play date so far! I'll miss the Oni when they're gone, Okuu sincerely thought with some sadness.

"Look, Yuugi, it appears she's preparing a linear, laser-like attack… a powerful one too…"

"… Ah…! It'll be easy to dodge, and the attack time will be drawn out due to its power output…!"

"Right… We'll use that opportunity to get in close…"

"Ready or not? Here. I. COME! ! !" Okuu declared, and Suika and Yuugi prepared to graze the attack.

"No you won't!"

* * *

"…!" Okuu, Suika and Yuugi stared with shock as a figure came in between them and blocked their view. Silhouetted against the increasingly bright glow of Okuu's cannon was a feline figure in green.

Orin had put herself in the path of Okuu's attack.

"You… You will stop this!" Orin demanded of Okuu, "You've gone far enough!"

"O-Orin! What are you doing? !" Okuu shouted, her arm still outstretched and the cannon still firing up, "Get out of my way! ! !"

"You're not going to hurt them, Okuu!" Orin bravely said in the face of Okuu's imminent attack. "It may just be play to you, but if you don't stop, you're going to seriously hurt someone! And… And if you really don't stop…" Orin glared threateningly at Okuu, "Then that someone's going to be me!"

"Hah…! O-Orin…" Okuu shook her head violently at her best friend, "I.. I don't want… Get out of the way! Please! I'll… I'll stop after this one attack, so please…!"

"D-Don't be so spoilt, Okuu!" Orin pressed on firmly, "You can't have everything you're way! And you will stop this attack!"

"No… You don't get it… You don't…" Okuu shook her head some more, and now the entire cavern was saturated with blue to the point that everything and everyone appeared to glow blue, "After this attack… After this one attack…!"

"No means no!" Okuu shouted, "Stop this-"

"You don't get it Orin…" Okuu suddenly said quietly, her head bowed before her whirring arm cannon. "I…" Okuu looked up with big, tearful eyes at Orin, "I REALLY CAN'T STOP IT!"

Orin's jaw fell, "H-Huh?"

"The… The reaction's entered the critical phase now!" Okuu sobbed, "The gathering and conversion of nuclear energy is self-propagating! I can't stop it!"

… Orin's stern expression slipped off her face, and it suddenly occurred to her that she was standing in the path of an incoming runaway nuclear reaction.

"… Ah… S-Save me…" Orin meekly said.

"…! Ah, damn it!" Suika and Yuugi rushed forwards. If they could make it in time, they could maybe get Orin to safety, or even put themselves between her and Okuu… No… They weren't going to make it! A huge bubble of energy was forming at the mouth of Okuu's cannon, ready to explode forth in a stream of nuclear obliteration.

"JUMP OUT OF THE WAY, ORIN!" Yuugi yelled, but Orin was paralyzed to the spot. And in any case, she was too close to the attack to dodge completely…!

"Damn it! Okuu YOU BIRDBRAIN! POINT YOUR CANNON AWAY!" Suika roared at Okuu, and Okuu jumped as if she was hit in the back of her head by logic. "If you can't stop it, you can redirect it, right? !"

"Ah… Ah…! I-Immediately!" Okuu instinctively turned towards the back of the cavern, just as the Oni arrived at Orin's side to pull her to safety.

Which placed Kanako squarely in front of the roaring, whirring cannon.

"E-Eh? !" Kanako startled, now realizing that _she _was in the way of Okuu's imminent blast. "Wait a minute… Hang on… HANG ON!" she waved about in her trench coat in panic.

"I-I'm sorry!" Okuu sincerely apologized, "It's either you or Orin!"

"Wait! WAIT! No just WAIT! ! !"

"I'm sorry! ! !" Okuu could no longer hold the attack in, and the now giant bubble of pure and environmentally clean energy ejaculated forth in an unrestrained release of destruction.

"WAIT! ! ! WAIT! ! ! ! ! !" But it was no use. Kanako disappeared in the stream of energy, mask, trench coat and all.

* * *

**Kyu~! Sorry, that's Flandre's, isn't it?**

**Ooh! Here's a suggestion! How about a crack fic involving Flandre and Okuu? Does anyone know of one that already exists?**


	42. Ch 42: Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 42: Surprise!**

"… W-Woah…"

"… Oh wow…"

"O-Okuu… You…"

Three voices muttered in awe at the scene before them, brought forth by the black-winged girl kneeling on her knees in front of them. But their wonder could not match the kneeling girl, whose breath was ragged and whose now fiery-red eyes stared glossed with tears of happiness.

"… Oooah… This… This…!" Reiuji Utsuho, a.k.a Okuu clasped her shaky, pale hands to her sternum, just above the giant red glass orb affixed in the centre of her chest, a slow and deliberate gulp making its way down her throat to her slender collar bones. The orb was dull now, as if all power had been drained from it, but the heavy exhaustion that Okuu felt did not matter.

"Ah… A-Ah…!" Okuu breathed, her skin sticky with sweat and control of her legs completely lost to her. All she could do was kneel and lose herself to this… this…! What was this delightful feeling…? ! And… and this beautiful image…? !

For before Okuu, Orin, Yuugi and Suika were a straight, imposing line of ice like structures not unlike that of a full sized mountain range. It stretched from the floor of the massive cavern to a few feet shy of the ceiling, and had blasted apart the etire of the opposite wall. On either side of the ice mountains were deep and wide trenches blown away by the force of the attack alone, huge chunks of broken rock and crystal lying about the bottom as numerously as sand in a desert. Flanking the trenches were parallel, lesser mountain ranges of crystal pushed up by the tremors. The only part of the cavern that remained untouched was the little patch that the group was located on and the exit behind them. The rest, Okuu had terraformed into her own little private Himalayas.

Needless to say, if there was a goddess buried within the mountains, they could not see. Which is kind of ironic, given what _sort_of goddess Kanako was…

"… Okuu…" Orin stared at her friend kneeling on the ground. "You… You may have killed Kanako…" she uttered, as she slowly turned to the Oni with a shocked expression. Yuugi and Suika looked back with similarly shocked expressions.

The corners of their lips tugged upwards.

"… You… You may have killed her!" Orin said ecstatically as she threw fell to the ground next to Okuu and threw herself around Okuu's neck.

"Whoo hoo!" Yuugi punched the air behind them inm celebration of this glorious occasion.

"I'll get the sake!" Suika busied herself with her gourd.

"Hah… Hah…!" Okuu's thighs remained locked and tightly squeezed together under her slack body, her mouth open and her tongue sticking out as Orin and the Oni started their impromptu celebrations.

"Okuu! Okuu you did it! You did it!"

"Yeeaah! Score one for the hell raven!"

"Here! Glasses all around!"

"Hah…! H-Hah…!"

"C'mon Orin, have a glass!"

"W-Wait… Suika… Where did you get those glasses…?"

"Hey! Thanks Suika! Cheers!"

"Cheers! Hey, Yuugi, cheers to you too!"

"Ah what the heck! Cheers, my friend!"

"Hah… Hah…!"

"He-Hey~! How about the hell raven? We haven't given her a glass yet!"

"Oh! You're absolutely right, Yuugi! Pass me a glass of sake, Suika."

"Here you go, Orin!"

"Thanks! Here Okuu! Drink up! You deserve one-"

The glass in Orin's hand suddenly shattered as a kunai-like danmaku whizzed past the heated raven and the festive youkai, sake splashing all over Orin's nonresponsive, dreamy face.

"_Celebrating __over __my __death, __are __we__…__?__"_ came a chilly, knife-edged voice from beyond the void. Immediately, the celebrating trio reacted defensively as a portal-like gap in space opened up before them, intent to kill pouring out of it like mud out of a sewer; thick, pungent and poisonous. Hands bearing the shredded remains of industrial gloves gripped onto the sides of the gap, and a head of messy blonde hair pulled itself out, followed by a tattered and torn trench coat.

"…! Wh-Wha…? !" Yuugi, Suika and Orin could barely believe their eyes. Returning from the brink of death was not Kanako, but-

"Y-Yakumo Yukari? !"

* * *

All three of them bared their claws, fists and spell cards, their teeth gritting. But it was more uncertainty than hostility that they felt towards the emerging ancient youkai. Yukari… Wh-What is she doing here? !

"Yakumo Yukari, in the flesh…" Yukari, now fully emerged, gave her long blonde hair a toss. The face mask was gone now, fully revealing her thin, pale lips, which were curled with great disappointment. "Hmph…" her violet eyes looked at them from over her upturned nose, "You'll have to do better than that if you want to kill me," she quietly declared.

"Y-You…!" Suika stammered, "But we thought-"

"You thought that _I_ was Kanako?" Yukari raised a similarly thin and well-shaped eyebrow, her violet eyes staring at the group before her sneeringly. "You thought, perhaps, that it was Kanako that gave the hell raven such great powers? _Her?__" _the great sage of Gensokyo sneered even more at non-present goddess, "As if that woman would be capable of doing such things…"

"But…! But…" Yuugi frowned. But wait… Yukari was hidden under her coat and mask this whole time… Were they mistaken right from the beginning? !

"But it was Kanako that gave Okuu her nuclear powers!" Suika said, "R-Right?" she turned to Orin.

"Of course it was Kanako that gave Okuu her nuclear powers!" Yukari answered for Orin. "Such an incomplete and crude ability… That was all she could manage, so of course it is her! But to elevate such an incomplete ability to such a pure and destructive state…" she gestured about the mountain ranges of energy, "Now that? That takes _real_capability…" Yukari next gestured shamelessly to herself as she lay a self-flattering hand above her chest.

"Er… Yeah, well… Okuu nearly killed you just moments ago…" Orin pointed out dryly.

"…! Er hem! That was… er… a mere miscalculation, yes!" Yukari stumbled a bit sheepishly, "A-And in any case, i-isn't that proof of _my _own ability? To so greatly increase her potential? Ah, but never mind that now! All of that is past us! Now-"

"Hah… H-Hah…! A-Ahhh... Hyaaahhhh! ! !" suddenly, the tense exchange was interrupted as all eyes turned to Okuu. She had collapsed on the floor, her eyes closed and her body twitching. Steam was escaping from her deliciously parted lips and her radiant face was aglow with pleasure.

"… What's wrong with _her?__"_ Yukari sweat dropped. She was not the only one to, as Yuugi and Suika were looking on awkwardly, and Orin had her face buried in her hands.

"Too… much… destruction…" Okuu muttered without regret as her body finally started to relax from the release.

"… Hmmm… It appears that in any case, Okuu is out of commission for now…" Yukari scratched her chin, "She must have expended too much of her stamina in that last attack… But now!" Yukari turned coldly towards the remaining three, "Now… Now I take care of you three!" she raised her hand.

"Grrr…" Suika raised her fists in response, "Do you intend to fight us? Hmph… Well, it's not like I'm complaining!" she flashed Yukari a grin.

"Yeah… I think we ought to get back at her for making us run around like cowards before, huh?" Yukari similarly readied herself for a brawl with a big smile on her face.

"Not to mention we must make her pay for what she did to Okuu!" Orin had sunk down to the ground with her claws out, fully showing the predatory nature of her cat half.

"Hmmm….! Don't get ahead of yourselves!" Yukari tore away her now useless and cumbersome trench coat to reveal her usual white and purple dress, flinging the tattered trench coat away like a starting flag…!

* * *

At once, Oni and kasha rushed forth, a dense and wide wave of colourful danmaku preceding them like artillery shells before a cavalry's charge. A one-two strike of lightning and thunder!

But such a simple attack would not work against the mistress of the phantasmagoria, for she merely tore a gap in space and slipped into it. The danmaku flew past harmlessly and blasted into the crystal mountains, throwing up a lot of dust and smoke, but otherwise barely scratching the impregnably solid energy masses.

However, the charging trio halted their advance immediately and spun 180 , as if to anticipate an attack. And sure enough, a tsunami of kunai shaped danmaku like before spread out towards them, the matriarch Yukari behind them. From the start, the wide ranged attack and charge follow up was not meant to hit Yukari, but to force her to dodge through her portals in a manner that was predictable. Simply put, Yukari had nowhere else to go except behind them…!

"Take this!" Orin and Suika yelled in unison, and from them barraged forth a storm of rock and needles.

"Hmph…!" Yukari, however, coolly faced the incoming wall of danmaku head on, and soon it became apparent why. The hellish storm of needles and brutal meteor swarm crashed with explosive noises as soon as they reached Yukari, the hundreds upon hundreds of impacts they made shaking the cavern with its internal mountain range.

But when the danmaku barrage finally ended, Yukari was still where she was, not having bothered to take a single step to dodge the attack. Her face was impassive, almost bored, and her right hand was outstretched before her. In it, she held a paper thin fan, and before that fan, was an equally paper thin, tiny barrier that looked like overlapping squares. The barrier was small, and was just barely enough to block the front of Yukari, but it had resisted and indeed nullified the hail of danmaku! Yakumo Yukari... If there was one person the legendary shrine maiden Hakurei Reimu was second to in terms of barrier magic, it would be this woman…!

But of course, such a famous reputation should be known by all youkai throughout the land, right? Which is surely why…

"And, cue the surprise attack…" Yukari pushed off elegantly on one foot. The distance she had leapt back was a mere three metres, but that was enough to avoid the missile like Yuugi, who had rocketed right past her, massive fist first. She was moving so fast that she was leaving a wake of air after her like that of a hurricane.

"T'ch!" Yuugi clucked her tongue, and with a desperate wave of her hand, the living missile released many more bomblets of danmaku, which Yukari merely avoided by disappearing into another gap and reappearing safely some distance away.

The one -horned missile, having missed its mark and being unable to stop its incomprehensible momentum, smashed straight into one of the cavern walls with a boom! Instantly, the entire wall collapsed, shaking the cavern once more. When the smoke cleared, a lone, disappointed figure stood among boulder sized debris.

"T'ch, I missed…" Yuugi clucked her tongue once more in annoyance, her red eyes narrowing at Yukari irately.

"Haha… Did you really think you could outsmart me like that?" Yukari gloated. "Did you really think I would not notice that you had vanished from that second wave of danmaku? You'll have to set up a better diversion than that!"

"Heh... And what makes you think that Orin and Suika were the diversion?" Yuugi suddenly smiled.

"… Ah!" Whipping around, Yukari saw that she was surrounded in a circle by white, ghostly fairies. Death fairies…!

"… Grrr… Familiars? !" staring past the army of fairies, she saw Orin with a spell card out.

"Cursed Sprite: 'Vengeful Spririt: Possessed Fairy'!" she proclaimed the name of the spell card, and immediately the fairies tightened their circle towards Yukari, ready to spray her with merciless danmaku.

"That's not all!" Yukari quickly looked up to see Suika hovering in the air above her, a gathering white mist in her hand. With an action that looked as if she was pushing aside the air around her, the mist spread out to form eight large, white orbs that reminded Yukari of her own portals.

…! White holes! Suika's own portal-based spell card that spews out numerous extra-dimensional energy shots. "So… They intend to surround me as best as they can instead of attacking me head on…" Yukari murmured to herself with grudging respect, "Admirable, as this is the most feasible strategy they can use against someone like me… But still…" Yukari clasped her hands together. If she cannot simply teleport out of the way, then…!

"Harrgghh! ! Arcanum: 'Danmaku Bounded Field'! ! !" she declared, and immediately rings upon rings of danmaku issued forth and solidified into layer upon layer of fortress like barriers! If she cannot dodge the incoming attack, then she will simply stop it outright!

"Arrgghh! ! !" Orin and Suika yelled in unison as they launched their attacks, blinding white orbs and deathly gray ones rushing forth to test the barriers' strength.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Yuugi who had recovered from her earlier attack, now charged forth with what looked like light gathering in her fist. But instead of rocketing straight into Yukari's barriers, Yuugi instead stopped her charge several metres before her target and dug her feet into the ground. Her unstoppable momentum did not slow down though, and in fact her feet were dragged through the rock by her own inertia as she pulled back the fist with the light in it like a slingshot.

"Here I go! Oni's Voice: 'Annihilating Roar'! ! !" she roared as she released the scatter of danmaku just inches away from the barrier. The scatter quickly spread out to become an unrestrained explosion of brilliantly white-hot danmaku that collectively resembled a giant pinwheel firework: captivating but utterly destructive.

The combined attacks crashed into the barriers, and for a moment the cavern was blinded with a light that nearly rivalled that of Okuu's last attack.

* * *

"… A-Ah…" Suika groaned as she lay bruised on the ground. Straining her neck, she could see Yuugi and Orin in a similar state. So… Their attack could not breach Yukari's barriers after all…

No, it was not that the barriers were not breached. Yukari was not even defending in the first place. Her spell card, Arcanum: "Bounded Danmaku Field" was not even a defensive spell card. No, the barriers were simply shelter to provide the caster the space needed to prepare her own barrage of danmaku. And as soon as the counter attack was ready, the gates were opened to overwhelm the attacking forces.

And Yukari herself? Suika raised her head to see Yukari standing triumphant over her, her fan out and held over her mouth so as to hide the lower half of her face. And yet Suika could see haughtiness in Yukari's eyes. Hmph… Of course the gap youkai would be unharmed. She merely needed to teleport away at the moment their attacks were nullified by her own…

"It's my victory, Suika-san…" Yukari narrowed her violet eyes. "Now…" she snapped her fan shut and pointed it at Suika, "To have you pay for humiliating me!"

"Hu…militating you….?" Suika asked, confused.

"O-Of course!" Yukari pouted, "You were the one who asked Utusho to point her cannon away! You almost had me die in such a shameful and comical manner!"

"Ah yeah… That… would be pretty embarrassing!" Suika smirked, "Imagine that, getting blasted in the face by your own creation!"

"Sh-Shut up!" Yukari's face turned red, "N-Now! To formalize my victory over you three twerps!" she jabbed her fan in Suika's direction again, showing her intent to make the three of them go pichuu~n.

"Get ready Suika, because you're about to-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? !"

"Eh?" Yukari turned around and WHAM! saw only the side of a eggplant coloured umbrella before the lights went out. Without a word, the great Yakumo Yukari sunk limp to the ground. Suika lifted her head again and startled at the image that greeted her eyes.

A fuming Kogasa, her umbrella to her side as if it had just been swung like a sword, standing over the slain Yukari who had an ominous red band over her eyes. Behind her stood a stunned Parsee as well as an awkwardly smiling Satori.

"Get… away… from MY SUIKA!" Kogasa shouted at the unconscious gap youkai.


	43. Ch 43: Meeting of the minds

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 43: Meeting of the minds**

"Ah… This is really pleasant!" Yakumo Yukari gave a long, deep sigh as she let the aches and pains of her shoulders melt into the steamy water. Sinking a little lower, she felt the water slide up her chest, caress its way up her neck and finally tickle the base of her chin. Letting out yet another relaxed sigh, Yukari let her head drop at an angle against the edge of the hot spring she was lying in, using the rock behind her as a head rest.

"What do you say, Satori-san?" she opened her right eye towards Komeiji Satori, who was also in the hot spring, in a sort of a reverse wink. "You must be really proud of this place you have built…" she closed her violet eye and complimented Satori with a smile.

"…" Although Yukari could no longer see her, she was sure Satori was still carrying that deadpanned look she had just a second ago. Yukari could feel Satori's sharp disdain for her trained right on her face, but rather than make Yukari feel uneasy, that somehow only served to delight her more…

"… Whatever…" Yukari heard Satori murmur disinterestedly. A gentle ripple made its way across the pool's surface to softly lap Yukari's neck, which indicated to the gap youkai that Satori had sunk herself lower into the pool as well.

"Ah… Don't be so hostile…" Yukari said, eyes still closed, "Times like these are meant to relax. To forget one's burdens. To build new friendships and warm ties. I…" she suddenly opened her eyes as she sat up and reached across for a glass of sake, "Propose a toast to you, Satori, for having established such a successful resort!" she toasted Satori.

"… Which you nearly ruined, thanks to your shenanigans…" Satori did not reach over for her own sake cup.

"Ah well… All's well that ends well, eh?" Yukari, unfazed by Satori's coldness, downed the sake in one cheery gulp. "And don't look at me like that…" she grinned towards the emotionless Satori, "I apologized, repented, and made amends, didn't I? I was even struck across the face by an umbrella, for heaven's sakes!" she looked over to her left for support. On that side sat Hoshiguma Yuugi and Mizuhashi Parsee, their expressions as unfriendly as Satori's.

"Those were unnecessary apologies, repents and amends, Yukari-san," Parsee simply said.

"Oh? Do you mean to say you'd rather I _don__'__t_make amends for what I did?" Yukari asked with mock hopefulness, "You were going to let me off scot-free?"

"She meant that none of this would have happened if you didn't mess around in the first place!" Yuugi said with an annoyed face.

It had been three days since the incident of the frozen hot springs. In fact, it was only up till last night that the hot springs became "unfrozen". Guests were perplexed, as despite the colder Autumn climate, it was nowhere near the temperatures needed to maintain the "ice" without so much as a single crystal melting. But of course, to those in the know, things were much more complex than that.

Firstly, the energy, although in solid crystal form, still had the potential to explode should Okuu accidently wish it. Yet, at the same time, Yukari could not remove the power she had bestowed on Okuu immediately, as it was that very power that kept the energy in crystal form. Things took awhile, but eventually with Yukari's aid and the er… supervision of two Oni and one wrathful satori, everything returned to normal.

Well, except with the unwelcomed addition of Yukari to the guest list.

"Relax… I took care of things, didn't I?" Yukari merrily poured herself more sake. Either she was oblivious to the three hostile presences around her, or she just could not be bothered with them.

A long time denizen of Gensokyo would place her bet on the latter.

"… And Okuu…?" Satori asked.

"She'll be fine, right?" Yukari answered offhandedly. "It's not like-…!"

Satori had suddenly gripped Yukari and spun her around, her eyes cold and piercing.

"Okuu…" she started in a chilly tone, "Will she be fine from now on?" she inquired in a way that sounded more like a threat to Yukari's well being.

"… Hmmm…" Yukari looked back into Satori's glaring eyes with some slight discomfort. If it was any other lesser youkai, she probably would have just walked out on her unconcernedly rather than yield, but a mind reader knows painful ways to hold one captive by their own knowledge… "Of course, of course… I gave my word, didn't I?" she looked away and tried to assuage the threat casually by shrugging her shoulders.

"She's back to her old self?" Satori was not satisfied.

"Sigh… Yes… She's back to her old self…" Yukari said disinterestedly, "Although why would you want a less-than-perfect hell raven I would never-"

"Yukari…"

"… I restored the border between energy and matter," Yukari answered clearly this time, "I removed her ultra-efficiency, her perfect control over energy, and changed her colour scheme back from blue to orange all in one go. Now she's just a nuclear fire spitting bird, happy?" Yukari smiled tiredly at Satori.

"… Fine…" Satori leaned back to show that she was no longer pursuing the matter, and Yukari let out another long, drawn sigh.

"So… It _was _you all this time, right Yukari?" Yuugi asked, "What I don't get is why you did it?"

"Eh?"

"Why the sudden move to meddle with Okuu's abilities?"

"Hmmm… If I were to put my finger on why…" Yukari placed her finger on her lower lip and gave the matter some thought, "I suppose it was because I had a chat with the Moriya bunch the other day and-"

"Ah…," the other three went flatly.

"Hang on, hang on, I'm not done yet-"

"So it _is _a deadly combination of Yukari-san screwing around _plus_ a Moriya Shrine conspiracy…" Parsee looked at Yuugi and Satori with raised eyebrows, "Or rather… Yukari-san is screwing around _with_ a Moriya Shrine-"

Yukari looked at Parsee in a genuinely offended manner this time, "Hey! Templates like that are-"

"Enough…" Satori placed a hand to her forehead. "Sigh… So, you talked to the Moriya bunch and… Kanako-san I presume?"

"Yup," Yukari answered.

"And?"

"It sounded interesting, the stuff she talked about…" Yukari offhandedly remarked, "Commercially viable nuclear fusion and all that…"

"…" Satori narrowed her eyes at Yukari in disbelief, "You really were screwing around, weren't you…?"

"Ah… Come on! Did you realize how big an opportunity I had?" Yukari pleaded Satori.

"No…"

"Sigh… Look," Yukari took a deep breath to prepare her explanation, "Kanako gave Okuu the power of the sun, right?"

"Yeah, I know that."

"But one glance will tell you that that is some really dangerous power, right?"

"Mmm hmm…"

"But let me ask you this… What makes it so dangerous?"

"I… huh?" Satori blinked confusedly at Yukari.

"Nuclear fusion," Yukari repeated patiently, "What makes it so dangerous?"

"… Ah… I see…" Satori, reading off Yukari's mind, understood her meaning, "I get where you're going…" she looked away pensively.

"What? We don't get it," Yuugi spoke up for Parsee and herself.

Turning to the duo, Yukari continued, "It's simple! Nuclear fusion releases huge amounts of energy, which, being energetic, would naturally escape out in an unrestrained, explosive manner. Well, that and the radiation, but the explosive factor is the main problem here…"

"So by removing the boundary between energy and matter…" Satori continued for Yukari, "You can immediately capture that energy in an ambiguous, non-energetic but pure state… Instead of a chain of giant explosions, you get…"

"Massive amounts of safe, stable energy crystals, yup!" Yukari finished happily, "Which really doesn't hurt anyone, so long as you don't get caught in it when it's forming… Readymade crystal batteries! Just plug in and play!"

"I still don't see where you come in…" Yuugi scratched her head.

"Haha… My dear Yuugi-san," Yukari seemed to puff up a bit, " 'Remove the boundary between energy and matter'… Now who else but yours truly can do that?" she said proudly.

"… Ah…" Parsee and Yuugi.

"Don't you see? That mountain goddess thinks she's got the solution to humanity's salvation, and thus the fast ticket to more worshippers. Pfft… but really, I'm the only one capable of bringing through such a breakthrough!" Yukari crossed her arms before her chest smugly.

"You would… If, you didn't also cause chaos and havoc at the same time…" Satori rebutted, "Plus, does Gensokyo really have the need for such things? We don't even use electricity…"

"That's right, or were you doing this just to prove a point?" inquired Parsee, "Like show Gensokyo that you're better than Kanako-san, perhaps?"

"Nah… Like I said, I was just bored…" Yukari sank back into the water and drank herself a bit more sake.

Once again, Yuugi, Parsee and Satori found themselves staring at Yukari in disbelief.

"… Next time," Satori shook her head in resignation, "If you want to cause mischief, do it elsewhere, preferably outside of Gensokyo."

"Aw… Let me have my fun," Yukari pouted towards Satori, "It's almost winter, and I'm going to sleep soon! Besides…" she sank lower still so that her lips were barely over the water surface. Staring through the gentle, white steam, she allowed her eyes to rest on the little ripples breaking across the hot spring's surface. It was…

"… There's nowhere else as interesting and as fun as Gensokyo…" … Surreal.

"…? Sorry, come again?" Parsee asked while Yuugi looked at Yukari quizzically. What did Yukari just murmur…?

But Yukari did not respond. Instead, without turning her head, she glanced towards Satori with a knowing smile. Satori had a look of concentration on her face… She was obviously reading Yukari's mind for answers-

…! Satori's composure, for the first time this afternoon, faltered, her mouth parting just slightly and her eyes looking as if they were looking at Yukari in a new light. Yukari, savouring the change in Satori's expression, widened her smile to a warm grin, and Satori looked away with a troubled expression.

Yuugi and Parsee glanced from mind reader to gap youkai and back, utterly clueless.

"So, Satori-san!" Yuugi reclined her head back towards the rocks once more, "I've settled and resolved everything for you. I've made good the mistakes that I've committed. I trust you're happy with my handiwork?"

"… Yeah, everything's fine now…" Satori murmured without looking at Yukari.

"Then you'll have no problems with me staying here for a while longer?" Yukari closed her eyes and looked as if she intended to sleep there and then, "And just let me relax and… dream about better days to come…?"

"… So long as you keep your hands to yourself- Hey… Hey!" Satori snapped towards Yukari. She was momentarily alarmed by the sudden blank state of Yukari's mind, but…

"Heh… She's actually fallen asleep…" Satori shook her head again, this time truly giving up, Yukari's chest rising and lowering slowly before her as the gap youkai slept on.

"Well, leave it to her to be able to sleep so comfortably after the last few days of chaos…" Parsee shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, especially since _she__'__s_ the perpetrator," Yuugi could only grin at the silliness of the whole situation. Turning to the remaining two ladies, she gestured to the outside of the pool, "Well then, shall we leave ol' Sleeping Beauty here while we go get ourselves some alcohol?" she suggested.

"Sure," Parsee and Satori replied, and the three of them got out to give the venerable trouble maker some peace.

* * *

**Sleep tight Yukari, your part in the story is done. Wait… That sounded rather ominous…**

**And come to think of it, didn't she say in an earlier chapter that she wanted no part in this series…?**


	44. Ch 44: Sweet potatoes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Now I realize I have yet to give Kogasa any immediate attention after her whacking of Yukari's face… … … (momentarily breaks into fits of giggles)**

**Excuse me… But yeah, while I realize the above, I could not resist the urge to give Okuu a little spotlight first, to properly address her… loss. My dearest sympathies, Okuu…**

**So, if you will indulge me…**

**Ch. 44: Sweet potatoes**

"Okuu…!" a voice called out in the darkness. An odd shaped silhouette approached another, faintly glowing one in the dark. The odd shaped silhouette very clearly had two, human-like legs, but was swollen from the waist up like a kettle and topped with what looked like similar sized tumours. The other looked like a stack of hay.

"Okuu…! Okuu…!" The voice, not getting a response, urged patiently as it approached the haystack.

"Okuu!" the walking kettle of tumours called out a little less patiently as it arrived right next to the haystack. After awhile, the haystack finally shifted. Two curtains of jet black feathers parted to reveal the handsome raven hidden within, her glossy ebony hair lying messily about her shoulders, and her red-brown eyes sleepily open. At the same time, the dull orange glow emanating from her cast the surroundings in an equally dull, orange light.

It was Okuu, sitting on a stone chair in the front yard of her subterranean cottage with one of her fingers alight with a brilliant flame. And the strange, bulbous two legged creature standing next to her was Orin, carrying a large, shallow wicker basket at her hips merrily heaped with an equally large pile of sweet potatoes. Okuu, having revealed herself, merely dreamily glanced at Orin before going to staring back at the bright yellow flame on her finger.

"… Okuu, what are doing?" Orin asked gently as she effortlessly heaved the enormously heavy basket onto a sturdy stone table next to Okuu. Not getting a response again, Orin placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Okuu… Are you still upset about losing your-"

"It's not as nice looking as the weird crystal powers I had…" Okuu muttered, "And it feels a lot less intense too…" a shadow of disappointment flickered across her otherwise expressionless face.

"Okuu… Sigh… Could I at least have a little more light in here?" Orin asked, "Or did you start preferring to sit in the dark?"

Looking up at Orin, eyes still sleepy looking, Okuu than lazily stared into the darkness of the cavern beyond and flicked a finger in a bored manner. Instantly, the entire cavern filled up as if it were a rosy evening above ground.

"Ah…! That's much better!" Orin sat herself down on a spare stone chair next to Okuu and stretched happily. "I really like the night, but cats are creatures of the dusk after all, huh?" she grinned towards the absent minded Okuu. "Dusk is to us what morning must be to others… It makes me feel so energetic!" she pressed down on her green dress between her legs as she leaned forward and stared happily into the artificial evening sky. "Thanks Okuu! You're so thoughtful as always!" she smiled sincerely at the raven.

Okuu remained as stoic as ever, her eyes trained on her lighted finger.

"Hmm…!" Orin's sincere smile melted away disappointedly at the continued cold-shoulder treatment. "H-Hey! Are you even aware that I'm here? !" she demanded a response from her best friend.

"… Hello Orin," her best friend apathetically answered.

"… T'ch…" Orin reclined back, crossed her arms and huffed. After awhile more of being ignored further by Okuu, Orin stood up and faced the raven angrily.

"Hey!" Time for a more assertive approach… "Aren't you even going to entertain me? !" Orin slammed her hands on the table, causing the entire basket of sweet potatoes to jump but failing to flinch the raven.

"… Grrr… You… IDIOT!" Impulsively grabbing one of the sweet potatoes, Orin flung it as hard as she could at Okuu's head. The sweet potato merely bounced off its mark harmlessly with a dull sound, but it at last managed to earn Orin the attention she sought. The powerful raven unconcernedly turned towards her and now had her bored, red-brown eyes on Orin's annoyed face.

"… Hah… Geez! I came here to visit you, so at _least_ react to me!" Orin sat down indignantly, "Honestly…! And you made me waste a sweet potato too…"

"… Sweet potatoes…?" Okuu blankly asked, "Why…?"

"Silly! Because it's autumn, that's why!" Managing a genuine smile, Orin got up and picked up a sweet potato from the top of the pile. "Here!" she thrust the sweet potato before Okuu's unblinking eyes.

"… Mmm…?" Okuu took the root with her non-burning hand and stared at it as if she had no idea what to do with it.

"It's for you to roast and eat…" Orin fought the urge to slap her face with an open palm.

"… I knew that…" Okuu said with a tinge of irritation as her eyebrows furrowed towards Orin, causing the kasha to smile cheekily at Okuu's first display of emotion. Opening her other hand, the little flame on her fingertip spread towards her palm to form a crackling fireball, which Okuu deftly cooked the sweet potato with before putting the fire out. It was more like a flash-grill than a slow roast, but the raven somehow expertly achieved the same effect.

You would too, if you constantly had microwave saturated fire in your hands.

Seeing Orin stare at her expectantly, Okuu sighed. "Well, here goes…" she said as she took a bite out of the steaming sweet potato.

"… So? How is it?" Orin asked asked as Okuu slowly chewed on the sticky starch, "I got it from only the very best! Man, it was lucky I managed to catch the Aki sisters while they were still in town…" she seized the opportunity to try to ignite a conversation.

"… Haah…" Okuu let out a long, disappointed sigh after she had swallowed the bite she took.

" … Eh?" Orin was halted halfway through her one-sided conversation, and once again found the urge to face-palm. Sigh… Okuu… It looks like…

"You still can't get over losing those shiny new powers, huh?" she asked a straightforward question.

"Yup…" Okuu took another bite out of the sweet potato as she honestly answered.

"… Okuu… You didn't need those powers, you know…" Orin tried to cheer her friend up.

Okuu kept chewing slowly chewing on the sweet potato, once again choosing not to respond.

"… Sigh… Okuu~…" Orin sassily walked over and knelt down before Okuu.

Okuu took another bite and kept up her mastication of the roasted root, but her eyes followed Okuu's movements with slight curiosity.

"You know…" Orin mischievously snatched away Okuu's half-eaten sweet potato, eliciting a protest from the raven.

"H-Hey! I was eating that-"

"I really enjoy these autumnal treats!" Orin happily bit straight on the part Okuu had eaten.

"…!" Okuu startled at the indirect kiss as her chewing came to a stop, her face fully flushing with colour for the first time today.

"Hmm hmm~!" Orin hummed as she took bite after bite, Okuu's face growing redder and redder as the sweet potato grew shorter and shorter. Finally, the sweet potato was reduced to nothing, and Orin was left licking her finger tips in a satisfied manner while Okuu could only sit silent with a crimson face rivalling the vanished sweet potato.

"So…" Orin looked up at the wide-eyed Okuu naughtily, "Got anymore?" she asked with a wide smile.

Okuu, suddenly realizing the chunk of sweet potato she last bit was still in her mouth, hastily swallowed and answered, "A-Ah…! C-Coming right up!" Reaching over and picking up another sweet potato, she blasted it to steamy perfection like before and clumsily shoved it before Orin, face still blushing.

"Hmm~! Thanks!" Orin smilingly took the sweet potato, broke it in two and handed Okuu back half of the flash-grilled treat, which the raven accepted awkwardly.

"Cheers!" Orin started snacking down on her snack, and Okuu, after watching Orin for some time, decided to follow her example. For awhile, the two ate their sweet potatoes in silence. When they were finished, Orin let out a satisfied meow and patted her now warm tummy.

"Ahh… Wow, sweet potatoes are really filling, aren't they?" she said happily.

"… Then why did you bring down so much?" Okuu sweat-dropped at the large pile of sweet potatoes on the stone table next to her. They had only eaten two, and even she was starting to feel full…

"Hey Okuu…" Orin, not answering Okuu's question, was staring off into the distance, where the cavern floor and ceiling met just far away enough to create the illusion of an evening horizon, "I really, really like sweet potatoes in the autumn. And I really, really like the way you cook them," she complimented without looking at her friend.

"… A-Ah…" Okuu, looking down at her knees, felt her cheeks growing warmer from within, "W-Well… If you really like them that much… I-I guess I could make you a few more…" she murmured.

"Thanks! Buuut~…" Okuu looked up at the sound of Orin's soft voice and almost fell off her seat. Orin had turned to look at her with a really, really warm smile. "You would have never been able to roast sweet potatoes for me with those lousy crystals from before," she sneakily said.

"H-Huh…? !" Okuu was momentarily rattled by such a take on her sorely missed powers. "B-But if I h-had those powers from before, I c-could have bought you an electric oven!" she tried to defend said powers, "And then you could have e-eaten as many roasted sweet potatoes as y-you wanted!" she protested.

"But where would you have gotten such a machine, I wonder?" Orin smirked.

"…! I-I will find such a machine if I just asked around Gensokyo!" Okuu stubbornly insisted.

"And who in Gensokyo do you know owns an electric oven?" Orin brightly asked, "Not even that junk store in the human village has such a thing."

Okuu looked stunned. "But… But…!"

"I like your roasted potatoes best, Okuu…" Orin, who was still on her knees all this time, laid a hand on Okuu's arm as she stared into Okuu's eyes with starry ones of her own.

"… Eeek!" That did it. Orin knew she had won the argument. Okuu was averting eyes, her face as redder than a roasted sweet potato, her black wings cutely flapping agitatedly behind her.

"… So?" Orin asked.

"… F-Fine…" Okuu took a breath and sighed, then turned towards the pile of sweet potatoes purposefully. "Ah geez!" she cried out in frustration and, grabbing an armful of sweet potatoes, immediately roasted another in seconds and pushed it insistently before Orin's face.

"I-If you like them so much," she said, eyes still unable to look at Orin, "Then you better eat all of these!"

"…? ! All of them?" Orin asked with pleasant shock.

"Yes! All of them!" Okuu thrust the sweet potato closer to Orin still.

"… Okay!" Orin smiled and took the offered roasted starch. "But I'll need your help, I can't possibly finish them all…" she sheepishly said.

"… F-Fine… And… and…" Okuu glanced towards Orin, equally sheepish, "As long as you n-need me to roast such stuff for you, I guess I'll tolerate my old powers… F-For now…"

"Thanks!" Orin stood up and, yawning, moved into a seat next to Okuu, "But ah… Roasted sweet potatoes are really heavy aren't they…? Just eating a few makes me feel drowsy," she said as she started nibbling on the current one in her hands.

Whoosh! Orin jumped a little and glanced to her side. Okuu had wordlessly spread open the wing closest to her, her shoulder bared and comfy looking and her cherry-red face determinedly looking straight into the distance.

A smile broke across Orin's lips. "Thank you, Okuu!" she cheerily sang, and snuggled in on the raven's shoulder.

… Silent and crimson-cheeked, Okuu carefully lowered her feathers around Orin's shoulders like a blanket, contending with resigning herself to stare off into the artificial but rosy sunset she had created.

Not with the crystal powers, but her good old, fiery ones.

* * *

"Hey… Hey Orin!"

"… Zzzzz…"

"Sigh… What am I going to do with all these sweet potatoes I roasted now…?

* * *

**I still say we take the crystals. We could have an energy monopoly over the world, Okuu, you and I… **

… **Did I just play the role of heartless bastard in my own story? *nervously checks over shoulder for unexpected Kogasa***

**Oh good, the area's clear- *accidently stubs big toe on table leg while turning back forward* **

**O-Ow…!**


	45. Ch 45: The customer is king!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners.**

**Between Yukari, Okuu and the others, we've given Suika and Kogasa quite the bit of free time, haven't we? I wonder what they're doing…**

**... Hopefully Suika hasn't let her guard down...**

**Ch. 45: The customer is king!**

"I'm thinking of having beer again this evening!" Yuugi stretched her arms above her head eagerly as she headed towards the bar for drinks.

"You've been having beer a lot recently, haven't you?" Parsee, who was walking to her right, commented. Following shortly behind them was Satori. All three, dressed in easy-breathing woollen robes for the season, had just recently left a certain ancient guest at the hot springs for refreshment.

"Yup! It sure is a nice change from having sake all the time!" Yuugi chirped.

"I'm surprised you like it, Yuugi-san," Satori said, "I'd have thought you Oni would find its alcohol content a little too weak for your palate."

"Eh?" Yuugi glanced backwards at Satori quizzically. "It had alcohol in it? I thought it was just some alcohol-flavoured soft drink," she scratched her cheek.

Parsee and Satori gave each other a "Should have known" look.

"W-Well! It was foamy and bubbly and all- H-Hey~…" Yuugi let out a low whistle as she stared ahead.

"Hmmm?" Parsee and Satori followed Yuugi's gaze, and were greeted by the lovely shape of a soft, blue yukata on softer curves, the large obi tightly hugging a slender waist like a Christmas ribbon complete with a large, butterfly-like bow.

Tatara Kogasa, the unexpectedly early Christmas gift, bearing a tray with a heavenly jug of sake, looking utterly angelic.

"Well, well! Look who's looking absolutely fabulous!" Yuugi complimented Kogasa heartily, "And… Look who's looking like royalty!" she turned to the person seated next to Kogasa.

And next to the sake bearing angel was a two-horned, smallish figure lying back in a wicker chair, dressed in what appeared to be an overly large robe over an ill fitting sweat shirt and trousers. The belt of the robe was loosely done, and the entire messy bog of fabric seemed to be sucking in the wearer, yet somehow it made Ibuki Suika look like a decadent king lying about a lavishly cushioned throne. It did not help that she was seated next to a patio table laden with a feast of finger foods. It did not help that Kogasa had the appearance of being her personnel attendant. And it _certainly_ did not help that Suika was laughing heartily and looking at Kogasa with a sloppy expression, a glass of sloshing sake held in a wildly waving hand.

In fact, Suika had the implicating appearance of beingpampered by Kogasa. _And_ enjoying it.

"… Hu… Huh? ! Hyah! ! !" Suika, rousing slowly and majestically, was suddenly aware of the presence of the incoming trio, and immediately jumped to a start. "A-Ack! ! !" she fumbled about red-faced like a person caught in the act of something guilty as she struggled to get out of her throne of robes, "Y-Yuugi! Parsee! You guys…!"

"Hnnn…? Relax Suika…" Parsee smirked as Yuugi struggled to stifle her laughter, "Nothing wrong with getting pampered by Kogasa…"

At this, Suika floundered about even more, "N-No! That's not it! Kogasa wasn't-"

"Eh?" Kogasa looked at Suika downheartedly, "I… I wasn't pampering you properly?"

… Suika flopped back down into her throne in defeat as Parsee's smirk fully ripened and Yuugi roared out with laughter. Satori looked on with a knowing smile.

"Well, Suika-san," Satori addressed Suika politely with an inclined head, "You were only playing your part in this role play, so really, you're doing it just right, Suika-san…" she praised the honoured guest. Whether it was mockingly or not, it was extremely hard to tell.

"Eh?" Parsee and Yuugi's expressions were immediately replaced with confusion. "R-Role play?"

"Th-Th-That's right!" Suika immediately seized the opportunity to defend her earlier decadency, "Satori asked me to simulate a typical customer Kogasa might be serving in her future employment at this resort!" she explained hurriedly, "I-It wasn't as if I was letting her pamper me by choice!"

"A-Ah… I see…" Parsee gave Kogasa a once-over. Now that she looked closely, the blue yukata Kogasa was wearing was the standard staff yukata… "This is a so-called try-out, right?"

"Mmm! That's right!" Kogasa nodded.

"And Suika's pretending to be your customer, correct?" Parsee asked as she glanced towards the two-horned Oni.

"Y-Yeah! That's what I was telling you!" Suika quickly answered for Kogasa.

Parsee scrutinised Suika with her deep emerald eyes. All too evidently, Suika was still guilty about being caught enjoying Kogasa's service, as Suika was breaking into cold sweat under her stare. She then looked at Yuugi, who met her eyes, and for a brief moment sparks flew between them. It was then that the odd couple of Oni and bridge princess realized that they _did_ share one true love with each other. And that was…

Suika… They _absolutely__must_ tease the _hell_ out of her.

"Hmmm… Yuugi-san…" Parsee put her arms behind her back as she craned her head up towards the much taller woman in an innocent manner, "What do you think, Yuugi-san? Do you think Suika's playing the part well enough? The part of a customer, I mean," she turned her lovely emerald eyes towards Suika as if to evaluate her.

"E-Eh? M-Me? Playing the part well enough… What do you-"

"Ahhh, Parsee-san… If you were to ask my honest opinion…" Yuugi, quickly following up on Parsee's act, strode over between Kogasa and Suika with her arms behind her as well, as if inspecting the pair, "Suika-san was not good. Not good at all…"

"Hey, you guys… Just what are you-"

"As I thought, Yuugi-san…" Parsee strode over to Suika's other side, so now the two-horned Oni, who had been unconsciously backing up into her throne of fabric, was pinned in between the hellish couple. "Such a cute attendant like Kogasa-chan… Don't you know how many people would be jealous of you, Suika-san…?" Parsee glanced up at Yuugi. The two were circling Suika now, like sharks about a stranded survivor.

"I know _I_ would be jealous," Yuugi smirked back at Parsee, "But ah… That's not the infuriating thing, is it, Parsee-san?"

"O-Oi…! You guys better stop whatever-"

"No… no it's not, Yuugi-san," Parsee was tracing a hand along the back of Suika's wicker chair, causing chills to rise along the stranded Oni's spine.

"Yeah… It's the fact that you have _special_ privileges with her, don't you?" Yuugi was passing by so close to Suika now, causing the smaller Oni to retract deeper into her chair.

"P-Privileges? !-"

"If you wanted to, you could ask anything you want of her, right, Suika?" Yuugi clapped a hand on Suika's shoulder. Suika jumped.

"For example, you could request a full body massage…" Parsee laid a hand on Suika's other shoulder. Suika shivered.

"Along with champagne," Yuugi's voice made Suika cringe.

"Maybe in a candle-lit room…" Parsee's hissed words were boring straight into Suika's brain.

All this time, Kogasa watched on awkwardly. Suika's expression, of her being cornered in such a vulnerable manner, was utterly pitiful, and yet Kogasa found herself a little unwilling to intervene. Half of her was enjoying it, to be honest, and the other half was just plain terrified of the devilish combo that was Parsee and Yuugi.

A third half of her was daydreaming about fulfilling er… requests from an imaginary and much more daring Suika.

"S-Satori-san…" she shook her head free of tabooed thoughts and turned towards Satori, "A-Aren't they going a bit too far?" she pleaded for help.

Satori's eyebrows arched upwards with tranquil surprise at Kogasa's appeal, then smiled kindly and decided to land a hand to her future employee. She decided to ignore the little accidental peek into Kogasa's daydreams…

"Alright… That's enough teasing, ladies," Satori stepped forwards and said simply, and Yuugi and Parsee yielded with a shrug as they stepped away from Suika, their faces carrying satisfied smirks.

"Suika-san is not the type of person to make such unbecoming requests from my employee," Satori said.

Suika sighed a huge sigh of relief, "Hah…! Thank you Satori-"

"She has fully agreed with company policy to reserve her romantic advances towards _outside_of working hours," continued the mind reader in a brisk, business-like voice.

"Gah! S-Satori! You… jerk…!" Suika fell off her throne onto the floor defeated as the three trolls stood around, admiring their spoils.

* * *

"T'ch… C-Couldn't you all -hic!- you all have just let me relax?" Suika grumbled as she sat at the same patio table. Her one wicker chair was now joined by three others, her one glass of sake now four, and the feast of finger foods was fast vanishing. The fault mainly lay with Yuugi though, as Parsee and Satori did not do much eating. Kogasa, although invited to join in by Satori and the others, politely refused. Instead, she stood attentively at the side, like a true attendant of the resort, her arms held together at her front.

Suika's cheeks were flushed and heated and her eyes blood shot. She was evidently getting a little tipsy from all the alcohol she had consumed earlier, which probably did nothing to help stabilize her mood.

"Oh, lighten up Suika," Yuugi said, "You're still pissed about what happened just now? That was so long ago…" she licked her finger tips after finishing off the last of the barbecued wings.

Suika huffed absentmindedly and turned away, her expression one of annoyance.

"It's getting chilly isn't it?" Parsee remarked on a different note as she pulled the collar of her robes up a little, an evening gust having briefly kicked up.

"Maybe we should head back inside?" Yuugi suggested, "The season is getting colder, we'd probably be better indoors more often…"

Satori sat silently sipping her sake, her gaze steadily fixed on Suika before her. The little Oni was still wearing an annoyed expression, but it seemed distant and unrelated to her three companions at the table. Suika did not even seem to realize Satori was staring at her. Satori did not bother to even read Suika's mind for answers however; it was all too evident what was the cause of Suika's irritation. Tracing the invisible straight line from Suika's eyes, Satori found her own gaze settling upon the karakasa standing attentively by their table.

Taking another sip from her sake, Satori contended with staying silent. This was Suika's personal problem. And in any case…

"Hey…" Parsee and Yuugi looked up at Suika as she suddenly uttered the word.

… There was this all too obvious giant thought bubble emanating from Suika's mind. And it gave every indication that the chibi Oni would not stay silent for long.

"… Aren't… aren't you cold in that?" Suika asked of Kogasa, her expression moody.

"E-Eh?" Maybe it was precisely because Suika's face looked so cloudy that Kogasa cringed a little. "I-I'm fine, Suika," she replied with a nervous smile.

A shadow crossed Suika's face. I-It looks like Suika's remained unconvinced…

"N-No, I'm really fine!" Kogasa held up her hands defensively, still nervously smiling, "I'm wearing two layers, you see! The one underneath is woollen undergarments-"

"You've been standing around for so long too," Suika remained moodily fixated on Kogasa. Yuugi and Parsee were by this time nervously staring at Suika as well, who only had eyes for the karakasa. And… and it seems she's getting more and more irritated for some reason…

"No, this is fine! I-It's part of the job, i-isn't that right, Satori-san?" Kogasa turned to Satori for a second time today for help.

"Eh~ Indeed it is," Satori simply said. She did not look up from her sake, and she did not feel the need to elaborate further.

"…" Suika momentarily broke her gaze on Kogasa, bringing the poor girl a moment of respite as she grabbed another glass of sake to drink, which she did so with a vengeance. Kogasa could only look helplessly at Satori, and her primary thought was: _Did__I__do__something__wrong?_

Satori, catching Kogasa's helpless glance, looked away with a sigh before biting her lower lip in amusement. No, Kogasa-chan, it's the exact opposite… You're getting _everything_right, that's what's annoying her… Satori thought as she turned to discreetly observe Suika once more. Suika was attacking yet another glass of sake. She was drinking not out of thirst, but out of her moodiness, which made her more moody and contributed to the stormy cycle.

"Ah…" Yuugi, her seat creaking under her solid frame as she squirmed uneasily, did not like the uneasy atmosphere one bit. "Ah… H-Hey! How about we all-" before she could try to break the ice however, Suika had suddenly tottered to her feet.

"Eh? Suika?" Yuugi said, surprised, Parsee next to her looking similarly so.

"I'm… heading indoors…" Suika slurred a little before turning to Kogasa, her copper red eyes still coloured with irritation, "And… you! You're… you're supposed to- hic! … Supposed to be my pretend attendant today… Right?" she demanded.

"A-Ah! O-Of course!" Kogasa immediately caught Suika's drift, and she moved to follow Suika, who had turned without a word and marched straight (or at least, as best as she could) towards the interior of the resort. Yuugi and Parsee, unsure what to make of the situation, half got up to follow them, but…

"Stay."

"Eh?" they turned to look at Satori, who had uttered the word softly. It was not an order however. It was a gentle request. Served with a knowing smile and lightly garnished with mischief.

"Stay," Satori repeated her invitation, "We had a fine batch of grape wine delivered to us this morning," she leaned back into her chair serenely, "We could spend a few hours tasting a couple of bottles first before following them."

Yuugi and Parsee looked at each other, than at the long disappeared shadows of Suika and Kogasa. So… Satori wants them to have a little privacy for now, huh…? Well then…

"We'd be delighted to!" Yuugi and Parsee answered Satori's invitation with a grin, and they rejoined the mind reader at the table.

* * *

"Buut~! We're strictly giving them only a couple of hours~!"

"Heh… Fine with me, just make sure you get the the timing right…"


	46. Ch 46: The melancholic type: Part 2!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 46: The melancholic type: Part 2!**

"… Hmph… Glug glug glug…"

"… Gulp…"

"… Glug glug…"

"… S-Suika…"

"… Hic! What…?"

"…! Nnnghh… N-Nothing…"

Tatara Kogasa shifted uneasily in her seat. Kogasa had followed Suika indoors into one of the resort's many small and quiet lounge rooms, where for the past half an hour Kogasa had been, at Suika's drunken (read obstinate) insistence, sitting in the Oni's company. And currently, Kogasa was feeling rather uneasy indeed.

This… may have very well been the first time she found herself being uncomfortable sitting next to Suika. For one thing, she was lounging around a customer. Okay, so she had yet to become a true employee of Satori's, nor was Suika really a real customer. But Kogasa intended to take the role playing seriously, lest she disappoint Suika's and everyone else's efforts to get her a livelihood.

But that was not the main reason for her discomfort. The main reason was- Eeek! Kogasa suddenly became wary of an annoyed stare from her two horned companion. Reactively, she averted eyes and looked away, only to find herself just as suddenly confronted with the visage of Ibuki Suika, freshly materialized before her.

"Hiii!" Kogasa jumped backwards into her chair, "S-Suika? ! You surprised me!" she yelped, immediately looking away in another direction- Eek!

Suika was there too.

"S-Suika…" Kogasa's head jerked downwards towards her lap, but this time her eyes managed to stay on Suika's face. Or rather, they were frozen in place by Suika's glare.

For Suika had one heck of a glare right now. Her eyes were narrowed yet wide open, her pupils constricted and her normally brown irises shining a dazzling hazel. Overall, she had the expression of someone being frustrated with something repeatedly but is unable to pinpoint the source of the problem, which only adds on to their frustration. Suika was having that sort of frustration right now.

Plus she was drunk to boot. Slightly. Which is about the most you would want an Oni to be.

"S-Suika? You… I-I'll be honest," Kogasa jerked slightly as Suika leaned in with her most intense glare, "You've been looking angrily in my direction quite a few times, a-and you're kind of scaring me the way you're staring at me right now…" Her eyes… Sh-She's never stared at me like that before… "I-If something's er… bothering you, y-you can tell me, right?" Kogasa smiled nervously, her head still lowered meekly.

Suika stared harder, her nose just shy of Kogasa's, and Kogsa found herself staring back even as she continued to nervously press herself into the back of her seat. Suika's walnut eyes… If only they weren't so angry now… Kogsa thought, her heart getting a weird mix of fear and desire.

"Hmmm…" Suika's face relaxed a little, although her eyes continued to scrutinise every skin cell of Kogasa's face. Then suddenly, with a great toss of her arms upwards and her head back, Suika flung herself away from Kogasa and into the chair she had vacated moments ago. The arm chair groaned as it tipped to within a millimetre of its tipping point, and in it its occupant groaned a great groan too.

"Arrgh…! I-I just…" Suika said agitatedly, her head still thrown backwards as she addressed the ceiling with tightly squeezed eyes. Her right eye opened just a crack towards Kogasa, "It's… It's just that… that something…" Suika's expression screwed up, as if trying to find the words in her drunk mind to describe what was bothering her, "It's just that… something about… Well… Something about you just irks me today," she finished with a frown. Those… were not exactly the words I was looking for… Nnngh…

"M-Me?" Kogasa unconsciously pointed towards herself.

"Err… How do I… hic! How do I put it?" Suika scratched her head, her eyes tightly shut again against an incoming headache. "You err… You keep looking away from me…" she mumbled.

"E-Eh? !" Kogasa gasped in surprise, her cheeks lightly blushing, "E-Excuse me?" Suika was annoyed that I had not been looking at her?

"N-Nnngh… Hic! Arrgghh…! Oh I don't know! It just irks me somehow!" the two-horned Oni opposite her sighed shortly as she slapped a hand on her forehead and pulled it downwards, her hand revealing a long face which had nothing to do with the pulling action. Opening only her right eye again, Suika saw her gourd of sake sitting there and immediately reached for it with her other hand.

"A-Ah! No!"

"Huh?"

In a moment, the scene had reversed. Now it was Suika who was slumped into the back of her chair, and Kogasa who was out of her seat, her body leaned in threateningly towards Suika. Clutched close to her chest with all the might her two arms could muster was Suika's large blue gourd, as if Kogasa was trying to bar Suika with her Oni strength from ever wrestling it from her. But Kogasa did not need to worry about that, because Suika merely reached out an arm feebly for the gourd before letting it slump down in defeat.

When did Suika start simply giving in to Kogasa like that?

"Ahh… Kogasa…" Suika breathed out dejectedly, "I needed that… My head hurts…" she weakly tried to persuade Kogasa to give her the gourd.

"No! It's the alcohol that's making your head hurt! You've been doing nothing but drink the past half and hour!" It was Kogasa's turn to stare at Suika defiantly, her left eye a brilliant ruby and her right eye a piercing azure.

Suika looked Kogasa back in the eye in a tired manner, before closing her eyes again, signalling that she would not try challenge Kogasa any further. In any case, there was another incoming headache again…

"Sigh… Suika…" Kogasa set the gourd down far from Suika's reach and pulled up another chair right next to the Oni.

"I don't like it when you look away like that…" Suika murmured with her eyes buried in her hands, evidently grimacing against the pain in her temples.

"… Ah… Sorry…" Kogasa placed her hands together on her lap as she arched her head upwards towards the ceiling absentmindedly, a smile on her lips. "But erm… Can I er… Can I ask why?" she turned towards Suika with only the slightest of expectation colouring her cheeks, her chest doing its best to restrain her heart from flooding her face with red.

"… Mmmm… Well…" Suika scratched her head, "It would trouble me if you hated me… Or if you were afraid of me…" Suika looked up at Kogasa almost dolefully, "You… did seem to keep your distance today…"

"A-Aha… W-Well, you were rather irritated today…" Kogasa heart was drumming itself against the floodgates. "So I was rather cautious- Hyah!" Kogasa's chest all but remained in control as she found herself suddenly looped in by Suika's arm around her shoulders. Blood surged through her vessels to every patch of skin available; her heart was joyously painting Kogasa a conspicuous shade of scarlet embarrassment.

"S-Suika!" Kogasa gasped, the initial shock of Suika's action freezing her up, and the touch of Suika's warm skin making her body reluctant to defrost.

"Ahhhaaahhh! ! ! See, see? That won't do!" Suika, drunkenly unaware of Kogasa's plight, chuckled heartily, "Hahaha… See… That's why I'm annoyed…" she said more to herself than to Kogasa, mellowing out just as suddenly as she had grabbed the poor umbrella youkai. "I'm… not usually like this… I don't think I've ever been like this before…" she lamented.

"E-Eh?"

"I mean… I'm supposed to be festive and such when I'm drinking, right?" Suika's large, warm brown eyes turned to meet Kogasa's mismatched ones, and Kogasa found herself being lost in them. "Heh… Now look at me," continued Suika, looking down sadly, "Sulking and being all wet like this… I don't like it at all… Being like this definitely isn't how one should be…"

"What… What do you mean?" Kogasa asked softly.

Suika turned away, "Being all sad like this affects others negatively, like how it's made you feel uneasy… I don't like the idea that me drinking can make others feel that way… I don't like that it can make my friends sad…"

"A-Ah…" Something like disappointment escaped Kogasa's parted lips, but at the same time she could not help but smile. Heh… Suika, you…

"And… And that is why!" Suika suddenly turned back towards Kogasa, a large cheeky smile on her lips, "That is why I love merry making! Why I love festive joy!" she gave Kogasa a playful squeeze by the shoulders. "T-To tell you the truth," Suika blushed a little, "What I love best is to see people smile…"

"Ahh… Th-Then… Then!" Kogsaa blushed as well as she looked down at her hands on her lap. "Would you like it if… if I smiled?" Kogasa asked her lap.

"A-Ah… Of course!" Suika grinned, "I mean, it's got to be better than you quivering in a corner, right?"

"Hah!" Kogasa looked up with a big smile, then immediately recoiled with embarrassment. Suika seeing the cuteness displayed by Kogasa, grinned even more widely, which Kogasa found herself returning.

For awhile, the two remained like this, Suika, drunk (slightly) with an arm around Kogasa, and Kogasa with a most picturesque and gentle smile, herself a little intoxicated with affection for the grinning Oni.

"N-Nnngh…" Suika suddenly released Kogasa from her arm as she touched herself on the forehead. "Ahhh… I guess this is the part where I doze off, huh…? I… hope you don't mind…" the alcohol finally bested the Oni as Suika's head, horns, ribbons and all slumped forward and came to a rest against Kogasa's neck.

"Ah…!" Kogasa jumped a little, but then instinctively cradled the head of ginger brown hair in her arms, "I… I definitely don't mind…" she whispered to herself shyly. Her face grew redder as she felt Suika's heated breath against the base of her neck, a guilty little shudder making its way up her spine.

"E-Ermm… Just a little while is fine, I guess…" Kogasa said to herself sheepishly, and rested her head atop of Suika's.

* * *

"They've gone awfully quiet, haven't they?"

"… Hmmm…"

"I say that's enough waiting, let's just go busting in now!"

"H-Hang on-"

"One! Two! Heeellooo ladies!" the door to the lounge room burst open as a large but well shaped frame came into full view. Hoshiguma Yuugi, followed by a Mizuhashi Parsee and one Komeji Satori, came marching into the room in the most intrusive manner possible.

"Heh! We hope we're not disturbing… you… Eh?" Yuugi came to a stop. Before her lay Suika and Kogasa in separate chairs, yet leaned across in each other's arms, sleeping.

Wait a minute… That's not right… That's not how it's supposed to be…

"Ah…" Even Parsee was a little thrown off, as she could only stare at the two sleeping youkai.

"Hmm… This is sort of like digging for gold and finding diamonds instead, isn't it?" Satori commented pleasantly.

"De…finitely…" Parsee's lips started to curl mischieviously as Yuugi had an awkward grin on her's. "You have the camera, don't you?" Parsee asked Yuugi.

"Riiight here!" Yuugi pulled out the instrument with a flash of her pearly whites.

As Yuugi and Parsee busied themselves with gathering incriminating evidence, Satori could only stand at the side with a smile. She had indulged herself with a small peek into the dreams of Kogasa and Suika, and respectfully, voluntarily shut herself out of them after that.

"Come on," she said to Yuugi and Parsee, "We've messed up the timing already…" Pulling Kogasa gently away from Suika with a guilty "Sorry", Satori made to move the karaksa out of her seat, "Help me move these lovebirds upstairs, it would do this resort a great injustice to let guests sleep in chairs like this."

"Ah, alright!" Yuugi pocketed the camera with all the photos taken and began to hoist Suika unceremoniously onto her shoulders.

And so the night ended, unexpectedly, peacefully.

* * *

**Yes! I made this one in time before New Year's! Happy New Year's, everyone!**

**Stay safe! Stay healthy! Don't binge drink unless you're an Oni!**


	47. Ch 47: Final Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 47: Final Day**

It was a cool, crisp morning. Light, pleasant earthy smells came wafting in on a gentle stream of autumn air, the curtains about the open windows billowing slowly and lazily. The sky was a clear yet foggy blue, content yet reluctant as it sleepily ushered in the new day. Outside, people could be heard strolling amongst the trees in the woods, boots crunching against the frosty ground, a pleasing sound.

Hoshiguma Yuugi was wearing a large, long sleeved cotton shirt and shorts and her blonde hair was wildly messy about her in an attractively casual manner. Well, it usually was like that… but still it did not make it any less nice looking. Her bed behind her too was a mess, her blankets strewn and the bed covers forming a caldera outlining where the solidly built Oni had rested.

"Aa~hhh!" Yuugi yawned generously as she stretched her arms to the sky, her shirt riding up her toned midsection. "Gooooood morning, Suika!" she turned and beamed a pearly white smile.

"Mmmm…! Yawn~ Morning…" Ibuki Suika rubbed her eyes sleepily as sluggishly sat up from her bed.

"…? Oi, did you hear me? I said 'Gooooood morning, Suika!' " Yuugi repeated herself no less loudly, but this time with a tinge of annoyance reverberating in her voice.

"… What? And I replied 'Morning' didn't I?" Suika dragged her legs off the edge of the bed and onto the floor.

Yuugi narrowed her eyes. Something was not right… "Welp~! We better get washed up quickly! I want to finish my packing as soon as possible because after that, I still want to enjoy the rest of the day before we _head back home tomorrow…_" Yuugi said as casually as she could. And you know that when you try that, the words come out a tad bit over-emphasized.

"Ah... Is that so? Well, you'd better make sure you double check your packing. You'll likely to miss out an important item or two, you know how you are…" Suika grabbed her right arm with her left as she stretched the former high above her head.

"A-Ah…! Yeah, well, I'll be care- H-Hey! I don't want to hear that coming from such a sloppy chibi!" Yuugi rounded on Suika who was headed towards the bathroom with a toothbrush in hand. "And besides… Hmmm…" Yuugi scratched her head. Something about Suika was just irritating her… "Hey!" she barked at Suika.

"… What now?" Suika looked annoyed.

"It's our last day here," Yuugi stated.

"… I know that," Suika disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Yuugi standing there feeling stupid.

"… T'ch! Ahhhh! ! !" Why was Suika soooo irritatingly blasé? Yuugi paced about the room, a hand furiously rubbing the back of her head.

"Oi!" Yuugi slammed her back against the wall next to the bathroom door. Perhaps a more direct approach would be better… "Sigh… Hey, Suika…" Yuugi crossed her arms with her eyes closed.

"What?" came Suika's voice from the bathroom.

"Kogasa's not coming back with us," Yuugi said sombrely.

"That's the idea, isn't it?" Suika's rhetorical question floated calmly through the bathroom door.

Yuugi's eyeballs popped out of their sockets. Th-This Suika- "Yeah, well, aren't you the least bit bothered about it? !" Yuugi demanded, "Shouldn't you at least shed a tear, or cry, or break down into a sobering mess or even run up to her and yell something along the lines of 'Please don't leave me, I need you!' or something like that? !"

The door to the bathroom slammed open and out came Suika, teeth brushed, looking at Yuugi queerly, "Why would I do something like that? And why are your examples increasingly dramatic?" she said as she walked past Yuugi towards her bed area.

"Wha-? Well, I don't know, maybe because you-" _so obviously love her! _Yuugi, with a surprising demonstration of consideration and discipline, managed to silence her yelling, but that did nothing to hide her frustration on her face at Suika's attitude.

"…" Suika stopped in her tracks and sighed, "… Yuugi, we were supposed to help Kogasa find a place to stay in, remember?" Suika looked back towards Yuugi, her face far from distraught, "I mean, I do hate the idea of having to part with her… She's become a very good friend to me. And…" she started opening her luggage, "… it's for that reason that she has to stay here. We promised her- no, I promised her that we would find her a home," Suika said casually as she began packing her things.

Yuugi's jaw dropped. What… the hell was _with that reaction_? ! she screamed mentally some more.

But…! Just then it dawned upon the one-horned Oni. This might all be a brave front…! There was no way Suika could not not be upset… Hmmm, and come to think of it… that pensive look upon her face when she is packing her things… that blank stare in her eyes… the way her twin horns look heavier than usual…

Guilty realisation hit Yuugi, and she clutched at her bosom with a hurt expression. S-Suika _is _in pain… how could I not tell? ! And I dare call myself her best friend? ! Casting her eyes to the side with shame, Yuugi berated herself mentally for not realising that all this time… All this time, her best friend was trying to stay calm, trying not to upset her, and Parsee and all the others.

And most of all… Kogasa-

"Suika!" Yuugi called out to desperately.

"What?" Suika asked flatly, her arms moving robotically, mechanically arranging her belongings within her bag.

"… No, Suika," Yuugi calmed herself down. Suika was trying her best, so she should too…! "Look," the taller Oni approached her shorter kin and placed both hands on her shoulders, "You're right, we made Kogasa a promise," she said.

Suika sweat-dropped. She could sense something weird coming from Yuugi, but thought best of it to say nothing.

"I'm sure Kogasa will be really happy here," Yuugi kept up her consolation.

"Eh…? Ah…" Suika determinedly kept her mind at the task and tried to ignore the one-horned oaf behind her.

"I just want you to know that I'll support whatever decision you make."

"Th-Thanks… I guess-"

"And that I'll always be there when you need someone to talk to."

"Er… Okay-"

"So please!" Yuugi spun Suika around by the shoulders so suddenly that Suika blushed out of reflex, "If you need someone's shoulder to cry into-"

Whack! Yuugi felt herself soaring through the air and flying towards the other end of the room before the sensation of getting punched in the chin had even settled in and crash landed at the main door.

"... Y-You… IDIOT! ! !" Suika shouted at a bruised Yuugi, thoroughly unsettled, "What the _hell_ are you on about? ! You delusional Oni! Who's needing _your shoulder _to cry into? !"

"A-Ah…" Yuugi sat up wincingly as she nursed her chin. Suika was taking this rather hard, as suspected, she thought as she observed Suika continue to pack her luggage, her face flushed. Flushed out of anger, that is. Yuugi grinned like someone who has just achieved success. Haha… Suika, Suika… She really must be taking the thought of parting with Kogasa really hard…

Just then, there came a knock on the door. "Yuugi, Suika, are you two already awake?" came Parsee's voice from the other side.

"Ah, yeah, just open it, it's not locked," Yuugi said, "Just let me get out of the way firs-"

"Alright, I'm coming in-" Whack!

"Oof! Ow… W-Wait! I said-"

"Eh? There's something in the way…" Closes shut. Opens again and- Whack!

"Argh! P-Parsee! Hang on! I said-"

Suika stopped and gawked as Parsee proceeded to shut and open the door several more times against Yuugi's skull.

"Oof! Ouch! Argh… Ack!"

"… Eh? ! Y-Yuugi you idiot, you're in the way!" Parsee said impatiently, closed the door for a moment, then proceeded to slam the door open hard.

Pichu~n! Yuugi fell flat, eyes spiraling as Parsee dusted her hands and walked in with a satisfied look on her face. "Always wanted to do that," she said, smiling devilishly.

"G-Glad you're happy, my bridge princess…" Yuugi muttered blood onto the floor.

"Hehe… Oh? Good morning, Suika," Parsee greeted gently.

"Ah, morning Parsee…" Suika replied and returned to her silent packing as soon as she got her head over Parsee's manslaughter.

Parsee sat at the edge of Suika's bed and observed Suika casually for awhile as Suika continued to purposefully pile things into her luggage, her face an unmoving picture of hidden wonder and conflicted feelings.

"… Fine day huh?" she finally broke the silence after awhile.

"I guess," Suika shrugged and answered without looking up.

"… It would be a waste if we let our last day here go to waste…" Parsee mused upwards at the ceiling, her legs kicking aimlessly off the edge of the bed.

Suika paused. She knew where this was going.

"You know… Kogasa's not coming with-"

"I know that, it was your idea in the first place, wasn't it?"

"Eh?" Parsee looked down guiltily, "Ah, right… I had forgotten about that…"

Suika had finished piling her things in by now (and considering how little she had brought, she had taken quite the long time to do so). Annoyance creeping into her face, Suika then began to rearrange her things in different orientations. An impromptu challenge to see if she could get everything to fit in the space of an ice cube…

"…" Parsee stared at Suika's hands as they seemingly, aimlessly kept themselves busy, her lips curling downwards sadly.

"Hey Suika-"

"You know, since I'm done packing…" Suika stopped and admitted with a sigh, "I… I guess I'd better go enjoy the rest of the day outside, huh?" she looked at Parsee for opinion.

"Huh? O-Of course!" Parsee smiled, "And maybe we'll uh… we'll go see if Kogasa and make sure that she's fine, right?"

"… Definitely!" Suika grinned, "I don't think I can take it easy leaving her under Orin's care…" she and Parsee chuckled.

"Hey! Who's insulting Orin!"

All three turned to the doorway only to be greeted with a rare sight: Okuu, above ground. She was however enrobed in the staff yukata instead of her usual clothes, her massive, glossy black wings trailing behind her and swishing about her ankles like a cloak. Her yukata, like Orin's, was green instead of the standard blue. Featuring prominently from in between her collar was a large, eye-like gem that glowed a soft orange.

"O-Okuu…?" Suika and Parsee said with some uncertainty. The last time they had met, Okuu was maniacal with uncontrollable power.

"Okuu… Are they all there…? Ah! They are here after all!" Orin's head popped up from around the door frame. Okuu, glancing to her left at Orin's arrival, lifted up her wing out of the way as Orin dashed into the room from beneath Okuu's feathers.

"Hi hi, everyone!" Orin gave salutations in all directions, "Okuu and I heard it was to be your last day here, so we came to personally make sure that you'll especially enjoy this day! Oh! And we came to check up on Suika as well!" she sided up to Suika with a cheerful smile.

"Wh-What…?" Suika leaned away from Orin uncomfortably as Okuu gingerly made her way into the room, her majestic wings floating and swaying behind and above her to avoid the furniture.

"Hmmm? That's strange… H-Hey…!" Orin turned to Yuugi with an utter look of disappointment, "Why isn't Suika up in tears and all? !" she demanded as she pointed at the two-horned Oni.

"H-Huh? ! Why would I be-"

"Sigh… She's just trying to… sob… trying to be brave…!" Yuugi's eyes watered at admiration for her friend's courage.

"What? ! Yuugi! It looks like I haven't punched you hard enough-"

"Ah…! I see… How insensitive of me!" Orin jerked a tear, "Suika… I had always thought of you to be as emotionally complex as a stone but now… Hah… I thought it was weird that she seemed so… normal… Suika, what a brave, brave person you are!" Orin wrapped her arms around a fuming Suika and cried.

"Argh! ! ! Get off me!" Suika tore Orin off, her breathing ragged, "Why do all of you keep insisting that I'm upset? !" she shouted.

"But you are… aren't you… Look at you shaking…" Orin cupped a hand over her mouth in anxiety.

"I'm not upset, I'mANGRY! ! !_"_ Suika was close to exploding.

Orin and Yuugi exchanged glances and sniggered.

"Ack! ! ! You _are _doing this on purpose just to irritate me, aren't you? !" Suika started chasing Orin and Yuugi around the room, arms swinging, but Orin and Yuugi managed to stay out of reach, laughing and dancing all the way. Parsee and Okuu simply stood at the side, watching with awkward amusement.

"W-Wait a minute… Aren't they being too carefree?" Okuu asked, which Parsee agreed to with an uneasy smile.

"Well, it's not like this is bad for Suika," a soft yet sharp voice sounded behind them.

Okuu and Parsee spun around. Gently pushing aside Okuu's wing feathers like a veil, one Komeiji Satori emerged, smiling.

"Satori-san," Parsee greeted pleasantly, while Okuu enthusiastically chanted "Satori-sama! Satori-sama! !"

"Hello Parsee. Hello my dear Okuu…" Satori tiptoed and reached up to stroke Okuu's raven black hair while Okuu bent down and crooned with delight.

"So Satori… How's Kogasa?" Parsee asked the mind reader as Suika's fists kept connecting with taunts, laughter and thin air, "She got up extra early today. She said she wanted to start her job properly starting today, but it seems as if-"

"Oh no, no, no… Kogasa would never think of avoiding a farewell with Suika," Satori answered the yet to be asked question.

"O-Oh…?"

"I would imagine she got up extra early precisely because today would mean farewell…" Satori stared ahead at Suika's impotent attempts at murdering Yuugi and Orin.

"Kogasa-chan kept talking to herself, and she got really red-faced when I caught her doing so," Okuu recounted, "But she kept doing it anyway."

"… Heh… A proper 'goodbye' huh? She must have been rehearsing for that…" Parsee glanced down sadly.

"Well, it's not really goodbye, is it?" Satori remarked, "I mean, my resort's not going to be vaporised overnight or something, so if the two want to see each other, they can, can't they?"

"… I'm not… too sure about that…" Parsee eyed Okuu with a funny look.

Okuu glanced from Parsee to Satori, puzzled for answers.

Satori looked on Okuu kindly, then stared at Parsee with pursed lips.

Parsee eyed Satori back with a joking expression.

"Anyways, as I was saying-"

"You sure your resort won't be vaporised overnight?"

"Parsee-san," Satori began shortly, "The baths you've enjoyed over the last few days were heated exclusively by our dear Okuu."

"Terribly sorry, Satori-san. I'm feeling a little carefree myself for some stupid reason," Parsee watched on as Yuugi and Orin were dancing circles around a fuming Suika.

"… Well, I forgive you. Although your sense of humour could be a little less cruel," Satori turned her gaze to the racket before them as well.

"… I don't want to hear that coming from you."

"Heh."

The three spectators continued to watch the three youkai hard at their game of "Would you please just stand still so I can punch the lights out of you?" Suika was actually starting to breathe hard, and had resorted to hurling pillows and blankets towards Yuugi and Orin, still laughing their head s off.

"Yuugi and Orin sure have a weird way of trying to cheer Suika up, huh?" Okuu remarked after awhile.

"Huh… Even you can tell," Parsee complimented Okuu.

"Those two mischief makers can be rather reliable, can't they?" Satori smiled.

"… About Suika… she doesn't actually want to leave Kogasa behind, does she…?" Parsee asked the mind-reader.

"Well…" Satori contemplated for a moment, "She _is _upset, but surprisingly she _does… _want to leave Kogasa," she admitted. "Oni don't lie, after all, right?" Satori said sadly.

"E-Eh? ! Why-"

"I've already peeked once to confirm her true feelings, but I'm afraid as to the reasons why, I have no right to force them out of her heart," Satori said considerately, "Or rather, her _head_. The heart's the domain of my younger sister…"

Parsee looked from Satori back to Suika. Suika had sunken to her knees in defeat, completely outmatched by the karakasha and the Oni. Yuugi on her own would have been a tough adversary but… Ah! Just my luck that there's the two of them- Huh?

Yuugi was bending downwards towards her, an outstretched hand held before her face. Her great frame blocked out most of the light form above so that her features were cast in shadow, but here was no hiding the white, toothy grin and smiling eyes.

"Come one, Suika. You've wasted enough time here!" she said.

"Wh-What? ! That's your fault-"

"Wasn't someone on their way to go see Kogasa?"

"… I know that, idiot…" Suika reluctantly but firmly grasped Yuugi's proffered hand, and Yuugi hauled her long time buddy up.

"Now, now, geeet… GOING! !" Yuugi gave Suika a hard push towards the door.

"I'm going! I'm going! I don't need you to tell me that!" Suika barked back at Yuugi.

"Good luck!" Orin waved spiritedly.

"What are you wishing her luck for? It's just a normal chat, right?" Parsee winked.

"If you make Kogasa-chan cry, I'll fry you!" Okuu said encouragingly.

"… You guys…" Suika deadpanned before her gaze fell on Satori.

"… If you don't hurry, I'll spill your secrets to Kogasa before you can," she said with a serious tone, "And I'll do so unreservedly."

Suika jumped, thoroughly frightened, and rushed out of the door before the situation got any more out of her hands, leaving behind an odd, smiling bunch of youkai.


	48. Ch 48: To each her own

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 48: To each her own**

Tatara Kogasa moved about purposefully, her actions swift yet without hastiness, her darting gaze focused and determined as she followed step after complex step of rolling, kneading, pouring, measuring, tasting more pouring, arranging, jumping out of her own skin-

"Hyah!"

A platter of sweets fell to the floor heartbreakingly on the delicious side as a teapot swirled about the edge of the counter, dangerously threatening to follow the platter.

"… H-Huh…?"

"Ah…! Oh no…"

A careless, guilty hand was shakily removed from the shoulder it made jump.

"N-Ngghhh…!"

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

"I was making that for you…" Kogasa said in a very small, barely audible voice.

"I uh… I…"

"It took all morning…" a barely audible, _dangerous_ voice.

"W-Well… It's alright, I mean I already know how good your cooking can be, right? Hahaha… haha… ha…"

Kogasa looked up with a glare. A _dangerous _glare.

"Ibuki Suika…" a hand reached for a eggplant coloured umbrella leaning in a corner.

"A-Ahhh! ! !Wait! Wait wait wait! Wait! !" Suika waved her hands before her frantically.

"You…" the hand tightened. The umbrella was drawn.

"I'm sorry! ! Please forgive-"

"IDIOT! ! !" Whap!

Home run.

* * *

"Geez! Now there's only tea left!" Kogasa pouted as she carried the teapot to a safer location. Suika sat on the edge of another counter, nursing her forehead. It seems that Kogasa's umbrella gained a deadly new functionality over the course of these few days…

"Sorry, sorry!" Suika apologized profusely. Kogasa and her were both in a small pantry that serviced a couple of the smaller outlets. Light blue walls tiled halfway from the floor up with white, slightly greasy tiles. Larger square tiles lined the floor, scrubbed with excessive amounts of heavy detergent in a constant battle against invasive grime. Large and modern silver stoves and counters lined the place neatly, their surfaces bearing burnt marks from cooking and scratches from regular scrubbing.

Kogasa herself was dressed in the blue staff yukata, Suika observed with some annoyance. It seemed as if these few days, the costume had become a regular part of her… Although to be fair, she did look good in it…

"Sigh… And I thought I might give you a surprise…" Kogsa bemoaned the loss of her handmade snacks from some distance away (a/n: blasphemy!). "I guess these will have to do…" Kogasa came back with a tray of refrigerated treats, "I mean, these were made by me as well, but I did not have as much practice back then, so they might not be as good…" she shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"Heeh…~ You've been really practicing hard these few days, huh?" Suika studied the new sweets. Say what she wants… Those sweets looked pretty good already…

"Mmm! Of course! I'm not going to get a free pass just because you and Parsee-san were the ones to introduce me to Satori-san, am I?" Kogasa started to lay out the treats in a little wooden box, "If I'm going to start living and working here, I need to be good at this job," she said light-heartedly.

"U-Ummm… Of course…" Suika absentmindedly twiddled her toes. "Ah…! By the way… what are you doing?" she asked as Kogasa now proceeded to wrap up the box in a floral patterned cloth.

"Hmmm? We're going outside, of course!" Kogasa giggled, "It's a nice day outside, so I thought we might have tea under outdoors? Or…" Kogasa started a little anxiously, "Did you not think it was a good idea…?"

"...? I think it's great!" Suika grinned and, in a role-reversal, grabbed Kogasa hurriedly by the arm, "In fact, let's go now!" she started to pull a stunned Kogasa with her, her other hand just barely maintaining a grip on the snack box, her surprised, parted lips unable to form the smile it wished.

"…! Haha… Wait, Suika! You're forgetting the tea!"

* * *

"… How about this spot?" Suika suggested. For some time now, Kogasa and her had been walking through the trees, crunchy golden leaves breaking up beneath their feet to reveal the delicate scent of the earth beneath. The air was cool but now chilly, the sky crystal blue and the sun hazy yellow. The two were in some sort of clearing on a hill, trees abundant behind them but absent before, just as the ground beneath started to dip downwards. More hills coloured yellow and orange and dusted with the defiant green of conifers spread out before them as far as the eye could see.

An autumnal viewing platform.

"I think it's fantastic!" Kogasa stared about happily.

"Then let's lay out the picnic here," Suika said, and the two laid out a mat, took the flask of tea and little box of treats from the basket, set them in the centre and sat themselves on either side. Kogasa reached forth and began to pour out the tea into two cups, and Suika, thinking it would be rude to start before Kogasa was finished, laid back and stared. As in, stared at Kogasa. Kogasa serving tea that is. Kogasa serving tea with her gentle hands.

Kogasa serving tea with her gentle hands and her slender wrists.

And her light arms. And her fine shoulders. And her slim waist… And her chiselled collar bones… And her rosy pale cheeks… And her bright eyes… And her-

"Aren't you cold in that?" was the inevitable question that popped into Suika's mind after a full three minutes of staring at the delicate little flower of a girl youkai before her.

Kogasa looked up in surprise and… was it disappointment? "Eh?" was the sound that escaped from her open mouth.

"I mean, you're wearing that yukata…"

"Geez!" This again…? "This again?" Kogasa asked with a slight frown. And she had tried to be as deliberate with her actions as possible… "I've already told you, this version is for cold weather. It's warm and snug and I'm perfectly fine! Satori-san would not want her employees freezing to death, would she?"

"I'd imagine she would if _I _were the one working for her," Suika countered.

"Yeah… I would too actually," Kogasa reluctantly admitted.

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Are you okay, Satori?"

"I'm fine Parsee, thank you for your concern." _Suika…_

* * *

"Well, I think that Satori would take great care of you, so you should be fine if you say so," Suika said.

"I did say so, didn't I? !" Kogasa pouted, "Haah…~ Oh, and here you go!"

"Thank you," Suika received her cup of tea from Kogasa, blew on it gently and took a sip. "Ah…" she sighed with satisfaction.

"Hmmm? It… may sound rude of me… but," Kogasa started, "But I could never imagine you to enjoy drinking something so much that was not alcoholic," she giggled.

"Eh? ! Hey! I can appreciate tea just as much as any alcohol," Suika pouted, "I'll have you know that I have participated in as many tea ceremonies as sake parties!" she boasted.

_That's right… because that's all I ever do…_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Kogasa giggled some more, "But… was it really that good?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, in your case, I gave you a discount," Suika huffed.

_You've grown so much in so short a time…_

"Oh? Is it because it's made by _me_?" Kogasa slyly hit back the mischievous insult thrown at her.

"It's because it's made by an amateur!" Suika expertly deflected back.

"G-Gah…!"

_I'm the one that's no good…_

"Ow… that hurt…" Kogasa faked wiping a tear from her eye, her lips donning a smile behind the sleeve of her yukata.

"Heh! Don't forget who you're dealing with here!" Suika drank more tea triumphantly.

_A lousy, good for nothing free loader…_

"I'll miss you."

"E-Eh? !" Suika startled and almost dropped her cup. Wh-Where did that come from…? ! "Hey… Koga- Huh… ?" Suika suddenly halted and nearly dropped her cup again.

Before her, Kogasa genuinely looked as if she would cry.

"C-Come back and visit often, okay!" she looked up with wide ruby and sapphire eyes, "Promise me!" she put a hand to her chest. "Promise me… Or-"

"Definitely!"

"…? !"

"I said 'definitely'," Suika said passionately.

"Ah… Suika…"

"And I… I expect your skills to improve the next time I come back here!" Suika looked away with a blush, evidently embarrassed about her slip up.

"… Of course!" Kogasa smiled and did wipe off a tear this time. "You'll love my tea so much you'll want to kiss me…" she said to herself under her breath.

"Hmph…!" Suika smiled kindly. She had heard that last part of course, but she decided to accommodate Kogasa this one time. This girl… Suika thought, she really, really loves me…

_If she stayed with me… I would be the one to be a bother to her._

* * *

"Ah… That was delicious!" Suika bit into the last of the sweets.

"Oh, you're just saying that…" Kogasa blushed happily.

"Even if I were, would it have made you any less happy?" Suika smirked.

"…? ! Of course it would! Silly Oni!" Kogasa smacked the back of Suika's head playfully, "Well then, I guess we had better head back. You'll need some sleep for your journey home early tomorrow morning," she stood up and stowed away the empty box and flask back into the basket. Suika, after a few moments, hesitantly followed suit and helped fold up the mat they were sitting on.

"Well… Let's go then!" Kogasa said with some forced enthusiasm, "It's a rather long walk back."

With that, the two turned their backs on the clearing in the forest, the sun hanging low beneath the break in the trees, the hills behind them dimmed from yellows and oranges to reds and browns. Evening would be here soon, the appointed time of their departure.

No… Not ours, mine… Suika thought sadly. But… still… It's not like I'm not going to see her ever, right…?

The two continued down the forest path, the carpet of crisp leaves silent and the trees lining either side hushed. It seemed as if the insects and birds hidden within the forest had neglected their usual chattering too…

"Suika?"

"Hmmm?"

"Wh-When do you think it'll be the next time you come here?"

"Hmmm… When I can afford it next?"

"Haha… Please don't joke like that, Suika, it'll mean I won't ever see you again…"

"Hey! I'm not that poor! I'll just… need to make some more money… haha… ha…"

"… You are going to see me again, right?"

"… Do you really have that little confidence in me…?"

The sun behind them was drowsy with sleepiness, but somehow managed to stay afloat in the sky. Rain clouds gathered on the horizon, but the winds barred them entry.

"… Thank you."

"… What?"

"I said 'thank you'."

"A-Ah…"

"You've done so much for me…"

"Um… I didn't really-"

"You were the first to acknowledge me as a youkai."

"Ah…"

"You called me 'special'."

"… Well… It's no big deal. Back then, I just-"

"It is!"

Footsteps came to a halt. Blazing eyes of ice and fire searched relentlessly for amber brown ones, found them, and held them tightly in their gaze.

"Now you're helping me to secure my livelihood…"

"… It was Parsee's idea-"

"Suika! If I hadn't met you back then… If I had never gotten to know you-"

"No… _I _would have never gotten to know _you_."

The irises of ice and fire retracted as their eyelids flew up, and blood flowed into the skin in the cheeks beneath them. The small mouth between them was still open halfway through their retort, but no words came out from it as air rushed in instead to feed a rapidly beating heart.

"I… I never did say this properly… but… I'm glad to have met you, Kogasa."

"… Sui… ka…"

"… So… Um… How do I put this…? Well… While you're here, I can't watch over you so…"

"… Suika…"

"… So… So…! D-Don't do anything to worry me, okay? ! I- Oof!"

Air was now being forced out of lungs as two arms wrapped around a torso tightly, eliciting a gasp and a reflexive reciprocation of the embrace. A cheek was being nuzzled against a neck, the eyes above it shut sight, the eyelashes moist.

"I'll miss you!" Kogasa did cry out this time.

"… Kogasa…" Suika half-closed her eyes kindly as she moved one hand from Kogasa's back to her head and stroked it gently.

"I… I'll do my best here, I promise!" Kogasa wept, "I-I'll be fine! S-So…"

"I'll visit soon," Suika said straightforwardly.

"Haah… Suika…" Kogasa pulled back a bit, and her eyes were at her most longing ever.

"Yes?"

"I… I…!" Kogasa paused for a moment, looking hesitant, apparently afraid to make the request, "I… Could you…?"

"Could I… what?" Suika asked softly, "If there is anything I could do for you before I go…"

"Haah…! Th-Then could you kiss me farewell?" Kogasa asked hopefully, unabashedly.

…? !

"Wh-Wha wha wha wha WHAT? !" Suika flustered and started stepping back, but Kogasa maintained her steel embrace and simply allowed herself to be pulled along, her face falling from hope to disappointment.

"… You see, I knew you'd react exactly like that…" she pouted, her tears too let down to continue.

"Ah! ! K-Kogasa! It's not like I don't want to but-"

"Suika…"

"No! Really! It's not like-"

Suika, I've kissed you before, haven't I?"

"But never on the lips! Kogasa, listen! I-"

"I never said it has to be on the lips…" Kogasa said dryly.

Suika's panic shattered to make way for hysteria.

"Ack! ! W-Well, I thought you meant it that way but-"

"Hmmm...? Suika… could it be that secretly, you really want to kiss me?"

"No! No no no! You misunderstand! I mean… I wouldn't mind at all for something like this if you insisted-"

"I do insist."

"Hyah! Ah… Er… W-Well then, where would you er…"

"I'm fine with your suggestion on the lips."

Suika's hysteria broke down along with the rest of her sanity.

"W-Wait! Wait Kogasa- Mmphf!" Suika's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. Wh-What is this… What is this…? !

Kogasa's soft lips were pressed hard against her own, her eyes closed as her arms linked around Suika's neck. Slowly, Kogasa removed her lips, reopening her eyes and looking up at Suika's own, which had remained wide with shock the entire time.

"Hah… Hah…!" Kogasa kissed me… Kogasa kissed- "Hah…! Th-That was my first!" Suika cupped a hand over her mouth and turned away, blushing furiously.

"Mine too…" Out of the corner of her eye, Suika saw Kogasa running a finger over her own lips, her cheeks matching Suika's shade of red, "And that… I have to say, was a little disappointing…" Kogasa smiled awkwardly.

"K-Kogasa… I- Mmphf!" Once again, Suika found herself being kissed on the lips. And as soon as Kogasa backed away again…

"Hah…! Th-That was my second!" Suika cupped a hand over her mouth and turned away again, blushing even more furiously.

"Hmmm… Suika, it's hard to kiss you when your lips are pressed into such a thin line…" Kogasa said, expression all discontent.

"W-Well, that's because I'm not prepared! And that's two times in a roll you've stolen a kiss from me!" Suika retorted.

"Can't we please just do it properly, Suika?" Kogasa pleaded, "Can't we? I do love you after all…" she stated outright.

"…? ! I…" Suika took a good hard look at the karakasa before her, then sighed in defeat. Haha… Who would have thought that just a month ago, this girl was just a lost umbrella, and now… "Fine, fine! Honestly… I've fought and beaten all sorts of youkai, but you're the first one to be able to conquer me…" she confessed reluctantly.

"Con… quer…? Hah…! Does that mean-"

"I'll only admit I love you if you can make good enough tea the next time I visit."

"… T'ch… You're so mean…" Kogasa pouted, "Well… I guess this is good enough for now…" she smiled and leaned in once again to steal her own and Suika's third.


	49. Ch 49: Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Ch. 49: Goodbye**

"Yuugi… Yuugi…?"

"Nngh…?"

"Yuugi… Wake up…"

Ah… Eh…? Parsee…?

"Come on… wake up…"

Hmmm…? She sounds rather impatient…

"Wake up…! Honey… Wake up…!"

Alright… Alright I'm… -? ! H-Hon…? ! Did she just-

"Wake up, honey…"

N-Nghh…. Yuugi struggled to open her heavy eyelids. Before her, blurry but unmistakeable, was the fair and coolly radiant visage of Mizuhashi Parsee, her large, emerald eyes shiny with just a dainty hint of a sparkle like diamond dust. Ahhh… What a beautiful face…

"Honey…?"

"Heh… Since when did you start calling me so sweetly…?"

"… Am I not allowed to…?"

Hnnngh…! ! "N-No! Not at all… Not at all…"

"Th-Then…! Honey…!"

A-Ahhh… If this is a dream, please don't stop… "Yes, my darling…?"

"Yuugi honey… I really love you…"

"Me too…"

"I love you so much…"

"M-Me too…!"

Icy smooth arms surrounded Yuugi's neck and linked behind her as Parsee drew herself closer to the Oni, "I love Yuugi so much…"

A-Ahh…! ! ! This is heaven…! ! ! "Parsee…! ! !"

"I can't wait to add you to my Yuugi collection…!"

… Eh…? H-Huh-?

"You'll be my very, very special 158th Yuugi…"

HUH? ! "W-Wait!" Yuugi panicked, the image of her angelic bridge princess before her suddenly waxing and waning, "I- Y-Your- Your collection-? !"

"I love you sooo very much!" Now it was just Parsee's hand before her. A giant Parsee hand.

"N-No! What sort of warped Parsee is this- Get me out of here! Get me-"

"You'll be with me forever, Yuugi honey! Forever…"

"N-No…! No! ! ! NOOOO! ! !" Yuugi screamed as the giant fingers closed all around her-

* * *

Slap!

"Gah!"

"Shut UP!" Parsee shouted in Yuugi's face.

"E-Eh…?" Yuugi sat blinking, having suddenly sprung up from her bed after being slapped hard in the face. Straddled over her legs and sitting on her knees was an irritated looking Parsee, her right hand still to the left of her after having dealt the wake up call.

"Wha… What were you making so much noise about in the morning? !" Parsee demanded of Yuugi.

"A-Ah… Ow… My face… Ow…! My head! !" Yuugi suddenly cringed and cradled her head in her hands.

"Sigh… This is what happens when you drink too much… Maybe I should be like how Kogasa is to Suika and start disciplining your drinking habit, I've been too lenient with you…" Parsee grumbled to the side.

"I-I don't think you really have the right to say that after hitting me like that…" Yuugi smirked under her breath, but suddenly cringed again as Parsee brought her left hand up this time.

"You think?" Parsee asked threateningly.

"Aww… Last night was our last night here! It was a cause for celebration…" Yuugi explained her excessive drinking, "Besides… If you're going to mind my drinking, does that mean you're going to properly play the role of my spouse now?" Yuugi sneaked in mischievously.

Parsee's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and…

Slap!

"O-OW? ! M-My face…!"

"Sh-Shut up! !" Parsee's face lit up like a red Christmas bauble, "I won't want to have anything to do with you if you keep saying such stupid things!" she yelled. Keen observers, however, will notice that she was still seated on Yuugi's legs and was in no rush to get off.

"Heh… You know…" Yuugi said after awhile as she rubbed her bruised cheeks pensively, "I still prefer this you after all, I guess…"

"… Eh?" Parsee's head tilted to the side in mild surprise.

"You know Parsee…" Yuugi took a moment to look at Parsee in the eyes, "I had this really weird dream just now where you were all lovey-dovey for me…"

"You dared to have such a dream…?"

"No, no! Put that hand of yours down and listen to me for a moment!" Yuugi chuckled and Parsee put her hand down, her eyes narrow and her lips a straight, impatient line.

"It's just that… A you who is not you sort of freaked me out and…" Yuugi struggled a little to find the words, "I guess what I mean is that… I just love who you are," she finished matter-of-factly.

"… Eh? ! EH? ! Wh-Where is this…? !" Parsee clamped both her hands over her mouth and turned away, her face a red Christmas bauble again, "Wh-Where is this coming from, you idiot? ! !"

"Hehe… I love you Parsee…" Yuugi smirked at her victory.

"Sh-Shut up!" Parsee trembled all over. Keen observers will notice that she was _still_ seated on Yuugi's legs.

"… Oi…"

Both the one-horned Oni upon the bed and the bridge princess upon her turned to the side. There, seated on the edge of her own bed of the last few days, was a disinterested looking Ibuki Suika.

"Oh that's right… You're here too…" both Yuugi and Parsee observed simply.

Suika stared at them blankly, blinked a couple of times, got up, yawned and stretched, shuffled casually over to the toilet and closed the door behind her.

"… Ah… That was quite the embarrassing display we showed her, wasn't it?"

"Don't worry about it, Parsee, I'm sure Suika doesn't mind-"

Painful retching sounds could be heard coming from the toilet.

"H-Hey! You don't have to react so dramatically!" both Yuugi and Parsee shouted.

* * *

"What a racket you two were making just now…" Parsee said, although she did not seem at all displeased by it. To her right was Yuugi, and to her left was Suika, both Oni bearing luggage as the trio made their way down the corridor. It was finally time to check out and leave the resort, and even if they did not want to, their monetary resources would not have allowed them to stay any longer…

"Us? Didn't you have a huge part in it…?" Suika questioned Parsee's omission of her own contributions.

"Oni (read gentlemen) are supposed to take the flak for ladies such as myself, aren't they?" Parsee shamelessly said.

"You're Yuugi's precious little princess, not mine…" Suika said to no one in particular.

"Oh… You're all rather early…" a certain kasha greeted them at the base of the stairs.

"Orin?" Suika greeted with a question.

"Yep, it's Orin!" Orin replied with an answer, "I've come to see you off!"

"How nice of you," Parsee said, "But… Where are the er… _others_?" she gave Suika a furtive look.

Parsee meant Kogasa.

"Oh? The _others_? Oh, they'll be here shortly, don't you worry… _They _won't want to miss the chance of seeing you and Yuugi and _Suika_ off," Orin reassured Suika- I mean the group with a wink.

Orin meant Kogasa.

"I guess that's all in order then… Nothing to worry about!" Yuugi chimed in, "Hey Suika, the _people here_ have been rather nice to us, you got anything special to say to _them_ before we leave?" she slapped Suika on the back.

Yuugi meant Kogasa.

Next to Yuugi and very much more diminutive, Suika's facial expression was growing drier and drier.

"Guys… If you mean Kogasa, yes of course I've got something to say to her and can we _please_ _just get on with it? !" _she slapped a palm to her face.

"Ah… We were worried you might end up not saying anything, what with your tsundere character and all…" the three replied her monotonously, "And then you might live the rest of your life in regret."

"I won't do such a thing!" Suika retorted vehemently.

"Giggle…! I really will miss the dynamic you all have…"

"Eh?" Suika turned around with a slight blush. Speak of the devil…

"H-Hello Suika! A-Although it's really goodbye, isn't it?" Before her was standing Kogasa, dressed in her equally blue yukata, her hair pulled back in a bun, loose strands of wavy hair framing her slightly sad but smiling face, her heterochromatic eyes wide and bright.

"Kogasa…" the little two-horned Oni walked up to the little karakasa.

"Shhh… people back off, back off! Let's give these two a space for their special moment," was what the gossip group of Yuugi, Parsee and Orin were whispering.

"… Do you have your umbrella with you, Kogasa?"

"… Of course, the umbrella and I are one. But Suika, my umbrella isn't a weapon you know."

"… You're the last person I want to hear that coming from…"

"Giggle… Well, if you insist, my dear Suika-sama. I am the umbrella you picked up after all…" Kogasa smiled and handed over her purple coloured umbrella, "Oh! And I thought I had to call you 'Suika-sama', since it may be the last time I get to do that," she scratched her chin cheekily after observing Suika nearly choked on air.

"… Heh, thanks," Suika recovered and grinned. Now with umbrella in hand, she turned upon the gossiping trio menacingly.

"I just adore the way Suika looks at Kogasa, don't you? It's so different from how she looks at us- Hey, Suika, done so quickly-? Wh-What's that in your hand…?"

Slash!

Pichu~n! Pichu~n! Pichu~n!

* * *

"Ahhh…! Suika-sama…!" Kogasa cried out all puppy eyed as Suika walked back triumphantly, a pile of three youkai slain in the background.

"All in a day's work! And would you stop calling me that please, I really am really uncomfortable with that," Suika grudgingly allowed Kogasa to latch herself onto one of her arms and rub her cheek against her shoulder.

"Hee hee… I'll miss you," Kogasa let go of Suika and smiled.

"Ah… Yeah… Me too," Suika nodded back.

"Oh… But now that you've knocked those three out… How are you going to go back?" Kogasa turned towards the unconscious trio and sweat dropped.

"Not to worry! I'll just carry them all! I am strong, you know! Just a little…" Suika curled an arm and patted her deceptively slender bicep with a wink.

"You're willing to carry them all?" Kogasa asked with surprise.

"Of course! I'm not going to leave my _precious luggage_ behind, am I?" Suika placed her hands on her hips and smiled mischievously, "And as for the other _miscellaneous stuff_…" she indicated towards Yuugi and Parsee beneath Orin, "I'll just drag them behind."

"…! Haha… Th-That's mean, Suika!" Kogasa and Suika shared a laugh, while Yuugi, Parsee and Orin, now awake but still atop one another, cried out "Hey!" angrily from the corner.

"It's good to see you're all still so spirited," came a light but sharp voice. Everyone turned to see Satori make her way over with Okuu closely behind her, one of Okuu's large black wings slightly unfurled into a sort of cloak that hung about herself and Satori, as if to constantly protect her master.

"And look who comes entering in typical grandeur," Suika greeted, "You seem to be doing that rather often, coming in when everyone else is assembled. "

"Would you expect anything else from me?" Satori smiled. "So… You all ready to go?" she asked around.

"Yup," Yuugi replied simply on behalf of the group as she, Parsee and Orin finally got back on their feet, "We're good to go."

"No you're not," Satori countered.

"Eh?"

"At least not without these!" Okuu produced from within the feathers of her other wing a hidden bag of what looked like boxes within.

"Bentos!" Yuugi exclaimed in delight as Okuu handed over the boxed lunches to Parsee.

"Thank you, Satori," Parsee said after receiving the bag.

"Oh no, it is only courteous of us to do so. It is after all quite the long trip back," Satori bowed.

"Right… So now you're ready," Kogasa turned to Suika almost reluctantly.

At once, everyone's eyes fell upon the pair.

"… Could you all stop putting us in the limelight like that! It really is annoying," a vein throbbed in Suika's temple.

Eleven eyes remained squarely fixed on Suika. Thirteen if we count Kogasa's.

Suika swallowed uneasily under all the pressure, "… Ah well… Erm… Bye I guess-"

"THAT'S IT? ! !" Kogasa jumped back in surprise as one enraged Yuugi suddenly warped in the place of Suika in a giant golden blur, Suika herself seemingly vanished into thin air. It was not until she heard the impact of Suika hitting some random wall at breakneck speed did it occur to her that Yuugi, in her anger, had face kicked Suika away. "You're just going to leave it at some sloppy 'Bye bye', is that it? !" Yuugi yelled at the squashed speck of a chibi Oni some fifty metres away.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD, HOSHIGUMA YUUGI! !" Suika was heard yelling from the other side as soon as she got her head out of the concrete. Yuugi grinned widely and Kogasa cringed awkwardly while everyone else broke into varying levels of uneasy laughter.

* * *

"So… I guess this is goodbye," Suika looked Kogasa steadily in the eye. Parsee was joined by Yuugi some distance away at the main entrance, Yuugi hoisting most of the group's luggage with one hand over her shoulder. The two were looking back, patiently waiting for Suika to be done. Behind Kogasa stood Satori flanked by Okuu and Orin on either side.

"Y-Yup…" was all Kogasa could manage at the moment.

"Take good care of her, alright?" Suika asked Satori.

"Better than you," Satori smirked cheekily.

"Heh… Wouldn't expect anything less. And you! Don't mislead her or bully her or anything like that," Suika warned Orin.

"What? You'll come running if I do?" Orin asked teasingly.

"She'll come flying!" Okuu giggled.

"Ahh… Just cut to the chase and kiss her already!" Yuugi called out from the main entrance.

"I really will kill her when we get back…" Suika breathed. "Sigh… Well! Here's to a good life ahead!" she held out a hand to Kogasa.

"M-Mmm!" Kogasa nodded and grabbed the hand before her, her vision blurring a little. Faltering a moment, Kogasa then suddenly threw herself into Suika, tears running down her face.

"A-Ah… There, there…" Suika stroked the back of Kogasa's head.

"Come back really soon, okay?" Kogasa cried.

"I will, I promise," Suika hugged Kogasa.

"I believe you," Kogasa looked up at Suika with a smile.

"Well then… We have to do this or it'll get incredibly difficult later," Suika gently pushed a non-resisting Kogasa away. "So… Properly then… Bye bye," she said.

"Bye bye," Kogasa wiped the tears from her face and returned the goodbye bravely.

Suika waved goodbye to Satori and her companions, then turned around and walked away with a deliberately straight posture.

"… You're crying, aren't you?" Yuugi asked when Suika reached her side.

Suika sniffed and looked away, "Hah… N-No I'm not!" she denied vigorously.

Yuugi's mouth opened to say something nasty, but thought better of it and settled with just grinning silently at the unusually emotional Suika.

"… Come on then, we had better go or it'll be too dark to make it home," Parsee urged gently. Turning around, she waved "Bye bye!" on behalf of her Oni companions. Yuugi and Suika followed suit and saw Kogasa and the others waving back, Kogasa doing so while rubbing her face rather often with the other arm.

"So… Let's go!" Yuugi took a step out of the resort that had been their home for the past few days, and that was when Suika knew there was no more delaying it. But before she could follow Yuugi…

"I love you, Suika!" she spun around and saw a tearful Kogasa yell her confession after her. Unable to hold back, Suika could only cry as well and wave back one last time, Parsee looking as if she'll cry too and Yuugi rubbing the back of her head uncomfortably.

"Heh… Bye bye…" Suika murmured to herself and with a final wave, turned around and ran as hard as she could in the opposing direction.

* * *

**The End**


	50. Afterword

**Afterword…**

**Hello, this is Solblight, and I… quite understand if you wish to kill me at this moment.**

… **That was quite the unexpectedly truncated ending, isn't it? And no, I'm not doing this because I'm trying to maintain a "Surprised!" theme; that would be too cold hearted of me… **

**No, it's just that while writing that final chapter, I discovered that I am _horrendous_ with goodbyes… I guess… I mean, for a writer of my skill level, there really is no way for me to make a sad departure all rainbows and sunshine so… *bows deeply* I sincerely apologise if the ending has been a deep let down, and will gladly take all the hate you can hurl at me.**

**That being said, a common way to rescue a story from such an ending is to, of course, write more material and allow for a more gentle, more nuanced conclusion to the saga. However (and this is the part where if you've gotten tired of dreaming of abusing me, you'll suddenly feel a lot more energetic), I DO NOT intend to continue to write this story. It has gotten long enough as it is, and I honestly wish to move on to other stories, of which I have quite the few building up in my backlog.**

**And so, for all my loyal readers (I see your regular reviews all the time and it touches my heart every single time without fail) and even those who have just joined us, I really, really apologise once again if I have let you down, and-**

"Wait!"

… **Huh?**

"Waaait! !"

… **Eh? Wh-What's that speeding- Oomph!**


	51. Afterword cont'd

… **Just kidding!**

Tatara Kogasa, in an uncharacteristically brutish manner, pushed an unfortunate, anonymous person out of the way and made a mad dash for the back a petite, two-horned Oni.

"Huh? Koga- SAH…! ! !" Suika just managed to get the last part out before her windpipe had collapsed under her collapsed ribcage, an equally petite, umbrella youkai having latched onto her front and around her back like a limpet.

"I… I…! I CAN'T DO IT AFTER ALL! ! !" Kogasa wailed.

"W-Wait! Ko… gasa…! I-I can't-"

"I'M SO USELESS! I'M SO USELESS! ! !" Kogasa sobbed into Suika's chest.

"Kogasa... P-Please… I can't- …! I-Is that person unconscious…? !"

"I CAN'T DO IT AFTER ALL! I CAN'T DO IT AFTER ALL! ! !" Kogasa continued to cry without regard to the random, anonymous and now unconscious person behind her, the person's head bleeding profusely with the collision from the floor.

"Kogasa…! Kogasa calm yourself-"

"AFTER ALL THE TROUBLE YOU HAVE GONE THROUGH TO GET ME A PLACE HERE! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! ! !"

"Ko- Kogasa…!"

"I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! ! !"

"Grr… Kogasa…"

"I CAN'T DO IT AFTER ALL! I CAN'T DO IT-"

"KOGASA YOU'VE MURDERED SOMEONE! !" Suika yelled point blank at Kogasa's face.

"…! U-Uu…" Kogasa shut her mouth but kept streaming waterfalls from her quivering eyes.

"Ah… I-I didn't mean to shout at you like, I'm sorry…" Suika apologised sheepishly.

"I… I'm sorry too!" Kogasa threw her face into where Suika's bosom should be and sobbed, "I just can't do it! I can't bear the thought of leaving you!"

"I... Sigh… Kogasa…" Suika's eyes began to tear up a little and she stroked the crying karakasa with a slightly amused smile. "Hey… How's that person doing?" Suika asked Satori, who was by now stooping by the side of the near dead anonymous person and feeling for a pulse.

"Quite a bit of bleeding, but otherwise it's a superficial wound, it'll be okay in awhile- Orin not now…" Satori deadpanned as her sometimes overeager kasha came bounding around with a wheelbarrow before her.

"The person's not dead yet?" Orin asked disappointedly.

"No… No corpses for you to cart away, I'm afraid…" Satori then turned to Okuu at her side, "Would you mind taking the poor soul to the infirmary?" she asked.

"Immediately," Okuu replied, and carried the person away in her arms. (a/n: Hehehe…)

"… Well that was awkward…" Parsee remarked towards Yuugi.

"Yeah… And now it looks like Kogasa won't ever leave Suika's side…" Yuugi crossed her arms and grinned at the little umbrella youkai weeping away into Suika's front.

Suika, arms still busy with comforting Kogasa, looked at Kogasa's current employer Satori silently, as if to leave matters in her hands. Satori, coolly meeting her gaze for a moment, then stood up with a sigh.

"Ehem… Kogasa?" she softly but clearly addressed the karaksa.

"…! Y-Yes, Satori-san?" Kogasa jumped and turned around to meet her judgement.

"… You are my employee now, you know that right?" Satori reminded Kogasa sternly.

"Y-Yes…" Kogasa bowed her head apprehensively.

"You're not allowed to just decide things on your own," Satori continued coldly.

"Y-Yes…"

"Whether or not you want to continue to stay here or leave is now entirely up to me," Satori pressed on without mercy.

"Y-Yes…"

"So what you've just done… Is entirely _inexcusable!_"

"S-Satori-san…!"

"That's 'Satori-sama' for you now!" Satori reprimanded Kogasa fiercely, with just a hint of mischief tugging at the corner of her lip.

"S-Satori-sama!" Kogasa meekly corrected herself. Parsee and Yuugi looked at each other flatly, and Suika face-palmed. Satori was taking this too far…

"Hurting your customers like that just now… Behaving inappropriately, even intimately on the resort grounds during work hours…" Satori narrowed her eyes in convincing anger, "And now… Now deserting your contract barely a second into your employment!"

Kogasa hung her head in heart-breaking shame.

"Kogasa… I'm afraid that we here at the Chirei Onsen do not stand for such employees…"

"Y-Yes- Eh…?"

"Kogasa… You're fired!" Satori barked as fiercely as she could while suppressing an urge to smile foolishly.

"… Eh…?" Shame slowly morphed into understanding as Kogasa started to realise what had just happened, "S-Satori-sama, what do you…?"

"What I'm saying is… Go back to your Suika, you silly karakasa!" Satori placed her hands on her hips and sighed, "There's no place for you here," she smiled gently.

Kogasa spun towards Suika in shock. "S-Suika… I've been fired… Hah…!" she threw herself around Suika's neck, "I've been fired!" she cried out jubilantly.

"… I… I don't think that's the appropriate response to losing your job…" Suika said with amusement.

"Yeah… Not especially after just a mere second of being on the job… Might be a new world record…" Yuugi chuckled.

"… You didn't plan to do this right from the start, did you?" Parsee asked Satori suspiciously.

"I'm a mind-reader, not a schemer…" Satori replied airily, which did not convince Parsee.

Regardless however… Satori thought as she observed Suika now trying, and poorly doing so, to fend off Kogasa's attempts to kiss her all over, I can't say I didn't see it coming…

* * *

"Right… You sure about this?" Suika asked Kogasa, as Kogasa beamed at her. Except this time, Kogasa was not standing across her, but by her side at the main entrance, as all four youkai that came to this hot spring a few days ago prepared to leave.

"Sure!" Kogasa replied without hesitation.

"I'm not sure how Reimu's going to take this… You coming back with me that is…" Suika said pensively.

"Notice how Suika's not even refusing to let Kogasa come back with us," Yuugi said to no one in particular.

"And you! Could you try to be helpful for once!" Suika snapped at Yuugi.

"Ah don't worry about it… The worse will be that the both of you get kicked out of the Hakurei shrine together," Yuugi most helpfully suggested.

"… And I'm not all too confident I can take good care of you if that's becomes the case…" Suika said to Kogasa worriedly.

"Hey… I can take care of the both of us just fine, you know!" Kogasa retorted, "I mean, as long as we're together, we can work something out, right?" she drew herself closer to Suika around her arm.

"… Maybe we should have done this from the start," Parsee sighed with a smile, "Ah well, it was some good soul searching anyways. Your resort's been really great, Satori," Parsee complimented the mind-reading proprietor of the place.

"Naturally…" Satori nodded, "Now hurry! I think you've wasted enough time here as it is," she urged the four youkai along.

After waving their goodbyes for one truly final time, Suika, Kogasa, Yuugi and Parsee took their leave and started their long journey back…

"… Where are we going, anyways?" Yuugi asked.

"The Hakurei shrine first, I guess…" Suika answered.

"To break the news of your failure to Reimu?" Yuugi taunted.

"Grr… You…"

"Or to ask her for help with your marriage with Kogasa?" Parsee added with a smirk.

"G-Gah! Parsee…!"

"P-Parsee! Please…!" Kogasa pleaded with Parsee, "Don't tease Suika like that!"

"Ah, Kogasa…?" Parsee startled a little, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"And anyway, there's no need for Reimu to involve herself, we're practically inseparable!" Kogasa happily clung onto one of Suika's arms. Suika nearly coughed blood while Yuugi and Parsee broke into laughter.

"I… I swear… One of you three will definitely kill me one day…" Suika grumbled.

"Which is just as well, isn't it?" Parsee smiled, "Better a death by our hands then a death at the hands of some other stranger- Hang on…"

"What? What is it?" the others asked her.

"I've just realised…" with a gasp, Parsee held up the bag of bentos Okuu had passed her earlier. Yuugi, Suika and Kogasa looked closer and after a moment, gasped too.

"Th-There are four bentos in here!" they exclaimed in unison.

* * *

"… Good luck, little karakasa…" Satori smiled as she watched the four youkai walk off into the distance, a cheerful Kogasa amongst them.

"Come on Orin... Our vacation ends here. Back to work!" she gave the command and with one last glance towards the long gone group, headed back to her resort with Orin behind her.


	52. Epilogue: Square one

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Touhou characters, settings or any other original material created by ZUN or any other affiliates. All Touhou copyrights belong to their respective owners. **

**Epilogue: Square one**

"… So!"

"…"

"I was right after all, huh?"

"… Yeah, yeah, you were…"

"Hmph...!" the resident shrine maiden of the famous (or infamous) Hakurei Shrine folded her arms conceitedly, "So… What am I to do with the two of you?" Hakurei Reimu fired the question at one sheepish looking Ibuki Suika from across the table. Next to Suika was seated an equally sheepish looking Tatara Kogasa, and behind them observing with mild amusement was Hoshiguma Yuugi and Mizuhashi Parsee. The sliding Japanese doors to the room were open, allowing the cool autumn breeze in as well as treating the guests within to an unobstructed view of the stone paved courtyard. Lining it were gently waving trees liberally sprinkling their gold and red flakes about the ground and tossing them carelessly to the wind. All in all, a pleasant atmosphere, except for…

… Wh-What is with this "Meet-the-Parents" feeling…? Suika sweat dropped in her mind.

"Well… I did make myself clear, didn't I?" Reimu interrogated Suika.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"That I have no time, energy or resources to take care of another youkai when really I should be exterminating them," Reimu reminded Suika harshly.

"Th-That's why I'm not asking you to take her up!" Suika argued, "I'm going to help her out this time!"

"That's what you said the last time before you left for your trip…" Reimu easily shot Suika down.

"A-Ah…" Suika recoiled, "B-But! But this time, it's going to be different!" she pressed on determinedly.

"Oh?"

"I'm going with her this time!" Suika declared.

"… And just where do you intend to bring her now?" Reimu asked skeptically.

"I… I haven't worked that part out yet…" Suika uneasily confessed, red-faced.

"Sigh… You haven't changed, have you? Useless as ever…" Reimu casually said, and Suika flinched again, "Well… I don't mind you staying, but the other one has to go," Reimu leaned back and said to the air, and Kogasa looked down sadly.

"H-Hang on!" Suika rose up from the floor onto her knees, "You can't just throw her out like that-"

"I wasn't thinking of you staying, I was thinking of Kogasa staying and you leaving…" Reimu looked at Suika dryly.

Yuugi and Parsee had to fight to contain their laughter while Kogasa looked shocked. Suika's jaw fell to the floor. Reimu's chest was swelling with haughtiness. (a/n: No, her bosom wasn't literally growing, I won't be _that_ kind…)

"What? It's only the natural choice, right?" Reimu sneered, the corpse of an anonymous person suddenly hanging from a tree branch in the far distance, "Kogasa's much more useful about the house, so it would be better if I kicked _you _out and kept her for _myself…_" her eyes shined with mischief.

"No!" it was Kogasa this time who rose to her knees indignantly while Yuugi and Parsee eyed the corpse nervously. H-Haven't we seen that body somewhere before…? "No! If Suika leaves, then I leave!" Kogasa stated firmly.

"Leave then," was Reimu's apathetic response.

Suika cringed from Reimu's frosty reply, and even Kogasa appeared a little stunned. Parsee was nudging Yuugi in the ribs while Yuugi, obliging to Parsee's silent requests, tried to discreetly shoot the bothersome body from the tree branch down with danmaku and out of sight. It was not easy, the body was really some distance away, and so far Yuugi was missing…

"… W-Well, if that's your answer, then there's no disagreement here! We'll leave," Suika recovered somewhat.

"Good luck trying to take care of her," Reimu once again shot Suika down to a painful fall. Yuugi was firing away shot after shot, Parsee watching on with mild interest. Damn… That body was a really small target…

"Reimu-san!" Kogasa came round indignantly, "You don't have to worry about me like some sort of weak Youkai! I can look after the two of us if you don't believe in Suika! I only wish to be by Suika's side… that's all…" she trailed away blushingly.

"Ah~ah… Such a dedicated lover," Reimu said with grudging admiration, "And Yuugi, what _are you_ doing?" she asked the one horned Oni at the back of the room. Yuugi was now firing away like a Gatling canon with a difficult expression on her face.

"That body… Is really pissing me off…!" Yuugi said through gritted teeth, canon shot after canon shot blasting out of her palms and striking everywhere save for the body on the tree branch.

"Leave it…" Reimu took up a cup of tea and drank it in a calmly irritated manner, "It's a warning to the next person…"

"Warning for what?" Parsee questioned Reimu's sometimes ludicrousness, "And that body isreally unsight-"

Pow! With a sound like that out of a sniper rifle, the body on the tree branch was not only shot out of sight, but out of orbit. All four youkai within the room sat in fear as Reimu slowly lowered her smoking gohei, her other hand still holding her tea cup to her lips.

"You're right…" she narrowed her eyes coolly, "That body _is _unsightly…" And a chill was felt throughout the room.

Suika was the first to get back on topic, "Erm… Disregarding that body, which probably belonged to a nobody-"

"Suika, I… Sigh…" Reimu put down her tea cup and finally let down her icy exterior, "I'm just concerned for you, and more so for Kogasa, that's all. I mean, if you're not prepared…"

Suika smiled, "Yeah… Thanks for your concern… But you don't have to worry, don't you? I've been kicked out of plenty of places over my long lifetime and I'm still fine, aren't I?"

"This time's different though," Reimu countered, "You'll be with another person, so you can't just be the same irresponsible you, can you?"

"Leave that to us!" Yuugi gallantly called out, "If Suika ever makes Kogasa-chan suffer, then Parsee and I will come set her straight, won't we?" Yuugi looked at Parsee.

"Shouldn't you set yourself straight first?" Parsee raised an eyebrow and a smirk. Yuugi cringed while everyone else chuckled.

"Ah well… I'm sure we'll think of something, right?" Kogasa looked at Suika bracingly.

"Hmmm…? R-Right!" Suika said with a little less confidence then Kogasa would have liked.

"… Then it's settled then!" Reimu suddenly declared. Everyone turned to her in surprise.

"Wh-What's settled?" Suika asked nervously.

Reimu closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them wide and stuck out a finger dramatically, "One week!"

Wargh! ! All four youkai jumped back, "Th-This again? !" they cried.

"Yes! This again!" Reimu exclaimed, "One week is all I'm going to give you and Kogasa, Suika! One week to stay here and sort things out! And I'm warning you… this will be my absolute last chance!"

"Arrgghhhh! ! !" Suika got up and started dancing around in panic while Kogasa grudgingly gave an awkward giggle at the rather amusing display. Reimu was grinning satisfactorily at her handiwork and Yuugi and Parsee were heaving their shoulders and sighing in resignation.

"Not to worry, da ze!" All eyes suddenly turned at the familiar voice to see Kirisame Marisa barge in like nobody's business, an embarrassed Kochiya Sanae behind her.

"Marisa…? S-Sanae-chan…? !" Reimu blinked her eyes in surprise, an expression reflected on the faces of the four youkai present.

"H-Hi… Sorry for the sudden intrusion, Reimu…" Sanae apologised on her and Marisa's behalf.

"Yup, don't mind us!" Marisa said, "We heard that Reimu had a youkai problem on her hands, so we came to help out!"

"Hey! Don't refer to us as some 'youkai problem'!" cried out the four youkai in annoyance.

"Hah… And I see that you've brought back Kogasa… T'ch, I was wrong to have faith in you," Marisa said to Suika with disappointment and fished out what sounded like a small pouch of coins, reluctantly tossing it to a triumphant and very happy looking Reimu.

"Oi, oi, Marisa…" Suika started.

"Well, if you're looking for a place to stay for the time being, we at the Moriya shrine won't mind boarding you at our place for awhile in exchange for help in gathering faith," Sanae offered kindly towards Suika and Kogasa, especially Kogasa.

"No thank you!" was Kogasa's instant reply.

"Or maybe we could find you a place in the Forest of Magic?" Marisa shrugged her shoulders, "You know that place's uninhabited, right? It should be nice and quiet, and there's already a nice little cottage over there-"

"Doesn't that seven-coloured puppeteer live there? You shameless black-white…" Suika said.

"Well… How about the both of you working for us then?" came a new voice at the door. And suddenly, before anyone was aware of it, Kaenbyou Rin had joined the fray.

"O-Orin? !" Suika, Kogasa, Yuugi and Parsee exclaimed in surprise.

"Wh-Why is everyone suddenly showing up here? !" cried out a distressed Reimu.

"You know Satori-sama was joking when she said that she would not accept you as an employee, right?" Orin sided up with Kogasa with a friendly smile.

"But would Satori allow Suika to work for her?" Parsee asked sceptically.

"No," was Orin's frank reply, "But that's a minor detail-"

"It's still no better a plan then, isn't it? !" everyone cried out.

"Hmm…" Orin scratched her head in thought.

"Or if you wanted, the both of you could come over to my flower field," Kazami Yuuka had just brazenly showed herself into the already crowded living room, much to the dismay of Reimu, "I was thinking of starting an actual rice field for sake brewing and will be needing a couple of servants…"

"Or if you would really like," entered Nazrin, "We wouldn't mind you living at the Myouren temple, new followers are always welcomed. Of course, there's a strict ban on alcohol…"

"And there is still a strict ban on _you_ on Tengu grounds!" Inubarashi Momiji came in and pointedly addressed Suika, "So don't you dare consider those places! Just a warning for you-"

"ENOUGH!"

All activity instantly ceased and anxious, furtive glances cast in the direction of the Hakurei Shrine maiden, whose face was by now as red as her dress, her ears giving off copious amounts of steam.

"Suika…" Reimu breathed.

"Y-Yes?" Suika replied nervously

"… One week, alright?" Reimu slumped forward, eager to wash her hands of this matter, "I don't care how you do it, just… Ah, whatever… And good luck with Kogasa by the way…" she threw in the last bit grudgingly.

"… Thanks," Suika looked to her side and grinned at Kogasa, who grinned back.

Oh well… Here we go again!

* * *

**And now truly… THE END.**

**Wow… This story really, really has been rather long, hasn't it? And if I remember correctly, it was started around the time I was still writing my first fic…**

**And so… *takes a deep bow* thank you very much for all your support! It has been really great fun writing this story, but to be honest I'm actually glad to have finally been able to conclude it. **

**When I first started writing it, it had absolutely no direction whatsoever, so yes, as some of you may have observed *takes a quick look at the more recent reviews* there are some rather abrupt changes to it a third of the way through. But writing like that is rather refreshing, I have to say. You write a bit, go down and rest a bit, and somehow some other idea creeps in and you find yourself smiling like an idiot.**

**To be really honest, even when the whole Kogasa x Suika thing had been more or less settled on, I was still writing at a whim, which was why some chapters took forever to come out. It was also why sometimes there was a bit of er… sugar overload. Yup. Sorry about that… It just somehow keeps creeping in. That being said, I do have a few stories coming up that have a different style (I hope) so maybe you can look forward to that.**

**And with that, thank you once again! Especially,_ especially_ those who read it from start to finish, really grateful for you being so patient with me. That is all I have now for dear little Suika and Kogasa. I'll see you in my next fic!**

**Till then.**

**P.S: I'm hoping to write shorter stories now. This experience has left me rather tired and drained, hehe…**


End file.
